Infraterrestres en el Pais de La Realidad
by K-ritoAxle
Summary: Tarrant recupera a su familia, Alicia crea su propia compañia, la paz y la armonia reina alrededor de todos, hasta que una oscura amenaza de Infratierra causa terror en Londres. Ahora es el turno de Tarrant para salvar a su Alicia en su mundo, pero, ¿Podra sobrevivir en una cruel realidad donde no hay lugar para los locos? Alerta: Violencia, imagenes fuertes y lenguaje vulgar.
1. Anemia

**ALICIA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, SINO A LEWIS CARROLL**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE ALICIA A TRAVES DEL ESPEJO!**

Capítulo. 1.- Anemia

(2 horas después de la partida de Alicia)

Por fin logré recuperar a mi familia, viva y completita, todo gracias a mi querida Alicia, pero no todo parecía color de rosa, a pesar de que eran libres y con sus estaturas adecuadas, mi familia se encontraba enferma, débil y desnutrida por pasar muchos años en esa granja de hormigas, sobre todo mi padre, quien lo veía muy débil, fatigado, al borde de desmayarse. Lo más rápido que pudimos, dejamos el castillo del Tiempo y llegamos a Marmoreal para que mi familia sea atendida por el servicio médico.

Ya en Marmoreal, yo andaba esperando, mientras mi familia estaba siendo atendida por el médico. Estaba sentado en un banquito frente a un gran retrato que era de Alicia, cuando mató el Jabberwocky en el Frabulloso Día. Ahí estaba parada de manera victoriosa sobre la cabeza del maldito dragón que nos había hecho daño, mientras trataba de calmarme escuchando las gotitas de la lluvia golpeado las ventanas. De nuevo, mi Alicia se fue, se fue con la seguridad de que todos en Infratierra estábamos bien, yo, mi familia, mis amigos, la Reina Blanca, ella se tuvo que ir porque tenía cosas que hacer en su mundo, ella como yo tenía una familia que cuidar, una madre solitaria cuya compañía de su hija era todo lo que le quedaba y además tenía un gran sueño que era amplia una clase de negocio con la compañía de su padre y navegar a tierras excéntricas, más excéntricas que Infratierra. Sin embargo, una parte de mí sentía un vacío cuando pensaba en ella. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Qué es esta sensación cuando pienso en ella? La conocí cuando era una dulce y curiosa pequeñita de siete añitos, la hice mi amiga, en mi angelito de la guarda, ahora era una mujer hermosa, fuerte, independiente, muy astuta y soñadora, cosa que admiro mucho en una mujer. ¿Qué chingados era? Me preguntaba mientras jugaba mi salacot del traje de explorador que llevaba puesto.

-Señor Hightopp –oí a una enfermera –El doctor quiere hablar con usted.

Cinco minutos después…

-Veamos, palidez en la piel…fatiga…mareos al levantarse…dificultad de respirar -decía los síntomas de mi padre el doctor, el mismo que me atendió tras ser rescatado de un infierno que viví un año después del día Horuvendush –Al parecer su padre padece de Anemia.

-¿Anemia? –reaccioné.

-Disminución de los glóbulos rojos en la sangre, por falta de vitaminas y desnutrición. Según tu madre, cuando estaban en esa granja, les daba muy poca comida, no lo suficiente para siete personas y tu padre era el único que sacrificaba su hambre para los demás –me dijo el doctor.

-¿Y está muy grave? –pregunté con angustia.

-No, tómalo con calma, sólo se necesita hacerle una transfusión de sangre y darle buena alimentación –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No, todavía no. Está muy débil, necesitará mucho reposo, mientras le hagamos de una vez la transfusión –mientras se retiraba, yo me quedé un poco serio y callado. Él me puso una mano en el hombro. –Da gracias que lo has recuperado.

Mientras…mi padre yacía acostado en una cama muy cómoda, con almohadas acogedoras y sabanas suavecitas, dignas de un rey, despertó viendo cómo le inyectaban la transfusión en el brazo –No haga esfuerzos, señor Hightopp, aún está débil.

-Pero, ¿por qué la sangre? –preguntó viendo cómo su nueva sangre entraba en él.

-Está enfermo de Anemia –le contestó mientras se retiraba.

Mi madre estaba sentada a lado de su cama. Él la observó y le sonrió –Hola, bizcochito –le dijo cariñosamente.

-Hola –dijo ella dándole una sonrisa –Por fin libres, Zanik. Tarrant nos rescató, nuestro bebé está de nuevo con nosotros.

-Ya no es un bebé, Tyva. Ya es un sombrerero, digno del apellido Hightopp, pero digno de él mismo –dijo papá muy débil pero orgulloso -¿Dónde está?

-Afuera, esperándote –dijo mamá –Aunque está un poquito triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Por su amiga, Alicia, quien lo ayudó a buscarnos ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ¿De Alicia?

-¿Alicia? ¡Claro! La pequeñita que conoció en sus horas del té con sus amigos, la que vive en Sobretierra.

-Bueno, ya no es una niña, ya es toda una mujer, se tuvo que ir de nuevo a su hogar.

-¡Qué raro! Siento que ya había visto a esa muchacha, pero hace mucho tiempo, cuando Tarrant era niño –dijo muy dudoso papá.

-Te va sonar muy chiflado esto, pero esa chica tuvo que viajar al tiempo para avisarnos sobre lo ocurrido del día Horuvendush –decía mamá entre risas, pero papá no le parecía divertido –De seguro vio cómo trataba a Tarrant –dijo recordando con tristeza, cuando era estricto y duro conmigo –Como pendejo, cuando en realidad, el pinche pendejo era yo.

Recordaba las varias discusiones que teníamos en el pasado, cuando era su aprendiz y no aceptaba mis ideas para fabricar sombreros.

 _-¡Deja de tratarme como pendejo! ¡Ya me tienes hasta la madre de que me trates como un pinche pendejo! –le dije una vez._

 _-¿Cómo dijiste que te trato? –me dijo enojado._

 _-¡Como pendejo! ¡Nunca estás de acuerdo con lo que hago, lo que pienso, lo que planeo!_

 _-¡Por favor, Tarrant! ¡Los sombreros tienen que estar hechos con seriedad! ¿Quién crees que va comprar un sombrero hecho con mierda de caballo, como los que tú planeas?_

 _-¡Sí, pero no estaré toda mi vida siendo tu puta de trabajo! –le dije con rabia._

 _-¿Mi puta de trabajo? ¡Santo Dios! –dijo él más furioso -¿Ves? ¿Ahora ves por qué te trato como pendejo? ¡Por esas mamadas que me dices!_

-Zanik, deja eso en el pasado –le dijo mamá regresándolo al presente –Ahora dedícate a ser un padre amoroso para él, el padre que tanto anhelaba…

-Es lo único que quiero hacer ahora en la vida –dijo papá con un suspiro y sonriéndole a mamá.

-¿Tarrant? ¡Tarrant, por aquí! –oía a la Reina Roja acercándose. Yo quería alejarme de ella, todavía no la he perdonado del daño que me ha hecho a mí y a mi familia.

-¿Qué ocurre, "majestad"? –le decía con seriedad –Ahora no puedo atender a nadie y menos a una cabezota…

-Tarrant –me dijo ella amablemente, hace tiempo que no me hablaba de esa forma –Ya no te molestes en llamarme "majestad", llámame Iracebeth si quieres –casi me reía al oír eso.

-La última vez que te llamé por tu nombre, me diste una buena cachetada en la cara, como si fueses una pordiosera, ¿te acuerdas?

-Tarrant, por favor –dijo rogándome –Me gustaría que vuelvas a ser mi amigo –me dijo.

Pero yo le di la espalda –Tú no entiendes nada –le dije.

-¿Qué cosa debo entender, Tarrant?

Yo volteé a verla -¡Piensa! –me apunté la cabeza con un dedo -¿De qué le sirve tener esa cabezota si no la usa? ¿O qué? ¿No se acuerda aquella vez que me trajo a vivir un año en Salazem Grum? ¿No se acuerda? Permíteme recordárselo –me jalé una manga y mostré mi muñeca. En ella había una cicatriz, era cuando intenté suicidarme después de aquel infierno que me hizo vivir ella y su Sota. -¿Ve esto? ¿Lo ve? ¿Qué cree usted por qué tengo esto?

-¿Te…intentaste…suici…?

-¿Suicidar? ¡Sí! Y eso fue por causa suya de por qué me iba hacer esta pendejada. Por hacerme trabajar como un esclavo, por venderme en ese prostíbulo para los cerdos asquerosos de su corte me ultrajaran una y otra y otra…-le decía mientras derramaba lágrimas.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue Stayne quien te vendió en ese burdel! –me dijo casi llorando.

-¡Aja, sí! ¿Y cuándo me arrestó a mí y a su esposo? O no se acuerda que decapito su esposo delante de mi cara cuando ÉL intentó ayudarme a salir de ese infierno –le recordaba más mientras ella lloraba.

-Sé que te hice mucho daño, pero sigues vivo, aquí, de nuevo con tu familia.

-Sí, pero mi familia está en muy mal estado, por haberlos encerrado en esa granja de hormigas, ¿Acaso no oyó que mi padre está muy enfermo de Anemia? –le dije.

-Tarrant, por favor –me rogaba Iracebeth –Estoy tratando de cambiar, quiero ser otra persona, prometo no volver a lastimar a nadie, ya no más ejecuciones, ya no más injusticias, te lo prometo, sólo quiero de nuevo tu amistad.

-Señor Hightopp –me llamó la enfermera –Ya puede ver su familia.

-Bueno, si me disculpa, madame, tengo asuntos que debo atender –le decía yendo al servicio médico, hasta que ella me detuvo –Por favor –me seguía rogando –Sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amigo, como lo fuimos cuando éramos niños.

-Tú ya me habías dicho que eso era historia. Ya todo cambió, Iracebeth –le dije jalando mi mano para que me soltara.

Era de noche, fui a la habitación donde mi padre estaba siendo atendido. Él se encontraba dormido. Mi madre estaba a su lado. Ya la podía ver sana y recuperando fuerzas. Ella me sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté, mientras la tomaba del hombro.

-Ya mejor… ¿y tú?

-Hay la llevo –le dije -¿Cómo están mis tíos y los demás?

-Bien, aunque Bim está un poco asustado.

-Pobrecito, si estaba muy chiquito cuando se los llevaron –dije, sintiendo lástima por Bim que era el más joven de la familia. Mamá vio las cicatrices en mis muñecas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te pasó? –me preguntó viendo las cicatrices con angustia.

-Nada, nada, tuve un accidente, pero fue hace tiempo –le dije.

-Me asustaste, pensé que has intentado cortarte las venas –me dijo. Al oír eso me dejó un poco helado –No… fue un pequeño accidente…te ves cansada… ¿Por qué no vas a descansar, mientras me quedó con él?

-Sí, tienes razón, además, él está ansioso por verte –dijo levantándose de la silla, no antes en darme un dulce abrazo –Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta, mi bebé –me dijo con ternura.

-Igualmente, mamá –le dije abrazándola con mucho cariño, y ella me da un beso en la frente. Cuando ella se retiró, me senté en la misma silla donde ella se sentó. Papá comenzaba a moverse, se estaba despertando, cuando llegó a verme me dio una sonrisa -¿Cómo estás, explorador loco? –dijo refiriéndose al traje estrafalario de explorador que llevaba puesto. Yo reí un poquito, mientras él me acariciaba la cara, examinándola –Vaya que sigues igual como la última vez que te vi.

-¿Cómo el sombrerero que no sabe usar su potencial? –dije un poco triste.

-No, como ese chiquitín ingenuo e inocente lleno de sueños e ideas divertidas para fabricar sus sombreros…y ese hermoso rostro angelical que heredaste de tu abuelo. Y los hermosos ojos que heredaste de tu madre, pero más verdes –dijo haciéndome reír más –Oye, te digo de quién era la sangre que me han transferido.

-¿De quién? –le pregunté

-Era de un médico brujo.

-¿De un médico brujo? –dije sorprendido ¿Le dieron a mi padre sangre mágica? El insistió con la cabeza sonriente –Y que era telequinético.

-¡No mames! –le dije más sorprendido, haciéndolo reír más –Tal vez vayas a mover cosas con la mente –dije en tono de broma.

-Quizás –dijo poniéndose serio. Al parecer tenía ganas de llorar –Lo siento, Tarrant. Por las veces que te he sido tan duro contigo.

-Está bien…lo pasado, pasado está y nadie puede cambiar el pasado….pero si podemos aprender de él –le dije sosteniéndole la mano, él me la acariciaba con su pulgar.

-He sido mal padre para ti –dijo derramando lágrimas.

-No es que hayas sido mal padre, solamente…hiciste las cosas…de la manera equivocada…sé por qué lo hacías…ya lo sé todo –dije recordando la otra razón de por qué me largué de la casa en un acontecimiento después de la coronación de Mirana e Iracebeth. Mis padres me revelaron algo que me han ocultado hace tiempo, la razón de por qué me tuvieron.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –me preguntó.

Yo le sonreí –Sí –le dije.

Me quité las botas y me acosté a un lado de su cama, él me rodeó con un brazo ya que el otro tenía inyectado la transfusión de sangre. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él me besaba la frente –Te tengo una sorpresa, para ti, para mamá y para los demás –le dije. Él sonrió –Creo que ya sé cuál es esa sorpresa.

-Cuando te den de alta, ¿podemos visitar al abuelo? –le pregunté mientras empezaba a dormirme.

-Sí…hace tiempo que quería visitarlo –me dijo mientras se dormía.

Ya he arreglado las cosas con él, por fin tenía a mi padre, todas nuestras peles y discusiones han quedado atrás. Él no era un mal padre, nunca lo fue, sólo estaba confundido. Ahora lo tenía a mi lado y nuestra relación de padre e hijo serás más dulce, confiada y amorosa.

 **Se estarán preguntando que era esa otra revelación que los padres de Tarrant le han hecho a él, por qué decidió dejarlos, antes del ataque del Jabberwocky.**

 **¿Podrá Tarrant perdonar a Iracebeth por todo el daño que ella le ha hecho y recuperar su amistad?**

 **¿Qué son esos sentimientos que Tarrant tiene cuando piensa en Alicia?**

 **Sólo un destino le dirá…**


	2. 2 El Tamesis y el Desayuno Familiar

Cap. 2 El Támesis y Desayuno Familiar

Desperté en un suelo, sucio y húmedo lleno de espinillas y restos de pescados. Me di cuenta que estaba en un mercado de pescado, en un puerto bajo una enorme puente. El lugar se veía oscuro y sucio, cuervos salían como un cementerio. Me di cuenta que no era Infratierra.

¡Estaba en el mundo de Alicia! ¡En Sobretierra! ¿Cómo llegué? No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola! –llamaba pero nadie me escuchaba. Vi luz en un arco, al parecer una fogata, vi unas sombras que me causaron miedo y en ellas apareció un muchacho aterrorizado, tenso, tembloroso. Se acercó a mí -¡Huya, señor! ¡Ese tipo es un maldito! –me decía, vi que tenía una cortada alrededor de su cuello sangrándole -¡Ese tipo es un maldito! ¡Es un…!

El terror me llegó cuando a ese chico se le cayó la cabeza, rodeo al suelo hasta caer al mar.

-¡Santo Dios! –grité cuando se me iba a caer encima su cuerpo decapitado.

Era el río Támesis de Londres en donde yo estaba, y vi que en sus aguas estaban flotando cabezas, miles de cabezas, y no sólo cabezas humanas, había de caballos, perros, gatos, incluso de peces y pájaros, habían cuervos devorándose los restos, casi todo el río estaba lleno de cabezas.

Me desperté, fue un sueño. Nada más una pesadilla. Pero, ¿por qué la tuve? ¿Es una advertencia? Cada vez que sueño algo indica que algo va ocurrir; algo similar a la historia bíblica de José el Soñador, pero era la primera vez que soñé algo en Sobretierra… ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tienes, Tarrant? –me preguntó papá, despertándose y acariciándome la cabeza -¿Otra vez tienes insomnio?

-Tuve una pesadilla –le dije.

-Ya me di cuenta, ya son las 3:33 de la mañana –dijo viendo un reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. A veces cuando tengo insomnio o pesadillas, suelen pasar a esa hora: 3:33 de la mañana. Tal vez unos dirán que se me subió el muerto.

-¿Es cierto que a esa hora se te sube el muerto? -pregunté, mientras él me besaba la frente –Pues a mí me gustaría conocer al muertito que se te sube –dijo en forma de broma –Shh, shh, calma, estás con papi, nada te va pasar –me calmaba ayudándome a recuperar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente…

Papá se sentó en la cama, parecía que había despertado de una cruda tras una buena borrachera; digo, él nunca se ha empedado, está en contra de las borracheras -Ay, buey. Odio los medicamentos –dijo torciendo la boca con mucho mareo -¿Tarrant? –volteó a verme si seguía dormido. No estaba en la cama, estaba haciendo un Saludo al Sol.

-¿Todavía haces la rutina de yoga? –dijo medio dormido y sonriéndome.

-De niño, me decías que debería hacer ejercicio para controlar el envenenamiento –le dije mientras hacía El Perro Mirando Hacia Abajo. Alcé mi pierna hacia arriba para luego hacer La Paloma.

-Y veo que Jaque te enseñó bien –dijo recordando que fue Jaque el Caballero Blanco quien me metió hacer yoga, mucho antes de que me enseñe a combatir y usar espada. Lo vi y ahogué una risa –¡Pareces que has estado en una peda!

-Esta cosa me da un chingo de mareo –dijo viendo la transfusión inyectada en su brazo.

-¡Buenos días! –llegó el doctor -¿Cómo amaneció, señor Hightopp?

-¿Cuál de los dos? –preguntó papá -¿El Chamaco? –me apuntó y luego a él mismo –O, ¿el Ruco? –volví ahogar una risa.

-Obvio que el Ruco –dijo en broma el doctor mientras lo revisaba, le daba risa el aspecto que tenía –Se sentirá mareado por unas horas, su nueva sangre se le estará acostumbrando en su cuerpo, eso sí, tendrá que controlarse en sentir mareos al oler la comida que le darán en el desayuno. Como cortesía de su majestad, le han preparado un desayuno para celebrar su regreso. Sólo la Familia Hightopp.

-¡Oh! ¡Un desayuno familiar! –dije sorprendido.

-Sólo que no nos vayan a dar semillitas y migajas de pan –dijo papá recordando lo que le daban de comer en la granja.

Tiempo después…

Toda mi familia se ha reunido en aquel desayuno familiar. Todos estaban vestidos con camisones del servicio médico, mareados por los medicamentos, pero felices.

Papá todavía no ha llegado, ni yo. Él estaba en camino al desayuno, limpiándose la picadura de la jeringa mientras yo me fui a la casa a arreglarme y traer la sorpresa que les tenía preparado. Mientras iba en su camino, un golpe de recuerdos llegó a la mente de mi padre.

 _Flashback_

 _(37 años antes)_

 _Todavía no he llegado al mundo. Era una mañana en Witzend, mi padre aún era un joven comenzando con el oficio de la familia. Eran las seis de la mañana, casi nadie se había despertado aún o abierto sus puestos._

 _Papá se veía triste, nostálgico, mientras empezaba a preparar todo para el trabajo…hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Él la abrió. Era mi madre, en ese tiempo era una joven doncella del castillo de Witzend, vestida con un vestido fino de cortesana y una túnica. Papá se sorprendió._

 _-¡Tyva! Pasa, ponte cómoda._

 _Mamá entró, papá no tardó en darse cuenta que tenía un golpe terrible en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, le dejo una herida abierta en la ceja izquierda, sangrándole._

 _-¡Santo Dios! –dijo al ver el golpe -¿qué te…?_

 _-No, no es nada –dijo mamá apartándose cuando él iba a tocar la herida. Rápidamente, papá trajo un tazón con agua y un trapo para limpiarle la herida._

 _-Fue Stayne, ¿cierto? –preguntó papá. Mamá insistió con la cabeza. Trébol Stayne, o como yo lo llamaba; El Viejo Stayne, el padre de Ilosovic Stayne, la golpeó –Ya me lo esperaba…más que su mamada –dijo mamá tratando de aguantar el dolor del golpe._

 _-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Estaba borracho?_

 _-No…está enojado…él y mi madre._

 _-¿Por qué? -preguntaba más papá, hasta que él mismo encontró la respuesta –Le dijiste…que tú y yo…tuvimos…_

 _-No, no les dije nada sobre…nosotros y… aquella noche –dijo mamá –Pero ya descubrieron que ya no soy…doncella._

 _-¿Cómo? –preguntaba más papá, confundido –Estás muy pálida, Tyva…¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Mamá inhalo aire, algo ocurrió con ella –Zanik…tengo algo importante que decirte…quiero que lo sepas por mí antes que otra persona._

 _Papá trataba de estar más tranquilo ante la tensión que sentía. Mamá, con la mirada llena de preocupación soltó un suspiro._

 _-Estoy embarazada –le dijo –Voy a tener un bebé –miró a papá en los ojos –Tú eres el padre._

 _Papá quedó atónito…es padre de un bebé no esperado._

 _-¿Cuándo nacerá? –preguntaba tratando de estar tranquilo._

 _-Inicios de Octubre –dijo mamá empezando a llorar –Mi madre lo quiere dar en adopción, cuando vaya a nacer, en un pueblito de la Tierras Lejanas._

 _Papá se asustó al oír eso. El pueblo de la Tierras Lejanas era un lugar lleno de pobreza, hambre y enfermedad y que los niños no sobreviven ni en un segundo._

 _-Pero yo lo quiero tener –dijo entre lágrimas mamá –Todavía no saben que eres el padre._

 _Papá soltó un suspiró –Creo que…he cometido…el error más grande de mi vida –dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo –Pero debo decirte… que no me arrepiento en haberlo hecho –le dijo sonriéndole a mamá –Porque ese pequeño angelito que estás esperando, es la encarnación del amor que yo siento por ti. El amor que tanto te hacía falta._

 _-¿Quieres decir qué…?_

 _-Sí, Tyva –le sonrió más a mamá –Yo también quiero a ese bebé._

 _Mamá lloró más, pero de felicidad, ella y papá se abrazaron –No te preocupes –le dijo papá mientras le acariciaba la cabeza –Buscaremos una forma para que nuestro bebé, nazca bien y que esté con nosotros, y no dejaré que tu madre lo lleve a ese horrible lugar sin mi autorización. Aún si tengo que revelarme ante ellos._

 _Y sí, aquel bebé, que llegó de sorpresa, era yo._

Regreso al Presente…

-¡Cielos, tío Zanik! Parece que has venido de una peda –dijo mi primo Pimlick al ver a papá con cara de crudo -¿Y tú qué? ¿No te viste en el espejo? –dijo en broma papá.

-Ve no más qué pinches sabrosuras –le decía el tío Poomally mostrando el gran desayuno que le han hecho –Prueba este jugo –le dio un fresco jugo de naranja. Desafortunadamente hizo que mi padre vomitara. Como le dijo el doctor, la comida le dará un poco de asco –Esto requerirá tiempo –dijo parando de vomitar.

-¿Y Tarrant? –preguntó mi madre.

-Fue a prepararse para el desayuno –dijo papá.

-Ay, tu muchacho, Zanik –decía el tío Poomally –Hasta en la más sencilla reunión tiene que ir con sus mejores galas.

-O excentricidades –dijo Pimlick.

-Ya llegué –avisé entrando al comedor. Tenía puesto mi camisón para dormir y mi sombrero, llevaba unas cajas de regalos, Mally y Thackery llevaban otras cajas.

-Se los dije: Excentricidades –dijo en forma de broma Pimlick.

-¡Pim! –lo calló tía Bumalig.

-Tarrant, mi angelito –me recibió mi madre con un abrazo -¿Y ese camisón? –preguntó viendo puesto mi camisón –Ya pasó la hora de dormir.

-Bueno…todos ustedes tienen camisón… ¿por qué yo no? –les dije, haciendo que todos rieran, menos Bim quien andaba muy tenso del miedo.

-Miren qué les hice –les di a cada uno un paquete. Sombreros, les hice sombreros a mi familia como regalos de bienvenida -¡Oh, Tarrant, están preciosos! –dijo mi prima Paloo, observando el sombrero que le hice.

-¿Y bien, padre? ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunté a mi padre, mientras observaba detalladamente el sombrero que le hice; un sombrero de copa negro con un moño rojo. Él me observó con una sonrisa –Te quedó hermoso, mi niño. Te felicito, estoy orgulloso de ti –me dijo con mucho cariño.

-Mira, Bim, hice uno para ti –le dije a mi primito Bim, mostrándole un sombrero azul cielo, pero él se aferraba en los brazos de la tía Bumalig.

-¡Bim, tranquilo! –lo calmaba mi tía –Es tu primo Tarrant, ¿no te acuerdas de él?, ¿tu primo Tarrant? –él con mucho temor me observaba, como si fuese un monstruo de tres cabezas.

-Debemos tomarle tiempo –me dijo mi tía con una sonrisa, mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza a Bim. Pobrecito, era apenas un pequeñito cuando se lo llevaron a esa espantosa prisión.

-Ven, Tarrant –me guío mi padre a una silla entre la suya y al de mi madre -¡Mira qué rico! ¡Panqueques! Cómo los que te gustaban cuando eras niño.

Me mostró un delicioso plato de panqueques con miel y moritas azules y de beber un jugo de naranja fresco.

-Buenos días –apareció el doctor -¿Cómo amaneció la familia feliz de los sombreros?

-Tarados por la anestesia, doctor, pero muy bien, muchas gracias –le contestó mi padre.

-Muy bien…entonces…ya cuando termine, señor Hightopp, debe de tomar este suero –le dio aquella botella con un suero, muy parecido al que solía darme para mi insomnio cuando era niño.

-¿Más medicamentos? –dijo mi padre observando el suero.

-Son vitaminas, le hace mucha falta a su cuerpo, debe tomar 2 gotas después de cada comida… ¡Ah! Y esto –sacó un cubrebocas –Para el joven Bim.

-¿Es necesario? –preguntó el tío Poomally tomando el cubrebocas.

-Son para los gérmenes y al rato, en su permiso, le pondremos una vacuna.

Vi de nuevo a Bim aferrándose más en mi tía cuando observaba al doctor.

-¿Alguna duda?

-Sí… ¿Cuándo nos van a dar de alta? –preguntó mi madre.

El doctor soltó un suspiro –Pues tras los años que pasaron cautivos, se puede decir que ustedes durarán una semana en atención médica. Y además, señor Hightopp, necesitará tomar una terapia –le dijo a mi padre.

-¿Terapia? –pregunté –Pero…¿para qué?

-Creo que ya sé para qué –contestó mi padre tomándome de la mano. Al parecer mi padre no estaba del todo sano, estaba enfermo del alma y no por el encierro, sino de lo que había pasado hace tiempo, cuando vivía con él. Al parecer la rígida forma en cómo me educaba lo hirió más a él que a mí.

-Lo importante es…que ustedes están en casa…sanos y salvos –nos dijo el doctor –Y todo se lo deben agradecer a Tarrant –dijo viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé –dijo mi madre sonriente –Mi bebé es muy valiente –me besa en la mejilla.

-Bueno…los dejaré para que sigan disfrutando su desayuno –dijo el doctor retirándose –Buen provecho.

-Gracias –decíamos yo y mi familia en diferentes tiempos.

Mientras estaba disfrutando los panqueques, mi padre dijo -¿No es ese…? –señaló mi sombrero, que antes era suyo y antes de él era de mi abuelo –Sí, es El Sombrero –ese sombrero ha pertenecido en varias generaciones del Clan Hightopp, con la tarjeta de 10/6, que, según nuestros antepasados, era nuestro precio de la buena suerte.

-¿No es esa mi…? –dijo mamá señalando el listón rosa de seda que adornaba mi sombrero –Sí, es tu pashmina –le dije. El listón era su pashmina de seda favorita y la mía también, desde pequeño cuando la usaba, me encantaba agarrarla y acariciarla con mis mejillas –Era lo único que encontré tras el ataque del día Horuvendush, lo que sobra de nuestro hogar –me quité el sombrero y se lo iba a dar a mi padre. Él me sonrió –No, hijo, quédatelo –me dijo con ternura –Ahora que eres un sombrerero digno del apellido Hightopp, te pertenece.

-Sí, y además, te ves más guapo con él –me dijo mi tía Bumalig.

-¡Ay, tía Bumalig, no me chivees! –le dije apenado a mi tía.

-Lo eres, Tarrant, siempre lo fuiste –dijo Pimlick.

-Y hablando de que estás más guapo que nunca –decía mi tío –Ya hay, por ahí, una chica con quien quieres dar el tropezón –dijo en forma de broma.

-¡Poomally! ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? –dijo papá dándose un manotazo en la frente. El tío Poomally siempre fregando con darme ideas de conseguir mi media naranja, ya que cuando yo era más joven era muy tímido para relacionarme con las chicas, y mi padre no me dejaba salir con ninguna, y por una obvia razón -¿Quieres convertir a tu sobrino en un "Casanova"?

-No, no quiero que sea un "Casanova" –corrigió mi tío –Lo que quiero decir es que, como tiene aún conservado su carita de adonis y su ángel, debe aprovecharlo para que consiga su chica ideal.

-¡Sí, ya sé, porque mi pequeñito ya es un hombre maduro, guapo y bien desarrolladito! –dijo papá recordando aquellos tiempos en Witzend.

Yo reí al oír eso –Tío Poomally, pero yo no quiero a una chica que esté conmigo nada más por mi físico, esa mierda no me durará toda la vida, quiero una chica…especial…una chica…que me quiera como soy, quien soy…que me acepte siendo un…loco.

-Sí, pero tu chica ideal debería estar igual loca para estar contigo –dijo mi madre.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –dije suspirando –Pero…no sé si algún día llegaré a tenerla.

-¿Y qué hay de tu amiga que te ayudó a buscarnos? –preguntó Paloo refiriéndose a Alicia.

-¿Alicia? Bueno pues… -empecé hablar de ella, mientras todos se ponían atentos –Ella, tiene su vida en Sobretierra.

-¿Ya está casada? –preguntó Pimlick.

-No…todavía no –dije soltando un suspiro –Ella es una capitana marítima.

-¿Capitana Marítima? –preguntó papá sorprendido -¡Cielos, cómo va cambiando las cosas! –dijo admirado.

-Sí, ella está trabajando en una compañía mercantil que era de su padre y que navega en una gran nave llamado El Maravilla, a tierras excéntricas, conoció gente maravillosa, costumbres y culturas diferentes, sombreros de todo tipo y…-empezaba a divagar.

-¡Tarrant! –me calmaron mientras se reían.

-Gracias, estoy bien… ¡Ah! y que se enfrentó con piratas.

-¿Piratas? –dijo papá asustado -¡Qué chica más valiente!

-Lo sé –dije recordando a mi Alicia con cariño, recordándola cuando era un linda e inocente pequeñita cuando la conocí y que ahora ya es una mujer fabulosa –Es su muchosidad.

-Disculpen –se oyó una voz, volteamos. Era Iracebeth, con una tímida mirada. Todos, menos yo, se levantaron y se inclinaron ante ella.

-¿Cómo…andan…gozando su desayuno? –dijo un poco apenada.

-Bien, majestad, gracias por preguntar –le dijo amablemente mi padre. Yo quedé sorprendido. Ella fue la perra que destruyó nuestro hogar, los tenía encerrados por muchos años, sin ver la luz del día y ellos se comportan con ella amablemente.

-Hola, Tarrant –me saludó, yo ni volteé a verla.

-Tarrant –me llamaba la atención mi padre –La Reina Roja te está saludando.

-No…no, señor Hightopp, no importa… ¿Le importaría si…? –ya noté dónde quería llegar.

-No hay lugar –dije en tono frío.

-¡Tarrant! –reaccionó mi madre, como si yo hubiese dicho una grosería.

-Tarrant, no seas grosero con la Reina –me dijo mi padre un poco indignado. Azoté mi brazos de la mesa y me levanté –Muchas gracias, Inmensa Cabezota –le dije a Iracebeth con una falsa amabilidad –Me arruinó el desayuno.

Me retiré, sin previo aviso.

-¡Tarrant! ¡Espera! –me llamaba mi padre siguiéndome.

-Tiene razón –dijo Iracebeth triste –Le arruiné todo.

-No, majestad –dijo amablemente mi madre –Sólo hay que darle tiempo.

Mientras en el pasillo…

-¿Tarrant? ¡Tarrant, espera! –me seguía mi padre, hasta que logró detenerme.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez me vas a regañar? ¿Te sigo decepcionando? –dije un poco indignado.

-Tarrant, por favor –dijo con tranquilidad –No seas tan duro con la Reina Roja.

-¿Qué no sea tan duro con…? –decía sorprendido dándome un manotazo en la frente –Bueno…no sé si el Upelkuchen que te di te borró la memoria…pero, ¿no te acuerdas que esa perra cabezona, fue quien no separó hace años? Padre, ella mandó al Jabberwocky a destruir nuestro pueblo, tú, mamá y los demás fueron sus prisioneros, por su culpa están enfermos, miles de Infraterrestres sufrieron durante su reinado de terror…incluyéndome –decía recordando aquel acontecimiento que viví en Salazem Grum -¿Y ustedes la tratan con amabilidad como si ella no nos hubiese hecho nada? –le dije.

-Mira –me dijo más tranquilo –Sé que todo esto que sufrimos, fue causa suya…pero ella no era tan malvada como ustedes creen.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque yo conviví con ella más que otro Infraterrestre, a través de esa granja de hormigas donde me tenía encerrado, notaba algo más en ella que odio, rencor y maldad. Se sentía sola, indefensa, rechazada, sentía el mismo rechazo y negación que tú creíste que yo te daba…hasta el joven Stayne, quien era su amante, la despreciaba.

Yo calmé un poco mi rencor –Sí, pero, no por eso se tenía que desquitar con nosotros ni con nadie más, decapitando a cualquier desgraciado que se le cruzaba en su camino.

-Entiendo que es muy difícil perdonarla por el daño que nos ha hecho, pero dale tiempo…hay que darle una oportunidad, la pobre quiere rehacer su vida…si su hermana la perdonó, hazlo tú igual, como lo estás haciendo conmigo…ella fue tu amiga de la infancia…¿no puede volver a ser tu amiga de nuevo? Además, ella es tu…

-¡No! Ella no es nada mío –le dije.

-Como sea, sólo dale una oportunidad…todos no estamos dando una oportunidad para rehacer nuestras vidas –Yo bajé la cabeza cuando lo oí decir eso –Ven aquí –me abraza. Pude sentir su amor de padre en ese abrazo. –Todo será diferente ya que estemos juntos –me dijo con mucha seguridad y me da un beso en la frente.

-¿Vas a volver al desayuno? –me preguntó.

-No –le dije –Vendrán la Morsa y el Carpintero a casa. Me van ayudar a aumentarla para que ustedes vengan a vivir en ella.

-Oh, muy bien…pues… te veré al rato –dijo sonriente.

-Sí… bien, saluda a mamá y a los demás de mi parte y no olvides a tomar tus vitaminas.

-Sí, lo sé…pinches medicamentos –dijo en broma haciéndome reír. Ya cuando me iba, me detuvo sosteniéndome la mano -¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre?

Él me sonrió –Te amo –me dijo besándome la mano. Yo le sonreí.

-Igual yo, padre –le dije.


	3. Todo a causa de una tarta

**Les diré que tras leer la novela (de la película, no el original de Lewis Carroll) y el libro "A Matter of Time", antes de ver la película, me está creando varias dudas, ideas, incluso** _ **fan theories**_ **sobre la película:**

 **1: Me dio la sensación de que Tarrant e Iracebeth tienen algo en común, ambos sufrieron rechazos de sus padres y lo sufrieron bastante, tanto Tarrant como Iracebeth…**

 **2: ¿Tarrant sufrió una metamorfosis? En la película, cuando era niño, parecía un niño común y corriente y ya adulto tiene ese aspecto que; según Johnny Depp, representa su envenenamiento por mercurio, y que lo dejó más loco, más pintoresco y más "guapo" y es el único de su familia que tiene ese aspecto estrafalario, los demás Hightopp parecían normales…¿No se les hace raro? Y…**

 **3: Zanik Hightopp… ¡¿** **Qué chingados con tu ruco, Sombrerero** **?!... Según Rhys Ifans, en una entrevista, dice que al final es un padre amoroso que quiere lo mejor para su hijo, pero, ¿por qué esos tratos tan severos hacia Tarrant? ¿Por qué le dice que lo decepciona y lo hacía menos? (Y eso que en la novela de la película, Zanik era un pinche desgraciado que me daba ganas de matarlo) ¿Debe haber una razón por qué lo trataba así?... ¡Wow, Tarrant!, en serio, le tengo una relación amor-odio a tu progenitor; amor por ser tu padre y odio porque él fue… un hijo de perra contigo.**

 **Y tengo más opiniones y teorías sobre la película, los cuales me están inspirando para este fic… :P**

Cap. 3 ¿Todo a causa de una tarta?

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que me podían dejar más loco de lo que estaba. Pensaba en si quiero o no perdonar a Iracebeth, preocupado por la salud de mi padre, preguntándome qué era esa pesadilla que tuve anoche y pensando en Alicia. Estaba acostado en posición fetal en mi cama, formando un barquito de papel. Comencé a jugarlo navegándolo en mi almohada, me imaginaba que era Alicia navegando en su barco a distintas aguas.

-"¿Hacia dónde zarpamos, capitana Alicia?" "¡Usted, sabe dónde! ¡Al País de la Maravillas, donde lo imposible puede llegar a ser posible!" –decía mientras jugaba el barquito, lleno de nostalgia…

Agarré ahora mi sombrero azul de papel, en él había un pequeño poema que mi madre escribió cuando era bebé y decía:

" _Había una vez, antes que tú nacieras, Dios Lloraba y Lloraba aquella noche, casi inundó la calle, cuando yo estaba dándote empujones, Él Berreaba haciendo que las nubes sonaran y se iluminaran, tú todavía dabas pataditas adentro de mí "¡PUM, PUM!" y cuando por fin te di el último empujón ,lloraste y abriste tus ojitos, hiciste que Dios Se Calmaba y papi lloraba de felicidad al ver lo hermoso que eras, mi angelito querido, te tomamos y felizmente decimos: ¡Ese es nuestro Tarrant!"_

"Toc, toc" sonó la puerta. Yo sabía quiénes tocaban -¡Lo siento, pero ahora no estoy recibiendo clientes! –dije en tono de broma, como lo hacía al haber perdido mi muchosidad.

-¿Si vas a seguir comportándote de esa manera, zanahoria mocosa y peluda, yo mismo te ajustaré los tornillos de tu cabeza alocada? –se oyó el que tocó mi puerta haciéndome reír.

Bajé y abrí la puerta, en ella estaba un viejo carpintero, de estatura baja y equipado con varias herramientas de su oficio, como yo, en su mano tenía agarrado un martillo. El Carpintero me vio con el ceño fruncido -¿Y así me agradeces en que te haya construido esta linda casita-sombrero, eh? Bichito ojiverde –me dijo imitando su mal humor en tono de broma. Yo le sonreí -¡Ay, Woodscrumbs! -le dije feliz dándole un abrazo. Woodscrumbs, el Carpintero, era un viejo amigo de mi familia, era nuestro vecino de enfrente cuando vivíamos en Witzend y tras lo ocurrido de mi calvario en Salazem Grum fue él quien me cuidaba como un padre, él fue quien me construyó la casa después de nuestro victorioso Frabulloso Día.

-¡Qué gusto verte! –le dije mientras seguía abrazándolo.

-¡Oh, Hightopp! Chico Hightopp, ya que no eres el único que esta Infratierra…tenías razón, tu familia está viva y ya por fin te quitaste esas garras de fanático religioso que llevabas puesto. ¡Walur! ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás?- Llamó a la Morsa, Walur.

-¡Ya voy! –se oyó la Morsa, cuando repente… ¡CRASH! Atravesó en una ventana haciéndola añicos. -¡Ay, lonjas! ¿Por qué no puedes entrar por la puerta como una persona normal? –se quejó el Carpintero. Pobre Morsa, era ciego y algo sordito.

-¡Ay, la puerta! ¡No me di cuenta que estaba allá! –dijo saliendo por la ventana que rompió.

-¡No seas tan duro con él, Woodscrumbs! –le dije al Carpintero.

-¡Pero te rompió una ventana!

-Bueno, nunca me gustó esa ventana, puedes ponerle repuesto durante la construcción –le dije cuando se oyó la puerta tocando.

-¡Ja, ahora sí, no se equivocó! –dijo el Carpintero -¡Pasa Wali!

Y de pronto… ¡CRASH! La Morsa atravesó la puerta haciéndola añicos como la ventana.

-¡Ay, no puedo creerlo! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –le regañó el Carpintero.

-Pero me dijiste que entrara por la puerta y eso hice –dijo la Morsa con inocencia, mientras yo me reía. -Hola, Walur –lo saludé entre risas.

-¿Tarrant? –oí una voz desde abajo.

-¿Mocky? –era Mocky, la Tortuga Falsa.

-¡Tarrant! –saltó Mocky hacia a mí para abrazarme y lloraba como siempre, la tortuga llorona -¡Qué gusto verte!

-Igualmente, Mocky… ¿Y ustedes? –observé a mis otros amigos quienes cargaban herramientas para construir una casa.

-Venimos ayudarte con tu casa –dijo Twidli Dim.

-O por lo contrario, venimos a que nos ayudes con tu casa –dijo Twidli Dum.

-Lo vamos ayudar

-Él nos va ayudar.

-Chicos, chicos, ya, ya, ya entendí, entren –les dije.

-¿Y tú? –dije viendo a mi padre parado en la entrada muy sonriente –Deberías estar en el servicio médico, aun estás débil –le dije.

-Bueno, sólo quería saludara ese Carpintero sinvergüenza –dijo entrando muy sonriente. No parecía ser mi padre él que acaba de entrar, y menos teniendo esa sonrisa.

-¡Hightopp! ¡Pinche viejo sombrerero descarado! –le dijo Woodscrumbs y mi padre más sonriente se presentó ante él. Woodscrumbs se iba arrojar para abrazarlo, pero… ¡Puff!, mi padre desapareció, el Carpintero cayó al suelo y una bola de pelo gris y verde.

-¡Oh, Sonriente! –le dije entre risas al mentecato gatito risón.

-Siempre cayendo en mis juegos, Carpintero –dijo Sonriente.

-¿Y tu ruco? –preguntó el Carpintero refiriéndose a mi padre.

Mi padre estaba acostado boca arriba en el diván del doctor -¿Tengo que estar en esta posición? –le preguntó sentándose –Es que me siento muy incómodo estando así.

-No se preocupe…puede estar sentado si quiere –le dijo el doctor –Bien, señor Hightopp…está usted aquí, ¿por qué?

-Quiero ser un buen padre para mi Tarrant –dijo mi padre con tristeza –Que tengamos la oportunidad para estar juntos y darle el amor de padre que le negué cuando era pequeño y cuando era mi aprendiz.

-¿Tan decepcionante era su hijo antes sus ojos señor Hightopp?

-No…no, no era –dijo papá recordando las veces que me decía que lo decepcionaba con cualquier cosa que hacía –Nunca lo fue…nunca…

-¿Qué fue lo primero que sintió cuando él nació? ¿Qué pensó cuando él llegó al mundo? ¿Cuándo era un bebé que sobrevivió milagrosamente de un aborto? –le preguntó el doctor.

Mi padre recordaba dulcemente la noche de mi nacimiento el _Milagromentoso_ día, cuando cayó una terrible tormenta; casi un huracán que iba a destrozar media Infratierra y que, milagrosamente yo la "calmé" cuando lloré al haber nacido. Mi madre estaba afuera de la oficina del doctor escuchándolos

-Fue el día más feliz de mi vida –dijo con una sonrisa –Estaba tan asustado al oír la horrible noticia de que…mi Tarrant iba a morir a causa de un aborto…pero cuando lo oí llorar haciendo que la tormenta se calmara y las enfermeras me lo dieron en mis brazos... –amplió más su sonrisa mientras derramaba lágrimas –Sentí una gran dicha, nunca en mi vida he visto a un bebé… tan hermoso…y… anhelaba los próximos día para estar con él.

Mi madre sonrió tiernamente al escuchar eso mientras recordaba ese día.

-Pero, si tan dichoso era tenerlo, ¿por qué se negaba en darle su cariño? ¿Por qué en lugar de darle amor, cuidados, muy pocos abrazos, muy pocos besos, muy pocos "Te amo" era muy duro, muy estricto con él al borde que él creció con la idea que no lo amaba, cuando era apenas un pequeño, cuando sufrió su envenenamiento…cuando hizo su primer sombrero, usted…?

-Pero lo conservé –lo interrumpió mi padre –Conservé ese sombrero azul de papel que me hizo…era un regalo suyo…su primer sombrero…él tenía ocho añitos y… -soltó un triste suspiro –Si tan sólo pudiese cambiar el pasado –dijo mientras recordaba porque decidió ser un padre duro y estricto conmigo.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Fue el día del bautizo de la princesa Mirana. Yo tenía 2 años; los terribles 2 años. Cuando mi familia y yo llegamos al salón del trono, yo empezaba a corretear e reír muy inquieto ante todo el salón._

 _-¡Tarrant! –gritaba mi madre tratando de alcanzarme con mi padre atrás, unos reían, otros me observaban con ternura, pero otros…fruncían el ceño como si yo fuese un intruso en el palacio._

 _-¡Tarrant, no! ¡Espera! –se acercó mi madre cuando llegué a la cuna de Mirana a lado del Rey Olerón. Él reía mientras me veía brincando para poder ver a la princesa –Ven, Tarrant, yo te ayudo –me dijo levantándose de su trono y cargándome para poder verla –"¡plinsesa!" –balbuceé tratando de decir "Princesa"._

 _-Así es, Tarrant –me dijo el Rey -Es mi nueva princesa._

 _-"¿Lasebed?" –pregunté intentando decir "Iracebeth"._

 _-No, Tarrant, no se llama Iracebeth, se llama Mirana –me corrigió el Rey riéndose mientras me bajaba, devolviéndome con mis padres._

 _-Ay, majestad, discúlpenos ante esta entrada –dijo apenado mi padre, mientras el y mi madre se inclinen ante ella. Yo intenté inclinarme y lo que intenté hacer como un Perro Mirando Hacia Abajo. La gente reía, otros no._

 _Cuando ocurría la ceremonia del bautizo, yo estaba tratando de abrazar la pierna de mi padre y balbuceaba "Papi, papi" mientras él me sonreía dulcemente y me acariciaba la cabeza._

 _-¿Cómo es posible? –oyó una voz indignada, volteó y casi la mitad de la corte real lo observaba de forma muy fría, lo miraban como un criminal._

 _-¿Qué hace aquí ese intruso? Es un bastado ese niño, debería sentir vergüenza lo qué hizo. Esa pobre mujer que engendró a esa abominación. ¿Qué esperabas?, si es una puta. ¿Cómo es posible que tras haber hecho ese crimen, consciente a su bastardo? Ese niño no debió haber nacido –se decían ellos, mientras nos observaban con odio y repugnancia, más una mujer anciana vestida de negro que le decía "Pecador" y luego vio al Viejo Stayne con la misma mirada y le dijo "Cerdo sinvergüenza"._

 _La Culpa, las groserías, esas miradas que lo apuntaban como un criminal lo andaban golpeando, azotando, tirándose encima de él. Luego me observó a mí y en lugar de verme con su cariño de padre, me vio como si fuese una bestia, se apartó de mí y caí al suelo; empecé a llorar._

 _-¡Tarrant! –gritó mi madre alertada mientras me levantaba y trataba de calmarme._

 _-¡Cálmalo!-ordenó mi padre frunciendo los labios._

 _-Zanik, ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _-Calma al niño._

 _-Tú lo tiraste._

 _-¡Carajo! –gruñó, sacando un chocolate, y me lo metió en la boca, ya pudo calmarme. El Viejo Stayne, sonreía con malicia al ver cómo mi padre me trataba de una forma no muy adecuada para un niñito de 2 años._

 _-Ya hay que disciplinarlo –dijo más frío, cuando en realidad él quería llorar por la cruel manera de cómo me trató. Mi madre lo observaba extrañada._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

Dolido, mi padre lloraba tras contar aquel suceso.

-¿Y por eso decidió tratarlo así? ¿Porque se sentía culpable de haberlo engendrado?

-Es que…si usted oyera lo que decían sobre mi niño, sobre su madre, que la insultaban que era una prostituta, y que me debería darme vergüenza amar a Tarrant ya que él fue…

-¿Qué culpa tiene su muchacho de sus errores? ¿Cómo un padre debería darle vergüenza amar a su propio hijo? No importa cómo lo tuvo, usted debió darle su amor.

-Lo sé…fui un estúpido… ¡Un pendejo! ¡Toda esa culpa! ¡Todas esas acusaciones que me hacían, me seguían por todos lados…y pensé…que para deshacerme de ellas era…desquitándome con Tarrant, ya que nació porque cometí un crimen!

-Tener hijos no es un crimen, es una bendición –le afirmó el doctor –Usted no hizo nada malo para que Tyva se embarazara de él, no la lastimó, ni la violó, sólo le dio de su amor. Cuando ella estaba necesitada de amor, usted se lo dio y ese amor fue por qué ese niño, ese bebé vino a este mundo. Tarrant es…

-La encarnación del amor que nos teníamos el uno a otro –terminó mi padre.

-Tenga siempre presente eso…ahora inicié una nueva vida con su Tarrant y siempre…siempre obsérvelo, no como un decepción, no como un error, si no como una bendición para usted y para Tyva. Ámelo, sólo eso le pido: Ámelo.

Mientras tanto, en mi casa…El Carpintero y yo observábamos los planos para renovar la casa.

El pobre Carpintero no observaba los planos de mala gana –Carajo, tendré que arreglar la iluminación igual, porque no logró ver casi nada –dijo mientras se acercaba a los planos.

-¿Y si vamos afuera para que los puedas ver mejor? –di una idea.

-Sí, buena idea –dijo el Carpintero.

-OK, vamos afuera –dije saliendo de la casa. Mientras el Carpintero enrollaba los planos, mes escuchó gritando un sorpresivo -¡Su puta madre!

-¡Puta madre! ¿Qué ocurre? –salió alarmado de la casa para saber por qué grité -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mis primos se están chingando a los Caballeros Rojos! –dije sorprendido apuntando a mis primos: Pimlick, Paloo y Bim atacando a los Caballeros Rojos, los antes servidores de la Reina Roja, ahora trabajando para el ejercito de la Reina Blanca junto con los Caballeros Blancos. Mis primos querían vengarse de ellos por su captura y encierro.

-¿Adónde vas, puto naipe? –dijo furiosa Paloo persiguiendo uno de ellos junto con Bim gritando como salvaje. El pobre naipe cayó tras recibir un puñetazo de Pimlick, quien se la apareció en frente.

-¡Por favor, no me lastimen! –rogó el naipe.

-¡Estamos libres, hijueputas! –le dijo muy amenazante Pimlick, preparándose para darle una paliza.

-¡No! ¡Alto! –apareció la Reina Blanca, deteniendo mis primos –Ya son de mi ejercito, ya no necesitan vengarse de ellos –dijo con calma.

-¿Ah, no?

-No –dijo con una sonrisa, Mirana –Deben entrar, aún están enfermos, Bim ya van hacerte la vacuna, entra, no tengas miedo.

-¡Ay, mamá! –dijo Mally –Será muy difícil acostumbrarse a estos cambios nuevo.

-Sí, ahora que la Cabezona, se unirá a nosotros –dije un poco cabizbajo.

-Toda Infratierra le está dando una oportunidad, menos tú, Sombrerero –dijo Bayard.

-Lo sé –dije mientras caminaba de regreso a casa –Pero, es tan difícil, perdonarla por todo lo que no ha hecho, todo lo que nos hizo pasar, los que perdieron cabeza y…-tropecé contra una roca, caí al suelo.

Abrí los ojos tras la caída, no estaba en mi casa, ni con mis amigos, estaba sobre una cama con sábanas de seda roja en un…Cuarto Rojo, me vi vestido y maquillado de mujer. De una mujer bella, seductora, de vestido rojo, estaba vestida como una…como una prostituta. Un viejo cortesano gordo y asqueroso de Salazen Grum estaba atrás de mí y comenzó a…a…ultrajarme.

-¡Gózalo, muñequita, sólo gózalo! –me dijo con malicia mientras metía ese asqueroso órgano suyo en mí, llenándose de placer, mientras yo gemía de dolor. ¡Alguien, por favor sáquenme de este infierno!

-¡Tarrant! –me gritó el Carpintero. Parpadeé, volví al presente, en mi casa, con mis amigos.

-Me duele –le dije asustado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te duele?

-Todo el cuerpo, no…no… ¡No quiero! ¡No me toquen! ¡No, por favor! -gritaba apartándome de ellos, los veía con miedo como si ellos me iban hacer algo malo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Esos recuerdos, no! –dijo preocupado Thackery.

-Tarrant, despierta –me dijo dulcemente el Carpintero –Eso quedó atrás, deja eso en el pasado, estás en casa, con nosotros; tus amigos, estás de nuevo con tu familia.

-Ellos no lo saben –divagué –No lo sabe…mi padre no lo sabe…un momento –me retiré yendo al castillo.

-¿Se lo va contar? –preguntó Mocky observándose.

-Creo que sí –dijo Bayard.

-No será fácil, ya que su padre anda en terapia –comentó Sonriente.

Mientras, en la terapia de mi padre…

-¿Sabía que Tarrant estuvo a punto de morir en varias ocasiones? –le contó el doctor a mi padre.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él atónito.

-Pues…cuando descubrió lo de su sobrevivencia, intentó ser como usted, un hombre duro, frío, serio, ya no era el alegre y divertido Sombrerero de antes, el que usted criticaba, eso lo llevó a perder su muchosidad y cayó en una depresión muy fuerte que casi lo mata.

-Mi Dios –dijo asustado mi padre –Yo siempre le dije que debería ser serio, sobrio y disciplinado, pero no pensé que eso lo llevaría a…

-¡Padre! –me oyeron gritar. Entré de repente, interrumpiendo la terapia.

-¿Tarrant? ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? –me preguntó papá, viéndome asustado, helado, temblando y con dificultades para respirar.

-¡Padre, tengo mucho miedo! ¡Tengo algo que decirte! –le dije más asustado y casi ahogándome -¡Dime que me quieres! ¿Me quieres a pesar de lo que he hecho? ¡Dime que me quieres! ¿Me quieres?

-¡Tarrant, cálmate! ¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Te adoro, no importa lo que has hecho! –me dijo mi padre tratando de calmarme -¿Pero, qué es? ¿Qué has hecho, Tarrant? ¿Tarrant?... ¿Tarrant? ¡Tarrant! –por estar muy aterrorizado, me desmayé en sus brazos. Papá lloraba del terror -¡Tarrant, mi pequeño! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Tiempo después…

-Un ataque de pánico –dijo el doctor después de revisarme. Esto ya lo había visto en mí hace tiempo. Yo estaba dormido en mi cama. Mis padres y mis amigos estaban a lado de ella. Mi madre me sostenía la mano con sus pulgares acariciándomelo, en cuanto el doctor me inyectaba un calmante. -Esto lo mantendrá dormido por tres horas.

Todos se retiraron, menos mi padre, él se acostó un lado de mi cama, cubriéndome con sus brazos, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que quería decirle antes de desmayarme. Acaba de descubrir un poder que su nueva sangre le ha donado. Sostuvo mi mano, apoyó su frente a mi cabeza y de repente…

Papá se encontró en un sótano, frío y sucio vio mujeres con aspectos terribles dormidas en el suelo y con los tobillos encadenados, de pronto me encontró en un rincón dormido, con el tobillo encadenado hacia el rincón, estaba acostado sobre un montón de paja dura y sucia, vestía con ropa desgastada, cabello corto, me vio extremadamente delgado que se me veían los huesos y vio que desde la cara y cuello tenía moretones y chupetones. Él oyó la puerta del sótano abriéndose y entró un hombre delgado, feo y borracho, sosteniendo un candelabro. Vio cómo se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa, la bilis le hervía a mi padre. El tipo se acercó más y comenzó a manosearme el abdomen. Me desperté, asustado vi lo que me estaba haciendo, el me tapó la boca con su mano -¡Shh… no vayas hacer un ruido, o te juro que te mato!

Papá estuvo a punto de gritar de rabia y ahorcar al hombre cuando vio lo que me estaba haciendo, manoseándome, besuqueándome, y metiendo su mugriento miembro en mí…Me estaba violando. Observó cómo aquel hombre, el dueño de un burdel donde fui vendido para prostituirme en Salazen Grum, estaba abusando de mí…

-¿Padre? –desperté recuperando a mi padre en el presente.

-Tarrant, despertaste –me dijo –No pasaron tres horas.

-¿Qué me pasó? –pregunté tratando de recordar por qué me desmayé.

-Tuviste un ataque de pánico. Había algo que querías contarme.

Ahora recordaba todo, pero tuve mucho miedo. Me daba miedo contarle lo que me había ocurrido después de nuestra desgracia en el Día Horuvendush; de que fui secuestrado por Stayne a Salazen Grum, para luego ser vendido como esclavo en un burdel y ser prostituido.

-No…nada…no había nada, tú me conoces, estoy loco –le dije, él se río mientras me besaba la frente.

-¿Interrumpí tus terapias? –le pregunté.

-Tranquilo, ya acabaron hace tiempo –me dijo –El doctor me ayudó a entender muchas cosas, en que hice muy mal en tratarte de la forma que no debí tratarte, recordé la noche cuando naciste; el día más feliz de mi vida, tenía la ilusión de que podríamos ser una familia feliz, pero por una estupidez mía, casi no…

-Pero aún podemos ser una familia feliz, ¿no?

-Sí…eso era lo que me dijo el doctor, ahora que estamos de nuevo juntos, te prometo ser el padre amoroso que tanto me rogabas que yo fuera para ti desde niño.

Yo le sonreí.

-Disculpen –escuchamos la dulce voz de una mujer.

Las Reinas Blanca y Roja, agarradas de una mano, más como hermanas parecían amigas.

-Majestades –las saludó mi padre caballerosamente.

-Venimos a ver cómo estaba Tarrant –dijo Iracebeth, aún cabezona pero con una mirada que me extrañaba verla con ella: dulce, amable y amistosa.

¿Acaso me ando convenciendo de que en verdad está cambiando?

-Bueno, creo que les vendría conversar los "Tres Niños de Jaque", a solas –dijo mi padre retirándose. Los Tres Niños de Jaque, así nos decían, ya que Jaque, el Caballero Blanco, nos consentía a mí y a las reinas cuando éramos niños. "Sus niños" así nos llamaban.

-¿Y cómo han estado? –les pregunté

-Pues…estuvimos conversando en nuestros errores, en que no debí haberme callado hace tiempo, porque si hubiera dicho la verdad, todo lo que hemos vivido y sufrido no nos hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Y todo fue a causa por una tarta? ¿Por una pinche tarta? –les pregunté.

-Hasta con la más chiquita cosa, causaría cosas como esta –dijo Iracebeth señalando su cabezota.

-Iracebeth –la llamé -¿Puedes venir? –le pedí, ella se acercó. Me senté a mi cama y comencé a tocar su cabezota –Siempre tuve la curiosidad que sientes teniendo esa cabezota –le dije –Nunca me atreví por evitar a que me cortarás la mía.

Ella río –Pues, ¿alguna vez intentaste meter una moneda dentro de un globo con aire? Creo que así me siento, ya que ando con la idea de que mi cerebro flota por ahí.

Yo reí, ella igual y su hermanita se sentó a lado de nosotros. Poco después comenzamos a conversar y recordad lo que hacíamos de niños. Cuando iba con mi padre cuando hacía sombreros en el castillo, yo iba a jugar con ellas en los pasillos y en los jardines. Recordamos cuando el viejo Stayne estaba borracho o enojado, solíamos escondernos; metiéndonos en un pozo que estaba afuera del Witzend. Ese hombre nos daba mucho miedo y más cuando se enojaba siempre quería desquitarse con cualquiera que se encontraba en su camino, o cuando escuchábamos las antiguas leyendas de Infratierra que Jaque o mi abuelo nos contaba.

Creo que si podré reconciliarme con la cabezona de todos modos, incluso que todos nuestros problemas han iniciado por una mugre tarta que la Reina Blanca se haya comido.

 _ **(Incluí algunas referencias de lo que fue mi primer fanfic: Una Razón para seguir Vivo y Loco. Se estarán preguntando qué crimen cometió el papá de Tarrant, y la razón de por qué lo tuvo, y ya por fin, Tarrant se reconcilia con Iracebeth…pero, ¿Y Alicia? Ya verán en el siguiente capítulo).**_

 _ **Una de las cosas que yo quería que hicieran en la peli Alicia A través del Espejo y no lo hicieron fue que incluyeran a los otros personajes de Lewis Carroll: La Morsa y el Carpintero, el Grifo y la Tortuga Falsa, la Duquesa, la peli hubiera sido más divertida si los hubieran metido y no sólo un minuto como le pasó a Humpty Dumpty, por eso los incluyo en este fanfic.**_

 _ **Comentarios Por favor!... n _n**_


	4. Año nuevo, Alicia llega, extraño invitad

Cap 4. Año Nuevo, Alicia llega y el extraño invitado.

En el cementerio de Infratierra, papá y yo estábamos en frente de una tumba que decía:

" _Aquí yace Lewis Hightopp, amado padre y abuelo"_

Puse unas flores en la tumba –¿Crees que él esté orgulloso de lo que estamos haciendo?

-Él siempre quiso que fuéramos un equipo –me dijo colocando una mano en el hombro –Él fue mejor padre para ti que yo –dijo con un suspiro mientras recordaba cómo era mi abuelo conmigo, amoroso y protector.

-Ambos lo fueron –le dije, cuando empezábamos a salir del cementerio.

-Dime –me hablaba -¿Qué tan especial es esa chica; Alicia, para ti?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que te ves nostálgico cuando ella es mencionada, ¿es alguien muy especial?

-Pues…sí…es un tantito especial…es una mujer muy…muchosa, muy bonita, inteligente y….

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Enamorado –dudé. Él me sonrió.

-Se te ve en la mirada. Estás enamorado de ella.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque esa fue la misma mirada que puse cuando conocí a tu madre.

-Pero…tú jamás me has dejado salir con ninguna chica.

-No quería que cometieras los mismos errores que yo cometí –dijo con tristeza. No me agradó lo que dijo. Me ofendió -¿Cuáles errores? ¿Lo cuales tú y mi madre me tuvieron? –le dije acelerando la velocidad para alejarme de él.

-No… ¡Tarrant! ¡Tarrant, espera! –me detuvo y me abrazó –No, Tarrant, no me refiero a eso…no…tenerte no fue un error…nunca lo fuiste. –puso su frente contra la mía.

Parpadeé, no estaba en el cementerio con mi padre. Estaba en el salón del trono del castillo de Witzend, vi al Rey y la Reina sentados en sus tronos.

-Majestades, vinieron los Hightopp con su pequeño.

-Déjelos pasar –dijo el Rey.

Eran mi padre y mi abuelo. Vi que mi padre cargaba un bultito envuelto en unas sábanas color hueso, un bebé. El bebé era yo. Me espanté, se supone que mi yo pasado no debería topar con mi yo presente, si no el mundo se oxidará como la otra vez. Pero no ocurrió nada, no se estaba oxidando nada, no estaba en un viaje en el pasado trasportado por La Cronoesfera, estaba en un recuerdo; un recuerdo de mi padre.

-Majestades –se inclinó mi padre ante los reyes –Sólo venimos a informarle que nuestro bebé logró nacer sano y salvo –me mostró.

-¡Oh, pero qué belleza de angelito! –dijo la Reina Elsmere viéndome con ternura.

-¡Oh, es un hermosísimo bebé! –dijo el Rey Olerón cargándome –Tiene los hermosos ojos de su madre y se parece a usted, señor Lewis –le dijo a mi abuelo –¿Ya le pusieron nombre?

-Tarrant, majestad –dijo mi padre –Tarrant Lewis Hightopp.

-Tarrant. Nombre fuerte –dijo el Rey –Entiendo que ese nombre significa "Tormenta".

-Así es, majestad –dijo sabiamente mi abuelo –Y es por la Tormenta que nos azotó anoche, la cual, milagrosamente, mi "Tormentita" logró calmarla cuando lloró al ver la luz.

-Así que Tarrant fue quien calmó la tormenta –dijo la Reina viéndome con una sonrisa –Es un bebé milagroso… ¿Y Tyva? ¿Cómo está?

-Muy frágil, pero bien, Majestad, gracias –dijo mi padre –De hecho he venido a decirles, majestades, debido a la delicada salud de Tyva, los médicos no le han permitido amamantar a nuestro Tarrant hasta que se recupere, y quizás…pues… ¿nos puede hacer el favor de alimentar al niño? –yo empezaba a llorar por hambre.

-¡Oh, claro, señor Hightopp! Sin ninguna molestia –dijo la Reina Elsmere –De hecho, la nodriza ya debió haber terminado de alimentar a Iracebeth, por favor, siéguenme.

La Reina los condujo a lo que parece ser la guardería real. La nodriza terminó de alimentar a Iracebeth quien tenía un mes de nacida.

-Nodriza –la llamó la Reina -¿Nos puede hacer el favor de alimentar a este pequeño? –me señaló en los brazos de mi padre.

-Claro, con gusto, majestad, disculpe, señor Hightopp –mi padre me entregó a ella. Se sentó a la silla mecedora a lado de la cuna de Iracebeth y comenzó a amamantarme. Me vi a mí mismo cómo succionaba la leche materna de aquella mujer hasta quedarme dormido. La nodriza me recostó a la cuna de Iracebeth, poniéndome a lado de ella.

-Es un hermoso niño, felicidades –le dijo la nodriza a mi padre -¿Y la mamá, cómo está?

-Frágil, pero bien…-decía mi padre hasta que una mujer alta, seria vestida de negro, con un rosario y una biblia en la mano, entró. Su rostro era duro, frío, sin chiste, de repente, me di cuenta quién era, mi abuela materna, Lady Amalya.

-Lady Amalya, llega a tiempo –dijo la reina Elsmere, mi abuela me observó dormido en la cuna de Iracebeth -¿Y ese niño? –preguntó con frialdad.

-Es su nieto, mi lady –le dijo mi padre –Se llama Tarrant, es un niño sano y completo, es un bebé mila…

-¿Y su madre? –preguntó mi abuela.

-Está en casa, descansando, fue un parto difícil y mortal y…-seguía diciéndole mi padre

-¿Se puede saber qué hace ese bastardo en la cuna de la princesa? –dijo con más frialdad.

-Lady Amalya, por favor, es el bebé de su hija –le dijo la reina.

-¡Es un engendro del pecado! –alzó la voz, hizo que yo e Iracebeth nos despertáramos, yo empecé a llorar, luego Iracebeth. Podía oír nuestros llantos mezclándose mientras los adultos discutían.

-¡Mi lady, despertó a los niños! –se indignó la nodriza tratando de calmarnos. Sorprendido vi cómo yo lloraba y mis ojos se tornaban rojos con ojeras negras, mi padre se sorprendió también.

-¡Sera mejor que quiten a ese niño de esa cuna, o si no, se encimará de la princesa y le sembrara la semilla del pecado que su padre sembró en mi hija! –dijo viendo a mi padre con una mirada acusadora, yo mismo sentí esa mirada.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? –dijo la reina -¡Es un bebé! ¡Su nieto!

-No importa, majestad –dijo con firmeza mi padre, enfrentándose a mi abuela –Ya se hizo lo que vine, así que… mejor llevo mi pequeño a casa –dijo agarrándome.

-Qué lástima me da, lady Amalya, en no querer a su nieto –le dijo a mi abuela –Pero no creo que él necesite su bendición, con la de mi padre y con nuestro amor es suficiente.

-Ese niño crecerá y se convertirá en una alimaña como tú –le dijo groseramente mi abuela.

-Yo lo único que hice con su hija, era darle amor, el amor que usted nunca le dio y si no quiere igual hacerlo con nuestro Tarrant, mejor…con permiso.

Se retiró conmigo en sus brazos.

Parpadeé y volví al presente -¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunté sorprendido.

-La sangre mágica que me dieron –contestó –Me dio el poder de ver los recuerdos de las personas y que igual los dejo ver con mis recuerdos. ¿Qué viste?

-Yo, con un día de nacido, la nodriza de Iracebeth amantándome –muchos dicen que la cabezota de Iracebeth y mi extraña transformación por el envenenamiento por mercurio fue culpa de la nodriza que nos amamantó, pobre señora –Mi abuela, insultándome…insultándote.

Papá suspiró –Esa mujer nunca entendió lo que yo sentía por tu madre.

-Con razón te sentí cuando Morath…

-¿Morath? ¿Quién es Morath?

-No…nadie…no, no es nadie, mejor vámonos.

Mientras nos retirábamos le pregunté -¿Y tu supuesta telequinesis?

-Todavía no lo he averiguado, creo que lo tendré practicar dentro de estos días.

-Con yoga lo puedes hacer, tal vez te enseñé unos pasos que Jaque me enseñó.

-¿Ah sí? Sí creo que hacer yoga me vendría bien –no nos dimos cuenta que un cuervo más grande que uno natura nos estaba observando.

Conforme pasaban los días, mi familia ya se ha recuperado, seguíamos trabajando para la amplificación de mi casa la cual era un poco exagerada su tamaño para que vivan 7 personas, el Carpintero decía que era para los futuros Hightopp, mis amigos me decían con forma picarona con los hijos que tendré con Alicia.

Mi padre y yo volvimos abrir el negocio de la familia y juntos fabricábamos sombreros como nunca, aceptaba mis ideas, e intercambiamos algunas para obtener más, ya pudo ver que ser sombrerero también puede ser divertido, a veces nos reuníamos en la terapias en familia, donde hablábamos tranquilamente y desahogábamos todos los dolores que teníamos en el alma. Igual le enseñé hacer yoga, poco a poco lo dominaba incluso nos divertíamos haciendo retos de posiciones difíciles en pareja ( _ **Como el Yoga Challenge de Youtube**_ ) algunos lo lográbamos y otros tropezábamos o nos caíamos pero terminábamos en carcajadas. Igual intentábamos practicar sus "poderes telequinéticos" empezando con lo básico: doblando cucharas con la mirada. Bim poco a poco iba acostumbrarse a no tener miedo al exterior y comenzaba a socializar. Iracebeth ya se estaba ganando el cariño de todos; incluyéndome, su alegría y bondad crecía más grande que su cabeza. Igual seguía yendo a las horas del té con mis amigos, invitábamos a las Reinas a gozar nuestra merienda de locos. Igual celebrábamos mi cumpleaños número treinta siete. Una fiesta muy alegre con mi familia y amigos, era como los viejos tiempos en Witzend, recibí como regalo algo que ya había creído destruido. Mis recuerdos de la infancia: Mi primer libro de leyendas de Infratierra, mis juguetes favoritos: Mi león y unicornio de felpa, mi tablero de caballeros rojos y blancos de madera, mi caballito mecedor, y mi espada vórpica de juguete. Los tenía guardados en una trampilla debajo de la casa de mi familia, pensaba donarlos a niños que los necesitaban más que yo, pero mi madre me dijo que por lo menos los mantendría guardados, hasta encontrar a alguien especial para donárselos, pero creo que ellos querían estar conmigo y con nadie más.

Llegó Año Nuevo, era una celebración muy bonita en la mañana del 1ero de Enero, jugábamos a tiranos bolas de nieve, formar muñecos de nieve, pero lo que más disfruté era patinar en el hielo con mis padres. No éramos para nada buenos patinadores, nos sujetábamos de la mano, manteniendo torpemente el equilibrio, pero entre las varias caídas, resbalones y tropezones que tuvimos, nos reíamos mucho. La paz y armonía estaba alrededor de nosotros, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz. Me preguntaba si Alicia le estaba pasando lo mismo. ¡Cómo la extraño! ¿Qué estará haciendo en su mundo?

En Londres…

-¡La tía Alicia y la abuela! ¡Llegaron! –dijo felizmente un niño de ocho años corriendo hacia la capitana del barco: El Maravilla. Con un brinco llegó a los brazos de su tía Alicia.

-¡Oh, Harrison! ¡Mira cómo has crecido! Ocho añotes, todo un hombrecito –dijo la bella y valiente Alicia quien ha regresado de nuevo a su hogar en unos de los innumerables viajes que ha tenido, ahora junto con su madre como su compañera de su propia compañía, la cual está teniendo mucho éxito.

-¿Cómo es China, tía? ¿Cruzaste la muralla china? ¿Aprendiste kung-fu? –le preguntaba su sobrinito Harrison entusiasmado

-¡Harrison! –dijo una voz fría. Fue el padre del niño, Lowell, el odioso cuñado de Alicia.

-¡Madre! ¡Hermanita! –apareció Margaret, su hermana mayor abrazándolas –Me alegran que han vuelto a casa sanas y salvas.

-Sí, igualmente, menos mal que no nos topamos con piratas. Madre se cagaría del miedo –dijo en broma Alicia.

-¡Óyeme! –dijo su madre dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-¿Y tú, Maggie? ¿Cómo estuviste en la Misión? –le preguntó a su hermana mientras subían a un carruaje.

-Bien, de hecho les tengo una sorpresa.

Alicia suspiró –Qué bien, ojalá que todo esté bien…tanto aquí como "allá" –dijo refiriéndose a Infratierra.

-¿Dónde "allá", tía? –le preguntó Harrison.

-No, nada, Harrison, tú me conoces, estoy loca.

-Las Mejores personas lo están –le afirmó alegremente su sobrinito. Ella le sonrió

-Así es.

Regreso a Infratierra…

Después de nuestro festejo de Año Nuevo, tanta diversión en el frío caí enfermo de gripa, chiquita pero molesta.

-¡Ah-Chuu! ¡Agh, maldita gripa! –me quejé, tras estornudar, tenía la nariz roja y moqueando, estaba más abrigado de lo que debería estar. Andaba sentado en una mecedora frente a la chimenea de la casa. Mi padre llegó para darme un té de manzanilla.

-Aún tienes fiebre –dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi frente.

-No aguanto mi cabeza –le dije agripado, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, tanto que le pediría a Iracebeth que me la cortara.

-¿No será un dengue? –preguntó mi padre.

-No, no creo, eso ocurre en verano.

-Mejor, vete a la cama, no quiero que te empeores.

-OK.

Me acosté en mi cama, Papá me arropó con triple cobertores.

-En tres días ya estará lista la casa –dije sonriente viendo la casa ya renovada, sólo faltaba pintar las paredes y poner muebles –Y ya podemos vivir juntos.

-Lo sé –dijo papá muy sonriente -¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede? –me preguntó.

-No, tranquilo, voy a estar bien.

-Qué valiente eres –me sonrió dándome un beso en la frente.

Media hora después…

-¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó mi madre mientras se preparaban para dormir. Estaba preocupada.

-Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero creo que se aliviará pronto.

-¿Te digo algo? Me da miedo que esté sólo en la casa y enfermo –le dijo mi madre.

-Él va estar bien, si estuvo varios años solo mientras estuvimos en esa horrible granja, no creo que le pase nada estando solo aun estando enfermo, de todos modos lo veremos mañana.

-No sé, Zanik. Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo preocupada mamá –Últimamente vi que aparecieran unos cuervos más grandes y muy feos observándolo como si planean hacerle algo malo. Por lo menos, podemos pedirle a la Reina que mande a un guardia para vigilarlo, o….

-Tyva…él va estar bien, tranquila…es una "Tormentita" loca.

Yo todavía estaba tratando de dormir, con la maldita gripa y fiebre no lo conseguía, no vaya darme un insomnio. Poco después, ya lograba obtener el sueño pero algo me despertó, escuché la puerta principal abriéndose, oí el rechinado.

Me levanté de la cama, bajé y vi la puerta abierta, se suponía que papá la había cerrado con llave. La cerré. Ya asegurándome que estaba bien cerrada escuché una voz tenebrosa y susurradora atrás de mí –Hola, Sombrerero –volteé.

Vi a un tipo, vestido con sombrero, gabardina y guantes todo de negro, no podía ver quién era, parecía una sombra.

-Disculpe –le dije muy caballerosamente pero con miedo –Pero ya cerramos…si…si quiere un sombrero…pu-pu-puede ve-ve-venir…mañana.

El tipo río –Yo no vine por un sombrero, señor Hightopp –y de su saco, reveló algo filoso y brillante: Un cuchillo –Vine a despellejarlo como un cerdo en un matadero.

Yo me aterroricé, caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta –Oiga, no sé qué quiere, sólo…tome lo que quiere y…y… ¡Váyase de mi casa! –ya cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta, el tipo alzó su cuchillo hacia mí. Pero alguien lo detuvo; una pequeña mariposa azul -¡Absolem! –vi como Absolem revoloteaba alrededor del tipo, mientras él lo espantaba como una mosca.

-¡Huye, Tarrant! –me dijo Absolem.

Cuando iba abrir la puerta vi que el tipo acuchilló a Absolem en la pared. Miré de terror -¡ABSOLEM! –grité de terror. Le quité el cuchillo encima y mi querido amigo cayó al suelo muerto -¡Absolem! ¡No! –dije tratando de cubrirle la herida con un dedo, pero era en vano. El tipo me agarró y me forzó a subir a mi cuarto.

En el Castillo, mi madre se retorcía, gemía, no podía dormir, veía imágenes. Veía sombras, en ellas alguien me forzaba estar sentada en el lomo de mi cama, gritaba auxilio -¡Por favor! ¡No me lastime! –veía que el tipo enroscaba cuerdas alrededor de mí, inmovilizándome.

-¡Suélteme! –le decía cuando termino de atarme -¡Suelte…! –me amordazó la boca.

-¡Tarrant! –gritó mi madre despertándose del susto. Ya amaneció.

-¿Tyva? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaba mi padre preocupado.

-Quiero ver a Tarrant –decía recuperando aire –Quiero ver a Tarrant, ¡Zanik, necesito verlo, algo le pasó, por favor, quiero ver a mi bebé!

-¿Tarrant? -llamaba mi padre cuando él y mi madre iban de camino a mi casa. Vieron que la puerta estaba abierta. -¿Tarrant? –me llamaba más asustado mi padre. Cuando ellos entraron a la casa vieron que todo estaba hecho un caos, mis herramientas de trabajo, telas, moldes de sombreros tirados en todos lados, los vidrios de las ventanas rotos y lo más terrible es que en todas las paredes, con pintura color rojo como sangre, tenían escritas groserías, groserías terribles y pervertidas como: _Cerdo, Prostituto, Puta, Marrano bastardo, Tyva Hightopp es prostituta, Zanik Hightopp putea para el Diablo, Perros con verga podrida por mercurio, Tarrant es un hijo de puta, Tarrant Chupavergas Hightopp, Los Hightopp no fabrican sombreros, fabrican putas, los Hightopp puercos pecadores, los Hightopp le hacen mamadas al Diablo._

¿Quién tendría el corazón lo suficientemente cruel para ponernos esas horribles groserías?

Mis padres oyeron unos gritos amortiguados arriba, rápidamente subieron y quedaron aterrizados viéndome sentado en mi cama, atado y amordazado y tenía escrito en la frente, con la misma pintura roja, la palabra: _Puto Bastardo_. Estaba temblando y llorando por el miedo -¡Tarrant! ¡Mi bebé! ¿Qué te pasó, mi amor? –decía asustada mi madre, mientras ella y mi padre me desataban y quitaban la mordaza.

-Un tipo…entró a la casa…al parecer iba a matarme…pero, Absolem llegó y…-recordé lo que le ocurrió a Absolem –Mató a Absolem… ¡Mató a Absolem! –alcé la voz de terror.

-Calma, Tarrant, tranquilo, estás bien, no tengas miedo –me calmaba papá –Ven, hay que informarle esto a las reinas.

Los tres bajamos e recogimos el cuerpo de Absolem y de pronto vi todas esas groserías escritas en las paredes, incluso vi unas señalando al retrato de la familia que tenía. Una señalando a mi madre decía: _Prostituta._ Otra señalando a mi padre decía: _A_ é _l le chupó la verga el Diablo_ y otra señalándome a mí decía: _Bastardo engendrado por un cerdo pecador._

A lado del cuadro vi una bolsa colgada al techo, tenía un olor terrible, a carne muerta y eso que había mosca revoloteando en ella. Otras palabras señalando la bolsa decían: _Éste era el destino que deberías tener, puto sombrerero. S_.

"¿S?" me preguntaba, talvez el nombre del tipo empezaba con "S" saqué una vara y empecé a golpear la bolsa –Cuidado, Tarrant –me advertía mi madre. Por sorpresa la bolsa de cayó y en el suelo se reveló lo que tenía adentro. Mis padres y yo nos llenábamos de terror al ver el paquete: los restos de un bebé abortado.

¡Un bebé abortado! Ese era aquel fatal destino que iba a tener cuando iba a nacer y del cual sobreviví, milagrosamente ¿Acaso aquel tipo cuyo nombre que empieza con "S" quería que yo muriera abortado? Pero antes de contestar esa pregunta, también me preguntaba ¿Quién era él? El pánico me entró.

-¿Padre? –llamaba a mi padre, tratando de obtener el aire que me hacía falta, estaba más agitado, al borde de desmayarme. Mi padre me sostenía -¡Tarrant! ¡Tranquilo! Calma, mi pequeño, calma, respira, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, inhala, exhala, calma, mi niño, mi muchacho, calma.

Pero todo era en vano, caí al suelo inconsciente.

Otro monstruo se avecina hacia nosotros, pero, ¿quién será? ¿Quién era ese tipo que intentó matarme? ¿Quién es ese tipo cuyo nombre empieza con "S"? ¿Tendremos que buscar de nuevo a Alicia para que nos ayude como las otras veces? O ¿Tendremos que ayudarnos nosotros mismos?


	5. La Advertencia del Grifo

5\. La advertencia del Grifo.

En Marmoreal…

-¡Qué horror! –reaccionó la reina Blanca después de haber visto las paredes de mi casa con esas horribles groserías hacia mí y hacia mi familia y esos restos del bebé que olía horrible haciendo que algunos vomitaran. Todos estaban reunidos ante una habitación de Marmoreal donde me encontraba dormido –Ustedes, los Hightopp han sido personas honestas incapaces de tener enemigos -dijo de nuevo Mirana

-Intenté limpiar las paredes, pero no se le quita, le paso el trapo y se embarra –dijo el tío Poomally sobándose las palmas después de tratar de limpiar las paredes de la casa.

-No se preocupe –dijo el Carpintero –Aprovecharé en que venga pintar el aumento de la casa para pintar las pintarrajeadas completitas, quedarán como nuevas.

-Pero, ¿quién pudo habernos hecho eso? –preguntaba mi madre indignaba sentada a lado de mi cama, acariciándome la cabeza.

-Tal vez alguien quiso hacerles una broma –dijo un poco animosa la Morsa. Papá volteó a verlo -¿Una broma? ¡Por favor, señor Morsa, recapacite! Un tipo entró a la casa de mi hijo e intentó matarlo, mató a Absolem, iba a secuestrar a Tarrant manteniéndolo atado toda la noche y luego…ese acto de vandalismo en sus paredes y el…bebé abortado –decía más indignado –No, alguien quiere hacernos daño…más a mi Tarrant…pero… ¿quién?

-Sólo hay una persona que suele desquitarse con ustedes, más con él –dijo Iracebeth.

-¿Quién, Racie? –preguntó su hermana.

-Tú sabes quién.

-¿El viejo Stayne?

-¡No mencionen a ese hijo de la chingada! –dijo con rencor mi madre.

-¡Tyva! –le llamó la atención mi padre y se sorprendió que sus bellos ojos verdes se tornaron rojos con ojeras negras, como a mí me pasaba cuando me enojaba.

–Pero, él quizás esté muerto –dijo Mirana -No lo hemos visto desde…aquel juicio de la Tartas cuando supimos que…-se detuvo recordando lo que ocurrió después del Juicio de las Tartas.

-Pues donde quiera que esté, que ese cabrón se corte las venas si se atreva a pisar de nuevo Infratierra –dijo más indignada mi madre –Después del daño que nos ha hecho, puto buey.

-¡Tyva, por favor! –trató de calmarla mi padre –No delante del niño…

Empecé a moverme y gemir como si tuviese una pesadilla –Shh…shh…ya, mi bebé…tranquilo, estás a salvo, estás con nosotros –me decía mamá, ella y mi padre trataban de calmarme para volver a estar dormido –Alicia…Alicia –decía entre sueños.

-¿Alicia? –reaccionó mi padre extrañado.

-Mi Alicia…ten cuidado, Alicia…Alicia–dije volviendo a dormir.

En Londres…

-A ver… ¡para ahí, para, para, para, para ahí, para ahí! –le decía Alicia a su hermana después de que le ha contado una noticia, estaban ante la puertas de una iglesia católica. Al parecer algo no le agrado lo que escuchó Alicia –Tu esposo ya trabaja con la compañía de los Ascot, chévere, te lo acepto…pero, ¿que planean hacer negocios…tú, Lowell, Hamish y su compañía, con la iglesia católica?

-Así es –dijo Margaret sonriente –Eso ayudará a que muchas personas se unan a la Casa de Dios.

-¡Esto no sé si llamarlo "Imposible"! –dijo Alicia ahogándose de la risa –De verdad Hamish si se pasó de la raya…¿tratando de aliviarse de la quiebra vendiendo una religión? –ni su madre tampoco lo podía creer.

-No la estamos vendiendo, señorita Kingsleigh, ¿Mmmm? –dije alguien en la entrada de la iglesia. Un obispo gordo, bonachón y sonriente –Todo lo contrario, lo que estamos haciendo es Ofrecer la Casa del Señor a gente que todavía esté necesitada de Ella ¿Mmmm?

-Pero, ¿Ofrecerla con una compañía, obispo? –dijo la señora Kingsleigh extrañada –¿No se le hace…inmoral?

-Cuando se hace tratos ante Dios, nada es inmoral, señora ¿Mmmm?

-Pues yo creo, que no está haciendo lo acuerdo, Obispo –dijo Alicia –No se puede vender una religión como si fuese telas o pan, la gente es libre de voluntad de escoger que religión tomar.

-Yo tampoco creo que es cuerdo en que dos mujeres solas, estén haciendo negocios de los cuales, sólo los varones deberían hacer ¿Mmmm? –dijo más sonriente el Obispo… ¡Machista! Yo le hubiera dicho a ese "Dictador del Señor"

-¿Disculpe?

-Como verás, Alicia –dijo su horrible cuñado –Ni en la Propia Casa de Dios esté de acuerdo que tú sigas sin esposo y que andes manejando una compañía tú sola…bueno… tu madre te está ayudando ya que…se quedó sin esposo –se dirigió a la madre de Alicia –Y no es por ofenderla, señora Kingsleigh, ya que usted es la madre de mi esposa –Margaret estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada con la mirada para abajo, creo que si se sintió mal que su hermana y su madre sean ofendidas por ser mujeres solas trabajando en una compañía exitosa hecha por ellas mismas, pero al parecer se mantenía muy discreta ya que tenía a lado a su esposo.

La señora Kingsleigh soltó un suspiro y dijo con una sonrisa –Bien, usted ya dijo su opinión sobre mí y mi Alicia, señor Obispo, no está de acuerdo en lo que hacemos, de acuerdo, pero no creo que sea inconveniente que ofrezca la Iglesia como si fuese…un pedazo de mercancía –esa mujer cada vez era más segura y valiente, igual que su hija; mi querida Alicia. Ella sonrió al oí a su madre y se agarran de la mano –Así que mejor nos retiramos, con permiso, obispo… ¡Ah! Y que Dios lo Bendiga.

Ya cuando se subían a un carruaje de regreso a casa el obispo entró a la Iglesia.

-Ve lo que está haciendo tu hermana con tu madre, Margaret –le dijo Lowell a Margaret como si la acusara de un crimen que cometió, ella nada más seguía con la mirada para abajo-Le mete ideas estúpidas en la cabeza.

-Por lo menos su compañía está teniendo mucho éxito –dijo Margaret un poco tímida -lograron recuperar con lo que ganaron y aún Alicia conserva el barco de mi padre.

-¿Y nuestra compañía qué? –dijo furioso su esposo –Los Ascot están en la quiebra, y si siguen así, no habrá nada de nosotros.

-Podemos unirnos con ellas…

-¡Ni madres! –dijo enojado Lowell, haciendo que Harrison se aferraba en los brazos de su madre –Yo no me involucro en una absurda compañía hecha por mujeres, ellas sólo tienen un lugar y tú deberías estar agradecida de tenerlo, no una estúpida capitana como tu hermana, y ojalá que tu idea de negociar la Iglesia con la compañía funcione, porque si no…ya sabrás.

-Sí, amor –dijo volviendo a bajar la mirad Margaret.

Mientras dentro de la Iglesia, unas extrañas manos cubiertas con unos guantes negros tiraban aceite en el suelo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Una hora después…

-Padre –un hombre cubierto de negro estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, para la gente que iba a la iglesia -¿Sí, hijo mío? –le preguntó el Obispo.

-Hay algo que me anda perjudicando.

-Confíeselo.

-Lo admito, yo he cometido pecados, pero…puede alguien que ha pecado ser víctima de los pecados de los demás.

-Claro que sí, hijo mío… ¿Qué pecado te estás refiriendo?

-La Lujuria –dijo el tipo –Mi esposa me engañó con otro hombre en nuestra noche de bodas, ese deshinchado embarazo mi mujer, ella junto con su amante se burlaron de mí y ahora ese bastardo lo está haciendo y yo lo único que quiero es…darle un escarmiento…mandarlo al mismísimo infierno.

El obispo sintió un olor a quemado y vio que el pasillo se incendiaba -¿Qué es esto? –dijo horrorizado.

-Es el infierno, padre, el mismísimo infierno –dijo el tipo tirándole aceite al pobre sacerdote. Comenzó arder en llamas, al igual que toda la Iglesia, el Obispo gritaba y corría aumentando el fuego, llegó a la puerta principal y cayó muerto al suelo. Margaret gritó del susto, Alicia quien lo vio, unos kilómetros, se aterrorizo.

En Infratierra…

-¡Alicia! –grité despertándome de una pesadilla, agitado y bañado de sudor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –se espantó Iracebeth, sólo estaba ella conmigo en la habitación -¡Tarrant! ¿Qué ocurre?

Yo solté un suspiro para aliviarme del susto que recibí –Tuve una pesadilla –le dije a la cabezona –Soñé que en Sobretierra, un tipo incendió una iglesia, Alicia estuvo ahí. Pero la voz de ese tipo me sonaba muy familiar.

-¿De quién?

-Del viejo Stayne.

Iracebeth se sentó a lado de mi cama –Oye –me decía -¿Tú crees que él siga vivo?

-No lo sé ¿Y tú?

-Ni idea, ni su hijo me ha hablado de él…pensándolo ya me da miedo.

-Todavía no se lo has dicho –comenté.

-¿Dicho qué a quién?

-A su hermana, de lo que le hizo el viejo Stayne –le dije recordando que cuando éramos niño, tras su accidente, el viejo Stayne le hizo algo horrible a Iracebeth, algo realmente horroroso del cual fui testigo, pero ella lo mantuvo en secreto. Ella negó con la cabeza –Tengo miedo decírselo… ¿y tú, ya les contaste?

-No…no me iba a creer.

-No. Lo de…lo que te hice pasar en Salazen Grum.

Yo negué con la cabeza –A mí igual me da miedo decírselo –la miré y le di una sonrisa –Creo que sí tenemos tanto en común.

-Obvio, nos amamantó la misma nodriza –me sonríe Iracebeth.

-No sólo eso –le dije – Nos bautizaron en el mismo día, ambos estamos como estamos por el Caído día, tu cabeza, mi avenamiento por mercurio y fuimos víctimas del Viejo Stayne.

Solté un triste suspiro. -¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Aún están averiguando lo qué ocurrió en tu casa –me dijo –Mañana sepultaremos a Absolem.

Al día siguiente, en el cementerio…En el funeral de Absolem, todos estábamos reunidos ante una pequeña estatua en forma de mariposa. Tristes, despidiéndonos del ser más sabio que este País de Maravillas, había tenido…bueno sería más respetable el funeral si no estuviera aquella langosta tocando "Ave María" con una trompeta, me incomodaba mucho, era mejor para un funeral militar y no para alguien como Absolem. Después de que la langosta terminara, Walur, La Morsa aclaró su garganta. Al parecer iba decir un discurso –No puedo creer que Absolem se haya ido, pero pienso en muchísima gente que hubiera preferido que se fuera, como el joven Hightopp –me señaló. Yo me di un manotazo en la frente, él no sabe de lo que está diciendo y todos lo sabían. -¡No chingues! –se quejó mi padre con voz baja al oír la despistada morsa, mientras él seguía con su discurso –Como todos lo saben, Absolem, era un gusano muy sabio…

-Mariposa –le corrigió el Carpintero a través de una tos.

-Una sabia mariposa, era quien más nos ayudaba, él daba los mejores consejos y nunca olvidaré lo que siempre nos ha dicho con toda su sabiduría –inhalo aire y luego lo soltó –Que somos unos idiotas.

Volví a darme otro manotazo -¿Esto es enserio? –me pregunté avergonzado.

-Y tenía razón. Querido Absolem, tenías razón…todos nosotros, ante ti, somos unos idiotas. Eso es todo lo que quería decir.

-Eso fue…un lindo discurso, señor Walur –dijo Mirana tratando de guardar su incomodidad –Muchas gracias. Alguien más quiere decir unas palabras… ¿Sombrerero?

Yo di un paso al frente, tomé aire y dije –Pues…sé que esto que le pasó Absolem fue de golpe…él fue muy sabio, como dijo la Morsa y su sabiduría y consejos han sido siempre nuestros aliados…ahora se nos fue… falleció tratando de salvarme…

Mientras hablaba, mi madre observó otro cuervo más grande de lo natural, de los que le daba mala espina.

-Pero…pase lo que pase, evitaré que su muerte no sea en vano…le agradezco mucho en salvarme la vida… y haré lo posible para hacer justicia por el sacrificio que hizo…pero antes que nada, quiero darle gracias…gracias Absolem…gracias por todo. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir –dejé una flor a la tumba de Absolem, regresé a mi lugar y para reconciliarme, mi padre me da un beso en la cabeza y unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Y sí, lo que yo dije iba cumplirlo, Absolem era tan querido y sabio, a pesar que a veces era un poquito irritable, todos lo apreciábamos y no era justo que le hayan quitado su vida de esa forma, voy hacer lo posible para que su muerte no sea en vano.

Aquel cuervo comenzó a chillar todos volteamos a verlo -¡Ataquen! –chilló, y de repente un montón de cuervos enormes empezaron a volar en distintas partes haciendo que todos corriéramos asustados cubriéndonos las cabezas, como aquella vez que Iracebeth soltó el Ave Jub Jub -¡Por mis bigotes! ¿Qué pedo está ocurriendo? –preguntó asustado Mctwisp.

-¡Busquen al Hightopp! –ordenó uno de los cuervos.

-¡Al suelo! –gritó Mirana, mientras ella e Iracebeth se cubrían juntas.

-¡Bim! –oí gritar a mi tía, cuando uno de los cuervos agarró a Bim con sus garras.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo al Hightopp! –dijo sacudiendo a Bim.

-¡Imbécil! ¡No ese Hightopp! ¡Ese! –me señaló, mientras soltaban a mi primito.

-¡Tarrant, corre! –me gritó mi padre.

Yo rápidamente empecé a correr, alejándome del escándalo, mientras los cuervos me perseguían -¡No vas a escapar, sombrerero loquito! –me decían, hasta que me agarraron de los tobillos y me arrastraban del suelo. -¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme! ¡Váyanse al carajo! -les gritaba. Todo parecía perdido hasta que unas enormes y fuertes alas apartaban los cuervos de mí. Una enorme criatura con cabeza, patas y alas de águila y cuerpo de león estuvo frente a mí. Era un grifo -¡Cuervos! ¡Suelen ser más molestos que el Ave Jub Jub! –dijo viéndome con una sonrisa.

-¡Griffin! –le dije alegremente, saltando para abrazarlo, Griffin, el Grifo me abrazó con sus alas -¡Oh, Tarrant! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Mírate! Cada vez más pintoresco pero guapísimo como lo fue tu abuelo.

No nos dimos cuenta que un cuervo golpeó una tumba atrás de nosotros para que se nos cayera encima.

-¡Tarrant! ¡Griffin! ¡Cuidado! –oímos gritar la Reina Blanca. Ella nos empujó apartándonos de la tumba.

-¡Majestad! –grité de terror cuando vi a Mirana al suelo con la tumba encima de su pierna derecha destrozándola, ella gemía de dolor -¡Ay, mi pierna! –Griffin y yo tratábamos de quitarle la tumba encima pero hizo que le doliera más -¡No, por favor, no! ¡Me duele! –se quejó casi llorando.

-Y le dolerá más cuando nos llevemos a su sombrerero, majestad –dijo un cuervo volando hacia nosotros, pero algo pasó, el cuervo quedó congelado en el aire –Pero… ¿qué chingaos? –se dijo él mismo el cuervo.

-No si me tiene a mí, cuervo de mierda –se escuchó a mi padre. Alargó su brazo hacia el cuervo, lo movió a la derecha haciendo que igual el cuervo se moviera a la derecha hasta chocar con una tumba, luego la movió a la izquierda haciendo que el cuervo chocara a otra tumba a la izquierda. Sus poderes telquinéticos, se lo hacía una y otra vez hasta arrojar el cuervo destrozado al suelo -¡Padre! –me dirigí a él para abrazarlo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? –me preguntaba mientras me examinaba si no me ha pasado nada. -La Reina está herida –avisé, todos vinieron y logramos liberar a la Reina de esa tumba -¡Mirana, hermanita! ¿Qué te hicieron? –dijo Iracebeth arrodillándose ante su hermana viendo su pierna destrozada –La tiene fracturada –avisé viendo la pierna de Mirana –Tenemos que atenderla…¡Bandy! ¡Bandy, muchacho! –llamaba al Bandersnatch quien llegó en un santiamén. Con mucho cuidado, recostamos a Mirana a su lomo.

Un tiempo después, estuvimos esperando en la cocina de la Reina Blanca, con noticias de ella, sólo a Iracebeth le permitieron acompañarla en el servicio médico. De repente llegó Iracebeth, todos atentos esperábamos las noticias –Ella va estar bien, sólo se fracturo la pierna –informó haciendo que todos soltáramos un suspiro de alivio –Menos mal que le hemos quitado de encima esa tumba a tiempo, si no perdería la pierna.

-O peor aún, terminaría con una pierna más hinchada que la otra –dijo Sonriente a pareciendo en el aire.

-¡Sonriente! –le llamé la atención.

-Solamente bromeaba –dijo –Hay tanta tensión y angustia en este ambiente que me están quitando la sonrisa de mi cara.

-Pero mi pregunta es…-afirmaba -¿Por qué nos atacaron esos cuervos?

-Por orden de Stayne –me respondió Griffin.

-¿Qué? –pregunté. Todos quedaron extrañados -¿Cómo que fue Stayne?

-Así es, mi querido Sombrerero, Ilosovic Stayne mandó esos cuervos –dijo Griffin –Intentó secuestrarte de nuevo.

-¿Secuestrarme? ¿Me estás diciendo que el tipo que entró a mi casa…el que mató a Absolem…era Ilosovic Stayne? ¿Y mandó a esos cuervos a capturarme? –estaba confundido –Pero no puede ser…él ya está muerto, vimos sus restos en las Tierras Lejanas, Iracebeth, lo tenía encadenado, ¿no, Iracebeth?

Pero ella igual se veía confundida –Bueno…yo…-intentaba hablar.

-Dígame, Reina Iracebeth –le habló Griffin -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Stayne?

-Bueno fue…-recordaba Iracebeth –Fue cuando se cumplió un año… ¡No, dos años de nuestro desentierro! Le dije que lo iba a perdonar si volviera a quererme, él se negó, le hice un berrinche y lo mantuve encerrado en el salón del trono por un día. A la mañana siguiente…lo iba a liberar y cuando abrí las puertas…vi su esqueleto en el trono, con su espada clavada en él. Pensé que se había suicidado –dijo y luego, muy extrañada comentó –Pero se me hizo raro que su cuerpo se haya descompuesto por un día. Un cuerpo tarda años en descomponerse, ¿no?

-En realidad, majestad, ese esqueleto que vio; que todos ustedes vieron, era falso –le dijo Griffin.

-¿FALSO? –reaccionamos todos sorprendidos.

-Stayne, puso ese esqueleto para que todos creyeran que había muerto, y logró escapar. Ahora, anda rondando por alguna parte de Infratierra, llegó a enterarse que los Hightopp han sido liberados y que La Reina Roja se ha unido con su hermana y con ustedes, y al parecer está planeando buscar a su padre.

-¿Su padre? –preguntó Iracebeth asustada.

-Sí, su padre sigue vivo tras lo ocurrido del día del Juicio de las Tartas.

Un golpe de recuerdos me vino en la mente. Recordé lo que ocurrió después del Juicio de las Tartas, cuando Alicia era una niña, Iracebeth mandó a ejecutar a una Alicia crecida por el Upelkunchen quien intentaba escapar con ese tamaño. Jaque, mis amigos y yo intentábamos lo posible para evitar su ejecución. Cuando Alicia recuperó su estatura normal, logramos sacarla del castillo, Jaque me pidió que la ocultara a un lugar seguro, se me ocurrió la idea de escondernos en unas catacumbas debajo del cementerio. No nos dimos cuenta que ahí, el viejo Stayne nos había tendido una trampa, él me capturó y Alicia logró escapar y fue a buscar ayuda, mientras el viejo Stanye me mantenía secuestrado en las catacumbas. Jaque junto con Alicia y mis amigos llegaron con un equipo de rescate, cuando el viejo Stayne estuvo a punto de matarme, Alicia, muy valiente y muchosa para ser una niña, montó sobre el Bandersnatch y lo detuvo, ¡logró salvarme, mi pequeña heroína! Pero eso no fue suficiente, cuando Jaque lo iba arrestar por secuestrarme e intentar matarme, él logró escapar, sin dejar rastro, nunca más supimos de él, muchos lo creíamos muerto, por ahora.

Cuando regresé al presente dije –Va reunirse con él, ¿no? –dije –Por eso quería secuestrarme, para entregarme a su padre e intentar matarme de nuevo.

-No sólo a ti, Tarrant –dijo Griffin –También planea hacérselo a la güerita forastera que vino de Sobretierra.

-¿Güerita forastera? –dudó Mally.

-¡Alicia! –reaccioné.

-¡Esa güerita! ¡La famosa y chingona de Alicia! –dijo Griffin –Ella fue quien detuvo a Trebol Stayne cuando iba a matarte, ella fue quien hizo que destierran a Ilosovic, y ella fue quien hizo que Iracebeth se uniera con ustedes, todos los planes que los Stayne tuvieron, cayeron en la madre gracias a la chamaca esa, y ahora querrán vengarse de ella al igual que ustedes.

Todos quedamos destrozados, ahora metimos a Alicia en problemas – ¡En la madre! –dije dándome un manotazo en la frente.

-¿Pero cómo sabes todo eso? –preguntó Bayard.

-Ya esperaba que me hagan esa pregunta –dijo satisfecho el Grifo –Todo fue gracias al Cocinero de la que, ustedes llaman La "Tía Duche".

-¡La "Tía Duche"! –reaccionó Iracebeth.

-¿La Duquesa? –dijeron los Twidles.

-Exacto, la Duquesa, quien fue amante del viejo Stayne…

-Siempre tiene amantes, por eso su vieja la dejó con otro –murmuré entre dientes, recordando que el viejo Stayne era una asqueroso y borracho mujeriego, lleno de todas las mujeres que podía encontrar.

-Bueno…Ilosovic, sabiendo que ella fue amante de su padre, fue a visitarla. Le estuvo preguntando si de casualidad sabía el rastro de su padre, la "tía Duche" pudo oler, con toda la pimienta que hay en su casa, sus perversas intenciones. Ella se negó hablar y dejó que su cocinero le arrojara una sopa de fideos chinos en la cara. Poco después, a escondidas oyó una conversación que se hacía ella y su cocinero, descubrió dónde se ubicaba su padre y el portal para llegar a él. El Cocinero, se dio cuenta que ahí estaba, él fue quién me informó. Y así es como planeó todo estos desmadres, tratando de secuestrar al Sombrerero, matar a Absolem y lo ocurrido con los cuervos.

-Todavía no lo puedo creer –dijo el Carpintero atónito –No hemos visto ni siquiera una huella de Stayne, ni de su padre, a ellos parecían que se los ha tragado la tierra, y con ese esqueleto que tenía la Reina Roja en las Tierras Lejanas es imposible saber si están vivos.

-Al no ser que…-decía Iracebeth, al parecer tenía una idea -¡Guardias! –Aparecieron 2 caballeros rojos -¿Sí, Majestad?

-Quiero que vayan a mi castillo de las Tierras Lejanas, encuentren el esqueleto de Stayne y tráiganlo para que el médico lo investigue, si no logran encontrarlo, pídanle ayuda a los guardias vegetales, ellos saben dónde está –me sorprendí como daba su orden, sin enojo, ni berrinches ni amenazas de cortarles la cabeza –Por favor, dense prisa, con ese esqueleto salvaríamos miles de cabezas.

-Enseguida, majestad.

-Sólo espero que este plan nos ayude –dijo algo preocupada.

-Aun así –nos decía Griffin –Deben estar preparados, sino… a la chingada. Aunque no crean que los Stayne estén vivos, se van a la chingada. Si no logran detenerlos, se van a la chingada. Y si llega a encontrar a Alicia…ella igual se va a la chingada –eso me puso más preocupado, mi Alicia está ahora en peligro.

-Pero averiguando ese esqueleto no va servir mucho –dijo Bayard –Debe haber otro modo para averiguar si los Stayne siguen vivos.

De pronto, me llegó un golpe en la cabeza, el golpe de una idea. Sólo hay una forma para saber quién está vivo o muerto en Infratierra, sólo alguien lo sabe, alguien que sabe a quién le quede da su tiempo y cuándo se le termina –Sólo hay alguien que nos lo puede decir –Todos voltearon hacia a mí –Alguien que tiene el tiempo de todos.

Salí de la cocina -¿Sombrerero? ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Mally.

-A averiguar si a los Stayne se les acabó el tiempo –dije mientras me alejaba.

-¿Tiempo? –dudó Griffin.

-Ah, ya sé a quién se refiere –dijo Iracebeth –Va a ver a "Tic Toc".


	6. ¿A quien se le acabo el Tiempo?

Cap 6. ¿A quién se le acabó el Tiempo?

-¿Señor Tiempo? –llegué al Castillo del Tiempo, al entrar se veía vacío, desierto, ni un alma -¿Está aquí? ¿Señor Tiempo? ¿Don Infinito? ¿Oh, Gran Invencible? ¿No está? ¿Tic Toc? -lo seguía llamando, ahora llamaba a sus sirvientes -¿Wilkins? ¿Segunditos? ¿Minutitos? ¿"Horota"? ¿Alguien? –llamaba pero nada, hasta que –Tic, tic, tic –el segundo más pequeño de todos, el que parecía tetera, me golpeaba el tobillo –Hola, segundito –le salude, ese segundito siempre me ha dado ternurita -¿Cómo estás? –me agaché y le di unas palmaditas -¿Dónde está tu amo? –de pronto escuché un ruido, me puse de pie, el segundito se ocultó atrás de mis piernas, temblando de miedo, pobrecito. –Tranquilo, chiquito –le dije mientras lo cargaba –Ven, vamos a buscar a tu amo.

Entramos a la sala del Tiempo, también estaba vacía, me sorprendí que estaba un poco desordenada. El segundito y yo comenzamos a escuchar que la puerta de un armario se intentaba abrir, el segundito temblaba en el brazo donde lo sostenía, yo lentamente me acercaba al armario mientras esta se intentaba abrir. Llenándome de valor, abrí la puerta y… ¡Tremendo sustote! Era el Tiempo, estaba atado y amordazado, al caer al suelo trataba de liberarse, igual estaba adentro Wilkins en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Está bien? –le pregunté asustado, le quité la mordaza.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Cabrón asqueroso! –maldijo mientras lo desataba. Ya dejándolo libre empezaba a desatar a Wilkins -¿Qué les pasó? ¿Quién les hizo esto? –le preguntó.

-Un pinche intruso vestido como asesino de una película de _Giallo Italiano_ , entró de repente y se robó el Oraculum.

-¿El Oraculum?

-Sí, desde que esa Oruga Azul, quien era guardiana del Oraculum, falleció, las Reinas me ofrecieron ese puesto, me dieron el Oraculum para mantenerlo bajo mi cuidado, no sé cómo se enteró ese buey, ni para qué lo quiere.

-Para su información, Absolem ya no era una oruga, era una mariposa –le dije indignado, forzándolo a respetar la muerte de Absolem –Apropósito, ¿qué es una "película" de _Giallo Italiano_? –pregunté, pero no me hizo caso.

-No importa –dijo el Tiempo sin hacerme caso –Bueno, como agradecimiento por haberme liberado de esa mugre prisión, te voy a dar un regalito como recompensa –abrió otro armario lleno de objetos, unos muy viejos y otros que eran extraños para mí –No creo que entenderás estos objetitos ya que algunos son de futuros muy muy lejanos, pero creo que hay cosas que te puedan encantar –me mostró aquellos regalos –Mira, tengo para ti una cajita musical, un changuito _voodoo_ y una ouija.

La Cajita musical tenía una luna menguante con un angelito bebé durmiendo sobre ella, el changuito para _voodoo_ era un mono ya hecho un esqueleto perforado con agujas, estacas y con ocho paras que parecía araña, era escalofriante –Mejor me llevo la cajita musical –dije tomando la cajita –Es cosas de _voodoo_ y la ouija no me dan mucha confianza.

-¡Ay, no seas culero! –me dijo el Tiempo agarrando el changuito -Este amiguito es de juguete, no te hará… –de repente, el changuito cobró vida y atacó la cara del Tiempo, tirándolo al suelo –Y me mordió la puta nariz –dijo el Tiempo después de que el changuito se haya escapado.

-¡Ah-Chuu! –estornudé.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Perdón–dije limpiándome la pequeña mucosidad que tenía en la nariz –Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco agripado y con alergia.

-Ah, bueno –dijo sin importarle, yo le fruncí el ceño –Ahora, ¿me puede explicar la razón de su "inesperada visita", joven Hightopp?

-Ah bien –comencé hablarle –vine a…

-¿Invitarme a una de tus locas meriendas con sus tarados amiguitos? ¿Acaso no me tienes rencor por dejarte atrapado un minuto antes del té? –me interrumpió.

-No, vine a pedirle…

-¿La Cronoesfera? ¡No! ¡Ni madres! ¿Acaso el desmadre que ocasionó tu amiguita para que vuelvas a tener a tu mami y papi, no te ha sido suficiente? –me volvió a interrumpir un poco irritado. Más irritado yo estaba en que me andaba interrumpiendo.

-¿Puede… por lo menos…me va a dejar terminar, cacahuate rancio? –le regañé.

-¡OK, te dejo terminar!

-¡Coño! –maldije.

-¿Coño? ¿Te urge una novia? –volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Ah, pero qué hijueputa! ¡No! – ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una venganza por haberlo molestado en aquella hora del té? ¡No mame! Suspiré y me calmé –Escuche, usted es el único en toda Infratierra quien sabe quién aún tiene su tiempo y quién no, o sea quién sigue vivo y quién no y necesito saber si unas ciertas personas se les ha acabado su tiempo –le explicar.

-OK –me decía el Tiempo -¿Quieres saber quién sonó su último "tic" a su "toc" o su último "toc" a su "tic"? –me preguntó y yo quedé confundido con su filosofía –Estén… -trataba de hablar, rascándome la nuca. Él me vio frunciendo el ceño –Creo que tu ricitos de Memo Ochoa no te ayudan a utilizar bien el cerebro –me dijo ¿Memo Ochoa? ¿Quién será?

-Como sea –me decía -¿Y quién son esas personas de las cuales quieres saber que, aun, tienen su tiempo?

-De la Sota de Corazones; Ilosovic Stayne y de su padre; El Viejo Stayne, bueno, mis amigos yo lo llamábamos el Viejo Stayne, en realidad se llamaba Trébol Stayne, era capitán de los guardias rojos durante el reinado del Rey Olerón, mi padrino era de los caballeros blancos, pero durante el reinado de la Reina Blanca, le pusieron el título de Sota…-comencé a divagar.

-¡Hey, hey, niño, niño, calma, cálmate o quedarás pelón! ¡Sombrerero! –me calmó el Tiempo.

-Gracias, estoy bien –dije entrando en sí - ¿Se acuerda del esqueleto?

-¿Esqueleto? –dudó el Tiempo y recordó aquel esqueleto atado en el trono que estaba a lado donde lo tenían atado a él -¿Qué le pasó? –se seguía preguntando.

-Eso quiero saber –le dije –Se anda rumorando que ese esqueleto es falso y quisiera saber si su "dueño" sigue vivo.

-Muy bien…acompáñame –salió de la sala, pero antes de seguirlo le pregunté a Wilkins -¿Quién es Memo Ochoa? – él encogió los hombros.

Pasamos al corredor de su silueta, el segundito iba atrás de mí, quería que lo cargara. Lo tomé con cariño. -¿Dónde quieres iniciar?

-Ahí –señalé la sala de los Infraterrestres Muertos, entramos, muchos relojes colgados que ya no sonaban estaban ahí en orden alfabético –Muy bien, Stayne, vamos en la "S" –decía al área de la "S", yo estaba en la área de la "H", en un espacio caso vacío, era de mi familia, agarré quien era del último Hightopp fallecido, el reloj tenía el nombre "Lewis Hightopp", mi abuelo. Observaba con tristeza el reloj mientras lo acariciaba -¿Tic, tic? –me llamaba el segundito en mi brazo –Era mi abuelo –le dije nostálgico –Fue un gran sombrerero, y era muy sabio, era un segundo padre para mí, cuando necesitaba ayuda, él siempre estaba conmigo para cualquier cosa…

-¡Oye! –me llamó la atención el Tiempo, se acercó a mí indignado -¡No lo toques! ¡Respeta a los muertos! –me regañó.

-Lo siento –dije soltando el reloj, el Tiempo notó mi cara triste y nostálgica -Un pariente tuyo, según veo.

-Mi abuelo, falleció cuando tenía 21 años, tuvo cáncer en los pulmones –dije soltando un suspiro –Pero como usted nos llegó a enseñar; hay que usar cada segundo… –mire al segundito con ternura –…minuto y hora con los nuestros y atesorarlo –él me sonrió.

-Y vaya que has atesorado todo eso con él, mocoso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste? –le pregunté regresando a nuestra búsqueda.

-Bueno, hay muchos Stayne fallecidos –dijo mientras salíamos de la sala para ir a la de Infraterrestres Vivos –Pero queda espacio para dos Stayne, al no ser que hay otros más de los que me mencionaste.

-Tal vez –dije un poco serio –El Viejo Stayne era mujeriego, dejaba marcada a cualquier mujer que se le cruzaba en su camino…y quiso hacerlo con mi madre, ella era la única que lo … -volteé antes de entrar en la sala, él ya entró -¿Qué fue eso? –me pregunté al escuchar un extraño ruido.

-Stayne, Stayne, tenemos a…-cerró los ojos el Tiempo y de repente los abrió con angustia –Sí…Ilosovic y Trébol Stayne; padre e hijo, siguen vivos…Oye, chico Hightopp, siguen…-volteó, pero yo no estaba –Hey, Sombrerero… ¿Sombrerero?

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! –apareció Wilkins corriendo asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Wilkins?

-¡El intruso de nuevo! ¡Trajo unos "cuervotes" y capturaron a Segundo Bebé y a ese pelirrojito loco que hace sombreros! –dijo alertado.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme! –les gritaba a los cuervos quienes me sostenían las manos. Ellos volaban haciéndome flotar por el aire en el castillo, otros cuervos tenían capturado al Segundo Bebé.

-¡Hay vamos, mocoso Hightopp! ¡Resiste! –gritaba el Tiempo tratando de alcanzarnos -¡Segundos a Minutos! ¡Segundos a Minutos! ¡Detengan a esos cuervos y salven a ese niño! –ordenaba.

-¡Tenemos al Hightopp, señor! ¡Ya lo tenemos! -los cuervos nos arrojaron a mí y al segundito al suelo cerca del mismo espejo donde Alicia atravesó para volver a su casa. Ahí al lado estaba aquel tipo que entró a mi casa para secuestrarme -¿Quién eres? –le preguntaba mientras me levantaba, el segundito asustado se escondió atrás de mí -¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué nos estás haciendo daño? –le preguntaba, aún no le podía ver la cara, con todo ese atuendo negro no sabía quién era. Él se reía –Muy bien, tengo el Oraculum, el portal, el Sombrerero…solo hace falta Alicia.

-Ella no está aquí ¿Qué quieres de ella? –le pregunté enfrentándomelo. Él volvió a sacar su cuchillo –Lo mismo que voy hacer contigo –lo alzó hacia a mí, pero de pronto, llegó el changuito _voodoo_ , lo atacó en la cara, y cuando se lo quitó encima, se reveló quien era. Hice cara como si hubiese visto un fantasma -¿Stayne? –reaccioné.

Era el mismísimo Ilosovic Stayne, la Sota de Corazones, vivito y coleando.

-¡Tic, tic, tic! –eran los Segundos transformados en Minutos y agarraron a Stayne. Por lo menos capturamos a uno.

-¡Ah, con que este es el famosísimo Ilosovic Stayne! –dijo en forma sarcástica el Tiempo –Vaya truco con el esqueleto, amigo, yo hasta me lo creí…si me disculpas –le quitó el Oraculum que lo tenía en el bolsillo. Yo furioso me acerqué a él y le di un puñetazo en la cara -¡Esta es por Absolem, pendejo bastardo! –le dije.

Él se río –Y tú eres el siguiente en la lista, mugre Hightopp, tal vez fallé de nuevo en capturarte, pero en la siguiente no escaparás –me dijo en tono amenazante.

-Lo siento, Stayne –le dije –A la tercera va la vencida.

-Minutos, lleven a este ladrón asesino a sus majestades –ordenó el Tiempo –Ella sabrán qué hacer con él ¡Ah, por cierto! Se te cayó esto –me mostró mi sombrero que se me había caído cuando me capturaron los cuervos y me lo colocó en la cabeza.

En Marmoreal…

-Con cuidado, despacio, no haga esfuerzos sino le dolerá más –mi madre ayudaba a la Reina Blanca, a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, después de que le hayan enyesado su pierna fracturada –No me gusta la idea de andar en silla de ruedas –dijo Mirana adolorida.

-Imagina que es su trono sobre ruedas –le dijo mi madre. Llegó Iracebeth un poco asustada -Es cierto, Griffin tenía razón –dijo –El esqueleto que estaba en mi castillo era falso, el doctor lo averiguó…eso significa que…

-¡Majestades! –apareció Mctwisp alertado -El Sombrerero y el Tiempo están aquí ¡Capturaron a Stayne!

-¡Tarrant! –se alertó mi madre saliendo primero del cuarto. Iracebeth la seguía empujando a su hermana en la silla de ruedas.

Mi madre caminada apresurada por el corredor ahí se encontró con mi padre –¿Lo supiste? –le decía

-Sí, más vale que no le haya pasado nada –dijo mi padre con angustia.

-Llévense a estos pajarracos que le hicieron daño a mi Segundo Bebé –el Tiempo le entregó a los guardias una jaula donde estaban los cuervos.

-¡Tarrant! ¿Estás bien? –vi a mis padres acercándose y me abrazaron.

-Fue Stayne –les dije -Stayne fue quien mató a Absolem e intentó secuestrarme e igual hizo que los cuervos nos atacaran.

-¿Dónde está ese cabrón? –preguntó mi madre con aire de venganza.

-¡Tyva, no, por favor! –la calmó mi padre –No está vez, deja que los guardias se encarguen de él.

En un cuarto de juicios, Stayne estaba encadenado en una silla, todos entramos, lo observábamos con miedo y a la vez con aire de venganza como lo hacían mis padres. Mi padre se acercó a él -¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Stayne lo miró y se río –Tengo que darle puntos, señor Hightopp, regresó de la muerte para hacer posible una guerra –le dijo.

-¡No te hagas! Tú fuiste quien nos capturó y nos mantuvo encerrados en esa granja –se acercó más y con tono amenazante le dijo –Ni creas que sé lo que le hiciste a mi hijo, después del sustote que me diste la otra vez –yo no sabía de qué estaban hablando, ni siquiera de ese sustote que mencionó –Padre –lo llamé tomándolo de la mano –Ven –lo aparté de él.

-¡Que comience el Juicio! –informó Mctwisp, con su traje de paje.

-¿Esto va ser igual que el Juicio de las Tartas? –se burló Stayne.

-Ilosovic Stayne –dijo con severidad Mirana en su silla de ruedas –Está acusado por el secuestro de los Hightopp, engaño, intento de secuestro del Sombrerero, robo y por el homicidio de Absolem… ¡Ah! Y lo de mi pierna

-¿Ese viejo gusano que se creía la gran cosa? –se volvió a burlar, eso me hizo enojar.

-¿Y esa perra? ¿Qué hace con ustedes? –señaló a Iracebeth. Ella lo observaba con miedo -¿No la van a decapitar? O ¿No le darán un escarmiento?

-La Reina Roja ya fue disculpada –le dije –Tus crímenes son peores que las de ella.

-¿Peores? Pero con su ayuda –la acusó Stayne –Ella fue quien causo estos tiempos de terror, ¿no? Ella decapitó a su esposo –Iracebeth sentía un gran peso encima.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz! –le ordenó Mirana.

-Si es una zorra cabezona –se seguía burlando -¿O qué? ¿No les contó por qué fui su amante? ¿Cuándo ustedes les daban espalda por su cabezota sólo me tenía a mí? ¿No se los ha contado, su majestad?

Todos estaban extrañados, menos yo, ya sabía lo que decía –Racie, ¿qué está diciendo? –preguntó Mirana a su hermana.

-Nada –dijo Iracebeth nerviosa.

-Anda, majestad, diga la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? ¿Racie?

-No es nada –decía Iracebeth temblando –Está enfermo, se está haciendo el inocente, siempre lo hace.

-Racie, por favor… ¿Qué verdad?

-No es mi culpa –decía Iracebeth –Me ofreció la amistad de Ilosovic…

-¿Quién, majestad? –preguntó mi madre, sintiendo una mala espina.

-El Viejo Stayne –empezaba a decir pero estaba tan asustada que no podía hablar. Me acerqué a ella y le tome de la mano –Es hora que digas la verdad, Iracebeth.

Ella inhaló aire y comenzó hablar –Es que después de mi accidente, nadie quería ser mi amigo, se burlaban de mí, me veían como monstruo por mi cabeza, entonces el Viejo Stayne me ofreció la amistad de Ilosovic a cambio de que me haga… ¡Fue horrible!

-¿Qué te hizo el Viejo Stayne, Racie? –le seguía preguntando su hermana -¿Racie? ¿Qué te hizo?

-¿No se dieron cuenta? Me pedía a escondidas que me acostara a su cama y me que me quitara la ropa –intentaba decir.

Todos se espantaron…por fin se descubrió esa verdad.

-¿QUÉ? –se aterrorizó Mirana al mismo tiempo que mi madre, furiosa, gritó -¿STAYNE ABUSÓ DE USTED?

-¡En la madre! –reaccionó mi padre dándose un manotazo en la frente.

-¿Iracebeth, porque no me lo habías dicho antes? –preguntó Mirana casi llorando como bebé.

-Tenía miedo y él me amenazó que si le dijera a alguien, hará lo posible para hacer que nadie me vaya amar y que haría lo mismo con Mirana.

-¿Eso le dijo? ¡Majestad, dese cuenta! ¡Ese tipo es un "chamuco" encarnado! –dijo mi madre más enojada.

-Tarrant lo sabe, fue testigo de lo que me hizo, él vio como me lo hacían, incluso el viejo Stayne lo cachó , pero logró escaparse –me señaló.

Recordé ese día, yo tenía 8 años, estaba jugando en el corredor con Mirana cuando vi a Iracebeth entrando a los aposentos del Viejo Stayne, a escondidas me acerqué a la puerta un poco abierta y observó aquellas cosas feas que le hizo a mi vieja amiga.

-Intenté convencerla que lo confesara pero se negó –les conté –Entonces yo iba a decirles…nadie me creyó –empezaba a llorar.

-¡Es cierto! –dijo mi padre igual con ganas de llorar, casi todos querían llorar hasta el Tiempo -Me lo había contado, él me decía que Stayne le hacía a la Princesa Iracebeth "Cosas sucias", pero no le creí.

-¡Zanik, debiste creerle! –dijo mi madre enojada -¡Aun así la salvaríamos!

-¿Ves que pasa por no haberme creído? –le dije a mi padre.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¡estaba de buey imbécil, pensé que lo me decías era un berrinche! –dijo mi padre secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Zanik, para ti todo lo que decía el niño son "puros berrinches"! –se alteró más mi madre. Ilosovic se reía -¡Voy a matar al engendro de ese cabrón pedófilo! –mi madre con los ojos rojos de la ira se lanzó encima de Stayne y comenzó a estrangularlo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Alto! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! –intentaba detenerlos, más escándalo había cuando intentábamos detener a mi madre y los llantos de bebé de Mirana abrazando a su hermana -¡Madre, basta! ¡Alto, Tyva, por favor! ¡Señora Hightopp, cálmese! ¡Basta, por favor! –intentábamos detener a mi madre. Logramos hacer que se separé de Stayne. El Tiempo se interpuso entre nosotros y la Sota, alargando sus brazos -¡Con violencia tampoco podrán alterar el pasado! ¡Ya basta!...ya basta –dijo con la voz quebrada.

Mirana, calmando su llanto dijo -¡Por favor, lleven a ese monstruo a prisión!

-Ya oyeron a la Reina, saquen a ese prisionero –avisó Griffin.

Los guardas soltaron a Stayne y se lo empezaron a llevar, pero antes se acercó a mí de modo amenazante, mi padre me protegía en sus brazos -¿Creíste que mandarla de regreso a su hogar mantendrías a salvo a tu Alicia? Qué estúpido eres, Sombrerero.

-No sé de qué me hablas –le dije.

-Hagas lo que hagas, mi padre buscará a Alicia y a ti y cuando lo haga, les cortara la cabeza y les arrancará el corazón con sus propias manos y frente a la cara del cerdo de tu padre –me dijo más amenazador.

-¡Aléjate de él! –lo empujó mi padre, los guardias se lo llevaban.

-¡Él vendrá por ustedes! –dijo riéndose –Vendrá por ustedes.

Vi a las Reinas abrazándose y llorando, me acerqué a ellas y abrasé a Iracebeth –Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, Iracebeth.

-No lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por ti –me dijo, y le besé la inmensa cabezota.

Ya que todos nos hemos calmado de esta situación, en la noche en mi casa, el Carpintero pintaba las paredes -¿Ven, Hightopp? Está confirmado –dijo mostrando la pared que ya había pintado que ya parecía nueva –Con cariñitos, las heridas desaparecen en un santiamén –dijo haciéndonos reír a mí y a mi padre.

-¡Tenías razón! –dije riendo.

-Ven, Tarrant –me guiaba mi padre llevándome afuera –No quiero que te dé alergia el olor de la pintura.

Estuvimos afuera de la casa, sentados en la banca del jardín, recapacitando lo ocurrido –Otra consecuencia por haberte tratado como no debería –dijo mi padre cabizbajo –No sólo te dañaba a ti, si no igual a la Reina Roja.

-No toda la culpa es tuya, de todos modos, aunque ella hubiese dicho lo que le hicieron, el daño ya está hecho y nadie lo puede remediar –le dije.

Con un suspiro, mi padre dijo –Por lo menos agarramos un Stayne, ahora hay que averiguar dónde se ubica el otro cabrón.

-Hay algo que me preocupa –dije –Cuando me dijo que si creí que llevar de regreso a Alicia a su hogar, la mantendría a salvo…no sé a qué se refiere.

Papá trataba de averiguar lo que decía -¿Dijiste que encontraste a Stayne en el portal a Sobretierra, el mismo donde atravesó Alicia para volver a su casa –decía –Tal vez él lo iba atravesar, llevándote con él…que iba a entregarte a ti y Alicia a su padre…lo cual indica…

De pronto, me vino una idea a lo que se refiere… ¿Será posible? Papá pensó lo mismo.

-Lo cual indica que Trébol Stayne está en Sobretierra buscando a Alicia para vengarse de ella y de nosotros –dijo alarmado. Yo me aterroricé, un monstruo de Infratierra está cazando a mi Alicia en Sobretierra -¡Tarrant, tenemos que buscar una forma para ayudar a tu amiga! –dijo mi padre -¡Ella está en peligro! ¡Alicia está en peligro en su propio mundo!

En Sobretierra…

Alicia entraba a su habitación, cansada y asustada tras lo ocurrido en la Iglesia, se sentó en su cama y agarró una de sus muñecas que había conservado de su infancia, aquella muñeca era rubia como ella y vestía un vestido azul con delantal blanco, como el que ella usó en su primera vez en Infratierra, se sentía mareada, últimamente tenía migrañas, pensaba que era por estrés de sus viajes, pero lo que más le extrañaba es que cada vez que tenía dolores de cabeza veía imágenes. En ellas, se encontraba ella misma cuando era niña, estaba en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, y yo estaba a su lado, protegiéndola de ese horrible lugar, hasta que apareció una sombra tenebrosa y me capturó -¡Sombrerero! –me llamó asustada.

-¡Corre, Alicia! ¡Huye! ¡Busca ayuda! –le gritaba mientras la sombra me llevaba lejos de ella.

Ella regresó al presente, con el maullido de su gatita, Dinah.

-¿Qué onda, Dinah? -La saludó, Dinah le volvió a maullar como si le preguntara que le estaba pasando –No sé qué me pasa –le contestaba aún más cansada –Últimamente me he sentido cansada, rara, con mareos, me está dando dolores de cabeza a menudo y cada vez que me da migraña veo imágenes: Me vi cuando era niña con el Sombrerero en un lugar horrible y algo le pasó y me estaba pidiendo ayuda –dijo con un poco de angustia –No sé si es un vago recuerdo de mi primera vez en Infratierra o, de por si, me estoy quedando loca.

Dinah saltó a su almohada, Alicia le sonrió –Tienes razón –dijo recostándose a su cama, con su muñeca en brazos y Dinah a lado suyo –Vamos a dormir, tal vez por tanto estrés y trabajo duro me está pasando esto, quizás mañana amanezco como nueva –mientras empezaba a obtener sueño –Sólo espero que todos en Infratierra estén bien, incluso mi Sombrerero, desearía tener el espejo de Lord Ascot y visitarlo las veces que yo quiera –y con eso se quedó dormida.

Mi dulce Alicia.

 **NOTA:**

 **Ya que el Tiempo es "el Tiempo" debería saber todo lo que es el pasado, presente y futuro, y pensé que sería gracioso que mencione cosas del futuro (cosas de nuestra actualidad) haciendo que los demás se confundieran sin saber de lo que está hablando.**

 **Y sé que lo ocurrido con Iracebeth estuvo fuerte, pero estaba buscando una manera para darle drama a la historia y revelar a los Stayne como unos malditos villanos adecuados para la historia.**


	7. A traves del Espejo

Cap 7- A través del Espejo

-OK, chavos –azoté mis manos en una mesa redonda de piedra que estaba dentro de unos árboles con hermosas flores de durazno, era la mesa donde mis amigos y yo nos reuníamos para nuestras reuniones como la Resistencia Clandestina, con Mirana e Iracebeth como las cabecillas. El Tiempo incluso se unió a la Resistencia –Nuestra Alicia está en peligro en su propio hogar, el Viejo Stayne posiblemente esté en Sobretierra buscándola y tenemos que hacer un plan para salvarla.

-Ajá, y la gran pregunta es: ¿Cómo? –dijo el Tiempo.

-La situación cada vez es más difícil –dijo Mirana soltando un triste suspiro.

-¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Yo tengo un plan! ¡Tengo un plan! –dijo Thackery, -Podemos traerla de vuelta y que se quede a vivir y así el Viejo Stayne no la encontrará en Sobretierra.

-¿Mudarse aquí? –preguntaron unísonos los Twidlis.

-Ajá ¿Y su familia qué? ¿Su madre? ¿Su hermana? –dije algo indignado -¿Y si el Viejo Stayne las lastima como quiere hacer con Alicia?

-Podemos hacer que su familia se venga a vivir aquí con ella –dijo Mocky. El Carpintero río -¡Sí, cómo no! Se cagarían del susto en estar en una tierra de locos como aquí –dijo entre risas –Al no ser que sean de igual de "muchosas" como ella.

-Lo dudo –le siguió Walur.

-No sólo Alicia está en peligro, igual su familia lo está –anunció Bayard.

-Bueno yo sí tengo una idea –dijo Iracebeth –Aunque no sé si les gustará.

-Dilo, Racie, ¿qué es? –le dijo su hermana.

-Sí, la verdad es muy riesgoso, más que perder la cabeza –seguía diciendo Iracebeth, todos le pusimos atención –Ir a Sobretierra, buscar Alicia, estar con ella en Londres para protegerla y lograr encontrar al Viejo Stayne para capturarlo antes de que la atrape.

Sí, la idea se oía peligrosa; Arriesgándonos a ir a un mundo que no tiene nada que ver con Infratierra y quedarnos ahí por un tiempo para proteger Alicia hasta agarrar al maldito. Suena peligroso, pero en realidad era una buena idea, mejor que la de Thackery.

-Me agrada esta chica –dijo muy sonriente el Carpintero señalando a Iracebeth –Majestad, quiero una cabeza como la suya.

Iracebeth sonrió con timidez.

-Sí, es una excelente idea –dijo Mirana orgullosa de su hermana.

-Aunque si…-comencé hablar -Pisando Sobretierra, no es lo mismo que encontrarnos frente a ella, con su negocio ya estará viajando en cualquier lado, no se sabe si sigue en Londres o está en China o a la vuelta de la chingada. –les dije.

-Y ya entendí a lo que se refiere de que será riesgoso, majestad –le dijo Griffin a Iracebeth. –Para la gente de Sobretierra, la mayoría de nosotros somos seres…anormales, yo siendo un grifo, una mujer con cabeza grande, un hombre mitad reloj, animales antropomórficos, un sombrerero loco, una tortuga llorona con cara y patas de cabra, una morsa estúpida…

-¡Oye! –le dijo Walur.

-Es cierto, si esa gente nos ve, terminaríamos en un circo de fenómenos –dijo el Tiempo.

-¿Un circo? –dijo emocionado Twidli Dee

-¡Genial! –dijo igual emocionado Twidli Dum.

-Los fenómenos del circo seríamos nosotros, bueyes –les dije a los gemelos.

-Al no ser que alguien de nosotros se toma el riesgo de ir a Sobretierra –dijo Mirana.

-Eso sí –dijo Mally.

-De hecho –comentó Bayard.

-Pero, ¿quién de nosotros irá? –dijo el Tiempo. Todos volteamos a Mctwisp, después de todo él fue quien trajo a Alicia en su primera vez.

-¡Ah, no! –dijo de forma negativa -¡No, ni en sueños! ¡Juré no volver a ese lugar! Una lady Ass-culo—no-sé-qué-madres me arrojó unos perros muy desagradables sobre mí.

Luego volteamos al Carpintero -¿Qué hay de ti, Woodscrumbs? –preguntó Mally.

-¿Yo? –dudó el Carpintero.

-Tú te vez más normal que nosotros, encajarías bien en estar allá –le dijo Iracebeth.

-Sí…pero…yo, ¿cómo voy a saber? Todavía estoy conociendo a la chamaca –dijo –Alguien que la conoce bien debería ir.

Ahí todos empezaron a discutir, menos yo que andaba pensando en ir.

-¡Ay, Absolem! ¿Por qué tuviste que irte ahora que te necesitamos? –se lamentó Mirana.

- _Hashtag_ : ¿Por qué, Absolem? –dijo el Tiempo viendo la situación.

-¿Qué es un " _Hashtag"_? –preguntó Mally, mientras discutían más y más y yo andaba en mis pensamientos. A mí, sí me urgía hacer algo, tengo que hacerlo por mi Alicia. Ella fue quien nos salvó en situaciones difíciles, me ayudó a recuperar a mi familia y ayudo a la reinas hermanas a estar juntas. Ahora que está en peligro, tengo que pagarle todo lo que hecho por mí y por los demás. Ya lo tenía decidido.

-¡Yo iré! –anuncié. Todos pararon de discutir y voltearon a verme -¡Yo iré! Iré a Sobretierra, buscaré Alicia, la cuidaré; a ella y a su familia hasta encontrar el Viejo Stayne para después detenerlo y traerlo de regreso, antes que vuelva a lastimar alguien de nosotros.

Todos me observaron con angustia… ¿Acaso no soy el adecuado para ir?

-Pero, ¿de verdad planeas a ir? –me preguntó muy dudoso el Tiempo.

-¿Hay algún problema si voy?

-Tarrant, no creo que sea buena idea que tú vayas –me dijo Mirana –Es que allá no aceptan…gente como tú por…

-¿Por estar loco? –les pregunté, todos me vieron con más preocupación, indicando que por eso no debería ir –Pero…piensen en Alicia, ella nos ayudó mucho, se arriesgó tanto por nosotros…y no pienso quedarme aquí como pendejo, ya que ahora, es ella quién está en peligro –les dije –Ya lo decidí. Yo iré.

Todos soltaron un suspiro, aunque nadie le agradaba la idea, todos aceptaron que yo vaya.

-Sólo hay un problema –apareció Sonriente sobre uno de los árboles -¿Qué dirán tus padres respeto a tu decisión de ir a Sobretierra? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

…...

-¡No! –me dijo mi padre, después de haberle dicho que decidí ir a Sobretierra a buscar Alicia -¡Padre, por favor! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! –le decía insistiéndole.

-¡No, Tarrant! ¡No irás! ¡Ni a madrazos! –me dijo con la misma forma escrita de cómo me hablaba de niño. Incluso mi madre estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¡Es la única forma para ayudar a Alicia! ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste, que ella está en peligro!

-Sí, pero evitar que ella esté en peligro, no significa que _tú_ te pongas en peligro –me dijo -No irás, Tarrant y esa es mi última palabra.

-Tarrant, por favor, hazle caso a tu padre –me dijo mi madre –No queremos que te pase nada.

-¿Y dejar que ese desgraciado lastime a mi Alicia? Padre, madre, es el Viejo Stayne, ya me enfrenté con él antes, incluso cuando era niño –les dije.

-No se trata del Viejo Stayne, Tarrant –me dijo un poco tranquilo, papá –Se trata de Sobretierra, la gente de allá es muy diferente y además allá no hay lugar para…gente con situaciones como las tuyas.

-¿Situaciones como las mías? ¿Querrás decir que no hay lugar para los locos? –le decía -¿Ya habías estado ahí? –le pregunté.

-No, pero he oído cosas horribles que le hacen a los…locos como tú –dijo muy angustiado –Te tratan como delincuente, te encierran en una especie de prisión llamada: Manicomio, donde ahí te ponen camisas muy incomodas inmovilizándote, te amarran en tu cama o peor, te usan como conejillo de indias para experimentos horribles y…que te queman el cerebro con…aparatos que se manejan con electricidad –podía ver el miedo en su rostro, imaginando que me podría pasar esas horribles cosas. Lo entiendo, él es mi padre y lo que quiere es protegerme, pero ahora la situación se pone peor, no sólo para nosotros sino para mi querida amiga.

-Padre –le decía sosteniéndole la mano –Lo único que quiero es mantener a salvo a Alicia, tú harías lo mismo por mí o por mi madre –le señalé a mamá, él sonrió –Sí…tal vez tengas razón.

-Y además, a Alicia le debo mucho, si no fuera por ella, yo continuaría dándolos por muertos y ustedes andarían, todavía encerrados en un vidrio lleno de arena y mierda de hormigas.

Él suspiró –Sin la ayuda de esa chica, no estuviéramos libres y tú quizás estuvieses muerto cuando ibas a…perder tu "muchosidad"…está bien –me decía con una sonrisa –Puedes ir…ya que estuviste tantos años sin nosotros…sabes cómo mantenerte a salvo tú mismo.

Yo le sonreí y lo abrasé, mi madre no quiso quedarse con las ganas y se unió al abrazo.

-Tranquilos, todo va estar bien –les decía –De eso me encargo.

En Londres…

-Ten, Alicia –dijo la señora Kingsleigh dándole una taza de té Alicia en su habitación –Es té de manzanilla, te aliviará el dolor de cabeza.

-Ay, madre, no debiste haberte molestado en traerlo –dijo Alicia tomando el té.

-Debe ser la estrés de porque te estas sintiendo mal –afirmó su madre.

-O quizás el susto que tuve tras lo ocurrido en la Iglesia, menos mal que Maggie y Harrison estén bien, pero aquel ocurrido…me recordó mucho la muerte de mi padre –dijo con tristeza.

-No pienses en eso, Alicia…

-¡Señorita Kingsleigh! –apareció su abogado, el señor Harcourt.

-Ahora no, señor Harcourt –dijo la señora Kingsleigh –Alicia no se siente bien para hablar de negocios.

-No, lo que pasa es que los Ascot andan haciendo una subasta para recuperarse un poco de la quiebra –dijo el abogado.

-¿Una subasta? ¿Qué están subastando? –preguntó Alicia.

-El estudio de Lord Ascot, el padre de Hamish, van a vender la última pieza del estudio.

-¿Y de casualidad sabe si está en la subasta un espejo? –preguntó un poco entusiasmada.

-¿Para qué quieres un espejo, Alicia? –le preguntó su madre.

En mi casa…

-¿Tarrant? –me llamaba mi madre subiendo hacia mi cuarto –Te hice unos sándwiches para que lleves a…

Acababa de salir de bañarme, me secaba el cabello con una toalla, tenía un pantalón puesto, pero no tenía camisa, estaba mostrando el abdomen que lo tenía marcado.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté mientras me observaba con cara de que vio un dios griego.

-Nada, es que…-me seguía observando –Haciendo yoga, ejercicios y ser líder de la Resistencia Clandestina, te dejaron bien…marcadito.

-¡Madre! –le regañé un poco incómodo poniéndome una camisa. Me retiré pero ella sigue parada y sorprendida –Mi bebé ya no es un bebé, es un Adonis –dijo soltando aire –Pero… ¿qué te pasa? –entró en sí y se dio un manotazo en la frente -¡Cálmate! ¡Eres su madre!

Me puse una camisa blanca, pantalones para montar color hueso que me quedaba un poco grande que me tuve que poner un cinturón ancho para sostenerlo, un chaleco color ciruela, una corbata negra, un saco color marrón claro, unas botas de piel muy parecidas a las de mi traje de explorador sólo que esas eran negras y un pequeño sombrero de copa color negro combinando con la corbata y botas. Ninguno de estos accesorios de la ropa que llevaba puesto tenía un toque estrafalario como suelo decorar cada ropa que me pongo, con el propósito de verme lo más normal para mezclarme en la multitud de Sobretierra, por lo menos me sentía bien con ese traje no como el otro negro y gris que usaba cuando perdí mi "muchosidad", que parecía "fanático religioso" según el Carpintero. Igual, si en caso de encontrarme con el Viejo Stayne, venía armado con una daga y un revolver, ambas armas guardadas en mi cinturón y mi madre me dio un pequeño morral con unos sándwiches que ella me hizo.

-¿Listo, Tarrant? –me preguntó mi padre viéndome preparado.

-Simón –le dije –Bien, no tengas miedo, Alicia, iré por ti.

Pasé por un corredor, en donde había retratos de la familia real y algunos eventos históricos de Infratierra, como el de Alicia cuando venció al Jabberwocky.

Al final de corredor había una puerta. La puerta donde había un espejo para llegar a Sobretierra.

-¡Auch! -Escuché alguien quejándose de dolor cuando toqué el picaporte de la puerta.

-¡Ay, en la madre! –me asusté y vi que el picaporte tenía cara humana y vida propia -Perdóneme usted –le dije al señor Picaporte quien arrugaba su nariz.

-No hay que preocuparse, a pesar que la nariz me aplastaste –dijo el Picaporte.

-¡Oiga! ¡"Preocuparse" y "aplastaste", hizo un verso! –le dije riéndome. Él igual se río -¡Oye, sí es cierto! ¡Ay, qué pasa con mis modales! Soy su amigo El Picaporte –se presentó caballerosamente -¿En qué le puedo servir, señor…?

-Hightopp, mi estimado señor Picaporte, Tarrant Hightopp, el sombrerero de la Reina Blanca –incliné mi sombrero ante él -Y busco el espejo para pasar a Sobretierra…

-¿Cuál espejo? ¿Este? ¡Aaahhh! –abrió la boca que era el cilindro de la llave, vi a través de ella, aquella habitación estaba vacía, casi en blanco, sólo había un espejo -¡Sí, ese mero! –anuncié –Tengo que atravesarlo –ya estaba apresurado en atravesar ese espejo. Pero el Picaporte apartó su nariz de mi mano –Lo siento, no puede abrir, señor Hightopp, es "impasable"

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Estoy encerrado con llave, obvio, tengo que estar bien cerrado-explicó -Mientras yo esté cerrado con llave, el portal a Sobretierra se mantendrá bloqueado, así evitaremos que intrusos de Sobretierra atraviesen el espejo, tiene que tener la llave para abrirme, sino no podrá pasar a Sobretierra – ¡Carajo! Nadie me habló de una llave, hasta que…-¡Tarrant! ¡Tarrant, espera! Eran las reinas, Iracebeth empujaba la silla de ruedas donde su hermanita estaba sentada mientras Mirana alzaba la mano con una llave.

-¡Olvidamos darte la llave! –dijo Mirana dándome la llave.

-¡Ah, pero qué pinche lata! –dijo el Picaporte haciéndome reír.

En Sobretierra…

Alicia se encontraba entre la multitud en una sala de la Mansión Ascot, buscaba con ansias aquel espejo.

-¡Ahí está el espejo! –le dijo al señor Harcourt.

-He aquí este viejo e insignificante espejo –decía el banquero, Alicia frunció el ceño al oír eso –Fue antes propiedad de Charles Kingsleigh quien se lo regaló después a Lord Ascot…

-No sabía que era de mi padre –se dijo ella misma Alicia.

…...

Pude abrir la puerta de la habitación caminaba directo al espejo, mis amigos estaban atrás de mí –Oye, ¿enserio tienes las cualidades de ir allá? –preguntó el Picaporte. Otro que está dudando en que vaya a Sobretierra –Cuando se trata de ayudar a alguien, amigo Picaporte, todas las cualidades que tiene uno son necesarias –le dije, cuando pasé mi mano a través del vidrio, sentí agua, como si hubiese metido la mano en el mar –Siento agua –anuncié, saqué mi mano del vidrio –Está mojado –vi mi mano empapada.

-¿Imaginaste que sería como entrar en el agua? –preguntó Mirana.

-Sí –le dije -¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Así es el portal, tiene mente propia, cuando alguien lo atraviesa llega a ser tal como se lo imagina.

-¿Pero, cuando lo atraviesa un grupo de personas? –preguntó Thackery.

-Sería como la primera persona que lo atraviesa se lo imagina –dijo Iracebeth.

-Pero, Tarrant, pase lo que pase, no vayas a decir nada sobre Infratierra, nadie en lo absoluto, si pregunta de dónde eres inventa que eres de otra parte de Sobretierra –me advirtió Mirana.

-¡Tarrant! –escuché a mi padre. Él y mi madre se acercaron a mí.

-Venimos a darte esto –dijo mi madre, mostrándome un collar, cuyo dije era el pétalo de una rosa rosada -¡Tu pétalo! –dije observando el pétalo con cariño, ella lo tenía mucho antes que yo naciera. Recordaba que lo jugaba conmigo cuando yo era bebé en agitándolo por el aire mientras yo intentaba alcanzarlo. Me lo puso alrededor del cuello –Para que te dé suerte –me dijo y después nos dimos un abrazo –No quiero que te pase nada –me dijo derramando lágrimas.

-No le va pasar nada –le dijo mi padre colocando las manos en sus hombros –Él va estar bien, es muy valiente.

Cuando mi madre me soltó, mi padre me llega abrasar también –Lo vas a lograr, mi chiquitín, tengo fe en ti –dijo con cariño y me besa la frente.

-Bueno –afirmé –Creo que es hora que me vaya.

-Dile a Alicia que le mandamos saludos –dijo Mally.

-Lo haré –dije –Creo que ella igual va mandarles saludos cuando la encuentre.

Una nube de humo flotaba por el aire, era Sonriente –Viaje Bueno, Tarrant –me dijo.

-Igualmente, muchachos –dije, mientras todos me sonreían y me observaban con miradas de esperanza. Inhalé y exhale –Aquí voy.

Atravesé el espejo.

–Lo va lograr, sé que lo va lograr –dijo mi padre sosteniendo la mano de mi madre.

–Lo sé –dijo el Tiempo colocando una mano en su hombro –Eso le dirá el tiempo.

-Obvio, lo está diciendo usted –le dijo mi padre.

-Cierto –afirmó el Tiempo.

Atravesar el espejo era tal como me lo imaginé, estaba dentro del fondo del mar, pero no había peces, ni corales, ni algas. El fondo estaba desierto, sólo estaba el espejo en la arena y la superficie, donde ahí podía ver todo en Sobretierra como si fuese una ventana, vi Alicia entre una multitud, oía voces que le acaban de dar un espejo, ella feliz lo recibe, un tipo que tenía casi de mi edad tomaba el espejo, escuchaba que un tal Hamish conversara con ella y se estaba burlando que teniendo una compañía exitosa, decidió agarrar algo tan simple que un insignificante espejo, todo podía oír conforme nadaba a la superficie. Igual vi que las imágenes se cubrían con cuerdas y de pronto todo empezó a moverse. No sabía si estaba en el fondo de mar o me encogí con el Pishalver y estoy dentro de una pecera. Saqué mi cara del agua para tomar un poco de aire pero no podía sacarme completito ya que el espejo de Sobretierra estaba atado en la parte trasera de un carruaje. Con mucha dificultad trataba de salir del espejo, rosándome de las cuerdas, con el movimiento del coche y tratar de no resbalar por estar empapado. Logró llegar al techo del carruaje y me quedé ahí acostado tratando de recuperar aire. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi un cielo muy diferente a Infratierra, no era muy azul ni tampoco negro como estaba durante el reinado de terror de la Reina Roja. Estaba de un azul grisón casi blanco, abrí tan grande los ojos como platos, sentía el ambiente muy diferente, hasta el olor era distinto. Me levanté y vi edificios, casas, rectangulares y con colores que para mí son muy tristes, todo era sofocante pero perfecto, incluso se veía en la gente con su forma de vestir. Estaba en Londres, en Inglaterra… ¡En Sobretierra!

Conforme el carruaje andaba, la gente de la calle me observaba con extrañeza estando en el techo del vehículo. Miraba de un lado para otro y no podía encontrar Alicia.

-Buenos días, señor, disculpe, señor –llamaba el cochero, caballerosamente como me enseñaba mi padre –Señor cochero, lamento molestarlo, pero, ¿de casualidad sabe dónde puedo encontrar…?

El cochero volteó a verme -¿Pero, qué mierda? –se sorprendió, jaló las riendas de sus caballos haciendo que se detuvieran, con una sacudida, caí del carruaje a un puesto de verduras, destrozándolo -¡Ay! ¡Directo en las nalgas! –me quejé de dolor.

-¡Oiga! ¿Está loco? –me regañó el verdulero -¡Ahora va tener que pagarlo!

-Yo…lo siento –me disculpaba mientras me levantaba –No quise…

-¿Quién es usted? –me preguntó enojado el cochero -¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Iba a robar?

-¿A robar? –preguntó enojado el verdulero.

-¡No! ¡No iba a robar! ¡Iba a…! –me di cuenta del lío en que me metí –Me tengo que ir –dije empezando a correr.

-¡Oiga! ¡Regrese aquí! ¡Es un ladrón! –gritaban el cochero y verdulero -¡Policía! ¡Detengan ese hombre!

Alicia, quien estaba dentro del carruaje, salió tras oír el escándanlo -¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

-Un ladrón subió al carruaje, señorita Kingsleigh –le dijo el cochero –Al parecer iba a robarle.

Alicia miró desde lejos mi alocada cabellera naranja -¿Sombrerero? –se preguntó empezando a correr, con el tipo que tomó el espejo, quien era el señor Harcourt, siguiéndole el paso.

Conforme corría escuché un silbato -¡Oye tú! ¡Detente! –me decía un policía.

-¡No puede ser! Cinco minutos estando aquí y ya metí en problemas -me quejé.

-¡Deténgalo! –oí más gente, corriendo otras de mí -¡Cielos! ¡Esta gente se enoja con facilidad! –dije entrando a un callejón. Torpemente, choqué contra el hombro de alguien y caí al suelo -¡Ahí está! –dijo un policía.

-¡Ladrón! ¡Pillo! –me decía la gente.

-¿Sombrerero? –oí la voz de Alicia, la vi entre la multitud.

-¿Alicia? ¡Alicia! –me levanté hacia ella pero dos policías me agarraron -¡Oigan, suéltenme! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Alicia! –gritaba mientras me esposaban las manos a la espalda.

-¡Oigan, no! ¡Esperen! ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Sombrerero! –gritaba Alicia corriendo hacia a mí hasta que un policía la detuvo -¡Alto, señorita!

-¡No, es mi amigo el que están arrestando! –decía mientras le gritaba que me ayudara -¡Alicia! ¡Ayúdame! –le gritaba, estaba muy asustado, hasta que uno de los policías me golpeó la cabeza con una vara.

Perdí la conciencia, apenas podía ver qué ocurría, todo estaba borroso y con sombras, escuchaba voces lejanas, a Alicia que me soltaran, que ya me llevaron en la cárcel, el juez ordenó que me encerraran, oí Alicia llegando y ordenaba que me soltaran, el juez fue grosero con ella, las voces se alejaban y de repente oía otras voces, de mis amigos dudando en que vaya a Sobretierra. - _Pero, ¿de verdad planeas a ir_? -Escuché el Tiempo. - _Tarrant, no creo que sea buena idea que tú vayas –_ escuché a Mirana y luego al Picaporte - _Oye, ¿enserio tienes las cualidades de ir allá?_ \- _-¡No vas a ir!_ –escuché a mi padre. - _No queremos que te pase nada_ –oí a mi madre. Lo último que escuché era mi padre diciendo con angustia - _Te tratan como delincuente, te encierran en una especie de prisión llamada: Manicomio, donde ahí te ponen camisas muy incomodas inmovilizándote, te amarran en tu cama o peor, te usan como conejillo de indias para experimentos horribles y…que te queman el cerebro con…aparatos que se manejan con electricidad…_

Una luz me cegó, no supe que ocurrió después.

Me encontraba ahora en Witzend, en lo que fue antes mi vieja casa, la tienda de sombreros de la familia Hightopp, tenía cuatro años, estaba sentado en el suelo de la tienda a lado de la puerta principal, rodeado de juguetes sencillos pero bonitos, andaba jugando con mi tablero de caballeros rojos y blancos de madera que me hizo una vez el Carpintero. Estaba tan entretenido que no me fijaba que tres tipos que parecían no ser infraterrestres andaban por las calles de Witzend, viendo por las ventanas, dos parecían preocupados y uno sorprendido -¡Miren! ¡Una tienda de sombreros! –dijo el sorprendido.

-No lo sé, Charles, este lugar no se ve tan seguro –dijo uno con cara de policía.

-Yo digo que deberíamos buscar ayuda –dijo el otro con cara seria, más seria que la de mi padre.

-Harris, Richard, vamos, aún tenemos tiempo para gozar de este lugar –dijo el que tenía el nombre de Charles.

-El tiempo es dinero, Charles –dijo el que se llamaba Richard. Charles abrió la puerta de la tienda, miré a verlos –Hola, pequeño –me saludó amistosamente el tal Charles.

-Hola –le saludé a los señores.

-¿Vives aquí?

-Sí, mi papi hace sombreros –les dije –Está arriba buscando telas.

-Oh, muy bien –me dijo Charles mientras me observaba jugando –Lindos juguetes.

-Gracias, son caballeros rojos y blancos, me los hizo Woodscrumbs –le dije.

-¿Quién es Woodscrumbs? –preguntó el que se llamaba Harris.

-El Carpintero, porque los de la juguetería son de bronce y son muy caros y por eso me hizo estos de madera y son más bonitos.

-Sí lo son, ese Woodscrumbs debe quererte mucho –me sonrió Charles.

De pronto apareció mi padre bajando de las escaleras con aquellas telas, se sorprendió al ver los forasteros -¡Oh, disculpen! –dijo poniendo un lado las telas -¿En qué puedo servirles, caballeros? –preguntó amablemente.

-Nada en particular, señor –le dijo Charles –Sólo que…

-Tarrant –me llamó mi padre acercándose a mí –Levántate, ven, recoge tus juguetes -me cargó, llevándome a la escalera y luego me pasaba los juguetes -¿Qué te dije de estar jugando en la entrada? ¿Quieres chocar con los clientes cuando entren a la tienda? –me dijo con su clásico tono estricto –Anda, ve a jugar arriba mientras atiendo a los señores.

-Sí, papi –le dije subiendo con mis juguetes en los brazos.

-Disculpen, es mi hijo Tarrant, tiene cuatro añitos –les dijo mi padre a los tipos –Es un poquito inquieto, pero es un buen niño.

-Se nota, señor –dijo Charles viéndome subir a la escalera –Es un niño muy bonito –dijo mientras me observaba con una sonrisa amistosa, yo le sonreí a ese tal Charles, parecía muy agradable y "muchoso".

-Sí, muchas gracias –dijo mi padre –Ahora, Me llamo Zanik Hightopp, el sombrerero de la aldea ¿En qué puedo hacer por ustedes, señores…?

-¡Oh, disculpe, señor Hightopp! –dijo el tal Richard –Me llamo Richard Ascot, él es el Oficial Harris Brown, es policía y él es mi amigo, Charles Kingsleigh…

¿Charles Kingsleigh? Me dije a mí mismo ¿El padre de Alicia?

 **Nota:**

 **El Picaporte de la puerta del espejo es el que sale en la versión animada de Disney, un personaje que me encantó en la caricatura.**


	8. En casa de Alicia

Cap 8. En Casa de Alicia

 **Posible inicio del romance AlicexTarrant…**

Desperté en un catre dentro de un lugar sucio, frío y lleno de ratas, me di cuenta que era una celda, me dolía la cabeza, me di cuenta que tenía una herida abierta en mi frente sangrándome, recordé que un policía me había golpeado y recordé que ya estaba en Sobretierra. -¿Alicia? –dije con la esperanza de encontrarme con Alicia, pero no estaba. Escuché la puerta abriéndose y entró un policía grande y gordo. Me arrojó el morral que llevaba y vi que no estaban los sándwiches que mi madre me hizo –Perdón, me comí tus sándwiches –dijo despreocupado el gordo.

-Jaja, chistosito –le dije de mala gana.

-Quieto, muchacho, no querrás otro putazo en la cabeza –me dijo forzándome a levantarme y poniéndome de nuevo unos grilletes en las manos a mi espalda.

-¿Qué me va hacer? –pregunté ahora que me pone un costal en la cabeza, sin dejarme ver nada.

-Tú cállate y camina –me forzó a caminar para salir a la celda –Ya, aquí lo tienes –llamó a alguien del cual no podía ver –Muy bien, ya era hora –dijo la otra persona con voz ronca, sentí que estaba colocando la daga y revolver que llevaba a mi cinturón -¿Quién es usted? ¿Es el Viejo Stayne? –preguntaba.

-Silencio, muchacho –me dijo el de la voz ronca –Camina.

Mientras en una carroza de la policía -¿Me pueden decir a dónde me llevan? – les seguía preguntando al policía gordo y el de la voz ronca -¿Quieres dejar de preguntar a dónde te vamos a llevar? –se quejó harto el policía gordo.

-No soy de aquí, barrigón, no sé dónde estoy, sólo vine a buscar a una amiga –le dije.

-Sí, se nota que no eres de aquí… ¿de qué están hechos tus sándwiches? –me preguntó el gordo. Yo quedé callado, no debería decir nada de Infratierra. Me seguía preguntando qué me iban hacer esos policías. No vaya ser que fueron sobornados por el Viejo Stayne; como suele hacer él, para entregarme y si fuera cierto, quizás ya había agarrado Alicia. Pensándolo, el corazón me empezaba a latir desesperadamente del miedo. El carruaje paró, el policía gordo me arrojó al suelo, frente a la entrada de una casa. Él tocó la puerta, me quitó los grilletes y el costal de la cabeza. La policía se fue dejándome tirado ante esa casa -¿Qué pedo? –me pregunté por qué tan misteriosos mientras me sobaba las muñecas.

La puerta de aquella casa se abrió -¿Sombrerero? –oí una voz en esa casa. Era Alicia, ahí estaba cada vez más bella, rubia y muchosa -¡Alicia! ¡Eres tú! ¡Por fin te encontré! –dije muy feliz y nos abrazamos.

-¡Ay, Sombrerero, qué sorpresa haberte encontrado! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! –dijo Alicia muy feliz –Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Atravesé el espejo –le contesté.

-¿El espejo? ¡Estás herido! –dijo viendo mi golpe en la cabeza -¡Putos policías! Ven, vamos a limpiártela.

Me dejó entrar a su casa, era muy bonita y muy arreglada aunque si le faltara un poco de "muchosidad".

-Está muy linda tu casa –le dije –Aunque, no quiero ofenderte, le falta tu "mucosidad".

Ella se río –Gracias, aquí tengo algo de "muchosidad" -me dejó entrar a un estudio, muy acogedor, ahí sí tenía el toque "muchoso" de Alicia, había objetos de varios lados de Sobretierra, libros, mapas, un juego de ajedrez, una chimenea, arriba de ella estaba colgado en la pared un espejo, todo un área de negocios. -¿Es tu estudio? –le pregunté.

-Era de mi padre, ahora es mía y de mi madre –dijo Alicia, mientras llamaba a una sirvienta a que trajera alcohol y vendas.

-Siéntate –me invitó a sentarme a un sillón. Ella se sentó a mi lado –Dime, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Bien, todos están bien, te mandan saludos, incluso Iracebeth, ya es otra –le conté.

-Qué alivio –dijo Alicia –Ya no más "que le corten la cabeza" –bromeó -¿Y tú familia? ¿Arreglaste las cosas con tu padre?

Yo sonreí –Sí. Él es ahora...alguien maravilloso, cada día es más amoroso conmigo, tomamos terapias para poder arreglar los problemas que tuvimos y ya me acepta como soy, quien soy, mis ideas, incluso me ayuda a tener más y mejores, volvimos abrir el negocio de la familia juntos, haciendo más sombreros e igual se dio cuenta que ser sombrerero también puede ser divertido, y es telequinético.

-¿Telequinético?

-Sí, es que después del rescate se enfermó de anemia, le tuvieron que dar una transmisión de sangre para que se cure y resulta que la sangre que tiene ahora resultó ser de un médico brujo con telequinesis.

-¡Cielos! Tu padre ahora es un sombrerero "brujo". –dijo en broma haciéndome reír.

-Señorita Kingsleigh –entró el señor Harcourt con las vendas y alcohol –Me dijeron que le entregara eso –se las dio a Alicia y luego me vio, al parecer no le parecía raro –Veo que logró liberar a su amigo –dijo.

-Sí, por suerte –dijo Alicia –Tarrant, él es mi abogado, James Harcourt –me lo presentó –Señor Harcourt, él es mi amigo Tarrant Hightopp –me presentó ante él.

-Mucho gusto, señor Harcourt –lo saludé amistosamente mientras nos estrechábamos las manos –Igualmente, señor Hightopp, me alegra que haya podido salir de esa horrible cárcel –él me dijo con una sonrisa, yo igual le sonreí, por lo menos alguien más de Sobretierra me recibió de forma agradable -¿Cómo logró salir? –me preguntó mientras Alicia pasaba un algodón remojado con alcohol, limpiándome la herida de mi cabeza –No lo sé –empezaba a contar –Cuando me desperté en la celda, un policía gordo y estúpido me sacó así de repente, pero lo más raro es cuando me sacaba, me puso un costal en la cabeza y otro buey con voz ronca sin ver quién era nos acompañó y así, me dejó tirado aquí donde estoy ahorita… ¡Auch! –Sentí un ligero dolor cuando el alcohol ardía en mi herida –Lo siento –se disculpó Alicia mientras me vendaba la cabeza –Iba a sacarte de la cárcel cuando te llevaban, le hice una queja al juez, pero él me mandó al carajo.

-Le dijo que no puede gritar justicia por ser mujer –contó el señor Harcourt.

-¿Por ser mujer? ¡Qué mamada! –dije.

-Es el machismo de hoy en día, señor Hightopp –dijo el señor Harcourt.

-Señorita Kingsleigh –apareció la sirvienta –Su madre ha vuelto con su hermana y cuñado.

-Muy bien –dijo Alicia mientras ella y el señor Harcourt se levantaban –Ah, ¿puedes quedarte por un minuto? Quiero presentarte a mi familia como sorpresa.

-Claro, espero –le dije.

Mientras esperaba, observaba todo lo que había en ese estudio, veía todos esos objetos que mi Alicia o su padre habían traído de las otras partes de Sobretierra. Igual vi fotografías de ella y su familia, ella cuando era niña, junto con su padre, su madre y su hermana. Vi detalladamente una donde estaba con su padre y vi que él me resultaba familiar -¿Charles? –dije viendo esa foto. Al final de las fotografías vi algo que me di cuenta que no era de otro país, sino de Infrantierra, un caballero blanco de madera, como los juguetes de Infratierra, como los que yo tenía de niño. Comencé a tener recuerdos

 _(Flashback)_

 _-No sé cómo agradecerle, señor Hightopp, por todo lo que ha hecho –le dijo Charles a mi padre._

 _-No tienen nada que agradecer, quería ayudar –le dijo mi padre. Charles y sus amigos han estado tres días en Infratierra y ya van a volver a casa, con la ayuda del Rey Oleron y Jaque quienes los mandarán al mismo espejo de regreso a Sobretierra, mi familia y yo éramos de los pocos habitantes que los ayudó a establecerse en Witzend._

 _-Bueno, creo que es hora de llevarlos a Sobretierra –dijo Jaque, y cuando iban a partir, me oyeron gritar con la edad de cuatro añitos -¡Charles! ¡Charles! –llamaba a Charles._

 _-Señor Kingsleigh, Tarrant –me corrigió mi padre –Debes de dirigirte a él llamándolo señor Kingsleigh._

 _-No es necesario, señor Hightopp –le dijo Charles sonriente –Tarrant y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, ¿no es así, Tarrant?_

 _-Quiero regalarte esto –le mostré el caballero blanco de madera –Para que me recuerdes._

 _-Oh no, Tarrant, no puedo, es tuyo –me dijo Charles._

 _-Woodscrumbs me va hacer otro, tómalo –le dije. Charles más sonriente tomó el muñeco y se agachó a mi altura –Yo también te voy a extrañar –me dijo –Vaya que este lugar es un País de Maravillas. Tú eres una de ellas._

 _Yo le sonreí y lo abrasé. Después del abrazo, Charles se paró y le dice a mi padre –Debe estar orgulloso de su hijo, señor Hightopp, es un niño fabuloso._

 _-Sí…sí lo es –dijo un poco triste mi padre, tratando de acariciarme la cabeza, le daba miedo, como si acariciarme la cabeza sería un acto de delincuencia._

 _Jaque y los extranjeros ya empezaban a partir. Mi padre me tomó en sus brazos y me cargó –Voy a extrañarlos mucho –dijo mientras veíamos como se alejaban –Sobre todo es Charles, es simpático aunque un poco loquito._

 _-Él dice que las mejores personas lo están –le dije._

 _-¿Eso te dijo? –me preguntó._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

Parpadeé y volví al presente. Charles Kingsleigh, aquel forastero que cayó perdido en Infratierra, junto con sus 2 amigos, y que hice mi amigo en tres días era el padre de Alicia. Con razón se me hacía familiar, con razón cuando conocí Alicia me recordaba a alguien. De Charles. Ahora él está muerto al igual que su otro amigo Richard Ascot, de Harris no sabía nada. Fue un gran hombre, con razón Alicia lo amaba, ahora tengo otra razón para mantener a salvo a ella, por su padre lo haría.

-Hola –escuché la voz de un niño, volteé y en frente vi a un pequeño de ocho años con ojos azules y cabello azabache. Me agaché a su altura –Hola –le saludé amistosamente.

-¿Quién es usted? –me pregunto. Al parecer era un pariente de Alicia.

-¡Oh! Pues, me llamo Tarrant, Tarrant Hightopp ¿y tú?

-Harrison Manchester –se presentó el niño -¿Es usted amigo de mi tía Alicia? –me preguntó.

-Estén…sí, sí lo soy, soy su amigo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Trabaja para ella y para mi abuela? ¿Usted es de China? –me seguía preguntando mientras yo me reía cuando dijo eso.

-¿"C _lees_ " que "s _oil_ " de China? –le bromeé imitando un acento mandarín –No " _telgo_ " ojos " _rasgaldos_ " de " _chilnito_ " –hice reír al niño.

-¡Harrison! –alguien llamó al niño, miré en la puerta llegó Alicia, se acercó a él y dijo -¿Qué andas haciendo, mi chiquitín? –se agachó y le hizo cariñitos a su nariz –Saludando a tu amigo, tía –dijo el niño.

-¡Oh, veo que ya conociste a mi amigo! ¡Tramposo! –le dijo, yo sonreía con ternura viendo Alicia con su sobrinito. Me di cuenta que ella ya no era más la pequeña que me encontré en la hora del té –Anda, ve con tu mami para luego presentarles al señor Hightopp, ve –le dijo. Mientras Harrison se iba, yo dije –Ya eres tía, Alicia.

-Sí, se llama Harrison, es mi adoración –dijo Alicia con una sonrisa –Nada que ver con su padre –dijo con seriedad.

-¿Cómo es su padre? –le pregunté.

-¿De verdad quieres conocerlo?

Unos minutos después, Alicia salió del estudio, sin antes susurrarle que no diga nada de Infratierra a su familia.

-Familia –se presentó ante ellos.

-Alicia, ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó su madre -¿Con quién hablas en el estudio?

-Quiero presentarles a un amigo –dijo. De forma tímida salí del estudio ante su familia. Una mujer un tanto mayor que Alicia, quien me di cuenta que era su hermana; Margaret me observó con extrañeza, igual otro hombre muy parecido a Harrison, sólo que sin la inocencia infantil, y otra mujer ya mayor de edad con rasgos de haber sido una mujer muy hermosa durante su juventud, se sorprendió verme, esa mujer quien era la madre de Alicia, se parecía más a Margaret, ya que Alicia se parece más a su padre, lo único que ella tenía de su madre era su piel pálida como muñeca de porcelana y su cabello amarillento y un tanto de su belleza.

-Él es Tarrant Hightopp, es un gran amigo mío –me presentó a su familia –Tarrant, ella es mi madre Helen Kingsleigh –me presentó a su madre.

-Mucho gusto, señora Kingsleigh –saludé a la señora Kingsleigh caballerosamente y dándole un beso en la mano –Hace tiempo que he querido conocerla.

Sí…igualmente, señor Hightopp –me dijo su madre con amabilidad pero aún sigue sorprendida.

-Ella es mi hermana, Margaret –me presentó a su hermana, que me observaba más sorprendida que la señora Kingsleigh , el tipo que parecía ser el cuñado de Alicia, no parece sorprenderse, más bien me observaba como alguien que no debería pisar la casa –Y su esposo…-cuando iba a saludar a Margaret, su esposo se interpuso y me alzó su mano para estrecharla, al parecer iba a evitar que saludara caballerosamente a su esposa como si ella no era parte de la familia –Lowell Manchester a su servicio, es un placer de conocerlo, señor Hightopp –yo no hice nada más que sentirme mal en no saludar a Margaret, mientras estrechaba la mano de Lowell, Alicia frunció el ceño cuando vio a su cuñado evitando que saludara a Margaret –Sí… igualmente, señor Manchester –dije un poco serio.

-Y ya habías conocido a mi sobrinito Harrison, entrando de polizonte a mi estudio –me presentó de nuevo a su sobrinito, yo reí pero Lowell no le parecía gracioso–Harrison, ¿qué te dije de estar portándote mal en el estudio de tu tía? ¿Estuviste molestando al caballero? –le regañó su padre. Me hizo recordar cuando mi padre me regañaba de niño, pero me sorprendí que Margaret no hacía nada para detener los regaños, estaba ahí parada con la mirada baja, no entendía por qué no hacía nada para defender a su pequeño, mi madre, por lo contrario se interponía armada con dientes y uñas cuando papá y yo nos peleábamos para evitar el desmadre final.

-No, no es necesario que regañe al niño, señor Manchester, solamente me saludó, es un niño muy lindo –logré hacer que parara de regañar a Harrison, pobrecito.

-Alicia nunca me habló de usted, señor Hightopp –me dijo la señora Kingsleigh.

-¿Ah no? Pues Alicia sí me habló mucho de ustedes y de sus aventuras por el mundo en el Maravilla y que ahora usted es su compañera de las aventuras ha de ser increíble –le dije de forma amistosa.

-No puede ser, mujeres trabajando y este loco las apoya –se quejó Lowell en voz baja.

-De hecho no les hablé nada de él porque quería que fuera sorpresa –dijo Alicia –Lo conocí cuando fui por primera vez a China, él viene de…viene de…de… ¡De Escocia!

-¿De Escocia? –dudé.

-Sí, de Escocia –me dijo entre dientes Alicia metiéndome en el juego.

-¡Oh sí, de Escocia! Donde los hombres usan faldas y nuestro amigo, Nessy –dije. Oí al señor Harcourt soltando una risita.

-Señora Kingsleigh –llamó la sirvienta a la madre de Alicia –La comida estará servida en media hora.

-Muy bien, gracias, Mary –dijo su madre –¿Se quedará a comer, señor Hightopp?

-Sí, claro, señora Kingsleigh, muchas gracias –le dije amablemente a la madre de Alicia –Pero antes, me gustaría hablar con Alicia a solas, es algo importante –dije recordando porque llegué a Sobretierra –Claro, podemos hablar en mi cuarto –dijo Alicia.

-Perfecto –dije –Con permiso, señores. Adiós, Harrison –me despedí de ellos.

-Cielos, es un buen chico, muy guapo, aunque algo extraño –dijo Margaret.

-Sí, se ve que él y Alicia son muy buenos amigos –dijo la señora Kingsleigh.

-¿De Escocia? –le pregunté Alicia mientras entrabamos a su habitación cagándonos de risa por lo ocurrido -¿Se te ocurrió decir que soy de Escocia? ¡Qué pinche plan! Mi familia es de ascendencia escocesa.

-Lo sé, me acordé de la falda escocesa que usaste en el Frabulloso Día –dijo Alicia mientras aguantaba la risa que le salía -¿Viste la cara de pendejo que puso Lowell? ¡De poca madre!

Ya cuando nos calmábamos de tanto reír, observé la habitación de Alicia, las paredes tenían el tapiz azul y olía a azucenas, era un bello cuarto para una jovencita pero con el toque "muchoso" de Alicia, había muñecas que pudo haber conservado de su infancia, una de ellas muy parecida a ella que llevaba puesto un vestido azul con un delantal blanco como usó en su primera vez en Infratierra estaba en la cama, ha de ser su favorita. En el escritorio había conchitas, caracoles, mapas de otras partes de Sobretierra y acuarelas de sus recuerdos de Infratierra –Está muy lindo tu cuarto, Alicia –le dije.

-Gracias, como puedes ver aún tengo mis muñecas que jugaba de niña –me dijo.

-Sí, yo también he conservado algunos juguetes que tenía cuando era niño. Veo que aún nos sigues recordando –le dije mientras veía las acuarelas: tomando el té conmigo y con mis amigos durante su primera vez, cuando nos salvó del Jabberwocky, cuando logramos liberar a mi familia; en ese yo estaba abrazando a mis padres y derramando lágrimas, pero los dos últimos me llamaron la atención: Uno era de un hombre anciano muerto en su cama, yo estaba con él llorando y abrazando su cuerpo y el otro era de una sombra teniéndome acorralado y atado, amenazándome con un cuchillo en la garganta y ahí estaba Alicia de niña, montando el Bandersnatch a rescatarme.

-¿Y estos? –le pregunté mostrándoles esos dibujos.

-Eso quiero saber –dijo ella –Últimamente he tenido migrañas y veo esas imágenes en mi cabeza…no sé si son recuerdos vagos de mi primera vez en Infratierra o…es un sueño… ¿me ocurrió de verdad?…y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme que es importante?

-Ah, sí es cierto –dije preparándome para hablarle –Lo que pasa es que…hay un problema…

-¿Qué problema? ¿Están en peligro? ¿Tú y tu familia están de nuevo en peligro? ¿Las reinas?

-No, no, no, nadie está en peligro, nada está pasando en Infratierra –le dije –El problema es…está aquí Alicia, en Londres, eres tú quien está en peligro.

-¿Yo? ¿En peligro? Pero, ¿de qué? –me preguntó.

Yo exhale aire –De Stayne, Alicia.

-¿De Stayne?

-Sí, de Stayne, está de vuelta y quiere vengarse de ti por su destierro después del Frabulloso Día

-Pero, no puede ser, Stayne está muerto, vimos sus restos en el castillo de la Reina Roja en la Tierras Lejanas.

-Resultaron ser falsos, Alicia, él los puso para que todos creyeran que había muerto, pero logró escapar. Bueno por suerte logramos atraparlo y arrestarlo. Me intentó secuestrar, hirió a la Reina Blanca fracturándole una pierna y…mató a Absolem.

-¿Absolem? –dijo sin voz –No puede ser, pero si él ya está arrestado, ¿por qué dices que estoy en peligro?

-Porque su padre, el Viejo Stayne está andando por aquí, buscándote –le dije -¿Te acuerdas de él? ¿Del Viejo Stayne? Lo conociste en tu primera vez –agarré la acuarela donde ella me estaba rescatando de esa sombra –Esta imagen, esta, te ocurrió de verdad, esa sombra es El Viejo Stayne, ocurrió después del Juicio de las Tartas, nos escondimos en unas catacumbas cuando Iracebeth mandaba a ejecutarte, pero él nos tendió una trampa, me secuestró, tú lograste escapar a buscar ayuda, y cuando llegaste con los demás a rescatarme, él iba a matarme, tú me salvaste peleando contra él, montando el Bandersnatch, pero él logró escapar y ahora se va vengar de ti por hacerle fracasar su intento de matarme…¿Alicia? ¿Alicia, qué tienes? –la vi mareada teniendo de nuevo esos dolores de cabeza, al parecer estaba viendo esas imágenes y quizás tratando de recordar ese momento, pero no lograba recordar bien –Entonces ocurrió de verdad, pero no lo puedo recordar bien, ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo claro?

-Señorita Kingsleigh –llamó Mary abriendo la puerta –Ya está lista la comida.

Tiempo después, estuve en el comedor de la casa de Alicia, nos sirvieron hígado de vaca… ¡HÍGADO DE VACA! ¡Asco! Y yo no como carne, era como comerse a un amigo.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Hightopp? –me preguntó la señora Kingsleigh mientras me observaba mi cara hacia el hígado –No como carne –afirmé –Es como comerse a un amigo.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Lowell extrañado.

-Lo que pasa es que el señor Hightopp ama tanto a los animales que los considera sus amigos y es por eso que no come carne –dijo Alicia.

-No, no, no se preocupen, se ve que está…bueno –me iba sacrificar en comer el hígado que le pertenecía a una pobre vaca, pero tenía que hacerlo para impresionar a la familia de Alicia y además me quitaron los sándwiches que mi madre me hizo –Pobre Doña _Moo-Moo_ –dije pensando en la vaca dueña del hígado. De pronto sentí algo peludo moviéndose en mis pies que ronroneaba -¿Sonriente? –pregunté mirando hacia abajo. Era una gatita.

-Es Dinah, mi gatita –dijo Alicia.

-Hola, bonita –le dije a Dinah acariciando su pelaje suavecito, más suavecito que la de Sonriente –Puedes darle el hígado, a ella le gusta, y puedes comerte nada más la ensalada y papitas, sólo sé discreto –me susurró en el oído Alicia.

A escondidas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, bajé mi plato y le pasé el hígado a la gatita quien se lo llevó de repente a su hocico.

-¿Y díganme cómo va su negocio con la religión católica? –preguntó Alicia para evitar que me observen regalándole el hígado a Dinah.

-Va iniciando bien –comentó Lowell –Posiblemente dará buenos resultados.

-¿Qué cosa de la religión católica? –pregunté metiéndome en la conversación.

-Resulta que mi hermana está en la misión de ofrecer la religión católica en otros países y que ahora hicieron un trato con los Ascot para hacer negoció con la religión, o mejor dicho venderla –contó Alicia.

-¿Vender una religión? ¿Cómo mercancía? –pregunté impresionado ¿Hasta dónde quiere llegar esa pinche gente?

-Pues, si eso es para ustedes mi idea… -decía Lowell.

-La "idea" de Margaret –le corrigió la señora Kingsleigh.

-Pero nos ayudará a aliviarnos de la quiebra que se encuentra los Ascot, lo cual nosotros estamos en ella –dijo muy serio Lowell.

-Pues yo no creo que sea buena idea –comenté –No puedes vender una religión como algo material. La religión es dada por conciencia y voluntad de uno, es como forzar a un hinduista a dejar el hinduismo para ser católico. Y eso que le agradezco a los hinduistas por crear el yoga.

Alicia sintió la alerta que iba a ver un pleito entre Lowell y yo, su madre igual lo presenciaba, así que decidió cambiar el tema –Y … –llamó a Margaret y a Lowell –Escuché que celebrarán ese negocio con los Ascot durante una cena en su casa.

-Claro, en dos días –dijo Lowell –Ustedes igual están invitadas, también puedes invitar al señor Hightopp, Alicia.

Alicia dudó –No creo que…

-¡Con gusto! –afirmé.

-¿Seguro? –seguía dudando Alicia.

-Sí, me gustaría conocer por un momento tus amistades.

-¡Perfecto! –anunció Lowell satisfecho.

-Y… ¿Ya averiguaron lo de la tragedia de la Iglesia? –preguntó la señora Kingsleigh.

-¿Cuál tragedia? –pregunté.

-Alguien incendio la Iglesia donde negociaban –me contó Alicia –El Obispo falleció.

Llegué a recordar la pesadilla que tuve de la iglesia incendiada.

-Últimamente está ocurriendo cosas raras –dijo Lowell –Mientras usted y Alicia estuvieron en el mar, señora Kingsleigh, alguien dijo que en el Támesis encontraron cabezas decapitadas –eso llamó la atención de Alicia -¿Cuáles cabezas?

-No sólo de hombres, igual de peces, perros, gatos…al parecer un psicópata anda merodeando y causando terror por las calles de Londres.

Igual me acordé de mi pesadilla del Támesis.

Alicia y yo nos observamos. Creo que tenemos la misma idea de qué psicópata se trata: El Viejo Stayne.


	9. Alicia, de nuevo en Infratierra

Cap. 9 Alicia de nuevo en Infratierra

En mi casa, mi padre estaba sentado en el escritorio tratando de concentrarse en el libro de cuentas, pero tan preocupado estaba por mí que le causó un lío las cuentas que apuntaba. Cerró el libro rendido, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en la frente como si estuviera rezando –Ay, papá –decía esperando que mi abuelo lo escuchará –Tengo mucho miedo, nuestro Tarrant está en un lugar donde le podrían hacer daño –dijo –No dejes que le pase nada a tu "Tormentita"…no como aquella vez…-recordó el momento que pudo verme en mi calvario en Salazen Grum cuando él estaba prisionero, sin darme cuenta.

 _(Flashback)_

 _-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? –preguntaba él cuando lo llevaban al cuarto de celdas en el castillo de la Reina Roja –Sólo venimos a darle una sorpresita –dijo Stayne con sarcasmo y haciéndolo entrar a una celda, adentro estaba un médico y luego…se llenó de horror, cuando me vio tirado en el sucio y duro piso de piedra, muy delgado hasta en los huesos, bañado en sangre, con ropa desgastada y lleno de moretones y chupetones, estaba convulsionando y tratando de respirar con sibilancias -¡Tarrant! –corrió hacia a mí, se agachó y me tomó en sus brazos, me sentía débil, con fiebre, bañado de sudor, escuchaba cómo me ahogaba, las uñas de mis manos y mis labios morados, me salía espuma blanca en la nariz y boca mezclándose con sangre atragantándome y la mirada la tenía perdida, pero lo más extraño es que no lo veía, no lo sentía, no lo escuchaba como si en realidad estuviese muerto. -¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó mi padre muy desesperado. -¡Ah, nada! Solamente le di un escarmiento y tuvo su última cita…con su cliente –dijo Stayne riéndose –Gozaron la cita y se pasó de copas._

 _-¿De copas?-preguntó mi padre -¿Lo emborracharon?_

 _-A él le gusta hacerlo, dijo que así, no sufriría el dolor cuando lo ultrajaban -seguía bromeando Stayne._

 _-Está enfermo de tuberculosis –contestó el médico muy serio –Por estar en el frío y con hambre, igual es posible por una enfermedad que…_

 _-¿Qué esos malditos le metieron? ¡Le pegaron una cochinada! –dijo muy furioso mi padre mientras aferraba sus brazos en mí._

 _-Igual por el exceso de alcohol que tuvo… –seguía diciendo el doctor con una mirada triste –Le queda muy poco tiempo._

 _-¿Cuánto? –preguntó mi padre preocupado hasta que me escuchaba ahogándome con esa espuma y de repente…No tenía pulso, no respiraba, mi corazón se detuvo -¿Tarrant? ¿Tarrant, qué te ocurre, hijo? ¿Tarrant? ¡COÑO, TARRANT, DESPIERTA! ¡Tarrant! ¡Mi chiquitín! ¡Por favor, díganme qué le pasa! –le exigía el doctor mientras él revisaba mi pulso. Él movió la cabeza con tristeza –Lo lamento, señor Hightopp… su muchacho…falleció._

 _-No, no, no puede ser, ¡No! ¡Tarrant! ¡Tarrant, por favor, despierta! ¡Despierta, soy yo! ¡Soy papá! ¿Tarrant? ¿Tarrant? –no pudo resistir más -¡TARRANT, NO! ¡NO, A MI NIÑO, NO, POR FAVOR! –lloraba abrazándome más, sus lágrimas caían a mi cuerpo –Perdóname, Tarrant –me decía –Perdóname por no ser el padre amoroso que tanto anhelabas, por no estar contigo cuando me necesitabas y por…por ignorarte…yo no quise que te pasara esto…no quise…_

 _-Un Hightopp menos de que preocuparse –dijo Stayne. Mi padre, aguantando lágrimas, lo miró con ojos amenazantes –Tú…mataste a mi pequeño._

 _-Por lo menos alégrese –le dijo Stayne –Su más grande decepción se ha ido, un peso de encima menos para usted…_

 _(Fin de flashback)_

-No –dijo mi padre regresando al presente –Te equivocas –decía con una sonrisa, y vio en una cajita de vidrió mi primer sombrero, el azul de papel que le hice cuando era niño, lo agarró y lo observa con cariño –Él nunca fue una decepción…es una bendición…mi más grande tesoro. El cual, milagrosamente se volvió a salvar...ojalá vuelva ocurrirle esta vez.

En Sobretierra…

Alicia y yo estuvimos en su estudio, sentados en el sillón, pensando qué podemos hacer.

-OK –decía Alicia –Tenemos a un cabrón que anda olfateando mi rastro…digo, al no ser que sea Bayard -Yo me reí cuando dijo eso -¿Pero, qué se hará? ¿Cómo encontrarlo y estar alerta?

-Es muy difícil ahora, ya que él sabe cómo esconderse hasta el más diminuto callejón, por ahora tengo que mantenerte bajo mi cuidado en caso de se te aparezca como sorpresa –le dije –Ya sólo necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche, pues ya debería estar lejos del portal de Infratierra.

Ella frunció el ceño –¿Y no puedes volver atravesar el espejo?

-¿El espejo? –pregunté

-Sí, el espejo –señaló el espejo que estaba sobre la chimenea –Es el mismo espejo que yo atravesé y de seguro el que tú atravesaste.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –pregunté sorprendido al saber que tenía el portal delante de mi cara.

-Lo obtuve en una subasta, era antes de un amigo. Lo compre para que pueda visitarlos las veces que yo quiera.

-Uff, me facilitaste el trabajo, Alicia, pensé en quedarme aquí por un largo tiempo –dije –Ahora mi padre debe estar neurótico y no sabes lo que hace –le dije imaginando lo que estará haciendo mi padre. Él, cuando está enfadado, preocupado o estresado, suele desquitarse dando vueltas y diciendo las groserías que se le ocurre o gritar a todo pulmón, haciendo que tiemble la tierra "¡COÑO!" o quizás estará haciendo inhalaciones y exhalaciones repitiendo su filosofía "Si vas hacer algo, hazlo bien" hasta que se colma la paciencia y grita "¿PERO, QUÉ CHINGADOS HICE?" No sé, debería estar haciendo lo que sea.

-Y… ¿si vamos a ver cómo están? –dijo Alicia.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, para eso compre el espejo –dijo –Además, tengo que conocer a tu familia, ¿no?

-Es cierto, después de todo, eres la mismísima persona que los salvó, ellos igual quieren conocerte –le sonreí, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea –Te invitó a cenar, en mi casa para que los conozcas.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho juntos! –dijo alegremente mi Alicia –Sólo, permíteme decirle a mi madre.

Tiempo después, la señora Kingsleigh fue informada que Alicia saldría conmigo a cenar; obvio a fuera de Londres. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cerramos la puerta del estudio con llave y nos preparamos para atravesar el espejo, incluso nos llevamos a Dinah.

-Oye –me llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Nada…quería decirte que…qué bonito collar –vio el Pétalo de mi madre alrededor de mi cuello –Es un pétalo de rosa, era de mi madre, lo tuvo cuando yo era un bebé o mucho antes –le conté.

Llegamos a Marmoreal, todo seguía igual cuando me fui, pasamos por el pasillo de las pinturas -¡Mira todas esas pinturas! –se sorprendió Alicia -¿Son de la familia real?

-La mayoría –le decía –Igual hay de momentos históricos de Infratierra, mira tenemos uno cuando nos salvaste en el Frabulloso Día –le mostré aquel retrato, ella frunció el ceño cuando vio cómo la tenían retratada, parada victoriosamente sobre la cabeza decapitada del Jabberwocky –Dile al pintor que lo hizo bien, pero que exageró con mi presentación –dijo haciéndome reír. Luego pasamos a uno donde había un príncipe y una princesa. Alicia reconoció al príncipe -Ya conoces a ese príncipe, ¿no? Era el Rey Oleron.

-El padre de Mirana e Iracebeth –dijo Alicia.

-Fue el rey más respetado y amado de toda Infratierra, era muy fuerte, pero de buen corazón, fue muy dolorosa su muerte.

-¿Cómo murió? –me preguntó.

-Fue un año antes de tu primera vez…- Recordé ese día, yo fui testigo de su muerte, un día estuve en el castillo acompañando a Mirana quien se iba a mudar a Marmoreal, yo todavía me he largado de la casa de mi familia para ser un sombrerero independiente, ese día me topé con él y conversábamos caminado en un pasillo, mientras él bebía un vino, hasta que de repente comenzó a comportarse de una manera rara y cayó al suelo convulsionando y retorciéndose de dolor, gritaba por ayuda y cuando Jaque y la familia real llegaron ya era demasiado tarde, alguien mató al Rey poniéndole arsénico en su vino.

-Fue el Viejo Stayne quien lo envenenó –dije con un suspiró –Me lo contó cuando me secuestró en las catacumbas.

Luego Alicia vio a la princesa, que era la hermana menor del Rey. Era una joven hermosa, con carita angelical, de ojos verdes y pelirroja –Ella era su hermana menor, la princesa Tyvidiana.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? –preguntó viendo que debajo de la pintura habían ramos de flores, animalitos de felpa y juguetes para bebés.

-Ven te voy a contar una historia…es un tantito romántica pero igual triste –nos sentamos en un banquito frente a la pintura –Hace mucho tiempo, en Witzend, vivía la princesa Tyvidiana, era la mujer más bella y bondadosa de Infratierra, todos la amaban, pero igual, ella era muy triste, su madre que era una reina fría, calculadora y manipuladora con ella, hizo un trato con el Viejo Stayne; quien enviudó por perder la madre de Ilsovic, en casarse con ella. La princesa jamás se puso de acuerdo, ya que conocía muy bien a su prometido, un hombre cruel, sin escrúpulos, rodeado de mujeres y alcohol; ni la muerte de su esposa lo hacía reflexionar, le era infiel a su cara, incluso la reina, que lo sabía, lo defendía; que ese es el sacrificio de una mujer, en aceptar al hombre en lo que sea. Pero un día, un joven y apuesto campesino del pueblo llegó a trabajar al castillo y cuando conoció a la princesa…se enamoró de ella y poco a poco, la princesa se enamoró de él también. Un día, a escondidas hicieron el amor e hizo que la princesa se embarazara de un hijo de su enamorado. Furiosos, su madre y el Viejo Stayne encerraron a la princesa a su habitación, despidieron al padre del bebé y ocultaron el embarazo del pueblo y de la corte. Sin embargo, al noveno mes, la princesa logró huir con su enamorado al bosque Tugley, ahí hicieron el parto, pero desafortunadamente, la princesa perdió la vida a dar a luz…y su pequeño tampoco pudo sobrevivir…ambos cuerpos fueron enterrados juntos. Sintiéndose culpable, la reina se suicidó, colgándose del cuello.

Alicia derramo unas lágrimas al escuchar esa historia de la cual esperaba un final feliz pero no la tuvo –Por eso las flores y los juguetes –dijo –Son regalos en memoria de la princesa y su bebé… ¿Y el campesino enamorado?

-Huyó lejos, más lejos que las tierras lejanas para aliviar el dolor de haber perdido a su princesa y a su bebé, nadie sabe qué ocurrió con él –dije igual derramando lágrimas –El Viejo Stayne aún se sentía traicionado por su prometida aún muerta.

-Menos mal para ella…en no casarse con ese borracho mujeriego –dijo Alicia –Bueno ya, mejor dejamos de lamentarnos por lo de la princesa y vayamos a ver a tu familia –dijo recuperando el ánimo.

-¡Eso es a lo que llamo: "Muchosidad"! –dije igual llenándome de ánimos adelantándome mientras ella seguía observando detalladamente la pintura. Vio que la princesa llevaba alrededor de su cuello el mismo pétalo de rosa que era de mi madre, el que yo llevaba puesto.

-Curioso y más curioso –dijo ella.

En la cámara de las reinas, Mirana estaba acostada en su cama con almohadas sobre su pierna fracturada, mientras Iracebeth decoraba el yeso con dibujitos.

-¿Se puede? –entré al cuarto.

-¿Tarrant? ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Mirana.

-Les tengo una sorpresa –dije dejando entrar Alicia al cuarto.

-¡Alicia! ¡Volviste! –dijo Mirana feliz viendo Alicia quien ella se acercó con cuidado para abrazarla, y cuando vio a Iracebeth, no sabía si poder abrazarla o no. Iracebeth la observó con timidez –Pero, Tarrant, quedamos en que te quedaras con ella en Sobretierra, no que ella vuelva Infratierra –dijo Mirana.

-No tiene que preocuparse con eso, majestad –dijo Alicia –El portal ya está seguro en mi casa. El Sombrerero ya me contó todo, el Viejo Stayne si está causando terror en Londres.

-Por ahora ella y su familia están a salvo –dije –Pero seguiremos con el plan de estar en Sobretierra para protegerlas.

-Menos mal –dijo Iracebeth -¿Y por qué has venido?

-La invité a cenar –conté.

-Oh, cena de enamoraditos locos –dijo Iracebeth en broma haciendo que su hermana se riera.

-Majestades –las callé –Sólo para conocer a mi familia, nada más. Y ¿los muchachos?

-Están pintando aún tu casa, ya trajeron los muebles nuevos –dijo Mirana.

-Bien, ahora, si me disculpan, vamos a una reunión de amigos y familia –dije mientras nos retirábamos, Iracebeth todavía no sabe si ser amable con Alicia. Yo me acerqué a ella y le susurré al oído –Descuida, conforme pasa el tiempo, ella también se acostumbrará.

Afuera de mi casa, mis amigos andaban pintando la parte nueva de ella.

-¡Oigan, miren! –llamó Mally a los demás -¡Es Alicia! ¡Está de vuelta!

Todos miraron hacia al frente, felices de ver Alicia de vuelta -¡Qué emoción, chicos! Llegué por sorpresa, ¿no?–dijo Alicia feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos -¡Hasta el Tiempo!

Vio al Tiempo, sobre una tabla colgada para pintar una pared de arriba -¡Hola, Alicia! –la saludó tratando de mantener el equilibrio -¡Mira, el Tiempo vuela cuando él mismo se divierte! –dijo ahora columpiándose.

-¡Alicia! –dijo Twidli Dee en otra tabla junto con la Morsa y su hermano, hizo que la tabla se moviera de un lado abajo, la Morsa mantenía el equilibro -¡Has vuelto otra vez! –dijo Twidli Dum moviendo de otro lado la tabla haciendo que él, su hermano y la morsa cayeran contra una ventana y terminan encima de mis primos.

-¡No me frieguen, trío de lonjas! –dijo Woodscrumbs furioso sin saludar a Alicia -¡Tuve que ir hasta Snud para buscar ese tipo de vidrio! –los regañaba mientras yo y Alicia reíamos.

-¡Vaya! He aquí la famosa Alicia –dijo Griffin saludando Alicia –Qué gusto verla de nuevo, señorita, aunque no sé si se acuerde de nosotros –dijo señalando a un Mocky sonriente.

-Creo que sí me acuerdo de ustedes…"Rica Sopa", ¿no? –les dijo Alicia, recordando un poema que Mocky cantó cuando ella vino la primera vez -¡Sí se acuerda de nosotros! –dijo feliz Mocky.

-Oigan, ¿están adentro mis padres? –les pregunté.

-Sí –contestó Griffin -Y al parecer tu ruco está apunto de soltar sus famosos….

-¡Verga, coño, verga, coño, coño, mierda, verga, coño, verga, coño, mierda! –insultaba mi padre mientras daba vueltas como carrusel.

-¡Lotería! –escuchó a mi madre, él se detuvo.

-¿Quién ganó? –preguntó mi padre.

-Yo –le dijo mi madre –Logré calmarte –dijo en broma.

-Es que…saber que Tarrant está en Sobretierra me pone muy…

-¡Tarrant! –dijo mi madre feliz viéndome entrar, camina hacia a mí y me abraza.

-¿Tarrant? ¡Oh, Tarrant, mi chiquitín! –se alivió mi padre viéndome dentro de la casa corrió para abrazarme –No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, pensaba en que te habías perdido o te agarró un bandido o te… ¡Tu cabeza! –dijo mi cabeza vendada con una manchita de sangre –Un policía estúpido me golpeó, pero ya no me duele mucho –les dije.

-Ah, OK –dijo aliviado mi padre –Bueno, ya estás aquí en casa, con tu familia, sin ningún problema en Sobretierra y…un momento ¿Qué pasó con Alicia?

Yo les sonreí –Padre, Madre, acabo de traer a una hermosa cliente con cabeza bonita –le abrí el paso a Alicia para que entrara a la casa.

-Oh, por fin conocemos a nuestra heroína y sí es cierto, tiene una linda cabeza -dijo mi padre de forma caballerosa –Me da gusto verla de nuevo, señorita Alicia, después de verla en ciertos viajecitos del tiempo que usted hizo –dijo haciendo reír Alicia.

-Me alegra que ustedes hayan vuelto a casa, sanos y salvos, señores Hightopp.

-No hubiéramos vuelto a casa de haber sido por usted –dijo con amabilidad mi madre –Y gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nuestro hijo.

-Bueno, Tarrant y yo somos muy buenos amigos, nos ayudamos el uno a otro. Y en realidad debería estar muy orgulloso de él, señor Hightopp –dijo amablemente Alicia, haciendo que me sonrojara –Lo estoy –dijo mi padre –Gracias a usted, logré ver el gran tesoro que es mi Tarrant –me sonrió, cuando se oyó un _¡BOO!_ atrás de mí haciéndome saltar del susto y haciendo que Alicia y mis padres se rieran. Atrás de mí había una mano sosteniendo una langosta de juguete, acercándomelo en la mejilla para darme cosquillas. Era mi tío Poomally -¿Quién es usted? ¡Exijo que me diga quién es usted! ¡Que baile conmigo la "Cuadrilla de Langostas"! –me dijo imitando la voz de la langosta.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, es mi hermano Poomally! –le dijo en carcajadas mi padre a Alicia –No la langosta, el titiritero.

-Solía jugar así con Tarrant cuando era bebé –le contó mi madre.

-¿Y esa chica, Tarrant? –preguntó mi tío viendo Alicia -¿Es tu novia?

-¡Tío Poomally! ¡Poomally! –le decimos en un unísono mi padre y yo indignados.

-¿Qué? Sólo tenía curiosidad –se defendió mi tío.

-Es Alicia, tío, la que me ayudó a rescatarlos –le conté –La invité a cenar.

-Ahí está ¡Por fin! Tarrant ya está saliendo con una chica, ya que Zanik no lo dejaba tener novia cuando era puberto…-seguía diciendo mi tío, matándome de la vergüenza ante Alicia –¡La invité a cenar con nosotros, tío! Para que la conozcan –le corregí.

-Bueno…trajiste Alicia en la hora indicada –dijo mi padre -¿Gusta acompañarnos, señorita Alicia?

-Con gusto, señor Hightopp.

Ya estábamos cenando, toda la familia con Alicia, mi madre hizo un delicioso potaje de verduras. Hasta le invitamos un tantito a Dinah.

-Cielos, debo decirle, señora Hightopp, usted cocina de maravilla –le dijo Alicia a mi madre maravillada con su potaje –Gracias, muchos me dicen eso, que debería hacer un sombrero hecho con potaje –bromeó mi madre haciéndome reír.

-Oye, Alicia, ¿Es cierto que eres capitana de un barco? –preguntó mi prima Paloo.

-Sí, navego un barco que era de mi padre, se llama: El Maravilla. Ahora con él y con mi madre como comodoro, he creado mi propia compañía –mi familia se maravillaba de lo "muchosa" que era Alicia.

-¿Y es cierto que te encontraste con piratas? ¿No te dio miedo? –preguntó Bim.

-Sí, pero sólo pensaba en lo que mi padre me decía; en que podría hacer seis imposibilidades antes de empezar el día y logró enfrentarme a todo.

Papá sentía que ya había visto otra persona parecida a ella hace tiempo, yo sabía a quién.

-La verdad es maravilloso cómo avanzan las cosas –dijo él tratando de entrar en sí –Ahora que las mujeres también pueden hacer sorpresas como navegar y crear su propio negocio, es muy admirable.

-Es una lástima que no muchos hombres piensan como usted, señor Hightopp –dijo Alicia un poco triste.

-Hay mucho machismo en Sobretierra –dije –Muchos hombres arrugan la nariz cuando ven Alicia haciendo lo que hace y no estar encerrada en una casa, con hijos y haciendo la comida para un esposo.

-Ya tengo una idea a qué tipo de hombre se refieren –dijo mi madre recordando el Viejo Stayne con amargura.

-¿Y hay noticias del Viejo Stayne? –preguntó mi padre.

-Pues, todavía no lo hemos visto –dijo Alicia –Pero últimamente están ocurriendo escenas de terror en Londres. Tarrant dice que sean señas de ese tipo.

-Lo son –afirmé –Últimamente he tenido pesadillas en Sobretierra, en los mismos lugares donde están ocurriendo esas escenas, todo aclara que el Viejo Stayne hizo todo eso.

-El Viejo Stayne es capaz de lo que sea –dijo Pimlick agarrando un cuchillo y rebanando una patata, haciendo cara de psicópata –Te arrancaría las bolas o la verga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Pim! –lo detuvo mi tía.

-Menos mal que el portal está en tu casa, Alicia –dijo mi madre.

-Aun así, quiero seguir con la idea de estar con ella en Sobretierra –dije.

-¿Qué? –preguntó mi padre atónito.

-Estar por lo menos unas horas, como guardia, para que ella o su familia no les pase nada, y así poder atrapar al Viejo Stayne. Apropósito, el cuñado de Alicia me invitó a una cena a casa de Lord…Lord…una tal… ¿Don Ass-co?

-¡Don Ass-co! –se rio Alicia.

-¿Ese buey es un aristócrata? –preguntó mi padre. Alicia insistió –Y quebrados de la verga –les dijo –Quiero decir, están en bancarrota.

Papá pensaba –No creo que sea buena idea que vayas, Tarrant –me dijo –Estuviste allá por un tiempo y un poco más lejos…no querrás oírme gritar mi furioso: "¡Coño!"

-Calma, padre, Sobretierra no es tan malo, yo acepté ir –le dije -Es para conocer los conocidos de Alicia y además para vigilar si anda por ahí el Viejo Stayne.

-¿Y piensas ir solo?

-Estaré con Alicia y su familia.

-Me refiero si no necesitas que alguien de nosotros de acompañe.

-Estén…Nones. Voy solo.

-Carajo –acabó mi padre desanimado.

Ya cuando acabó la cena, Alicia y yo salimos de la casa a caminar un poco –Es muy encantadora tu familia, Sombrerero –me decía Alicia –Y sí tenías razón, tu padre es otra persona, aunque es un poco sobreprotector.

-Sí, igual a él no le gusta la idea de que vaya a ver tu amigo, ese Don Ass-co.

-En realidad no es mi amigo, pero su padre lo fue. Él y mi padre eran compañeros de negocio. Yo igual pienso que no deberías ir –me dijo –Las fiestas de los Ascot son muy aburridas y la gente de allá es muy pesada.

-Alicia, estás ante el curandero para el aburrimiento en las fiestas –le dije haciéndola reír –Lo sé, pero ahí no será como las locas meriendas que haces con Mally y Thackery y nadie sabe bailar el Futterwacken –dijo entre risas haciéndome reír también –Tranquila Alicia, no pasará nada, me portaré bien ante ese Don Ass-co al no ser que ahí den de comer hígado de vaca.

Alicia, de repente cambió el tema –Oye, ¿nunca tuviste hermanos? Sólo tienes tres primos –me dijo.

-No –le contesté –Nunca tuve, aunque quise –me entristece.

-¿Por qué no tuviste? ¿Tu madre ya no pudo tener más hijos? –preguntó Alicia.

-No…no es que pudo tener más –le dije, preparándome para decirle algo muy…pero muy delicado –Lo que pasa es que cuando yo…yo en realidad…bueno…mis padres, antes de que yo naciera…ellos…

-¡Tarrant! –oí a Pimlick atrás de nosotros, interrumpiéndome. Vi a él, a Paloo y a Bim con canastas llenas de globos con agua –Hoy es miércoles de borracheras, ¿quieres venir? Invita a Alicia.

-¡Oh, claro! –dije levantándome los ánimos.

-¿Miércoles de borracheras? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Alicia.

-Es una travesura muy tradicional de los Hightopp, a veces en los miércoles en la noche, las tabernas están llenas de asquerosos borrachos, y cuando sale uno, le arrojamos globos con aguas desde el tejado del edificio de enfrente para que se les pase la peda ¡Ven, será divertido!

En el pueblo de Marmoreal, estábamos en el tejado de un edifico enfrente de una taberna, estábamos esperando la salido de un borracho.

-¡Ahí hay uno! –anunció Paloo. De ahí empezábamos arrojarle los globos de agua, Alicia igual lo hacía -¡Oye! ¿Ya te la chupaste toda para chingar a tu madre? ¡Chúpate esta! ¡Chúpatela por el culo! ¡Buena peda!, ¿no? ¡Métetela muy a fondo! ¡Chúpatela borracho! –le decíamos al borracho muy divertidos viéndolo mojado por el agua de los globos -¡No mamen! ¡Están más borrachos que yo, mugres ratas! –balbuceaba el borracho.

-¡Abre la boca! –le dijo Alicia arrojando un globo.

-¡Para que no sufras la cruda! –le dije igual arrojando un globo.

-¡Hightopp culeros! -dijo el borracho furioso tambaleándose mientras cruzaba la calle hasta que… -¿Por qué no van a…? ¡Ay! –chocó contra un lacayo pez haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, nosotros nos matábamos a carcajadas -¡Bola de pendejos! ¡Bola de pendejos! –se ahogaba de las carcajadas Pimlick mientras chocaba los cinco conmigo y con Alicia.

-¡Eso te pasa por pasarte de la raya con el chupe, estúpido! –le dije al borracho -¡Ja, ja, eso estuvo increíble! –reía más y veía Alicia muy divertida de haber hecho nuestra travesura tradicional.


	10. Cenando con Don Ass-co

Cap. 10. Cenando con Don Ass-co

Alicia despertó al siguiente día para el desayuno en su casa, su madre se sorprendió al verla muy contenta -¿A qué hora llegaste? No me di cuenta cuándo has regresado –le dijo.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero la cena con Tarrant estuvo increíble, no sabes cuánto nos divertimos muchísimo.

-¿Estás segura en que lo podemos invitar a la cena de los Ascot? –le preguntó.

-Pues…él insistió ir, aunque todavía no sea adecuado que vaya…

-¿Por qué?

-Si supieras cómo es él.

En Infratierra…

-¿Una cena? –preguntó Iracebeth, quien estaba de visita en mi casa, estábamos en la cocina sentados en el comedor, mientras mi padre batía huevos del Ave Jub Jub para el desayuno y silbando. -Simón –le respondí –Andaré como policía en cada lugar donde ella va…bueno, no en cualquier lugar…

-No, está bien que sigamos con el plan de que la cuides en Sobretierra, pero ¿una cena? ¿De una familia aristócrata? ¿Y quién es el anfitrión?

-Don Ass-co –dijo mi padre trayendo consigo la sal con su telequinesis.

-¿Don Ass...quién? –preguntó entre risas Iracebeth.

-En realidad se llama Hamish Ascot y dicen que es un " _snob_ " de la chingada y con problemas de digestión, ya ni quiero invitarlo a la hora del té.

Iracebeth meditando, dijo –Bueno…si vas a ir a una cena donde hay gente que lleva la etiqueta de alcurnia, tendrás que portarte mejor y no el irritable sombrerero que eres –bromeó -¡Oye! –dije dándole un empujoncito en el hombro –Y además…-me vio de pies a cabeza –Necesitas arreglarte esas garras –me sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres con arreglármelas?

Ella amplió su sonrisa –Oh-oh, ya te chingaste, buey –dijo mi padre sabiendo a qué se refiere.

-Oh, no –dije ya dándome cuenta –Ni a madrazos ¡Ni a madrazos, Iracebeth! No, no, ni lo sueñes, córtame la cabeza, pero eso no –le decía.

-¡Oh, Mirana! –sonreía más Iracebeth -¡Vamos a jugar a Disfraces de Príncipes y Princesas con Tarrant!

-¡No me chinguen! –dije. Jugar a Disfraces de Príncipes y Princesas, un juego que ellas jugaban de niñas y en las fiestas de sus cumpleaños hacen esos juegos, a mí siempre me disfrazaban con disfraces ridículos de príncipes de cuentos de hadas.

…...

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡NO TAN DURO! –me quejaba mientras me lavaban el cabello hasta las raíces, las reinas me dieron el baño de burbujas más incómodo que he tenido.

-¿Soy yo o estuviste haciendo sombreros de barro, Tarrant? –preguntó Mirana jabonándome el mugre que tenía y me lo jabonaba de forma muy dolorosa, y yo la creía muy tiernita.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Aguarden, me están sacudiendo las ideas! –les decía mientras me secaban el cabello con una toalla dejándomelo un nido de ratas.

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Más suave! ¡Auch! ¡Majestades, no mamen! –les decía mientras me cepillaban el cabello deshaciéndome los nudos hasta que dejó de ser ese cabello loco y rebelde que tenía, ahora estaba bien peinadito.

-¡Uff! ¿Es necesario eso? ¡Auch! –pregunté mientras me ajustaban un corset.

-Es necesario, Tarrant, el traje que vas usar es muy fino.

-¿Pero, que me podrán? ¿Vestido de hadita? ¡Auch! –me quejé cuando ajustaron el último nudo, casi no respiraba.

Y de último ese traje, negro de tercio pelo muy ajustado que me asfixiaba más. Los pantalones me quedaban muy apretados, el moño corbata se sentía como una horca, y ese chaleco dorado que me daba picazón, era el traje de gala más incómodo que he usado, aunque, lo admito, me convirtieron en un fino caballero para impresionar la alta sociedad de Londres. Y de último me pusieron un delgado bigote falso y un sombrero de copa negro, era lo único que no me incomodaba.

-Estás absolutamente guapísimo –dijo Mirana admirando su trabajo, mientras mis otros amigos me observaban.

-No respiro –dije sin voz.

-Da una vuelta –pidió Iracebeth. Yo con dificultad, podía moverme, me dejaba muy inmovilizado ese traje –¡No puedo mover ni las nalgas! –me quejaba mientras daba la vuelta, me movía como robot -¡Está muy ajustado!

-En realidad te ves espectacular –dijo Sonriente…hasta que él y mis otros amigos comenzaron a matarse de carcajadas -¿Neta? –me quejé viéndolos reír –Oigan, creo que el bigote no es necesario –dije retirándome el bigote.

-No, no, no –dijo Mirana poniéndome de nuevo el bigote –El bigote es una seña de coquetería para que los caballeros impresionen a las chicas.

-Sí, a ver si así le dé un besito a Alicia –bromeó el Tiempo haciendo reír a los demás.

-¡Aja, sí, claro! ¡Impresiona a alguien con estos pantalones que me están apretando las bolas! –me defendí.

Ya arreglado, mi padre me acompañó al espejo –Me siento estúpido –me seguía quejando tratando de moverme –No es cierto, te vez elegante –me decía mi padre.

-¿Cómo no? Parezco un pingüino con crisis de identidad y baja autoestima queriendo tener cuerpo de cisne –me seguía quejando –Bueno… así querías que me vistiera cuando vivíamos en Witzend.

-Oye, sé que no te gusta pero debes verte bien para impresionar Alicia –me dijo mi padre.

-Padre, a Alicia, le vale madres las apariencias, por eso no tiene novio, además, a ella le caga usar corset y yo la veo bien sin él.

-Bueno, por lo menos impresiona un poco a sus amigos aristócratas, vistiéndote apropiadamente para mezclarte a esa comunidad y que nadie sospecha de tu estilo "estrafalario ".

-Bien, creo que tienes razón ¿Listo? –nos estábamos preparando para atravesar el espejo –Será mejor que pases tú primero, no vayamos a mojarnos ya que… yo me…

-Sí, tienes razón.

Después estuvimos en el estudio de Alicia, esperándola –Déjame quitarte eso –me quitó el bigote –No lo necesitaras para coquetear a Alicia.

Yo sonreí -¿Qué te parece ella? –le pregunté

-Se ve que es buena chica, además de ser hermosa y "muchosa" te aprecia cómo eres a pesar de estar loco, aunque debo decirte, se me hace muy familiar.

-¿Te acuerdas de Charles?

-¿De Charles Kingsleigh? ¿El que se perdió con sus dos amigos?

-Es el padre de Alicia –le dije –Este estudio era suyo… ¡Mira! El caballero blanco que le regalé –señalé aquel caballero blanco de juguete que le di a Charles.

-¡Con razón se me hizo conocida! –se impresionó mi padre –¿Y sus otros dos amigos?

De repente alguien abrió la puerta, nos pusimos de pie y vimos que era Alicia, con un hermoso vestido lila, sencillo pero sublime y su bello cabello amarillo estaba adornado con flores que combinaban con el lila de su vestido, se parecía al Hada Lila del cuento de La Bella Durmiente.

-¡Sombrerero! ¡Señor Hightopp! Me sorprendieron –dijo mientras observaba el traje que yo llevaba puesto –Tarrant, estás muy elegante.

-Oh, gracias, cortesía de las reinas –le dije –Pero tú estás…muy hermosa –le sonreí.

-Ay, no es para tanto –dijo con timidez Alicia.

-Enserio, señorita Alicia, usted se ve de verdad bellísima, como un ángel –le dijo mi padre.

-Muchas gracias, señor Hightopp…. Bueno, ¿listo, Sombrerero? –me preguntó Alicia.

-Más listo que nunca –dije.

–Bueno, Tarrant, pórtate bien, diviértete, no abuses del chupe…

-¡Padre!

-Sólo bromeaba, nada más cuídate en caso de…ya sabrás…y también cuida a Alicia.

-Lo haré –le dije mientras avanzaba para tomar del brazo a Alicia.

-Descuide, señor Hightopp, Tarrant y yo nos cuidaremos del que nos quiera cortar la cabeza –aseguró Alicia mientras nos retirábamos.

-Tengo confianza en usted, señorita Alicia…diviértanse –se despidió.

Cuando bajamos a la entrada de la casa, la señora Kingsleigh se sorprendió -¡Señor Hightopp! No sabía que ya había llegado –me dijo.

-Me gusta aparecer de sorpresa, señora Kingsleigh –le dije, mientras su hija se reía.

-OK, ya, ya, ya –golpeaba el espejo mi padre y de ahí salieron Mally, Thackery y de último Woodscrumbs, éste llevaba un rifle.

-Suelta ese rifle, vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien –le dijo mi padre.

-¿Estás pendejo?, no quiero que el Ruco Stayne se me venga encima de mí –dijo Woodscrumbs. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ellos observaban desde la ventana, a mí y a las Kingsleigh subiendo a un carruaje directo a la fiesta.

-Un momento –dijo Woodcrumbs agarrando el caballero blanco de juguete –Conozco este monito, el tipo de madera, es de Roble Joven de dragón, ¡Yo lo hice! Es el que le hice a Tarrant cuando era niño y le hice otro de repuesto porque…

-Porque se lo regaló a Charles –dijo mi padre –Charles era el padre de Alicia… ¿Ya saben el plan?

-Seguir al Sombrerero y Alicia a la casa de los Don Ass-co, mezclarnos ante esa comunidad y vigilarlos para que nada les pase, sin que se den cuenta que estuvimos allá –dijo Mally recordando el plan –Y si fallamos, usaremos el Plan B –dijo Thackery.

-¿Cuál es el plan B? –preguntó Mally mientras Thackery trataba de recordar el Plan B que no era ningún plan.

-OK, vayan pues –les ordenó mi padre.

Antes de partir, el Carpintero le preguntó –Oye, ¿a qué te refieres con "vayan pues"? ¿No vas a ir tú?

-¿De qué están hablando? Yo les pedí a ustedes que vayan –le dijo mi padre.

-Pero, ¿no vamos juntos? Tú lo dijiste.

-Yo no dije eso, dije que ustedes tres vayan a vigilarlos –le discutió mi padre.

-Oye, yo jamás he hecho esto.

-¿Y tengo cara de que sí?

Mally y Thackery se quedaban parados con el ceño fruncido y patas cruzadas, esperando a que terminaran de discutir –Tenían que ser humanos –dijo Thackery.

-No friegues, Hightopp, es tu hijo, tú deberías vigilarlo, él es tu responsabilidad.

-Lo sé, pero si Tarrant se entera que estuve ahí, nos chingará la madre, a todos nosotros –le dijo mi padre.

-¿Cómo puede un chamaco chingarle la madre… a su propio padre? –preguntó Woodscrumbs.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –preguntó Mally impaciente.

-OK, lo único que quiero es que los vayan a vigilar, y asegúrense de que nada les pase, ¿va? ¡Vayan! ¡Dale, dale, dale! –los mandó afuera –Sólo espero que todo salga bien –se dijo él mismo.

Llegamos a la casa de los Ascot o de Don Ass-co como me gusta llamarlo, era una mansión grande y majestuosa sobre una colina, se alumbraban los faroles en la oscuridad, cuando nos bajamos del carruaje, el lacayo me observaba con rareza, al parecer mi rostro afectado por el mercurio no estaba bien protegido por el odioso pero elegante traje que llevaba puesto.

Al entrar en la sala principal de la mansión, todo estaba muy arreglado y limpio, tan limpio que me podría sentar en el suelo. Había mucha gente vestida elegantemente, incluso los caballeros llevaban puestos trajes muy parecidos al mío, incomodos, me preguntó cómo aguantan vestirse así, y las damas muy vestidas de forma de "alcurnia", cuando pasábamos a la multitud, ellos nos observaban, me veían con rareza, otros con curiosidad y otros frunciendo el ceño, incluso veían de mala gana el vestido de Alicia, nada más porque no llevaba corset –Primero se viste de cirquera y ahora trae al Payaso –escuché un tipo entre murmuro.

-Alicia, madre, señor Hightopp –apareció Margaret –Ya pensaba que no iban a venir.

-Ay, Maggie, tú sabes que siempre estaremos invitadas –le dijo Alica –Y ¿los Ascot?

-Vengan –ella nos guiaba hacia los anfitriones, en el gran comedor de la casa estaba la familia Ascot. Una mujer mayor, casi de la edad de la señora Kingsliegh no observaba venir –Al parecer, Alicia trajo a su amigo del que nos habló el señor Manchester –dijo mientras me observaba como intruso -¿Y cómo es? –preguntó un tipo de espaldas hacia nosotros –Velo por ti mismo –le dijo la señora, el tipo, que era un poco menor que yo, volteó para vernos. Aquel tipo, se le veía la cara de arrogancia y orgullo, se le inflaba el pecho como globo y alzaba tan alto la mirada que su nariz apuntaba el techo. Ese debería ser Hamish Ascot, o Lord Ascot o Don Ass-co. A lado de él, estaba una mujer de la misma edad de Alicia, igual se mostraba orgullosa y arrogante, pero cuando me observaba detalladamente, no le parecía un intruso.

-¡Alicia! ¡Qué sorpresa! –saludó a Alicia, ese saludo me pareció falso -¿Cómo va tu "exitoso" negocio? –le preguntó.

-Mejor que nunca, Lord Ascot, gracias por su invitación –dijo Alicia siendo amable con ese Lord.

-Típico, renunciaste todas las propuestas que te di para hacer tu vida mejor, te robaste a mi abogado…

-En realidad, yo decidí trabajar en ese negocio por mi propia voluntad –dijo el Señor Harcourt, defendiendo Alicia.

-Como sea –dijo sin importarle Hamish, ya me daba ganas de escupirle la cara al muy cabrón -¿Y quién es este noble caballero? –se dirigió hacia a mí.

-Lord Ascot, él es mi amigo, Tarrant Hightopp, lo conocí desde mi primer viaje en China –me presentó.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Lord Ascot –le saludé. A pesar que me desagradaba el tipo, trataba de ser caballeroso con él, alargué mi mano para estrechar la suya –Sí –dijo él examinado mi mano, como si tuviese algo sucio en ella pero de todos modos me la estrechó –Igualmente, señor Hightopp y ella es mi esposa; Alexandra, Lady Ascot, para usted –me presentó a su esposa Alexandra, sí, ella era muy bonita, pero sí se ve " _snob_ " como su esposo, ella era la única de los Ascot que me sonreía, pero algo de esa sonrisa le molestaba a Alicia –Madame –le saludé a Alexandra besándole la mano caballerosamente.

–No es muy común que Alicia, traiga ciertos amiguitos varones por el mundo –dijo muy coqueta, al parecer quería molestar a mi Alicia.

-¿Y de dónde es usted, señor Hightopp? –me preguntó Hamish.

-¿De dónde cree que soy, Lord Ascot? –le pregunté en forma de broma.

-Pues, viendo su cabellera roja, y su acento, opino que es de Irlanda –dijo.

-En realidad soy de Escocia, mi lord –le dije –Solía vivir en el Lago Ness. Nessy, su supuesto monstruo, era mi vecino –bromeé. Atrás escuché al señor Harcourt tosiendo una risa, yo le sonreí, pensaba que los abogados eran aburridos, pero él era el abogado más divertido que he conocido. Hamish, por lo contrario, no le parecía gracioso.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, debo presentar al señor Hightopp a los demás invitados, con permiso –dijo Alicia sintiéndose incomoda, yo igual me sentía así. Mientras nos alejábamos, Hamish y su madre me seguían observando con extrañeza –Es muy extraño ese hombre –dijo Lady Ascot.

-Aunque no se ve tan mal –dijo Alexandra viéndome de pies y cabeza con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Siempre es así? –le pregunté Alicia mientras nos alejábamos de los Ascot, ella isnsitió -¿Cómo chingados lo aguantas?

-No tienes ni la más puta idea –me dijo Alicia hasta que vio alguien que le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Profesor Dodgson? –vio a un tipo alto, con aspecto tímido pero amable -¡Profesor Dodgson! ¡Profesor Dodgson, por aquí! –lo llamaba.

-¿Quién es? –le pregunté.

-Era mi maestro de Matemáticas, viene de Oxford y es gran amigo de mi padre, se llevaban bien debido a que tienen el mismo nombre.

-¿A-a-a-Alicia? ¡Alicia, querida! –dijo feliz el profesor Dodgson acercándose y dándole un abrazo -¡Mira co-co-cómo has crecido! –dijo observándola –Te-te-te pareces mucho a t-t-tu padre –dijo tartamudeando.

-Típico, era su tocaya –bromeó Alicia.

-Oí que creaste tu propio n-n-negocio, felicidades, tu padre p-p-podría estar orgulloso de t-t-ti ¿Y él es? –me vio, pero no de mala gana como las demás personas, el me vio con curiosidad.

-Hightopp, señor, me llamo Tarrant Hightopp, mucho gusto –me presenté estrechándole la mano mientras le sonreía amistosamente, él igual me sonrió, su sonrisa era cálida. –Encantado, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, para servirle.

-Genial, porque a mí me hubiese gustado que mi maestro de Matemáticas fuese como usted, digo, no me iba mal, pero mi maestro era ciego –bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

-Oiga y de casualidad, ¿ya está trabajando con el libro? –preguntó Alicia con ansiedad.

-Oh, querida, t-t-tú sabes q-q-que soy un hombre ocupado con eso de dar Matemáticas, pero descuida, un día de estos t-t-te lo escribiré, te lo prometo, todavía no sé c-c-cómo titularlo.

-¡La cena ya está servida! –anunció el mayordomo y todo el mundo iba al gran comedor.

-¿De qué libro hablabas? –le pregunté sobre ese libro que habló con el Profesor Dodgson.

-Te voy a contar algo –me dijo entre susurros –El profesor Dodgson es de las pocas personas que le conté mi primera vez a Infratierra; claro cuando pensé que fue un sueño, y le gustó tanto mi historia que me dijo que algún día iba a escribir un libro sobre mi viaje.

-¡Guao! Ya me imaginó yo como un personaje de libro –dije.

Mientras, en la cocina de los Ascot…

-Debe de ser muy cuidadoso –le decía el Chef a un nuevo cocinero, dejándolo entrar, el nuevo cocinero resultó ser Woodscrumbs disfrazado, a escondidas, Thackery y Mally entraban a la cocina ocultándose entre las especies –Lord Ascot es de una delicada digestión, se estriñe con facilidad –le decía el Chef de forma estricta. Mally rio al oír eso –Imagina qué cagará si llega a comer un Upelckunchen, le crecerá todo él o lo que tiene adentro –bromeó haciendo reír a Thackery.

-Tranquilo, señor Chef, conozco todo tipo de comida como un carpintero que conoce todo tipo de madera –aseguró Woodscrumbs, mientras una criada se llevaba el plato principal.

-Y quiero que despelleje estas libres –le mostró unas libres ya muertas que eran el plato. A Thackery se heló todo al oír eso –Despelléjalas muy pero muy limpiamente, hasta el más diminuto pelo.

-Sí…sí, chef –dijo Woodscrumbs, sin saber reír o morir del miedo al ver esas libres. Cuando el Chef se fue, Mally y Thackery salieron de sus escondites -¿Quiénes son esos bueyes? ¿Carnivales? –preguntó Mally sorprendida.

-¿Quieres verlo, eh? ¿Quieres ver a tu primo? –le preguntaba Woodscrumbs a Thackery mostrando la libre muerta –Ya lo vi desde aquí, muchas gracias –dijo Thackery con asco.

-¡No, mira! ¡Es tu primo! –le decía acercándoselo más mientras Thackery se alejaba pidiéndole que lo dejará, pero Woodscrumbs seguía acercándoselo más. Thackery pasó por la estantería de los aderezos, agarró una salsera con mayonesa y se lo iba arrojar a Woodscrumbs, pero falló -¡Ay, idiota! –le dijo cuando vio el mayonesa en el suelo con la salsera de porcelana rota -¡Ay, no! –se alarmó Mally.

-¡Pendejo, de seguro estaba en el plato de la cena! –le dijo Woodscrumbs.

-No fue mi culpa, culo de madera, deberías atraparlo –se defendió Thackery.

-Hay que buscar cómo limpiar eso, antes de que venga el chef –dijo Woodscrumbs preocupado –Hay servilletas por allá, úsalas –apuntó Mally unas servilletas. Woodscrumbs las agarró y empezó a limpiarlas con las astillas de la salsera.

-No, así no, así no funciona –lo corregía Mally –Primero recoge las astillas y luego…

Pero, de repente, Woodscrumbs se resbaló de la mayonesa tirada al suelo, para mantener el equilibrio se sujetó a la estantería de los aderezos, pero su peso hizo que se le cayera encima de él al suelo, batiendo todos los aderezos al suelo y al él -¡AY, PUTA MADRE! –se quejó atrapado en la estantería con salsa picante en la cara.

-¡AY, NO! ¡QUÉ HORROR, NO! –gritaban Mally y Thackery, viendo el desastre. Mally tosía del asco al oler uno que era de cebolla.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo algo picante en la cara! ¡Lo tengo en los ojos! ¡Me arde mucho! ¡Ay, no mamen, se metió en la boca, me arde! –se quejaba el pobre Carpintero.

-¡Hay que limpiarlo! ¡Y rápido! –dijo Mally alertada. Ella y Thackery iban a buscar algo de limpieza, mientras Woodscrumbs seguía tirado y atrapado en la estantería con los aderezos embarrados -¡Oigan, pero primero sáquenme de aquí, cabrones!

…...

La cena de por sí era muy aburrida, ningún tema interesante, era tan aburrida, que no sabía si usar mis técnicas para que la fiesta sea divertida, no quería matar de la vergüenza a Alicia, hasta el vino que servían era asqueroso y seco, tenía que escupirlo a escondidas de nuevo en la copa, conversaban del negocio con lo de la Iglesia Católica. Hamish decía que ya era hora que tomemos la religión como un negocio y no usarla con filosofías absurdas de fe y Espíritus Santos. "Pinche incrédulo sin muchosidad" eso quería decirle, igual aprovechaba en decir cosas que las mujeres no deberían trabajar con trabajos de hombres porque eso podría hacer que las dejaría estéril, todo nada más para burlarse de Alicia ¡Qué pendejo!

-Y dígame, señor Hightopp –me llamó la atención Hamish -¿Qué negocio maneja usted? ¿En su negocio igual se puede contratar mujeres?

-Fabrico sombreros, Lord Ascot –le dije con cordialidad –Soy Sombrerero.

Al decir eso, todos me observaban con extrañeza, tenían a un humilde sombrerero ante una comunidad de muy alta sociedad, salvo Alicia y el Profesor Dodgson, que le parecía interesante -¿Un sombrerero? –dijo Hamish arrugando la nariz.

-Sip, y a mucha honra –dije –Toda mi familia se dedica a la fabricación de sombreros y sí, permitimos que las mujeres entren al negocio y no sabes las que han logrado fabricar unos bellísimos sombreros, dignos de un rey. Desde pequeño, mi padre y mi abuelo me enseñaron muy bien lo que es el arte de fabricar un sombrero, he fabricado sombreros para reyes, reinas, príncipes, para cortesanos y campesinos, cómo no, hacía para cabezas grandes y pequeñas.

-El señor Hightopp es un excelente sombrerero, él y su familia son los mejores que pude conocer –dijo Alicia –Yo misma pude ver su arte. Su padre incluso está muy orgulloso del sombrerero que se ha convertido.

-Con que un sombrerero –dijo Hamish sin importarle -Escuché que puede ser un negocio muy peligroso ya que los sombrereros suelen quedar locos por pasar mucho tiempo exponiéndose al vapor del pegamento y les causa el envenenamiento por mercurio –me veía la cara, creo que se dio cuenta de mi envenenamiento.

-Por eso hicieron l-la-la frase esa, ¿no? Loco como un Sombrerero –dijo el Profesor Dodgson, todos voltearon a verlo -¿Q-q-qué no oyeron esa frase? ¿No? ¿Loco como un Sombrerero? Suena divertido –dijo el profesor. Yo le sonreí, cada vez me agradaba ese maestro tartamudo de Matemáticas que iba hacer un libro donde yo sería un personaje.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso, Lord Ascot –dije –Yo mismo he pasado ese destino de sufrir el envenenamiento por mercurio cuando apenas era aprendiz para mi padre, por suerte y con su ayuda logré cómo dominarlo, además con unos ejercicios de respiración, meditación y yoga.

-Cielos, eso suena interesante –dijo el señor Harcourt maravillado.

-¡Ah, por fin! ¡El platillo fuerte! –anunció Hamish, cuando trajeron bandejas de plata a cada silla. Abrieron las bandejas ¡Más pinche carne! Y lo peor es que no estaba Dinah para dárselo a escondidas quedándome nada más con la ensalada y papitas. La sangre se me heló cuando oí que aquel platillo era Carne de Liebre Ahumada… ¿LIEBRE? ¡No vaya a comerme un pariente de Thackery!

…..

-¡Ya, ya está! –dijo Mally cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina -¡Qué colores más raros tienen los aderezos!

-¡Ay, no! ¡Mezclamos los aderezos! –dijo alertado Thackery.

-¿Qué? –se alarmó el Carpintero -¡Ay, no me chinguen! ¡Nos van a…!

La puerta se abrió, Mally se escondió dentro de una salsera y Thackery en una bandeja de plata, sin darse cuenta que se lo iban a llevar al comedor -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? –preguntó el chef malhumorado a Woodscrumbs –Nada –dijo él muy nervioso. Cuando colocaron la bandeja donde estaba Thackery escondido en un carrito de comida, Mally gritó -¡No puede ser! ¡Se llevan a Thackery!

-¿Qué fue eso? –oyó el chef, la voz de mi amiguita lirón desde la estantería de aderezos. Aterrorizada, Mally se cubría haciéndose bolita, cuando el chef se acercaba a la estantería. Agarró la salsera donde Mally se escondía, ella de repente brincó y le picoteó la nariz con su espada-aguja -¡AUCH! –se quejó el chef, Mally cayó a la mesa y cuando la criada la vio y comenzó a gritar de terror -¡UN RATÓN! ¡UN RATÓN!

-¡Soy lirón, pendeja! –se quejó Mally tratando de huir del cuchillo que el chef le iba atacar, cuando llegó a un sartén ahumando la carne de liebre, haciendo que se queme la mano el chef -¡AGARREN A ESA RATA! –rugió el chef sacudiendo su mano quemada y agarrando más cuchillos arrojándoselos, pero Mally era veloz. Woodscrumbs golpeó al chef en la cabeza con un sartén –¡Es lirón, imbécil! –le dijo, pero hizo que el chef se enojara más agarró un cuchillo más grande casi un hacha hacia el Carpintero, pero él le arrojó en la cara la salsa picante que se le había tirado encima de la cara -¡Pronto, Mally! –llamó a Mally, ella trepó a su cabeza, escondiéndose en su gorro de cocinero, agarraron un carrito y huyeron de la cocina -¡Se están llevando a Thackery! –gritaba alertado mientras iban al comedor.

-¿Está casado, señor Hightopp? –me preguntó Hamish, al parecer me quería molestar.

-No, mi lord, para nada –dije serio –Nunca tuve una novia.

-Creo que usted y Alicia harían un buen equipo, tienen tanto en común, ambos no lograron encontrar parejas y a ustedes se les ocurren ideas fuera de lo común para sus negocios –hizo que varios invitados incluso Lowell se riera. Alicia estaba más seria que yo. Vi que trajeron más bandejas de plata, cuando le dieron a Lady Ascot la suya, la abrieron y una sorpresa me llevé cuando vi una liebre viva, sosteniéndose con sus patas traseras y estaba vestido. La gente del comedor se sorprendió -¿Thackery? –reconocí la liebre. Era mi amigo, Thackery, la Liebre de Marzo. Lady Ascot gritó como neurótica, a igual como otras mujeres gritaban del terror, asustando a Thackery y comenzó a correr sobre la mesa causando un desastre -¡Thackery, no! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Cálmate! -trataba de detenerlo -¡Esto no es como nuestras horas del té!

-¡Agarren a ese animal! –ordenó Hamish, manos de lacayos trataban de atrapar a Thackery causando más el desastre. No me quedó de otra que subir a la mesa para detener a mi amigo y su caos, pero no lograba ni doblar mi pierna por el traje -¡Pinche traje de mierda! –me quejé doblando mi espalda y luego estirarme, rompiendo el traje, sentí que me he liberado de unas ataduras. Me subí a la mesa y empecé a perseguir a Thackery, hasta que bajó de ahí. Vi a Hamish con un mosquete apuntando a Thackery -¡No te atrevas, cabrón! –grité saltando de la mesa, aterrizando encima de Hamish, cuando estuvimos en el suelo, Hamish soltó el gatillo hacia arriba, disparando hacia una cadena que sostenía una araña del techo, la araña cayo a la mesa -¡Corre, Thacky! ¡Corre, sálvate! –le grité a Thackery.

-¡Busca la madriguera! –le gritó Alicia.

-¡La madriguera! ¡Oh, sí, la madriguera! –dijo Thackery huyendo -¡Ahora vi, por qué Mc Twisp no quería venir!

-¡Quítate, imbécil! –me dijo Hamish, quitándome encima de él -¡Ibas a chingar a mi amigo, buey! –me enfrenté a él. Cuando nos levantamos oímos un… -¡Cuidado que ahí voy! –un carrito de comida con un cocinero sobre él se deslizaba a toda velocidad hasta chocar contra la mesa, el cocinero voló al aire y aterrizó sobre la mesa hasta topar a la araña destrozada.

-¡Oh, qué viaje! –dijo levantándose, y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ante los invitados, él no hizo otra cosa que sonreírles y decir -¡Hey, qué tal, amigos! ¿Gozando la fiesta? ¡Hey, ánimo, es una fiesta, es hora del chupe! ¡Que alguien traiga las chevas para el chupe! –animaba la fiesta. Yo reconocí a tal cocinero -¿Woodscrumbs? –reaccioné al verlo.

-¡Ups! –nada más dijo eso cuando lo descubrí.

-¡Qué chupe ni qué ocho cuartos! –se oyó una vocecita, de su gorro de cocinero salió una lironcita y se deslizó hasta llegar sobre la araña -¡Mejor pastelitos! ¡Sí, pastelitos para todos! –trataba de animar la fiesta.

-¿¡Mally!? –la reconocí.

Ella volteó y me vio en frente –¡Mierda, la cagamos! –se quejó cuando me vio.

…...

-¿Y bien? –le preguntaba a mi padre cuando regresé de la fiesta, estábamos en el taller, ya era de noche. Supe que él fue quien envió a esos tres polizontes a la casa de los Ascot.

-Sólo quería era protegerte, Tarrant –me decía mi padre –Entiende de una vez que Sobretierra no es un lugar para ti –me decía –Bueno, menos mal que nada malo les pasó…

-¿Nada malo nos pasó? ¡Padre, Thackery estuvo a punto de morir acribillado a balazos, a Mally casi la despelleja un chef psicópata, Woodscrumbs pudo haber terminado en la cárcel y Alicia está ahora pegando los platos rotos del desmadre que ocasionaron, con el pegamento de las humillaciones de Don Ass-co!

-Tarrant, date cuenta que estando ahí es muy peligroso, no quiero que te encierren a esos lugares donde oí que le hacen a…personas con problemas como los tuyos…entiéndelo, no quiero perderte… no otra vez.

-Padre, ya tengo 37 años, no soy un bebé, entiendo, sé que no quieres que me pase nada, pero puedo solucionar mis problemas yo solo, incluso lo hice cuando… -estuve a punto de revelarle mi más oscuro secreto…aquel calvario que he sufrido.

-Cuando… ¿qué cosa, Tarrant? –preguntó mi padre.

Yo quedé en silencio.

-¿Tarrant? ¿Qué te ocurre? Algo te pasó, Tarrant, dímelo ¿qué te pasó? -me seguía preguntando.

-Nada –dije –nada, no me pasó nada –contesté –mejor me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado –me subí a mi cuarto.

-¡Tarrant, espera! –me llamaba mi padre, pero yo ya subí dejándolo con la duda o teniendo la idea de lo que me había ocurrido.

Me recosté en posición fetal, tratando de obtener sueño…pero de pronto, venían en mí los recuerdos de aquel calvario.

 _-¡No! ¡No! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Me duele todo!_ –me escuchaba gritando de dolor.

 _-¡Vamos, princesita, nada más un besito! ¡Cállate, puta! ¡Eres feo! ¡Eres estúpido! ¡No vales nada! ¡Por eso tu padre no te quería!_

Veía imágenes de gente agarrándome, manoseándome, golpeándome y amarrarme y amordazarme para sus intenciones sadomasoquistas.

Me tapé los oídos, y apretaba los ojos derramando lágrimas –Ya pasó –me decía –Ya pasó, Tarrant, ya no recuerdes eso, estás a salvo, con tu familia, nadie te volverá a lastimar.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormido.


	11. El Profesor Dodgson y el Cocinero

Cap. 11 El Profesor Dodgson y el Cocinero.

-Sombrerero, tengo miedo –me dijo una pequeña Alicia de siete años. Estábamos dentro de unas catacumbas oscuras, con las paredes llenas de cráneos. Sus ojos huecos me daban tripofobia. –Yo igual –le dije Alicia, estaba temblando mi pobre amiguita, le di mi abrigo para mantenerla calientita –Pero, tranquila, no te va pasar nada, voy asegurarme de que nada nos va a…-de pronto, una sombra oscura apareció a mis espaldas, me agarró y me arrastraba alejándome de mi pequeña -¡Sombrerero! –me gritaba Alicia.

-¡Alicia, huye! ¡Corre, sálvate! –le gritaba mientras me intentaba soltar de aquel secuestrador -¡Busca ayuda!

-¡Sombrerero! –Alicia se despertó, se encontraba en su cama, estaba bañada de sudor. Aliviada de que fue una pesadilla, más bien un recuerdo, se puso las manos a su frente –Si en realidad, me pasó eso, ¿por qué no lo puedo recordar bien –se preguntó.

…...

-¿Y Tarrant? –preguntó mi madre, viendo a mi padre tratando de doblar cucharas con su telequinesis –No está, salió a ver a Alicia –dijo un poco decaído mi padre.

Mi madre lo observó con el ceño fruncido -¿De qué hablaron a noche? –preguntó. Mi padre suspiró –Me mandó a la chingada.

-¿Ves?, te dije que no fue buena idea que mandaras a Woodscrumbs a vigilarlo en esa cena…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo encierran en un circo de fenómenos?

-Él sabe cuidarse solo.

-Sí eso mismo me dijo….que lo hizo cuando no sé qué chingados le pasó…

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mi madre sintiendo mala espina. Papá volteó a verla –Al parecer quiso decirme que le pasó algo cuando…

…

Yo estaba saliendo de la ventana del estudio de Alicia sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya afuera, me fui directo a la puerta principal de la casa, cuando la toqué me recibió la sirvienta –Lo siento, Señor Hightopp, pero la señorita Kingsleigh salió junto con su madre. Fueron a ver al embajador de China que llegó a Londres.

-Oh, bueno, si regresa, dígale que la veo al rato –dije retirándome.

Cuando estaba cinco kilómetros lejos de la casa de Alicia, choqué contra alguien, caí al suelo -¡Lo lamento! –me disculpaba con el que choqué, mientras me levantaba –No se p-p-preocupe, yo-yo-yo t-t-tampoco me di cuenta –conocí ese tartamudeo -¡Profesor Dodgson! reaccioné al verlo -¡Ah, señor Hightopp! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí!

-Sí, igualmente –le dije estrechándole la mano –Iba a ver a Alicia, pero no está en su casa…

-Oh, no me diga, bueno, si-si-si quiere, lo invito a t-t-tomar el té en mi c-c-ca-casa, mientras la….mmm…espera.

-Ah, con mucho gusto, casi no conozco la ciudad y no me vendría mal la compañía de alguien para no perderme –le dije.

En la casa del Profesor…

El Profesor Dodgson, me dejó entrar a un estudio acogedor pero lleno de artefactos fuera de lo común. Había libros libretas, planos, juegos de geometría, pizarrones de tizas que traían operaciones algebraicas, todo tipo de cámaras fotográficas y tipo de lentes para ellas y muchas fotografías. El profesor, parecía ser "muchoso" como mi Alicia o como Charles Kingsleigh.

-P-p-perdón, por el desastre –me decía el Profesor –Muchos dirán qué t-t-t-tipo de matemático soy en tener m-m-m-mi-mi área de trabajo hecho un desmadre.

-No, no se preocupe, me agrada lo excéntrico –le dije mientras observaba las fotografías de la chimenea -¿Es fotógrafo, también? –le pregunté.

-Sí, l-l-la fotografía es uno de mis p-p-p-pa-pasatiempos favoritos –me dijo con una sonrisa mostrándome algunas de sus fotografías –Qué buen ojo tiene –le dije.

-Más que mi sordera, s-s-s-soy sordo d-d-del oído derecho. Mi-mi-mire, tengo unas de Alicia cuando era niña.

Me mostró unas de Alicia. Yo sonreía al verlas, en ellas, Alicia tenía la edad cuando vino la primera vez en Infratierra, unas estaba jugando con su hermana, otras de ella sola, llevando disfraces adecuadas para un varón que para una niña, pero parecía estar divertida jugando ser un soldado napoleónico, un explorador, un caballero mandarín, un marinero. Mi Alicia era tan "muchosa" para jugar con esos disfraces –Alicia era una niña maravillosa, ella amaba q-q-que le tomara fotografías d-di-di-disfrazada –me contó el Profesor, mientras yo observaba las fotos con cariño –Lo sé, siempre ha sido así…Mi querida Alicia –dije.

-Parece que usted igual la conoció cu-cu-cuando era niña –me dijo el profesor.

-¿Perdón? ¡Oh, no! ¡No, la conocí cuando fue por primera vez en China! –mentí.

-Igual tengo una de Charles, su padre –me dio una donde habían varios de caballeros unidos para la fotografía –Fue un g-g-g-gran hombre, muy admirable –entre ellos pude ver a Charles y a sus dos amigos, Richard y Harris. Pero algo en la foto vi que me dio mala espina, en la fila de arriba, muy lejos de Charles estaba un tipo misterioso vestido de negro, cabello largo color azabache ojos grises, tenía la mirada hacia Charles, se me hacía muy conocido -¿Quién es él? –pregunté apuntando al tipo.

El Profesor lo miró–Ni idea. Yo nu-nu-nunca supe quién era ese tipo. Sólo sé que se llamaba Trébol, se ver raro, ¿no? –al oír eso, se me heló la sangre –D-d-desapareció tras la muerte de Charles. La noticia de su muerte fue terrible para todos…incluso para su esposa e hijas.

-¿Cómo murió el señor Kingsleigh?

-Un ladrón entro a-a-a su estudio en una noche y le degolló la garganta –el corazón de me encogió cuando oí cómo murió Charles –No se sabe q-q-quién era el asesino, la p-p-policía buscó en todo Londres, p-p-pero desapareció. Alicia tenía doce años, a ella le afectó mucho su muerte.

-Lo sé…duele perder a alguien que amas mucho –dije recordando la muerte de mi abuelo –Pero, ¿quién tiene el corazón lo suficientemente negro para quitarle la vida alguien tan inocente como él? –pregunté mientras una sirvienta traía el té en la mesa.

-Eso mismo me preguntó –suspira el Profesor, mientras nos sentamos en la mesa –P-p-pero, bueno…lo pasado, pasado está y no p-p-podemos cambiarlo…

-Pero sí podemos aprender de él –dije. Él me sonrió –Tiene razón. Y dígame, ¿ti-tiene, pasatiempos?

-Bueno, me gusta mucho tomar el té con mis amigos, amo la naturaleza, hago yoga y también dibujo con acuarelas: mis diseños para sombreros, paisajes y últimamente estoy aprendiendo pintar mandalas.

-P-p-podría hacer unos sombreros co-co-con mandalas –me dijo mientras me servía el té.

-Eso estoy planeando, gracias –dije empezando a tomar mi té. Observaba que estaba escribiendo algo en una pequeña libreta -¿Qué está escribiendo? –le pregunté.

-Ah, sólo un pe-pe-pequeño acertijo, no…no t-ti-tiene importancia, es muy tonto y complicado debido a que no ti-ti-tiene repuesta.

-Me encantan los acertijos –dije –Más los tontos, suelo decirle unos a mis amigos… ¿me permite?

-Seguro –me dio la libreta.

-"¿Por qué…los papeleros…venden papel?" –leía el acertijo.

-No tengo la menor idea –bromeó el Profesor, mientras reíamos.

-Lo sé es estúpido, pero, algún día los acertijos n-n-nos podría salvar la vida –dijo -¿Sabe? Usted me recuerda a un p-p-personaje de la historia que me contó Alica.

-¿La que le pidió que le hiciera un libro?

-Sí, me-me contó q-q-que en su sueño encontró a un sombrerero loco, que t-to-tomaba el té co-co-con una Liebre de Marzo y un Lirón, la merienda más absurda que ha estado en toda su vida, me contó ella.

Yo recordaba ese día cuando conocí a Alicia en esa merienda de locos -¿Y qué otros personajes habían en su historia, además de ese sombrerero loco? –pregunté.

-P-p-pues, primero fue q-q-que vio a un Conejo Blanco con chaleco y reloj. Lo siguió e hizo que cayera a un agujero, ahí, además del Conejo, vio una Oruga Azul, un Gato que sonríe, el Sombrerero, una Reina de Corazones que le quería cortar la cabeza a todo el mundo…y esa Liebre de Marzo…incluso la liebre que apareció anoche en la cena con los Ascot, me recordó un poco la Liebre de la historia.

-Sí, bueno… ¿de dónde pudo haber salido esa méndiga liebre? –dije en broma pero discreto. Él me sonrió –Creo que usted y yo seremos buenos amigos, señor Hightopp.

-No dude en eso, Profesor –le sonreí.

Saliendo de esa agradable merienda que tuve con el Profesor Dodgson, leía saliendo de su casa la libreta de los acertijos tontos que me había regalado. Lo guardé en mi abrigo cerca de mi corazón. De repente vi a Alicia bajando de un carruaje, usaba un chal negro con unas flores en la mano de camino a un cementerio. Yo la seguí.

Aquel cementerio era tan triste, el de Infratierra tratábamos de animar a los muertos decorando las tumbas con bellas flores pero el de aquí, daba ganas de llorar con sólo visitarlo. Vi a Alicia parada hacia una tumba. Me acerqué a ella. Volteó y me vio –Sombrerero, no te oí llegar –dijo. Vi que tenía los ojos llorosos, me di cuenta que estaba visitando la tumba de su padre, llegué a recordar que el Profesor me contó cómo murió Charles. Agarré a Alicia de la mano –Me encontré con el Profesor Dodgson, me invitó a tomar el té en su casa. Me contó cómo murió tu padre…de verdad lo lamento.

Vi la tumba de Charles que decía:

 _Aquí yace:_

 _Charles Kingsleigh_

 _Amado esposo y padre._

-Yo tenía doce años…desde su muerte…sentí que me iba con él.

-Con razón perdiste tu "muchosidad" la otra vez que viniste a Infratierra –dije, recordando la segunda vez que vino a Infratierra, que la veía depresiva, insegura y preocupada, tan insegura que yo incluso no estaba seguro si mataría al Jabberwocky.

-Otra vez soñé aquella vez que te secuestró el Viejo Stayne en las catacumbas –me contó –Pero, cuando llegó en donde te atrapa y me pedías que escapara…despierto de repente –decía muy dudosa -¿Por qué no puedo recordar bien ese momento? –me preguntaba. Yo no sabía cómo contestarle –Bueno…quizás fue un momento tan terrible que querías olvidarlo para siempre y solamente es eso: un vago recuerdo.

Nos estábamos saliendo del cementerio –Oye, lamento mucho el desmadre que ocasionó Thackery en la noche con Don Ass-co –le dije.

-No te preocupes –me dijo Alicia –De hecho fue lo más divertido que ocurrió en la cena, hubieras visto la cara de pendeja que Lady Ascot hizo cuando lo vio al abrir la bandeja –decía mientras reíamos –Sí, no dudo que sí fue divertido, y tenías razón; son unos aburridos.

De repente escuchamos una mujer gritando afuera. Corrimos. Había una multitud alrededor del carruaje que trajo Alicia en el cementerio, nos metimos en ellos hasta ver que el cochero había sido degollado. Aterrorizada, Alicia se aferró a mis brazos y cubrió su cara a mi pecho. Quizás recordó la muerte de su padre.

-¿Quién pudo ser? ¿Hay un asesino en serie? Este país ya no es seguro –decía la gente observando el cuerpo mientras la policía lo expansionaba –Fue él –dije –Sé que fue él…

…

-Fue el Viejo Stayne –le decía a mis padres regresando a casa junto con Alicia. –Stayne mató al cochero que trajo a Alicia en el cementerio.

Alicia temblaba del terror mientras mi tía le daba un té para calmar los nervios.

-Ese perro cada vez está más cerca de ustedes –dijo mi padre meditando -¿Qué plan tienes ahora?

-Seguir buscándolo, averiguar dónde se esconde, dónde duerme, incluso dónde caga, en una parte de Londres debe de estar.

-Pero alguien de aquí debe saber dónde se ubica –dijo Alicia.

-Imposible, señorita Alicia –le dijo mi padre –Si muchos lo han creído muerto, nadie sabrá dónde se ubica. No tiene comunicación con nadie del mundo exterior.

-Excepto con alguien –apareció mi madre, tenía unas cartas en las manos –Su amante, la Duquesa, se estuvieron escribiendo cartas últimamente. Me las dio su cocinero –empezó a leer las cartas –"Querido Trébol: Oh, adivina, Iracebeth le robó la corona a Mirana, ahora ya es reina. Pero todavía ella e Ilosovic no tienen herederos Atte: Duche".

-¡Ja! ¿Herederos? Ya me los imagino –bromeó mi padre.

-¡Padre! –le di un codazo para que se callara.

Mi madre leyó la siguiente carta –"Querida Duche: Hice una orgía con tres prostitutas y robé la mejor champaña que hay en Londres, desearías que te unieras. Atte: Trébol.

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Se imaginan a la Duquesa reuniéndose? –volvió a bromear mi padre.

-¡Ya, padre, eso es asqueroso! –le volví a dar otro codazo.

-"Querido Trébol: Adivina; Mirana e Iracebeth se reconciliaron, ahora viven jutas…" ¡Una carta tras otra de puras pendejadas! –dijo mi madre indignada arrojando las cartas en la basura.

-¡No, espera! –la detuvo Alicia -¡Señora Hightopp, lea las últimas cartas que se escribieron!

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez una de ellas dice dónde se ubica –dijo su idea.

-Buena idea –dijo mi madre recogiendo las cartas que traían las fechas recientes –"Querido Trébol: Resulta que los Hightopp, todavía están vivos, aún no hay señales de tu muchacho. Atte: Duche" –leyó la última carta de la Duquesa –"Querida Duche: No te preocupes, si no he logrado chingar a los Hightopp, chingaré a Alicia, así haré que el Joven Hightopp se tuerce de dolor cuando le entregué los órganos de su amiguita. Atte: Trébol" –leyó la del Viejo Stayne –Creo que de ahí es donde se enteró Griffin.

De repente, me llegó una idea, una idea muy loca y peligrosa. Salí de la casa, llegué a los jardines de Marmoreal, donde mis amigos jugaban el croquet con erizos y flamencos, tuve que hacer cascos para ellos en caso de no sufran ningún daño en sus cabezas.

-¡Muchachos! –los llamaba –Creo que ya sé cómo encontrar al Viejo Stayne. La tía Duche es la única en el mundo que se comunica con él. Tal vez si le preguntamos en qué parte de Londres se ubica podremos atraparlo.

-No lo sé, Tarrant –dijo Iracebeth –Hace tiempo que no hemos visto a la tía Duche, ni siquiera sé si quiere vernos

-¿Por qué no? ¿Siguen peleadas por qué le hiciste trampa en su última partida de croquet?

-No le hice trampa –se defendió Iracebeth –Sólo hacía…un plan para que no me ganara.

-Eso es hacer trampa, Racie –le dijo su hermana.

-Bueno, así aprenderá a no acostarse con pervertidos de princesas –dijo Iracebeth.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó el Carpintero.

-Bueno…ya que averiguaron que el Viejo Stayne me…ya sabrán… de niña…quería darle un escarmiento haciendo que su amante perdiera en el croquet.

-Espera –le dijo el Carpintero –¿Está diciendo que hacía lo imposible para que la Duquesa perdiera, nada más porque su amante le quitó el virgo? –se sorprendió.

-Que te quiten el virgo a los ocho años es ilegal, Woodscrumbs.

-¿Y por esa ridícula venganza fue también que querías cortarle la cabeza porque te ganó limpió? –se sorprendió más el Carpintero.

-¡Sí! –chilló Iracebeth –Y mis disculpas si ofendí a alguien por hacerlo.

-No diga "mis disculpas," ya lo hecho, hecho está –dijo indignado Woodscrumbs.

-OK, nada de "mis disculpas" –dijo Iracebeth.

-Fue bien tramposa –dijo sorprendido Mctwisp.

-Mis disculpas –dijo Iracebeth.

-¡CARAJO! –maldijo Wooscrumbs.

-¡Oigan, ya! –los calló el Tiempo –¡Están perdiendo el…me están perdiendo!…Mocoso Hightopp, ¿cuál es tu idea con querer ir a ver a la tía Duche? –me preguntó.

-Bien –dije volteé para atrás hacia mi casa, teniendo seguridad que Alicia y mi familia seguían adentro –OK, les diré que tengo en mente, pero por favor, no le vayan decir ni a mis padres ni a Alicia, es un secreto entre ustedes y yo…esto es lo que planeé…

Todos estábamos en un círculo mientras les decía mi plan.

…

En el bosque Tugley, Alicia, Sonriente y yo estuvimos frente a una casita, muy bonita, parecía casita de muñecas –Ahí es –dije

–Será mejor que vayas tú, no se sabe que están haciendo allá adentro –dijo Sonriente.

-Sí, tienes razón -dije acercándome a la puerta, la toqué –Hola, _zanaholio_ –volteé y vi a un asiático de estatura baja con ropa de cocinero, no me veía, estaba concentrado recogiendo leña. Era Pimen Chong, el Cocinero de la Duquesa -¿Pimen Chong?

-¡ _Ta, ta, ta_! –me calló el Cocinero.

-¡Pimen Chong, tengo que…!

-¡Chitón!

-¡Tengo que hablar con la Duquesa, es algo…!

-¡ _Chénmò_! (Silencio en Chino) –me volvió a callar –Hazte el _talado_ , que no vean que nos _estalmos_ hablando –dijo sin voltear a verme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te estás escondiendo de alguien? –le pregunté mientras hacía que no lo estoy viendo.

-¿Qué no _salbes_? El Chico Stayne está husmeando _pol_ aquí.

-Stayne está en prisión –le dije.

-Bien, bien –dijo más discreto el Cocinero –Pero aun así hay que mantenernos a la discreción, Pimen Chong está de _espíla_ , Pimen Chong, ser _gualdaespladas_. Tú, _zanaholio_ locochón en peligro.

Yo no hice otra cosa que tocar la puerta.

-No _cleo_ que sea buena idea _tolcal_ la _puelta_ –me dijo el Cocinero –Y _pol_ dos razones: Uno: estamos en el mismo lado de la _puelta_ y dos: Hace _talto ruildo_ que no creo que nos escuchan y no tenemos al lacayo- paz _pala_ que nos _abla._

-¡Pimen Chong! –se oyó la voz furiosa de una mujer adentro de la casa -¿Quién está afuera de la casa?

-Ya _meltimos_ la pata –dijo el Cocinero abriendo la puerta y de repente…-¡ESTA SOPA TIENE _MULCHA_ PIMIENTA!–sacó un frasco de pimienta y lo sacaba en todos lados, yo estornudé cuando se me cayó un poco en la cara-¡Pimenta! ¡ _Mulcha_ pimienta! –entró en la casa y me jaló metiéndome en ella. Cerró la puerta, mientras Alicia seguía parada frente a la puerta.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –chilló extrañada y Sonriente se da un manotazo en la frente.


	12. La Trampa de la Duquesa

Cap. 12 La Trampa de la Duquesa

-¿Y ahora? –se preguntó Alicia mientras estaban parados ella y Sonriente frente a la casa de la Duquesa.

Hasta que más escandalo se oía adentro, se escuchaba al Cocinero gritando -¡Pimienta! ¡Esta _solpa neceslsita_ más pimienta! – e igual se escuchaba los berridos de un bebé. Alicia no le quedó de otra que entrar.

Adentro de la casa no parecía bonito el lugar como afuera, estaba sucio, oscuro, había mucho calor por el vapor de la comida calentándose, el Cocinero tiraba toda la pimienta alrededor de la casa, regándola, haciendo estornudar a todos, gritaba que la sopa le falta más pimienta, tan neurótico estaba que arrojaba vajillas, cubiertos, hasta cuchillos ¡PAM! ¡CRASH! Sonaban los platos al chocar contra la pared. El desmadre se ponía peor con el bebé llorando en los brazos de una mujer sentada en un banquito. Ella lo mecía con brusquedad. La mujer era ya mayor, muy fea pero de busto atractivo y parecía no estar contenta. Yo estaba debajo de una mesa cubriéndome de los platos, cuchillos, tomates y pimenta que el Cocinero arrojaba -¡Ah-chuu! –estornudé -¡Al suelo! –le dije Alicia dándole un espacio para que se cubriera debajo de la mesa.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Me costó 2 horas este peinado! –le dijo la mujer al Cocinero tras haberle arrojado un plato casi a su cara. Aquella mujer era la Duquesa, o como solíamos llamarla: La tía Duche.

-Creo que lo está meciendo muy brusco –le dijo Alicia a la Duquesa viendo por qué lloraba el bebé.

-¿Qué? –preguntó indignada la Duquesa.

-Su bebé –le dijo Alicia –Lo mesé muy fuerte. Lo puede lastimar.

-Siempre hace eso –dijo Sonriente apareciendo –Desde que vivía con ella lo hace.

-¿Vivías con ella? –preguntó Alicia

-Yo y mi familia –le dijo Sonriente. Alicia se levantó y se acercó a la Duquesa.

-Disculpe –la llamaba con cordialidad –¿Me puede decir por qué su gato sonríe?

-Porque es un Gato Cheshire, y los Gatos Cheshire siempre sonríen –le contestó indignada la Duquesa.

-Yo no sabía eso –dijo Alicia rindiéndose -¡Ah-chuu! –estornudó.

-¡Tía Duche! –llamé a la Duquesa levantándome y acercándome a ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Miren nada más a quien tenemos! –dijo la Duquesa al verme, y cambió su cara y humor, le dio a Alicia al bebé quien seguía llorando y se acercó a mí y me empezó a apachurrarme las mejillas -¡El dulce y precioso Tarrant Hightopp! ¡Mira la guapura que te has convertido, como la chulada de tu padre! Oye, ya que supe que tu familia sigue viva… ¿Todavía ese bombón de cabellera rojiza se acuerda de mí? -me preguntó de una manera coqueta. A la Duquesa siempre le ha gustado mi padre. De hecho está enamorada de él -¿Sigue igual de galán como tú lo eres ahora? Es obvio que heredaste su carita de "papucho" de caramelo.

-Bueno…en realidad –trataba de hablar con la boca fruncida por el apretón que me hacía en las mejillas.

-Disculpe –la llamaba Alicia mientras trataba de calmar al bebé en sus brazos. La Duquesa volteó a verla -¡Oye! ¡Es mi bebé! –le dijo muy enojada arrebatándole bruscamente al bebé.

-Pero, usted me pidió que se lo cuidara –le dijo Alicia.

-Tía Duche –le llamé la atención a la Duquesa –Necesitamos hablar con usted, acerca de los Stayne.

Todo el escándalo se detuvo, los llantos del bebé, el Cocinero dejó de arrojar platos y la Duquesa me miró con firmeza -¿Y qué quieres saber de los Stayne? –me preguntó.

Tiempo después…

-¿ _Quielen_ té? –nos preguntó el Cocinero.

-Sí, gracias –agradeció Alicia.

-¿De qué sabor?

-Limón, por favor –dijo Alicia.

-¿Y tú, _zanaholio?_ –me preguntó.

-Frutos rojos –le dije.

-OK, voy por ellos –se fue a servirnos el té.

-Y bueno, creo que ustedes se dieron cuenta de que yo soy la única persona quien se puede comunicar con mi Trébol –nos decía la Duquesa con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, señora –le contestó Alicia –Y, si ya se ha dado cuenta, está causando terror en mi hogar, en Londres.

De pronto apareció el Cocinero con las tazas de té –Limón –le dio la suya a Alicia –Frutos rojos –me dio la mía.

-Claro, todo para vengarse de ti, por hacerle fracasar su intento de matar a este bombón –me señaló –Y vaya que hiciste que se vuelva culero con el Bandersnatch –y comenzó a reír junto con el Cocinero -¡Eso estuvo de locos, _guelita_! –se reía el Cocinero.

-¿Ustedes lo saben? –preguntó Alicia.

-¡Hola, se te congeló la Sopa! –bromeó Pimen Chong, haciendo un verso -¿Ya no te _acueldas_ de nada?

-¡No! –dijo Alicia.

-No, no se acuerda mucho, apenas se lo conté –les dije.

-OK, OK, te lo contaré detalladamente –le iba a decir la Duquesa. Pero de pronto, Alicia comenzó a verse rara después de haber acabado su taza de té -¿Alicia? –la llamaba, se veía débil, con sueño –Sombrerero, me siento…cansada –dijo con los parpados pesados, se acostaba en la mesa. Se estaba durmiendo. Tomé su taza y vi que en la hiervas salía un extraño líquido -¿Qué le dieron? –pregunté.

-Le pusimos en su té jugo de amapolas y el suero que te daban para tu insomnio cuando eras niño –dijo la Duquesa despreocupada.

-¡La drogaron! –dije a la defensa, mientras ella y su Cocinero se reían. Sonriente, quien estaba detrás de mí, le di una señal para que desapareciera. Mientras Alicia perdía el conocimiento, saqué mi pistola, apuntando a la Duquesa y el Cocinero. Pero al mismo tiempo, Pimen Chong puso un cuchillo en la garganta de Alicia mientras se desmayaba -¡Suelta el arma, _zanaholio_ o le _palto_ su madre! –me amenazó.

-No antes de partirte la tuya –le dije apuntándole la pistola –Creí que estaban de nuestro lado –comenté –Ustedes mismos le informaron a Griffin.

-Sí y vaya que logramos hacer que ustedes vengan de visita –reía más la Duquesa –Y no es que no me agradas, querido, pero yo no puedo fallarle a mi Trébol, así que, los llevaré con él –sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-¿Alicia? –seguía llamando Alicia cuando Pimen Chong la soltó.

-¿Sombrerero? Sombre…-la oscuridad se apoderó de ella. La Duquesa nos había tendido una trampa.

…...

-¡Señor Hightopp! ¡Señor Hightopp! –alguien alarmado llamaba a mi padre desde la casa.

Él salió y vio a mis amigos en la entrada tratando de recuperar aire, entre ellos estaba Sonriente -¿Qué ocurre, chicos? ¿Y Tarrant y Alicia? –preguntó viendo que no estábamos. Los chicos quedaron callados por un rato –Es que…bueno…-trataba de hablar Sonriente –La verdad no sé cómo contarle…todo fue tan rápido…estén… -seguía pensando cómo hablar hasta que Mctwisp gritó -¡La Duquesa secuestró a Tarrant y a Alicia!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –reaccionó mi padre alarmado.

…...

Llegaron a la casa de la Duquesa, no había nadie, todo estaba hecho un desastre, sólo estaba un cerdito vestido de bebé, un espejo, mi sombrero tirado en el suelo y una nota clavada en la pared con una daga. Mi padre tomó la nota y la empezaba a leer:

" _Queridos y dulces Infraterrestres:_

 _Nos hemos llevado al Sombrerero y a la linda de Alicia a Sobretierra. Vamos a darles un paseíto a Londres y visitar a mi Trébol. Si quieren recuperar a los niños vivos y completitos, liberen al chico Stayne y tráiganlo hacia su padre como pago del rescate, tienen mañana a las 7:00 a.m. en una calle a la vuelta de la casa de Alicia, Pimen Chong vendrá por ustedes para llevarlos dónde se ubica Trébol, o si no, Tarrant y Alicia perderán la cabeza._

 _Atte: La tía Duche._

 _Posdata:_

 _Les mando besitos a mi amorcito de Zanik."_

Furioso, mi padre clavó de golpe en la mesa la daga que sostenía la nota -¡Chingada madre! –maldijo -¡Esa pechugona de mierda!

Regreso a Marmoreal…

Mi madre preocupada, abrazaba mi sombrero mientras decía -¡Sabía que algo iba ocurrir! A mí jamás me agradó esa Duche. Ahora mi bebé y esa pobre muchacha están en peligro.

-¿Y cómo confiaba en ella? Si es amante del Viejo Stayne –le dijo Woodscrumbs.

-OK, ya basta –los calmó Iracebeth –Lo que hay que hacer es lo que nos pide la nota, sacamos a Stayne de prisión y se lo llevaremos a su ruco para que no vaya a cortarle las cabezas a Tarrant y a Alicia.

Mi padre estaba meditando por un minuto. Él sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, así que ya lo decidió –Yo iré –les dijo.

-¡No! –le dijo mi madre alertada.

-Liberen a ese hijueputa, yo mismo lo llevaré con su padre antes de que lastime a mi muchacho.

-No, señor Hightopp –lo detuvo Mirana –Llevaremos a un grupo de rescate, más sencillo.

-Sencillo y riesgoso, majestad –le dijo papá –Ustedes no pueden pisar Sobretierra ya que…esa gente juzga apariencias… ¡No! Yo iré. Woodscrumbs, irás conmigo –llamó al Carpintero.

-Más desmadre, ostritas –dijo él encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Zanik! –mamá detuvo a papá –Este plan no me gusta.

-A mí tampoco, pero es el único modo para evitar que no le pase nada a Tarrant–vio a mi madre más preocupada –Tranquila, traeré a nuestro hijo de vuelta, sano y salvo.

…...

-¿Sombrerero? –preguntaba Alicia tras recuperar el conocimiento. No podía ver nada, se dio cuenta que tenía un costal en la cabeza, ni sus manos podía moverlas ya que las tenía atadas a su espalda.

-Calma, Alicia –la intenta calmar, yo también estaba con un costal en la cabeza y atado como ella –No tengas miedo, estoy contigo –le decía.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntaba tratando de estar lo más tranquila posible.

-En Londres –le dije –La Duquesa nos tendió una trampa, nos drogó hace media hora, nos está llevando con el Viejo Stayne.

-¡Mierda! –maldijo Alicia.

El movimiento del carruaje donde nos llevaban comenzó a marearme hasta que se detuvo.

-¡Ya llegamos! –dijo la Duquesa de forma picarona mientras Pimen Chong reía.

En la prisión de Marmoreal….

Mi padre estaba sentado en una mesa, esperando fuera del cuarto de celdas, Woodscrumbs estaba parado atrás de él.

Dos guardias sacaron a Ilosovic y lo sentaron en el otro lado de la mesa, frente a mi padre.

Ilosovic le sonrió –Qué linda sorpresa verlo por aquí, señor Hightopp –dijo de forma maliciosa -¿Cuál es la razón de su inesperada visita?

-¿Qué no sabes? –le sonrió papá –Tu "madrastra favorita" parece estar de lado tuyo y de tu papi.

Ilosovic se rio -¿Esa perra de busto enorme? Ella nunca le traicionaría a mi padre, a pesar de que ella le encantaría tener una buena cogida con usted –le bromeó.

-¿Has pensado que ese cerdito bebé pueda ser tu hermanito? -bromeó mi padre. Woodscrumbs ahogó una risita.

-Muy bien, vayamos al grano –se puso serio papá –La Duquesa se llevó Tarrant y Alicia a Sobretierra con tu padre y tenemos mañana a las 7:00 a.m. para liberarte y llevarte con él y si no lo hacemos, los matará.

-¡Oh, Alicia está de vuelta! Y como siempre ese perro de su hijo protegiéndola a sus espaldas… ¿no se dio cuenta, señor Hightopp? Tarrant está enamorado de Alicia… ya tiene a alguien con quien coger, debido a que usted no le permitía salir con ninguna chica en Witzend por miedo de que él sea un cogelón como usted…pero, ¡por fin! Ya tiene a quien metérselo como usted hizo con la madre de ese imbécil –decía en su cara, irritándolo –Tal vez tenga usted un nieto bastardo como Tarrant ¿O qué? ¿No le contó a su "nuerita" cómo su príncipe azul llegó a este mundo? ¿No le dijo sobre aquella cogida que usted hizo con la puta de Tyva a las espaldas de Lady Amalya? –le seguía diciendo mientras reía. Mi padre resoplaba y endurecía la cara con coraje. Azotó las manos en la mesa, miró de frente a Ilosovic y con sus poderes hizo que éste llegara contra la pared elevándose en el aire. Mi padre alargó su mano hacia él y Stayne hacía como si alguien lo estuviese ahorcando ( **Como Darth Vader de Star Wars** ).

La rabia hacía que los ojos de mi padre se tornaban rojos, un rojo infernal, y le salía ojeras rojizas que parecía raspones sangrando y las venas de sus brazos se aclaraban en la piel conforme forzaba en estrangular a Stayne con sus poderes telequinéticos.

-¡No seas pendejo, Hightopp! –trataba de detenerlo Woodscrumbs –Haciendo eso no tendrás a tu muchacho de vuelta.

Oyendo eso, papá se calmó y soltó a Ilosovic haciendo que cayera al piso recuperando aire.

-Mira, joven Stayne –le decía Woodscrumbs –Lo que vamos hacer es llevarlo hacia su padre y así recuperar a Tarrant y Alicia, nada más eso.

-Pues ya era hora, señor Carpintero –dijo son sarcasmo Stayne –Ya echo de menos a mi padre.

Mi padre lo tomó, sacó una pistola y se lo puso en la cara –Si me entero que el maldito de tu padre le haya puesto un dedo encima a mi Tarrant, yo mismo te pondré encima un hoyo en los sesos.

-¿Y usted, desde cuándo es capaz de matar a sangre fría por su "decepcionante" bastardo? –le seguía diciendo.

-Desde que tú me querías pudrir en esa granja de hormigas –le dijo mi padre –Mientras vendías su dignidad a los cerdos de Salazen Grum.

En el Támesis, Londres…

En un mercado de pescado, sucio y de mala racha, en la orilla del río, se hallaba un barco viejo y desgastado, tan viejo que nadie lo usaba, así que aquel barco se ha convertido en un burdel de mala muerte **(Como la escena de** _ **Lovely Ladies**_ **de** _ **Les Miserables)**_.

-¡Oh, Trébi! ¡Cariño! –llamaba muy gustosa la Duquesa entrando en lo que fue el camarote del capitán. Adentro había velas encendidas en todos lados, botellas de alcohol en el suelo, instrumentos de tortura y matanzas pervertidas que hasta la Duquesa la daba miedo y prostitutas en todos lados, acostado en una cama, con un montón de mujeres se hallaba acostado el Viejo Stayne -¡Oh, Duche! ¡Mi querida Duche! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, mi vida –dijo muy borracho -¿Y bien? ¿Qué noticias me traes?

-Te tengo una sorpresa

-Mi cielo, siempre me llenas de sorpresas.

Saliendo del camarote, bajo la cubierta, Pimen Chong nos mantenía a mí y Alicia sentados en un rincón, atados y amordazados. Veía, sorprendido a mi Alicia muy tranquila a pesar de las condiciones que estaba, era obvio que tenía miedo; como cualquier chica de su edad siendo secuestrada, pero, ¿qué se espera de una gran capitana marítima con muchosidad? Si se enfrentó al Jabberwocky y con piratas, ella se podrá enfrentar con otros hijos de perra, menos mal que yo estaba a su lado para protegerla, como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Hola, Trébol! –saludó alegremente Pimen Chong al Viejo Stayne -¡Uuh! ¡Mírate, no has cambiado nada! ¿Nuevo _tlaje_?

-Así es, hermano –le decía el Viejo Stayne –Qué bueno que lo has notado, Pimen Chong.

-Mira, aquí está tu sorpresa –nos mostró la Duquesa.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo él observándome –Aquí está nada más y nada menos que el joven Tarrant Lewis Hightopp –me tomó del cabello dolorosamente para que alzara la mirada hacia él, mientras me observaba la cara –Mírate nada más, tienes los hermosos ojos de tu madre, a pesar de que el vitíligo que te ocasionó tu envenenamiento te los puso más verdes. Pero todavía tienes la asquerosa cara del sinvergüenza de tu padre.

-Oye, no insultes a mi Zanik –le dijo la Duquesa –Gracias a él, su nene es igual un bombón.

-¿Qué tanto lo ves a ese puto Hightopp? –le preguntó celoso el Viejo Stayne.

La Duquesa con un suspiro dijo –Lástima que Tyva me lo ganó.

-¿Te lo ganó? –le dijo Stayne –No, Duche, Tyva no te ganó nada –me observó con repugnancia –Esa golfa se tuvo que acostar con ese degenerado, humillando a su propia madre, los puercos sinvergüenzas… ¡Para engendrar a esta bestia bastarda! –furioso me dio una bofetada. Aquel golpe hizo que mi boca se librara de la mordaza. Recuperando aire le dije defendiéndome –Llámala como quiera, Stayne, pero mi madre tuvo más cerebro cuando se la iba a encimar como se lo ha hecho a varias mujeres.

-¿A poco? –me contestó viendo ahora a Alicia –No me digas que ella es la pequeña Alicia –la tomó del mentón y comenzó a observarla –Cómo has crecido….la última vez que te vi eras nada más una ingenua mocosa…

-No se acuerda de usted –le dije pero él continuaba observándola, acercaba su rostro a ella, pude presentir sus asquerosas intenciones –Pero yo sí me acuerdo de ella…y no puedo negar que se ha convertido en una mujer muy…hermosa –acercó sus repugnantes labios en su cuello mientras Alicia luchaba para que se le quite de encima.

Yo alertado, me levanté, aun atado y choqué contra él, apartándolo de mi Alicia.

-¡Pendejo! –me insultó, jalándome del cabello.

-¡No se atreva a tocarla! –le dije -¡Que ni se le ocurra poner sus putas manos en ella como se lo hizo a Iracebeth!

-¿A Iracebeth? ¡Agradece que la haya convertido en una mujer antes que se le creciera más la puta cabeza! –me dijo. Le escupí la cara. Él me arrojó de nuevo donde estaba sentado y me volvió amordazar la boca –Si vuelvas hacerme eso, si vuelvas a tocarme así, te chingaré la madre, a ti y a esta cerda –apuntó Alicia.

Subieron de nuevo a la cubierta dejándonos solos en la oscuridad.


	13. Bautizo de Mercurio y Rescate

NOTA:

Lamento mucho en no actualizar la historia, pero como sabran ando muy ocupada con lo que es mi ultimo año de Universidad, lo cual tengo mucho que hacer: Tareas, servicio social, examenes, monografia, ya soy esclava! Y creo que no podre actualizar la historia muy a menudo, pero de toos modos la continuare cuando tenga tiempo. Muchas gracias a **Alice HightoppPotter** por animarme en continuar la historia! n_n

Cap.13. Bautizo con Mercurio y Rescate

 _-¿Tarrant? ¿Hijo? ¿Tarrant, me puedes oír?_ –escuchaba la voz de mi padre. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que la podía escuchar? Me desperté, seguía atado y amordazado junto con Alicia _-¿Tarrant?_ –lo volví a escuchar, en mi mente ¿Cómo es posible?... ¡Sus poderes!

Cerré mis ojos. Ahí estaba él en el escritorio de nuestro taller. Sobre el escritorio había una tijera. Él estaba frente a la tijera, su mano apuntándola y con los ojos cerrados, intentaba comunicarse con sus poderes. Mi madre estaba a su lado, preocupada abrazando mi sombrero –OK, Tarrant, escucha: Lado derecho "Sí" Lado izquierdo "No" y para abajo "No sé" –me dijo –Tarrant, ¿puedes oírme?

A pesar de que estoy amordazado, trataba de decirle que sí. Tenía que buscar cómo girar a la derecha la tijera. Se logró.

Mi madre soltó un suspiro de alivio, mi padre sonrió –Bien, mi muchacho, ¿sigues vivo?

La tijera volvió a girar a la derecha. Mi padre se alivió -¿Alicia está contigo? –volvió a preguntar, la tijera, de nuevo, volvió a girar a la derecha.

-¿Están a salvo? –pero esta vez la tijera volteó a la izquierda, indicando que "No". Mi madre comenzaba a llorar del miedo y mi padre sentía un nudo en el estómago.

-¿El Viejo Stayne los tiene? – la tijera volteó a la derecha.

-¿Los lastimó? –la tijera volteó a la izquierda.

-Uff, menos mal –dijo mi padre aliviado -¿Sabes dónde los tiene? –y esta vez, la tijera volteó para abajo indicando que no sabía dónde estaba. De repente la tijera cayó sola al piso. Yo me quedé dormido.

Mi padre movió el brazo que señalaba la tijera y se dirigió a mi madre –No nos queda de otra, Tyva –le dijo –Sólo entregar al chico Stayne, nos ayudará dónde se ubican Tarrant y Alicia.

Ya era el día. Mi padre estaba en una esquina parado, a lado estaba Ilosovic. Muy discreto le señalaba una pistola en la espalda.

Llegó un carruaje -¡Hola, Hola! –estaba adentro Pimen Chong, alegremente maniático.

-¡Súbete! –le ordenó mi padre a Stayne.

Nadie se dio cuenta que en el otro rincón estaba espiando Woodscrumbs, llevando un costal con varias armas y espadas entre ellas un rifle.

Llamó un carruaje y le pidió que siguiera el que Papá y Stayne se subieron.

-Veo que, aun tiene sus gustitos tu padre –dijo papá viendo aquel mugriento barco-burdel en el Támesis.

Nadie se dio cuenta que ha llegado Woodscrumbs. Bajando del carruaje, entró a un edificio, subió hasta el tercer piso a una ventana que llevaba la vista directa al barco. –Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces, Hightopp –dijo un poco nervioso apuntando su rifle hacia el barco en la ventana.

-¡Vaya, vaya! –dijo una prostituta coqueteándole a mi padre -¿Dónde estuviste, ricura? –le seguía coqueteando, pero él no le hacía caso.

-¡Oh, caray! ¡Miren quién revivió de las llamas del Jabberwocky! –dijo el Viejo Stayne observando a mi padre, mientras él lo observaba con rencor, -¡El buen y descarado Zanik Hightopp! ¿Bajaste de peso? –le dijo observando que aún tiene su aspecto desnutrido por su encierro en la granja de hormigas –Sí, tu hijo me dio una dieta estricta de vallas y migajas de pan –le bromeó de mala gana mi padre.

-¿Y Tyva? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, con ganas de partirte la madre si no nos entregas a Tarrant de vuelta –le dijo sacando una pistola y amenazándolo.

-Oh, con gusto te lo doy de vuelta, pero primero…mi hijo, si no es mucha molestia.

Mi padre, ni queja ninguna soltó a Ilosovic y le dio un empujón hacia su padre sin dejar de señalarle con la pistola.

-¡Padre! –Ilosovic abrió sus brazos hacia el Viejo Stayne.

-¡Ilosovic, hijo mío! – río el Viejo Stayne mientras él y su hijo se recibían un abrazo –Un maleante como siempre, igual que tu padre.

-Muy bien, ya tienes a tu muchacho –le seguía amenazando con la pistola mi padre -Ahora devuélveme al mío y a la señorita Alicia.

-¡Ja! ¡Señorita Alicia! –se burló Ilosovic.

-Ah, sí, claro –dijo el Viejo Stayne –Pimen Chong, los muchachos, por favor.

El Cocinero jaló una cuerda y debajo de la cubierta se subía una red de pescar. Adentro estábamos yo y Alicia atados y con las bocas amordazadas, por suerte, ninguno de los dos había sufrido un daño. Me sorprendí al ver a mi padre, no esperaba que él viniera a rescatarnos.

-Al parecer, tu muchacho sigue siendo el loquillo fuera de control que tú no lograste controlar –se burló el Viejo Stayne.

Papá lo miró con más rencor -¿Con esas ideas absurdas que me metías en la cabeza para educarlo? Cuando en realidad querías aprovechar que le daba la espalda para que tú le hicieras ciertas atrocidades –le dijo –Ahora, libéralos.

-OK, Pimen Chong, suéltalos.

El Cocinero a carcajadas, tomó la red donde estábamos y la jaló directo al mar -¿Qué haces? –dijo angustiado mi padre –Un momento…¿Qué putas madres haces? –dijo alertado yendo tras él, pero el Viejo Stayne lo detuvo.

Vi para abajo hacia el mar…un recuerdo llegó en mi mente alocada.

 _(Flashback)_

 _-No entiendo -le decía a mi padre. Él estaba sentado en una roca a la orilla de un hoyo de agua que estaba en lo más oscuro del Bosque Tugley, pero en el hoyo no había agua, sino brilloso y plateado mercurio; mismo líquido que usan los sombrereros como adhesivo y del cual, la razón de por qué quedan locos._

 _Yo tenía ocho años, estaba en sus brazos, cubriéndome con una frazada. Me veía enfermo, débil, con convulsiones y tenía un aspecto apagado y moribundo y mi cabello rojizo estaba blanco y lacio; como la vez que perdí mi muchosidad. El envenenamiento de mercurio que tenía desde mi nacimiento me estaba matando, los médicos hicieron lo posible para ayudarme pero nada se lograba, así que a papá se le ocurrió una idea: una esperanza para él, pero una locura para los demás. Hacerme lo que los Hightopp llamaban: el Bautizo con Mercurio._

 _-Veras…sabes que cuando ibas a nacer alguien te envenenó con mercurio, ¿no? –me decía mi padre –Pues…ese mercurio que tienes dentro de ti…te está matando. Por eso estás enfermo._

 _-¿Pero por qué me vas a bañar con eso si también es mercurio? –le pregunté._

 _Papá, suspirando tristemente dijo –Pues…algunos de nuestra familia…les pasaron lo mismo, sólo cuando trabajaban y casi se mueren…y ellos se bañan con más mercurio para salvarse y, ¿sabes cómo logran curarse? –me sonrió._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Quedan locos…locos como un sombrerero –me sonrió más -¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo el señor Kingsleigh?_

 _-Que las mejores personas están locas._

 _-Así es –me dijo con orgullo._

 _-¿Me va a doler? –le pregunté un poco asustado._

 _-No…sólo tendrás vitíligo_

 _-Viti… ¿qué?_

 _-Una enfermedad que te quita el color de tu piel, pero tranquilo, todo va estar bien… ¿listo?_

 _Yo negué con la cabeza –Tengo miedo._

 _-Lo sé –me dijo –Sólo cierra tus ojitos y estate tranquilito –me dijo con suavidad._

 _Yo, poco a poco, me calmaba mientras cerraba los ojos. Teniéndome dormido, papá se levantó de la roca, se paró a la orilla del hoyo alargó sus brazos hacia el mercurio y me soltó, dejándome caer con todo y frazada a él. ¡SPLASH! Se oyó el chapuzón que tuve. Podía sentir el pesado y espeso líquido sobre mí._

 _Papá observaba desde arriba, muy serio. No se sentía seguro si esto lo que está haciendo estaba bien, sólo tenía ocho años y yo era el Hightopp más joven en haber sufrido el envenenamiento por mercurio desde bebé y quedaré loco aun estando pequeño. Meditó y luego…se arrojó él mismo al mercurio… ¡SPLASH!_

 _Entre ese líquido plateado surgía la figura de un hombre bañado con él haciendo que brillara a la luz de la luna, en sus brazos tenía a un pequeño de ocho años dormido. Sin embargo, el mercurio que se embarraba sobre mí se torneaba con colores vivos y alegres: verdes, rosas, azules, violetas, naranjas y blancos. Mi padre limpiaba con su mano el mercurio que tenía en mi cara y apartaba el que tenía en mi nariz para poder respirar. Desperté de golpe cuando recuperaba aire. Mi cabello recuperó color pero esta vez de color anaranjado. Tenía la piel muy pálida o más bien blanca como la nieve, mis mejillas estaban de un color magenta oscura, al igual que mis labios, ojeras rosadas tenía alrededor de mis ojos, mis parpados de distintos colores, el de la izquierda purpura y el de la derecha azul, mis pestañas blancas y de último: mis ojos, que eran antes de verde esmeralda; como los de mi madre, se tornearon de un verde fosforescente. Parecía muñeco de porcelana. Ya me sentía bien, pero más que bien, sentía chispitas, alegría, una ansiedad divertida y juguetona, me sentía como…un loco. Le sonreí a mi padre, él me sonrió…nunca lo vi con esa sonrisa…el mercurio le afectó, no físicamente como yo, si no lo enloqueció un poco, a pesar que tenía su aspecto normal. Me abrazaba y me devoraba a besos, cosa que me extrañaba que lo hiciera porque casi no me lo hacía._

 _-¡MERCURIO! ¡MERCURIO! –gritaba alegremente hasta el cielo lleno de locura, haciéndome reír -¡Ven aquí, mi cabroncito! –me abrazó de nuevo. Fue la misma Locura que me salvó de un destino fatal._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

-Tú dijiste que los soltara y eso estoy haciendo –le dijo el Viejo Stayne a mi padre mientras lo ataba al mástil.

-¡Ay, yo quería quedarme con el bebé del señor! –dijo una prostituta viéndome de forma coqueta.

-Pues, si quieres puedes desatarte y sacarlos tú al mar después de su chapuzón… ¡Ay, pero se me olvidó un detalle! ¡Tú no sabes nadar! –se burlaba más el Viejo Stayne –Ni modos, creo que tu Tarrant y su chica tendrán que tomar el té con los peces.

Ilosovic cortó la soga que sostenía en la red y después…

-¡No! ¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas! –le gritaba mi padre tratando de liberarse.

Pero ya era tarde, Alicia y yo caímos al mar.

-Bueno, pues fue un placer en haberte encontrado Hightopp o más bien, por última vez –le señaló que a lado había dinamita -¡Eres un psicópata de mierda! –se sorprendió mi padre.

-Gracias –le dijo de forma sarcástica el Viejo Stayne prendiendo la dinamita - _¡Chao, Chao!_

Él junto con su hijo y la Duquesa y el Cocinero se iban riéndose, dejando a papá solo y atado ante la dinamita -¡Coño! –maldijo tratando de desatarse del mástil pero solamente llegaba a lastimarse, no había señales de mí o de Alicia en el mar.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora? –se preguntó el Carpintero angustiado mientras espiaba desde el edificio.

De repente, mi padre se le ocurrió una idea. Recordando una habilidad de meditación que le enseñé usó sus poderes telequinéticos, los nudos se aflojaron y… las sogas cayeron al suelo, liberándolo. No se dio tiempo para masajearse de las ataduras ya que corría para saltar al agua y salvarnos. Tal vez no sepa nadar, pero su corazón de padre lo hacía capaz de hacer hasta la más grande estupidez por mí.

 _¡BOOM!_ La dinamita explotó, haciendo que el barco ardiera en llamas. Woodscrumbs se espantó al ver la explosión. Bajó rápidamente del edificio y corrió al muelle, solamente encontró el barco incendiado y también vio a alguien saliendo del agua. Éramos Alicia, papá y yo empapados y recuperando aire. Nos tiramos al suelo boca arriba muy agitados.

-¡Uff! ¡Se me humedecieron los chakras! –comenté recuperando aire.

-¡Oigan! ¿Cómo lograron salir? –nos preguntó mi padre. Antes que él saltara, ya logramos desatarnos y salir de esa red. Saqué un cuchillo de cocina –Se lo robé a Pimen Chong –dije riéndome junto con Alicia.

-¡Eres un pillo! –dijo feliz y aliviado Woodscrumbs.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Vengan acá, babosos! –río mi padre abriendo sus brazos para que Alicia y yo lo abrazamos.

Pero la alegría se paró cuando Alicia se levantó y vio alertada que el carruaje donde los Stayne, la Duquesa y el Cocinero se alejaban -¡Están huyendo! –se llena de valor -¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

-¿Qué? ¿Señorita Alicia, se quiere enfrentar a un par psicópatas? –dijo mi padre negando la idea de Alicia -¡Es imposible! –le dijo.

Alicia frunció el ceño –Creo que a usted le urge hacer seis imposibilidades antes del desayuno, señor Hightopp –le dijo decidida.

-¿Cómo? –dijo papá dudoso.

-Una práctica que Charles le dijo –le susurré en el oído. Por favor, ¿acaso mi padre no sabe que mi Alicia fue nuestra heroína?

El carruaje donde ese cuarteto de bandidos andaba con una velocidad exagerada por las calles de Londres. Ilosovic azotaba las riendas para que los caballos corrieran más que avestruces mientras su padre tomaba champaña con su Duche y Pimen Chong riéndose de su victoria.

-¡Vamos, mi hijastro consentido! ¡Arráncale! –animaba la Duquesa a Ilosovic. Disfrutaba la velocidad.

-¡Vaya, vaya! –dijo Ilosovic viendo para atrás. Woodscrumbs manejaba, apresurado, una carroza que cargaba carbón atrás de ellos -¡Al parecer, el cerebro de madera quiere vengarse de la muerte de sus amigos! –se burló.

-¡Ostritas, ostritas y ostritas! –dijo el Cocinero en tono burlón.

Woodscrumbs azotó las riendas haciendo que los caballos avanzaran más. Logró ponerse a lado del otro carruaje.

-¡Yuujuuuh! –oyeron el alegre tono de mi voz en esa carroza. Se sorprendieron viéndonos a mí y a Alicia entre el carbón, y lado de Woodscrumbs estaba mi padre.

-¡Ahora, chicos! ¡Chingadazos de carbón! –nos dijo mi padre. Alicia y yo comenzamos arrojarles carbones a los degenerados como arrojarles globos con agua a los borrachos en los Miércoles de Borracheras.

-¡Se portó mal, señora Duche! –le dijo Alicia a la Duquesa arrojándole el carbón en la cara.

-¡Creo que a la sopa le hace falta carbón que pimienta, Pimen Chong! –le arrojé al Cocinero un carbón a sus ojos rasgados -¡No _velo_! ¡No _velo_! –se quejaba.

-¡Gracias por ese momento en el crucero, cabrones! –les insultó Alicia cuando dejamos de arrojarles carbones.

Con mucho odio, el Viejo Stayne nos observaba avanzando y vio cómo mi padre le sonreía y le alzaba el dedo de en medio, para que se lo meta muy a fondo.

-¡HIGHTOPP, HIJO DE PERRA! –le gritó furioso -¡Debí castrarte antes de que engendraras a ese bastardo! ¡ILOSOVIC!

-¡Calma, padre! ¡Ya sé que hacer! –le dijo su hijo avanzando más. Cuando estaba a lado de nosotros, chocó contra la carroza con el propósito de hacernos caer, por suerte nos sujetábamos para evitar la caída. Furioso, mi padre sacó su pistola -¡Pinche Stayne, te voy a sacar el otro ojo! –comenzó a dispararle. _¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_ Sonaban sus balazos. Y estuvo a punto, pero a puntito de darle en la cara.

-¿Soy yo o antes de ser sombrerero, tu padre era pistolero? –me preguntó Alicia viendo cómo disparaba mi padre.

-No –le contesté –Pero me dijo que las armas de fuego son uno de sus placeres culposos.

Alicia vio cómo mi padre ampliaba una sonrisa llena de locura cada vez que soltaba el gatillo de su pistola. ¡Disfrutaba mucho disparar!

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Alicia viendo un ómnibus atravesando el camino.

-¡Santa Cachucha, sujétense! –nos dijo Woodscrumbs azotando más las riendas para que los caballos giraran la carroza y doblara para no chocar en el ómnibus.

-¡Se nos escapan! ¿Cuantas veces te he pedido que mataras a ese cerdo demente?-dijo más furioso el Viejo Stayne.

-¡Los perdimos! –dije feliz, hasta que de repente -¡Chinguen a su madre, nos está siguiendo! –avisé que ellos estaban atrás de nosotros.

-¡Hay les vamos, ostritas! –dijo Woodscrumbs azotando más fuerte las riendas. Los caballos avanzaron con más velocidad, la gente en el camino corría para evitar a ser atropellada. Peor se puso la situación cuando entramos a un mercado -¡Woodsccrumbs, no tan rápido, matarás a alguien! –le dijo mi padre evitando chocar con cualquier cosa en los puestos _-¡Acelérale chofer, que lo viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer!_ –cantaba Woodscrumbs muy divertido andando por ahí en el mercado, pasamos al puesto unos pasteles de carne con el nombre: " _Pasteles de Carne de la Señora Mooney_ ". Nos espantamos al ver que la pastelera recibía de un maleante vagabundo, una caja con tres adorables gatitos. La pastelera sacó uno de la caja y lo apuntaba con una cuchilla para cortar carne. Alicia, mi padre y yo lo veíamos muy disgustados -¡Descarada, matará a esos gatitos! –dije enojado.

-¡Marranos! – rugió Alicia alzando un puño por el cielo.

-Yo me encargo –dijo mi padre señalando al gatito. Y, como si alguien lo jaló hacia nosotros, el gatito llegó hacia mis manos, sano y salvo. Luego, mi padre señaló la caja donde estaban los otros dos gatitos y esta despegó por el aire hacia nosotros –Listo –dije aliviado al ver los gatitos –Calma, chiquitos, ya están a salvo –les dije mientras yo y Alicia los protegíamos en esa caja –Ahora, te apoyo de por qué no comes carne –me dijo Alicia, acariciando uno de ellos. La cosa se puso seria cuando no encontramos en a lado el carruaje de los Stayne.

-¡Ay, carajo! –maldije viendo al Viejo Stayne tomando las riendas e Ilosovic sobre el tejado con su espada -¡Aguas! –gritó Alicia alertada apartándonos del golpe de Ilosovic.

De repente, vi que entre el carbón había un costal con armas y espadas, de seguro los trajo el Carpintero. Saqué una espada y me preparé para pelear con Ilosovic.

La gente seguía huyendo para evitar ser atropellada, mientras Ilosovic y yo peleábamos. Mi padre observaba admirado cómo peleaba con la espada –Le enseñaste muy bien, Jaque –dijo sonriente y orgulloso recordando cómo Jaque; el Caballero Blanco, me enseñó a pelear con la espada desde pequeño.

-¡Peleas bien, Hightopp, pero no lo suficiente para sobrevivir! –me dijo Ilosovic, hasta que me raspó mi hombro derecho con su espada.

-¡Tarrant! ¡Sombrerero! –gritaron mi padre y Alicia alarmados, al verme herido. Menos mal que era un pequeño rasguño. Mientras Alicia me revisaba, Stayne apuntó su espada a nosotros directo para matarnos –Saluda a Jaque de mi parte –me dijo.

-¡Me Meo! –dije alarmado, hasta que… ¡BAM!...alguien disparó a Stayne en la pierna, bloqueándolo y salvándonos. Woodscrumbs avanzó más el carruaje -¿Quién le disparó? ¿Tú fuiste? –le preguntó a mi padre.

-No –dijo él extrañado. Nadie de nosotros disparó a Stayne, lo cual de nos hacía raro. Ahora nos encontrábamos a la orilla de Támesis, casi cerca del Big Ben. Los Stayne seguían atrás de nosotros.

-¡Ya casi, primor, ya casi los agarras! –animaba la Tía Duche al Viejo Stayne, para alcanzarnos.

-No por mucho –dijo mi padre apuntando las correas que sostenían los caballos del carruaje de Stayne con sus ojos. Y de pronto los caballos se soltaron, el carruaje salía de control dejando caer a los Stayne y la Duquesa y el Cocinero atrapados en el carruaje que chocó a la orilla del Támesis haciéndolo caer al agua -¡No sé nadar! -gritó asustada la Duquesa y… ¡SPLASH! ¡Cayeron al Agua!

-¿Calloh Callay? –me preguntó Alicia esperando cantar victoria Yo revisaba si nadie nos seguía persiguiendo –Calloh Callay –afirmé notando que estábamos a salvo. Pero de pronto… -¡No Calloh Callay, aún! –grité viendo sorpresivo una mano apareciendo al final del carruaje.

-¡HIGHTOPP! –gritó furioso. Era el Viejo Stayne e Ilosovic, ahora en nuestra carroza.

-¡Oh, no! –se alarmó Woodscrumbs, viendo otro carruaje al frente. Volteó y bruscamente llegamos a estar en las vías de un tren, saliendo de una estación. Por el golpe brusco, mi padre dio un torpe brinco y cayó en el carbón, entre nosotros y los Stayne -¡Tú estás fuera, Hightopp! –le dijo el Viejo Stayne, jalándole del cabello y arrojándolo -¡Padre! –grité viendo a mi ruco, fuera de la carroza, unos kilómetros más, arrojaron la caja con los gatitos.

-¡Las riendas, Carpintero! –le dijo Ilosovic a Wodscrumbs amenazándolo con su espada. Viendo que no se podía hacer nada, Woodscrumbs le dio las riendas a Ilosovic y se fue directo donde estábamos Alicia y yo. Los tres juntos nos abrazábamos para protegernos. Pude ver que arrastramos contra un mástil, dejando caer un farol, estrellándose sobre el carbón y su aceite derramando, luego vi la pistola de mi padre que se le había caído cuando lo arrojaron, muy cerquita de mí. Tenía un plan.

Mi padre, logró levantarse. Vio cómo se alejaba la carroza entrando en la estación de trenes.

-¡Vengan, chicos! –le dijo a los gatitos, tomando la caja donde ellos estaban y se iba directo a la entrada principal de la estación.

-Viaje bueno, joven Hightopp –me dijo el Viejo Stayne, apuntándome con su espada, preparado para matarme.

-Todavía no, señor Stayne –le dije y rápidamente tomé la pistola de mi padre, disparé la parte del carbón empapado de aceite y… ¡Unas inmensas llamas nos apartaron de los Stayne! Ahora tratábamos de cómo salir de la carroza. Creo que encender el carbón no fue buena idea.

-¡Disculpen! ¡Con permiso! ¡Abran tierra! –le decía mi padre a la gente para abrirle paso, estando adentro de la estación. Llegando a la vía pudo ver la carroza entrando -¡Uff, qué alivio! –dijo viéndonos entrar, pero luego vio que frente a nosotros había un tren andando -¡Chinguen a su madre! –maldijo, empezando a correr hacia las vías -¡Paren ese tren! ¡Párenlo! –gritaba mientras corría -¡Tarrant! ¡Alicia! ¡Woodscrumbs! ¡Cuidado! –nos gritó al tiempo que escuchábamos la campana del tren que estaba en frente. No hicimos otra cosa que gritar mientras se acercaba el tren, los Stayne hicieron lo mismo…ya era demasiado tarde…

 _¡BOOM!_...El tren chocó contra la carroza, acabándola como una bola de fuego, la multitud asustada se apartaba del calor del fuego y mi padre paró de correr, atónito -¡Ay, no! –dijo sin voz.

Media hora después…la policía y los paramédicos revisaban la escena del accidente para buscar si alguien de nosotros sobrevivió. Un policía con la mirada triste le dijo a mi padre –Lo siento, señor. No hay rasgos de sobrevivientes. Sólo encontramos esto –le mostro un zapato izquierdo, era del par que estaba usando. Lleno de terror y con las esperanza en los talones, mi padre tomó mi zapato y con el otro brazo sosteniendo la caja con los gatitos, se retiraba. Se sentía fatal, aturdido, con cara de zombi deprimido, caminó hacia una banca. Se sentó en ella, poniendo a un lado la caja con los gatitos. No podía de soportar la idea de haberme perdido, otra vez, después de estar de nuevo juntos, después de darle la oportunidad de ser un padre amoroso conmigo, y después de conocer a mi mejor amiga, volvió a perderme. Los gatitos maullaban, llamándole la atención -¡Ay, chavos! ¡No sé qué hacer! Perdí a mi pequeño…de nuevo –les dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y apoyando su cabeza cabizbaja sobre su mano –Tyva va querer darse un tiro si se entera –dijo.

No se dio cuenta que alguien andaba sucio de carbón y cenizas y sin el zapato izquierdo, sentándose al otro lado de la banca -¡Uff, que explosión! –al reconocer esa voz, él levantó la mirada y volteó a ver. Ahí estaba vivito y coleando, bañado con suciedad de carbón, con una herida en el hombro derecho y sin el zapato izquierdo, pero ahí estaba. Alicia y Woodscrumbs conmigo en las mismas condiciones -¿Tarrant? ¡Tarrant! –dijo emocionado al verme -¡Mi pequeñito! ¡Estás bien! –dijo abrazándome y devorándome a besos.

-¡Ya, padre! ¡Padre, calma, estoy bien! –le dije mientras me hacía cosquillas su bigote cuando me besaba.

-¡Alicia, tú igual! –dijo viendo a Alicia mientras la abrazaba. Alicia ampliaba una sonrisa al recibir el abrazo de mi padre, sabía porque: Amor paternal, algo que ella le hacía mucha falta, por perder a su padre.

-¡Lo que hizo fue increíble, señor Hightopp! ¡Estuvo de pelos! –dijo Alicia admirada por ver cómo uso sus poderes telquinéticos.

-Oigan, pero, ¿cómo lograron sobrevivir del choque?

-Aprovechamos que los Stayne gritaban como nenas conforme se acercaba el tren y saltamos de la carroza para luego escondernos a una grite esperando a que pare el tren –le conté –Y veo que esta vez, los Stayne no lograron sobrevivir –miré a las vías donde seguía la escena del accidente. Los Stayne nos han hecho mucho daño, pero no esperaba que tuvieran un final tan…horrible.

-Bueno –dijo mi padre quitándose el sombrero –Hasta aquí llegaron Trébol e Ilosovic Stayne…ahora, vayamos a casa, necesitas comer y darse un rico baño –dijo viéndonos todos sucios.

-Sí, pero antes hay que llevar a Alicia a su casa, su madre debe estar preocupada –dije

-Buena idea –comentó Alicia mientras salíamos de la estación. Wodscrumbs se quedaba parado con los brazos abiertos esperando que mi padre lo abrazaba -¡Oye!... ¿Y yo qué? -se dio por vencidos.

En la orilla del Támesis…

-Son tan lindos –decía mientras observaba a los gatitos –No puedo creer que esa bruja los iba a convertir en pasteles de carne, van a ser unos lindos hermanitos para Sonriente –dije espantando a mi padre -¿Qué? ¿Planeas tenerlos como mascotas? –me preguntó atónito.

-¿No para eso los salvamos? –le pregunté –Por favor, padre, nunca me dejabas tener mascotas, y son adorables, pobrecitos, quizás no tiene mamá, por fa', padre.

-Tarrant, ¿no te es suficiente que Sonriente ya viva con nosotros? -me dijo mi padre, pero yo le hacía ojitos de borreguito.

-¡OK, OK, los podemos adoptar, son tuyos! –me dijo, mientras brincaba de felicidad ¡Los gatitos son míos! –Eso sí, tú limpiarás los regalitos que andarán dejando por la casa –me comentó hasta que Woodscrumbs dijo -¡Oigan! ¡La Duquesa! –vimos a Pimen Chong saliendo del agua, con la Duquesa inconsciente en sus brazos -¡Pimen Chong _pielde_ a su _patlona_! ¡Pimen Chong _pielde_ a su _patlona_! –dijo el Cocinero asustado.

-¡Tranquilo, Pimen Chong! -Le decía mi padre, mientras trataba de reanimar a la Duquesa con primeros auxilios -¿Cómo sabe tu padre de primeros auxilios? –preguntó Alicia viendo a mi padre atendiendo a la Duquesa como todo un enfermero profesional –Lo aprendió de mi abuela, Rosaleen Hightopp, ella era enfermera –le conté cuando mi padre le daba respiración de boca a boca a la Duquesa, hasta que de repente, los brazos de la Duquesa rodearon a mi padre, forzándolo a darle un beso apasionado. Cuando mi padre logró liberarse, la Duquesa río –Hace años que quería hacer eso –dijo.

Espantado, mi padre nos observaba-No vayas a contarle nada a tu madre sobre esto–me dijo. Y yo no hacía otra cosa que mantener la boca cerrada.


	14. Al borde de un beso y el Calvario

Cap.14 Al borde de un beso y El Calvario

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? –le preguntó un policía a la Señora Kingsleigh, quien estaba preocupada por su hija junto con Margaret y Lowell.

-Ya le dije, ella estaba aquí en la casa, estuvo en el estudio de mi esposo con un amigo –dijo la madre de Alicia impaciente.

-¿Cómo se llama el amigo? ¿Me lo puede describir? –pidió el policía.

-Sí…se llama Tarrant, Tarrant Hightopp, dice ser de Escocia. Es un chico pelirrojo, delgado, piel muy blanca, ojos verdes…

-Estoy seguro que ese tal Hightopp tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de Alicia –interrumpió Lowell –Dicen que es un loco…los locos son delincuentes…quizás él.

-¡Tía Alicia! –se emocionó Harrison viendo a Alicia entrando en la casa, sucia y embarrada de carbón. El niño corrió para abrazar a su tía.

-¿Alicia? ¡Alicia! –la señora Kingsleigh corrió para abrazarla -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me secuestraron –dijo Alicia, así no más.

-¿Te secuestraron? ¿Cómo?

-Eso ya no importa –le dijo Alicia despreocupada –Tarrant me salvó…de hecho, nos salvamos el uno a otro.

-¿Quién la secuestró, señorita? –preguntó el policía.

-Ya no es de importancia, le dimos su merecido al imbécil.

-¿No es de importancia? –dijo su madre espantada –¡Alicia, te secuestraron, en el estudio!…Mismo lugar donde mataron a…

-Madre, estoy bien –la calmó su hija –Estoy bien, ya nadie me va a lastimar, nadie nos va a lastimar…Ahora, si me disculpan voy a darme un baño –y se retiró.

Su familia la observaba impresionada ¿Cómo es posible que tras sobrevivir de un secuestro, regresa a su casa tranquilita como si no le hubiese pasado nada?

En Infratierra…

-Aquí está nuestro hijo, Tyva, sano y salvo, como prometí traerlo –dijo mi padre con alivio mientras mi madre y yo nos abrazábamos -¡Oh, mi hermoso bebé! Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, qué bueno Stayne no te ha hecho nada.

-Bueno…sólo un pequeño desgarre en el hombro, pero no fue tan grave –le dije.

-De hecho se la hizo en una pelea de espadas y no sabes cómo se lució nuestro pequeño –dijo admirado papá –Jaque le enseñó muy bien.

-¿Y Alicia? ¿Ella igual está bien? –preguntó mi madre.

-Sí, amenacé en arrancarle las pelotas al Viejo Stayne, si se atreviera a tocarla –le conté.

-¡Ese es mi chamaco! –me felicitó mi madre hasta que vio la caja con los gatitos -¿Y esos chiquillos? –dijo viéndolos con ternura.

-Los encontré en Londres –dije tomando uno de ellos y acariciándolo –Deben de ser huérfanos, ahora son los Gatitos Hightopp.

-Me tuvo que insistir en quedarse con ellos –dijo mi padre –a cambio de…

-…que yo limpié los regalitos que dejarán en la casa, ya sean bolas de pelos y los de atrás, sí ya sé, ya lo sé –le dije –Vaya que ustedes siguen traumados en cambiarme los pañales.

De por sí, mis padres nunca les agradó limpiar los "regalitos" y tuvieron malas experiencias conmigo de bebé

 _(flashback)_

 _-¡Ay, Dios! –dijo mi madre con asco, yo era apenas un bebito, acostado en la cama con las piernas alzadas, me andaban cambiando el pañal._

 _-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó mi padre aterrorizado y escondido en una parte del rincón como un niño escondiéndose de un monstruo._

 _-¡Agh, qué asqueroso! –se seguía quejando mi madre cerrando los ojos mientras limpiaba los "regalitos" que dejé en mi pañal._

 _-¡Por favor ni te distraigas! ¡No te tapes los ojos! –le decía mi padre._

 _-¡Oh, no! ¡No me grites! ¡No me grites, tu voz me distrae! –el regañó mi madre ya dejándome limpio._

 _-¡Dime cuándo está listo!_

 _-¡Ya está listo! ¡Es tu turno!_

 _-¿Ya?_

 _-¡Sí, ya, hazlo!_

 _-¡Revisa si el niño está limpio, que no tenga una mancha en su pielecita! –regaba mi padre tomando un pañal nuevo._

 _-¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! –seguía quejándose mi madre sosteniendo el pañal sucio con el pulgar y el índice debido al asco -¡Ya, rápido, ponle a Tarrant su pañal nuevo! –le dijo yendo a tirar el pañal sucio a la basura._

 _-¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! –gritó de terror mi padre cuando mi madre pasó y acercándole el pañal._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

-¡La peor experiencia que puede tener alguien que llegué a ser padre! –dijo mi padre recordándolo.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a tomar un baño –dije retirándome.

-¿Y los Stayne? –preguntó mi madre.

-Se fueron, Tyva –dijo serio mi padre –Se fueron, ya no volverán a lastimarnos, ni a ti ni a mí, ni a Tarrant ni a nadie más.

Diciendo eso, se abrazaron –Ya podemos dormir en paz –dijo mi madre con alivio.

En Marmoreal…

-Agradece, tía Duche que no te haré perder la cabeza –le dijo Iracebeth a la Duquesa, quien estaba en una celda con el Cocinero –Estoy en terapia con mi adicción a las ejecuciones –dijo la cabezona reiterándose.

La Duquesa y el Cocinero, se encontraban ahora parados en los barrotes de la celda.

-¿Y cuál es la moraleja de _tlabajal_ con los malos? –preguntó Pimen Chong desanimado.

-Que ya no habrá pimienta en la sopa –le contestó la Duquesa.

…...

-Veamos…creo que a ti te voy a llamar… ¡Fez! –le dije uno de los gatitos que era de pelaje blanco y rojo como un Fez, mientras tomaba un rico y relajante baño de burbujas. Dejé a Fez a un lado y tomé uno de pelaje blanco y rubio–Y a ti te voy a llamar…mmm…eres rubio pareces un salacot… ¡Eso es! ¡Te llamarás Salacot! –le dije a Salacot dejándolo a lado de Fez. Y luego tomé al último que era niña, era blanquita con manchas amarillas y cafés. Me hizo pensar en los pastelillos de la hora del té -¿Y tú bonita? ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Me recuerdas a un pastelito…un cupcake… ¡Sí! ¡Cupcake! ¿Te gusta?

Cupcake maulló mientras la dejaba con los demás –Van a ver, serán muy felices aquí, harán que Sonriente no se sienta solito –les dije mientras los acariciaba y ellos jugaban –Fue horrible descubrir que esa pastelera los quería convertir en pasteles. Es horrible cómo te usan como objeto o peor aún…en mercancía –dije recordando, de nuevo el infierno que viví en Salazen Grum –Usándote para cualquier cosa…-decía recostando mi cuello y cabeza a una toalla sobre la orilla de la tina –Sin importarles qué te vaya a pasar, cómo te sientes –conforme lo recordaba, derramaba lágrimas –Esa gente no tiene perdón.

Tiempo después…

Mis amigos, Alicia y yo fuimos a festejar nuestra victoria de detener a los Stayne en la hora del té. Todos estaban ahí, salvo la Morsa y el Carpintero. Woodscrumbs estaba en mi casa para limpiarse la suciedad.

-OK, chavos –llamó el Tiempo levantándose y alzando su taza –Hoy quiero hacer un brindis; de té obvio por Alicia y el Sombrerero, quienes valientemente se enfrentaron al Viejo Stayne en Sobretierra y debo decirles que lo enfrentaron al igual que estar en la Guerra de Vietnam…

-¿Guerra de Vietnam? –me pregunté.

-Y aun así, lograron que la Paz y la Armonía reine de nuevo en Infratierra y en todos los tiempos, incluyéndome –bromeó haciendo reír a todos.

-Por Alicia y el Sombrerero –brindó.

-Por Alicia y el Sombrerero –brindaron todos.

-No –anunció Alicia –Hay que brindar por el Sombrerero, sólo por él, si no fuera por él, yo seguiría en peligro, él es el héroe y campeón del día –me dijo haciéndome sonrojar de la pena –Por el Sombrerero –brindó.

-Por el Sombrerero –brindaron todos.

-Y ya basta de estas…discusiones hipócritas que hacen sentir como Donald Trump –bromeó de mal gusto el Tiempo -¡A chupar té como Dios Manda! –anunció.

-¿Quién es Donald Trump? –preguntó Alicia.

Yo encogí los hombros –Ha de ser alguien del futuro –dije nada más.

En mi casa….

-A ver, con cuidado –decía mi padre quien iba a pasarse un algodón a una herida que le causó aquel acontecimiento en Londres -¡AHHHHHHH! ¡AY, AY, RETRECONTRAYAY! –se quejó de dolor.

-¡Qué culero eres, Hightopp! ¡Te creí experto en primeros auxilios debido a que tu madre fue enfermera de Crimson! –se burlaba el Carpintero.

-Yo nunca dije que era experto, sino que… ¿Un momento? ¿Me llamaste culero? –se puso a la defensa –Pues a ver si puedo limpiarte un "yaya", ven, acércate –le decía y le colocó un algodón a una herida.

-¡RECONTRAMAROMA! –se quejó de dolor el Carpintero.

-¿Quién es culero ahora? –bromeó mi padre –Mi hijo tuvo más coraje cuando le limpiaban las heridas.

-Siempre fue así, mientras tú estabas en esa granja de arena –comentaba el Carpintero –Tuvo que aprender hacerlo cuando…-estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debería decir.

-¿Cuándo qué, Wood? –le preguntó mi padre viéndolo misterioso -¿Wood? ¿Woodscrumbs?

-Oye, mejor me voy, la Morsa le urge un poco de té que andan haciendo los muchachos –decía retirándose, pero mi padre le cerró la puerta con sus poderes telequinéticos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de que Tarrant estuvo un tiempo en Salazen Grum? –preguntó mi padre, haciendo que se detuviera. La angustia se le llenaba al Carpintero.

-¿Tú fuiste testigo cuando le ocurrió? ¿No es así? Por favor, Wood, es mi hijo y tengo que saberlo. Cosas terribles le hicieron allá, ¿verdad? –le seguía diciendo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

El Carpintero volteó para verlo-¿Qué sabes tú de ello? –le preguntó viendo su cara con angustia.

…

Mientras en la hora del té, Mally nos contaba la historia de tres hermanas que comían melaza en un pozo lleno de…melaza.

-¿Vivían sólo de melaza? ¡Ellas quizás se hubiesen enfermado! –se sorprendió Alicia cuando escuchaba la historia.

-Y lo están, quedaron enfermas –contó Mally –Muy, pero muy enfermas de la que no te puedas imaginar.

-¿Y por qué vivían en el fondo de eso pozo? –pregunté.

-Porque era un pozo de melaza –me contestó Mally –Ahí, también empezaron a dibujar.

-¿Y con qué dibujaban? –preguntó Alicia.

Mally andaba pensando o recordado ese detalle –Con melaza –dijo así nada más.

Rendidos, yo y Alicia nos sentamos en otros lugares debido a que ya había taza limpia.

-¿Crees que alguien en su sano juicio, viviría en un pozo, sólo con…melaza? –me preguntó Alicia, sorprendida por la historia.

-Nadie en Infratierra tiene el juicio sano, Alicia –le conté.

-Bueno, eso sí… ¡Ay, se cayó un tenedor! –anunció Alicia viendo un tenedor tirado en el suelo.

-Permíteme, yo lo recojo –anuncié, agachándome para recoger el tenedor. Sin darme cuenta, el Tiempo caminaba hasta chocar contra mí, caía boca abajo, se sostuvo de la cabeza de la reina blanca hasta meterle la cara en un pastel, como empujarla en hacerle "mordida"-¡Ay, majestad, lo siento! –se disculpó el tiempo sacando su cara del pastel, mientras ella recuperaba aire con su cara embarrada de merengue, le dio; sin querer un manotazo a uno de los Tweedles, esté soltó su té al aire y cayeron a los ojos de Mocky quien estaba sobre la mesa -¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡Ay! –chocó a un cucharón con una rebanada de pastel, que esta voló al aire, directo a la cara de Iracebeth.

Dándome cuenta del accidente, me dirigí a Alicia –Dime que esto es por mi culpa.

Ella insistió con cara de angustia. Apenado, me levanté y caminaba hacia Iracebeth quien seguía queta tras el pastelazo que recibió –Iracebeth…majestad…perdón, yo…yo no quise –trataba de decir. Todos estaban quietos y nerviosos, con la idea que Iracebeth iba a reventar de la ira y ordenar que nos corte la cabeza a todos. Ella tomó un pedazo de paste y me lo arrojó manchándome la ropa. Ella empezó a reír.

-Ajá, muy chistosita, ¿le parece gracioso? –le decía tomando un pedazo de otro paste -¿A ver ahora? –lo arrojé hacia ella. Mctwisp se interpuso y le cayó el pedazo encima de él. Alicia soltaba carcajadas al verlo. Mctwisp, indignado le arrojó un pastelazo a ella -¿Y así me lo agradeces, cabrona? Yo fui quien te traje aquí –se defendió Mctwisp. Alicia, a la defensiva, arrojó igual un pastel a él pero, llegó a darle a Griffin.

-Mierda, guerra de comida –presentí. Y sí, todos empezamos hacer una guerra de comida, muy divertida, arrojándonos todo lo que encontrábamos en la mesa del té y quedamos hechos unos marranos. Iracebeth se subió sobre la mesa y grito -¡Sobre sus cabezas! –arrojó un pastelillo -¡Sobre la cabezona! -gritamos empezando arrojarle comida, ella reía mientras le arrojaba. Conforme seguía pasando la guerra de comida, Alicia corría mientras la perseguía arrojándole trozos de pastel de cerezas y chocolate, hasta que… ¡ZAM! Me resbalé con té tirado al piso, choqué contra Alicia y… ¡Qué momento inesperado! ¡Caímos al suelo! Alicia estaba en el piso y yo sobre ella. La pelea se detuvo a vernos… ¿Qué? ¿Tenemos changuitos en la cara, o qué?

Sin embargo, algo en mí me estaba haciendo que me acercara más a ella y más oyendo a Mally echando porras entre susurro -¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

-¡Shh! –la calló Mirana.

Alicia y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos, dulcemente, y poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaban, y unir los labios con un dulce beso.

Pero al sentir sus labios y una de sus manos acariciándome la espalda…abrí los ojos como platos, algo en mí despertó, pero no era bello y agradable como un romance, eran recuerdos, recuerdos terribles.

Sentía besuqueos, manoseos de gente asquerosa, golpeándome, lastimándome, humillándome. Gritaba de terror y dolor en que me dejaran en paz.

-¡Aléjate! –le dije Alicia -¡Déjame, no me toques! –me alejaba de ella.

-¿Sombrerero? –preguntaba Alicia mientras se acercaba, no entendía mi comportamiento.

-¡No! ¡No te me acerques! –le decía. La veía como si quería hacerme algo malo -¡Por favor, no me lastimes! –le decía, mientras mis amigos sabían lo que pasaba -¿Sombrerero, qué pasa? –le tomó del hombro, no la sentí…sentí como un dueño del burdel me jalaba de las greñas y me gritaba "¡Niño estúpido! ¡Vale nada! ¡Tu padre no te quiere! ¡Nadie te quiere! ¡Eres una porquería! ¡Nadie te ama!".

-¡Cállese! ¡BASTA! –gritaba con mucho terror, hasta que Mirana se interpuso -¡Calma, Tarrant! ¡Tranquilo! Todo está bien, ya pasó –me trataba de calmar, mientras me ahogaba por un ataque de pánico.

-¡Les juro que no le hice nada! ¡No sé por qué se puso así! –dijo Alicia sintiéndose culpable.

-No, No, Alicia, tranquila, no fue tu culpa, es sólo un ataque de pánico –le contó Griffin, mientras observaban cómo Mirana, me guiaba en hace los ejercicios de inhalación y exhalación. Yo estaba temblando y conforme recuperaba la respiración sonaba como un asmático y derramaba lágrimas.

-¿Un ataque de pánico? ¿Pero, por qué? –seguía preguntando Alicia.

-Alicia –llamaba a mi Alicia, alargaba mi mano helada y temblorosa para tomar la suya –Alicia, perdóname, perdóname por tratarte así –le dije.

-Calma, Sombrerero, ya pasó –me dijo dulcemente Alicia –Estás helado, tiemblas mucho.

-Dime que me quieres… ¿Me quieres a pesar de lo que hice?

-Pero…Sombrerero… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hiciste? –me preguntaba.

-Tarrant –me llamó Mirana –Creo que debes decírselo.

Yo negué –No…no puedo.

-¿Decirme qué? –preguntó Alicia.

-Tarrant, tienes que hacerlo.

-Me da miedo.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Mocoso Hightopp, si sigues ocultando esa verdad, te dañara de por vida y yo ni sabré cómo curarte la herida –me dijo el Tiempo.

-¿Cuál herida? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Sombrerero, qué te pasó?

…...

Mi padre andaba llorando después de aquella historia que el Carpintero le había contado –Y por eso…te mandaron de espía para sacarlo de ese infierno –decía Papá. Woodscrumbs insistió con tristeza –Yo tenía la esperanza de que se recuperara cuando lo rescatamos, pero la situación se puso peor, sufría ataques de pánico, lloraba mucho, tenía pesadillas, en sus sueños le rogaba a su abuelo que viniera por él…e igual se…él intentó…-trataba de decir algo delicado.

-Tyva me contó que encontró cicatrices en sus muñecas, como si él se hubiese…cortado las venas –dijo más dolido mi padre –Dime la verdad… ¿él intentó…?

-Sí, Hightopp, tu hijo intentó suicidarse –le contó Woodscrumbs –Tarrant sufrió bastante. El pobre se sentía sólo, abandonado, lastimado, con el autoestima hecha pedazos, me decía que no quería nada más que morirse.

-Pues, ¿cómo quieres que se sienta? Con todo lo que he visto que le hicieran –dijo mi padre llorando más.

-¿A qué te refieres con que…? ¿Pudiste ver cuando lo…? ¿En esa granja? –se sorprendió el Carpintero.

-El Chico Stayne me torturaba mostrándome lo que le hacían –contó mi padre recordando esos momentos.

 _(Flashback)_

 _-Muy bien, señor Hightopp –le decía Ilosovic a mi padre que lo tenía atado a un método de tortura llamado El Banco de Tigre,_ _en el que las piernas de la persona se atan con fuerza a un banco y se agregan gradualmente ladrillos bajo los pies de la víctima, obligando a llevar hacia atrás las piernas. Mi padre, no lo podía soportar, gemía de dolor a trav_ é _s de la mordaza que tenía en su boca. Ellos estaban en un pasadizo debajo del Castillo de la Reina Roja, frente a una ventanilla secreta de una habitación –O le vendría bien, para desesterarse de la granja, un estirón en las piernas o visitar a su hijo en su nuevo negocio; del cual andan diciendo que le pagan muy bien, más del negocio mediocre de sombreros que le ha enseñado –le decía. Mi padre rogaba aterrizado que no lo hagan, mientras oía atreves de la ventanilla mis gritos de dolor –Creo que la segunda opción le vendría bien –dijo Stayne._

 _-¡NO! –gritó amordazado mi padre cuando veía lo que me estaban haciendo en ese cuarto._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

-¿Señor Hightopp? –se oyó Alicia entrando en la casa, se sorprendió viendo mi padre llorando.

-Señorita Alicia… ¿pasa algo? –preguntó mi padre viendo a Alicia con los ojos llorosos, al mismo tiempo que yo entraba a la casa, todo tembloroso y conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Tarrant? –me observó mi madre, viéndome de esa forma -¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Chicos, qué ocurre? –preguntaba mi padre más preocupado.

-Señores Hightopp –decía Alicia –Hay algo…muy delicado que Tarrant debe contarles.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó mi madre más preocupada -¿Tarrant, qué te pasa? Me estás asustando.

Yo estaba más asustado. Temía que si se lo dijera a mis padres, les daría asco y me odiarían.

-Hijo, ven –mi padre me guío a una silla frente a él -¿Te pasa algo?

-Yo…yo…yo –trataba de hablar, tenía mucho miedo.

Alicia puso una mano en mi hombro –Tu puedes, Sombrerero, dile –me apoyó ella ya lo descubrió, debido que se lo conté hace poco.

-Madre…padre…yo…yo los amo…pero….es que….me da miedo decirles que –inhalé aire –Es que después de nuestra desgracia del día Horuvendush…algo me pasó…tiempo después de que nos atacó el Jabberwocky, Stayne…me secuestró….me…llevó a Salazen Grum, donde ahí me puso en una venta de esclavos…ahí, un tipo llamado Morath me compró para….para…para…

-Tarrant –mi padre sostuvo mi mano –Sé lo que te ocurrió. Sabemos lo que te hicieron –me dijo. Yo lo miré a los ojos –Te prostituyeron –dijo con confianza.

-¿Ya lo sabían? –se sorprendió Alicia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunté sorprendido mientras se me caían las lágrimas de los ojos, viré a ver al Carpintero -¿Se lo contaste?

-No, no, Tarrant, ya lo sabíamos antes –me dijo mi padre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo viste? ¿En mis recuerdos? ¿Con tus poderes? –decía.

-No, Tarrant –me dijo mi madre –En serio lo vimos, cuando te lo hicieron lo vimos, más tu padre.

-Fue hace cuatro meses después de que nos capturó la Reina Roja –contaba mi padre –Stayne nos sacó, a mí a tu madre de la granja, para mostrarnos lo que te hacían…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Mis padres fueron llevados a ese mismo pasadizo debajo del castillo, ambos estaban encadenados de los tobillos y muñecas._

 _-Stayne , escucha –trataba de hablarle mi padre –Entiendo que la Reina está enojada por el acontecimiento de la coronación, pero no por eso deberían mantenernos encarcelados, sólo…_

 _Stayne reía –Señor Hightopp, no estamos en un juicio, estamos aquí para hablar sobre su hijo._

 _-¿Tarrant? ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Dónde está? –preguntaba angustiado._

 _-¿Qué le hiciste? –rogaba mi madre sintiendo mala espina._

 _Stayne sonrió –Véanlo por ustedes mismos –abrió la ventanilla que daba vista a la habitación de un viejo cortesano. El terror llegó a mis padres cuando vieron al cortesano con una prostituta atada y amordazada, llorando de sufrimiento mientras el mugriento cortesano la gozaba._

 _-¡Tarrant! ¡No! –gritaba mi padre al reconocerme vestido de mujer con ese cortesano asqueroso lastimándome._

 _-¡Mi bebé! –mi madre también me reconoció._

 _-¡Tarrant! ¡Tarrant! –me llamaba mi padre a gritos hasta que Stayne le tapó la boca._

 _-¡Cállate, viejo Hightopp asqueroso! –le dijo soltándolo._

 _-¿Por qué le haces esto? –preguntó mi padre empezando allorar._

 _-¿Por qué? Yo le diré por qué –le dijo Stayne indignado –Por lo que usted y esa puta…-señaló a mi madre –… ¡le han hecho a mi padre, humillándolo y dejándolo en ridículo cuando tuvieron a ese…cerdo! –les dijo._

 _Mis padres no aguantaban escucharme gritar llorar del sufrimiento. Mi madre se inclinó de rodillas ante él – ¡Por favor! –le rogaba –¡Sé que hice mal, sé que no debí haberle hecho eso a tu padre, pero por favor…si tienes que castigar a alguien, castígame a mí, pero, te lo suplico, por tu padre, no castigues a mi hijo! ¡No castigues a mi bebé! –seguía rogando mientras me escuchaba gritar más._

 _-Lo siento, señora Hightopp –le dijo Stayne –Los pecados de los padres tendrán que pagarlos los hijos._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

Alicia, lloraba mientras nos escuchaban, ella nunca había escuchado una historia tan dolorosa como la mía.

-Con razón, cuando iba hacer citas a domicilio en el castillo, escuchaba como si alguien me gritara...eras tú –le dije a mi padre.

Él insistió –Cada vez que te traían para que hagas esos…servicios…Stayne me sacaba de la granja, me quería torturar mostrándome como te lastimaban esos malditos, además con otros métodos de tortura que él me daba…pero me dolía más viéndote ahí…con esa gente.

-Fue un infierno –decía recordando esos acontecimientos que viví en Salazen Grum –Me humillaban, me golpeaban, me trataban de lo peor –me abrazaba cuando recordaba el asco al haber sido tocado por esos malditos, en especial por el dueño del burdel –Ese Morath, aprovechaba en que me hicieran todo para ganar más dinero, yo era su mina de oro, incluso él…me…violó igual.

-¿Era ese tipo? ¿Morath? –dijo rencoroso mi padre cuando se acordó de ese recuerdo mío donde viajó.

-Era un maldito borracho, se aprovechaba de las muchachas que trabajaran para él, mas conmigo, me hizo sentir como un objeto, como una basura, no me daba de comer, no le importara si un cliente me…me… -lloraba más -¡Él también me violó! -lloré más –Si no obedecía, Stayne venía a castigarme con un instrumento llamado la Pera de la Angustia, me torturó, me lo…-señalé la parte donde Stayne me torturó con la Pera de la Angustia –Me dejó una herida terrible…una vez…intenté escapar con ayuda del Rey de Corazones, pero fallamos, ejecutaron a l rey por ayudarme…y a mí…yo…maté a Morath ¡Lo maté, padre! ¡Maté a alguien! –dije aterrorizado. Mi padre sostuvo mi mano -¡Calma, hijo! Lo sé, te vimos en el juicio, todos te vimos –me contó cuando me arrestaron por haber matado a Morath en lugar de decapitarme, me hicieron un linchamiento el pueblo de Salazen Grum, insultándome, tirándome basura y piedras y dejándome en la calle, sin darme caridad. En el linchamiento, Stayne trajo a toda mi familia dentro de la granja, para mostrarles cómo me trataban, me dijeron ellos que era terrible…mi padre igual se sintió culpable al verme en ese día.

-Cuatro días después, el Carpintero me auxilió…pero…me enfermé de Tuberculosis. Él médico real me iba a llevar a su clínica, pero…el Duque del Diamante, mi último cliente, lo mató, me secuestró y me…él fue el último que abusó de mí, aun estando enfermo…con la ayuda de Stayne, el me violó y…no sé qué pasó…ese día, me forzó a beber mucho, dejándome inconsciente…

-¡Ese día! –me interrumpió mi padre –Fue ese día que me dijeron que te habías muerto –comenzó a contar que en ese día, me encontró muriéndome, debido al exceso de alcohol, tuberculosis y por una posible enfermedad venérea, que me había muerto ese día. Mi padre lloraba sobre mi cuerpo, pidiéndome perdón por no ser un buen padre.

– _Quiero que lo lleves a Marmoreal_ –eso fue que le contó a Stayne, mientras abrazaba y acunaba mi cuerpo "sin vida" – _Díganle a la Reina Blanca que lo sepulte a lado de su abuelo…mi padre cuidará de él…su abuelo lo cuidará…él estará con su "Tormentita"…él fue más padre para él que yo._

-Fue horrible –contaba mi madre –No podía creer lo que me contó tu padre ese día, cuando me contó que habías muerto, hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué…? –pregunté.

 _(Flashback)_

 _En la granja, mi familia esperaba noticias sobre Stayne, si ya ha mandado mi "cadáver" a Marmoreal, igual Iracebeth lo esperaba. Llegó Stayne._

 _-¿Y bien, Stayne? ¿Te deshiciste del Sombrerero ridículo? –preguntó Iracebeth._

 _-Sí –contestó Stayne, mirando hacia la granja, y con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo –Quemé el cuerpo y se lo di al Bandersnatch para que coma._

 _El terror y la desilusión entró en mi familia cuando oyeron eso, Iracebeth tenía la miraba agachada, una parte de ella sintió lástima al escuchar que un amigo suyo de la infancia tuvo una muerte dolorosa –Bien…un Hightopp menos de qué preocuparse –dijo así, no más, retirándose junto con Stayne._

 _Mi madre, dolida, rota, desilusionada, cayó de rodillas, no lo podía creer, me creyó muerto, pero muerto de un modo cruel –Tarrant…mi Tarrant…mi bebé…está muerto –divagaba. Mi padre con las mismas condiciones quedaba petrificado cuando escucho esa noticia, se sintió engañado –Yo le dije que lo enterrara con su abuelo –dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas. Mi madre viro para verlo, pero su mirada estaba roja del enojo, del rencor, de la ira, directo a mi padre –Por tu culpa –le dijo mientras se levantaba –Por tu culpa, Tarrant está muerto…todo es por tu culpa… ¡POR TU CULPA! –comenzó a golpearlo, mientras mi padre se cubría con sus brazos -¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras sido tan duro con él…si no hubieras dejado que se largara de la casa, él seguiría con nosotros! ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡POR TU CULPA, TARRANT ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡DEJASTE QUE TARRANT MURIERA! ¡TÚ LO MATASTE! ¡MATASTE A TARRANT!_

 _-¡Tyva, cálmate! –mis tíos la apartaron de él, mientras ella lloraba desconsolada -¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Perdí a mi bebé! –lloraba, cayendo de rodillas. Mi padre caminaba hacia un túnel, estaba impactado…me perdió y esta vez para siempre…esa noticia lo rompió en pedazos y empezó a llorar como bebé._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

Yo no podía creer lo que han vivido mis padres después de esa noticia, me contaron que mi padre cayó en una depresión terrible, pero terrible que quedó igual loco, no tan loco como yo, pero loco, que no lo podía imaginar, todo este tiempo estaba dentro de un túnel, viendo lo que ocurría en el exterior a través del vidrio, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, no se habían hablado en años, con la mirada baja, llorando, no comía, y andaba con un muñeco, que él fabrico con hojas y ramas, haciéndolo pasar como yo de bebé, cantándole canciones de cuna, jugando, durmiéndome, dándome de comer, enseñándome cómo hacer sombreros, dándome todo el amor de padre que él negaba darme tiempo atrás. Tan deprimido estaba que parecía zombie.

Yo lloraba cuando oía eso, recordaba lo que me pasó después de mi rescate –Cuando me rescataron, yo estaba en unas condiciones muy terribles, además de empeorar con neumonía, con heridas graves, tenía el autoestima rota e intenté…-mostré las cicatrices de mis muñecas –Sí, madre…me intenté cortar las venas…quería suicidarme…

-¿Fue una sobredosis? –preguntó Alicia. Todos volteamos a verla –Lo que te pasó…cuando parecías muerto… ¿Fue una sobredosis? ¿No te dieron otra cosa además de alcohol? ¿Una droga? Dicen que a veces el corazón para un momento cuando se consume mucha droga y hace que parezca que se había muerto.

-Puede ser –contesté –Después del rescate, cuando me hicieron el análisis de salud, el doctor me dijo que encontró en mí efectos de drogas, calmantes, medicamentos, además del alcohol…-recordé que después del último servicio que hice con el Duque del Diamante; además de emborracharme, me forzó a consumir varios medicamentos, calmantes y toda clase de drogas, dejándome como idiota, no supe que ocurrió después…llegué despertar de repente a una celda.

Impactado, miré a mi padre quien seguía llorando –Padre…yo…no sé qué decir –dije llorando más y cayendo de rodillas ante él –Perdóname…por favor, perdóname…yo no quise que me ocurriera esto…tenía miedo de que si te lo contará, me odiarías, te daría asco –le dije llorando y mi padre sostuvo mi cara con sus manos –No, hijo…tú perdóname…si hay alguien quien tiene la culpa de lo que te había pasado, soy yo –me dijo –Si tan sólo, hubiese sido un padre más dedicado y cariñoso, si me hubiese quitado esas ideas estúpidas que Stayne me metía en la cabeza en tratarte con mano dura…en negarte… Tarrant… ¡Mi Tarrant! –me abrazó y seguíamos llorando más -¿Mami? –llamé a mi madre quien seguía llorando, le abrí espacio para que se uniera en el abrazo.

Alicia lloraba y a la vez sonreía al ver nuestra imagen de familia reunida, el Carpintero no dudaba en darle un abrazo para consolarla.

La verdad sentí un peso menos al haber confesado a mis padres sobre mi calvario, unos minutos después estuvimos reunidos para charlar más. Me sorprendí cuando me contaron cómo lograron descubrir que seguía vivo. Fue gracias a Iracebeth, no lo podía creer. Después de haber sido desenterrada con Stayne, ellos peleaban, discutían, echándose la culpa el uno a otro. A Iracebeth no le quedó de otra que vengarse de él y dejarlo el ridículo que confesarle a mi familia que yo seguía vivo, que mi "muerte" fue un chantaje, un engaño, que yo seguía vivo y que me enfrenté valientemente con Styane. Como despertar de un largo sueño, mi padre se alivió de su depresión, mi madre también, lograron reconciliarse, y con mis tíos y primos andaban buscando ideas de cómo salir de la granja y regresar conmigo, hasta que descubrieron que yo, Alicia y el resto de mis amigos íbamos por ellos, comenzaron a ponerse manos y sombreros a la obra.

Ya era tarde, Alicia ya debería regresar a su casa, la acompañé al espejo –Ya te veo más tranquilo –me dijo.

-Sí –contesté –Me he quitado un peso de encima, y más al saber que ellos lo vivieron cuando…me pasó eso.

-Saber que sobreviviste de ese calvario y cómo lo superaste, debo decirte que es muy heroico, alguien como tú ya hubiese muerto en dos días.

-Pues, ¿qué quieres que diga? Fui un bebé milagroso –conté –Nací sobreviviendo de un aborto y calmé una tormenta cuando lloré al haber nacido –comentaba cuando paramos al espejo.

-Bueno, pues aquí nos despedimos –dijo Alicia.

-¿Te veré mañana? –le pregunté.

-No lo creo –me dijo –Mi madre y yo estamos poniendo en marcha nuestra siguiente expedición.

-¿Y dónde va ser?

-La Bota.

-¿La "Bota"?

-¡Italia!

-¡Ah, bueno! Pues…espero que te vaya bien, ya que por fin estás a salvo, ya podrás viajar en paz y…mándale saludos a tu madre, a Harcourt, a Harrison, de mi parte, incluso a Don Hamish Ass-co –le dije haciéndola reír –Y… _Boun Viaggio._

-Gracias –me dijo.

¡Caramba! Tengo a mi Alicia en frente y siento mariposas en la pancita, sentía que mis ojos se tornaban rosado. ¿Qué hice? Nada más esto: un besito chiquito, rapidito en los labios. Ella sonrojada me sonrió y yo igual.

…

-¿Alicia? –la señora Kingsleigh, entró al estudio y encontró a Alicia sentada en un sillón, acariciando a Dinah, con la mirada cálida y sonriente.

-Madre –dijo ella levantándose y dándole un abrazo -Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad?

La señora Kingsleigh sonrió y abrazó a su hija –Claro que sí, eres mi bebita –le dijo –Yo daría la vida por ti y por tu hermana.

Alicia más sonriente la soltó –Lo sé…lo cual me alegra que lo hicieras. Mi padre haría lo mismo.

-Bueno…creo que una debería dormir ya que hay un "Maravilla" que navegar –dijo retirándose del estudio.

-Cielos, Dinah –dijo tomando a su gatita –La verdad fue una experiencia muy potente lo que viví con el Sombrerero –dijo recordando el besito que le di –Pero sabes qué me extraña…que, según el Viejo Stayne, el señor y la señora Hightopp, habían dicho que han cometido algo…malo…del cual hicieron que tuvieran a Tarrant… no lo entiendo si son pareja… y los Stayne… ¿Qué se vengarían de ellos por haberlo tenerlo? ¿Cómo vengarías aun matrimonio por tener un hijo?

….En mi habitación, yacía acostado en mi cama observando a Sonriente jugando con mis gatitos, en su casita de gatos en forma de sombrero, que estaba al lado de mi –Debo decirte, Tarrant, ya no me sentiré tan solo adormir en esta casita-sombrero de peluche.

Yo le sonreí –Pensé en ti cuando encontré a Fez, Salacot y Cupcake.

-Vaya que sí. Y dime…-desapareció y apareció sobre mi cama –¿Hubo una momentito de corazoncitos volando entre las nubes entre tú y Alicia? –yo le mostré una pequeña cantidad medida con mi pulgar e índice –Así…pero así, cabrón, así de chiquitín era el momentito –suspiré -¿Creen que ella sea mi media naranja? Digo…a ella le vale tener su galán o no pero, ¿crees que ella sienta algo por mí? ¿Más que amistad?

-Tú nunca pudiste tener una chica, ella casi se casa con un hijueputa, tú tienes tu locura, ella su muchosidad, hay tantas cosas de las cuales tú y Alicia se pueden unir como pan y mantequilla.

-Sonriente –lo llamé empezando acariciar su pelaje –Quiero pedirte perdón…por lo mal que te traté después del día Horuvendush. No fue tu culpa…tú no hiciste nada de que he perdido a mi familia…digo "he perdido", si la tengo conmigo –bromeé.

-Oh, no tienes qué…estabas idiota y nadie podía sacarte de ese hoyó –me dijo

-Sí, tal vez sea eso –murmuré.

-Bueno, ya es hora de dormir. Hay muchos sombreros que fabricar y con unos hermanitos con quien jugar, se volvió a unir con sus "hermanitos".

Yo me acosté, con la esperanza de tener un día mejor mañana y saludar al sol, como una canción del futuro que contó el Tiempo de un cantante mexicano de nombre "Juan". La vida sigue, y seguirá para seguir vivos y locos como un sombrerero.

Digo…¡Soy un sombrerero loco!


	15. 15 Manita para Kingsleigh y Kingsleigh

Cap. 15 Manita para "Kingsleigh y Kingsleigh"

 _La canción se llama_ _–_ _ **All Over The World**_ _de_ _ **Electric Light Orchestra**_ _._ _Escúchenla, se la recomiendo mucho._

-Tengo un barco para mi compañía –me contaba Charles, mientras él, mi abuelo y yo andabamos en una tiendita que hicimos con sabanas en mi habitación, rodeados con mis juguetes. Él me contaba sobre su barco –Se llama el Maravilla. Con él puedo viajar en todos lados, desde la India hasta America, ahí mi compañía le da sorpresas y maravillas de Londres a esos distintos lugares…y dime ¿te gustaría ser un sombrerero como tu papi, Tarrant? –me preguntó.

Yo, a mis cuatro añitos le contesté –Sí, quiero serlo cuando sea grande, voy hacer muchos sombreros bonitos como los que hace mi papi y mi abuelito.

-Y lo serás mi "Tormentita" –me dijo mi abuelo abrazándome –sólo tienes que aprender mucho para estar en el negocio de la familia –me decía.

-Quiere mucho a su nieto, ¿no es así, señor Lewis? –dijo viendonos con ternura Charles.

-Más de lo que se pueda imaginar, señor Kingsleigh, hay un ángel en mi niño –le dijo mi abuelo.

-¿Me llevarás algún día a tu barco, Charles? –le pregunté a Charles.

-Tarrant, él no puede llevarte a su barco, recuerda que él es de Sobretierra –me dijo mi abuelo mientras reía.

-Quizas, Tarrant -me dijo Charles muy sonriente -Tal ves lleve al Maravilla cuando seas mayor.

-¿Tienes hijos, Charles?

-No, todavía no.

-Pero cuando tengas, ¿los puedes traer aquí para que pueda conocerlos? –seguía preguntando mientras Charles y mi abuelo reían por mis preguntas. Pero de pronto, escuchaba la voz de una mujer llamándome. ¿Quién era? No sonaba a mi madre.

Salí de la tienda…

-¡Ay! –me quejé cuando caí al sucio piso de las calles de Londres, ahora ya como el adulto que soy, ví el espejo de Alicia, en una pared, qué raro, ¿cómo llegó allá?

-¡Sombrerero! –oí la voz de Alicia llamándome.

-¿Alicia?

Caminé a un puente en el Támesis y la pude ver en la oscuridad, saludándome.

-Alicia –dije aliviado…pero de pronto…algo en la oscuridad jaló a Alicia, desapareciéndola -¡Sombrerero, ayúdame! –la oí gritar.

-¡Alicia! –gritaba mientras corría tras ella, hasta detenerme en la orilla -¿Alicia? ¡Alicia! ¿Alicia, dónde estás? –la llamaba, pero nada.

-Joven Hightopp –oí a alguien llamándome a mis espaldas. Volteé, vi que alguien sin verle la cara tenía en una mano una jeringa y en la otra una camisa de fuerza –Tenemos una cita muy importante..

Me desperté…fue nada más una pesadilla y a las 3:33 de la mañana…¿qué querra decirme aquella pesadilla?

No pude dormir pensando en aquella pesadilla, no podía quitarme de la cabeza, ni siquiera haciendo mi rutina de yoga, mi bañándome, ni cuando desayunaba con mi familia.

-¿No vas a comer? –preguntó mi madre observándome muy pensativo –Es pan tostado con mermelada de fresa y un café con leche y crema batida, como a ti te gusta.

-No tengo hambre –dije sin verla.

-Por lo menos, come un tantito –me decía mi padre –No quiero que después te dé convulsiones.

-¿Pasa algo, Tarrant? –me preguntó mi tía –tienes cara de que has tenido una mala noche.

-En realidad la tuve, tía –le contesté –Tuve una pesadilla…a las 3:33 de la mañana.

Todos quedaron quietos. Ellos sabían lo de mis sueños, y más cuando ocurren a las 3:33 de la mañana; algo ocurrirá.

-¿Y qué soñaste? –me preguntó mi padre preocupado.

-No…no, nada, solamente fue un sueño –dije sin darle importancia –A lo mejor se me…subió el muertito –dije en broma –Mejor nos demos prisa para abrir el negocio y hacer los sombreros para el _Florítico Día_ que es en quince días –dije comiendo mi pan tostado.

El _Florítico Día_ era el día en qu la primavera llegué a Infratierra.

Quince días después…

Alicia estaba en su estudio, viendo un libro de cuentas y unos mapas de otros países, se veía muy desanimada, ni la llegada de la primavera, ni ver a Dinah jugando una bola de estambre la animaba.

-Cielos, Dinah, ahora estamos al pique -le decía su gatita –desde que regresamos de Italia, las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal en la compañía. Ya tenemos menos ventas, exigen más mercancía…si la situación se pone peor estaremos tambien en la quiebra –dijo empezando a estresarse. Miró el espejo –Bueno –dijo levantándose y camiando a él –Sólo hay un lugar donde pueda desestresarme –dijo con una sonrisa y atravesó el espejo.

En Infratierra…

-¡Órale! ¡Están de fiesta! –se sorprendió Alicia viendo una feria en las afueras del castillo de Marmoreal, toda Infratierra estaba ahí. En la feria encontró todo decorado con flores, indicando que estamos celebrando la primavera, igual vio que la feria parecía casi un circo, ya que habían acróbatas, malabares, payasos, bufones y arlequines, hasta espectáculos de magia ( _ **Muy al estilo de Cirque du Soleil**_ ) y muchos juegos para divertirse, e incluso mucha segurirad en caso de que ocurra otra desgrascia como el día Horunvendush. Con la miraba, trataba de buscar alguien familiar y escuchó a la Reina Blanca llamándola -¡Hola, Alicia! ¡Qué gusto verte! –estaba ella en un puesto de pociones y pastelillos que su madre le enseñó -¡Feliz Florítico día! ¿Quieres? –e dio un pastelito. A Alicia le llamó la curisidad un frasco con una extraña niebla adentro. Cuando lo iba a tocar, Mirana la detuvo -¡No, Alicia! –le dijo -¡Es niebla Desdemorizante!

-¿Niebla…qué?

-Niebla Desdemorizante –le aclaró –Si lo sacas del frasco, harás que todo el mundo olvidé lo que vivió en un mes y peor cuando llueve.

-Oh, qué canijo –dijo Alicia apartándose del frasco -¿De casualidad no ha visto a…? –trataba de buscarme o a mi familia hasta que encontró un pequeño puesto de sombreros que decía " _Sombrerería Hightopp_ ", ahí vio a mis padres disfrazados de payasos atendiéndolo.

-¡Alicia! ¡Qué sorpresa! –se sorprendió mi madre al verla.

-¡Hey, señor y señora Hightopp! ¡Qué alegría verlos y qué bien se ven como payasos!

-¿Tú crees? Me siento gordo con este traje –dijo mi padre mostrando el bombacho traje de payaso que traía puesto -¡Tarrant, mira quién llegó! –me llamó mi padre. Estaba atrás, disfrazado de arlequín y acomodando unos sombreros -¡Alicia! –dije avanzando para abrazarla -¡Volviste! ¡Me da gusto verte de nuevo! –le dije.

-¡Yo igual! –me dijo muy sonriente -¿Qué están festejando?

-¡ _El Florítico Día_! ¡La llegada de la primavera! Ten –le puse un anchísimo pero bello sombrero azul con flores muy primaverales –Cortesía de los Hightopp.

-Gracias –me agradeció -¿Me acompañas?

-Seguro –le dije -¿Padre?

-Diviértanse –dijo él guiñándonos el ojo.

Alicia, mis primos y yo estuvimos andando en la feria, jugando los distintos juegos y viendo los espectáculos de los malabares, acrobatas y payasos y comiendo pastelillos y algodones de azúcar. En el juego de arrojar una pelota a una piramide de botellas y destruirla, ella se ganó un Pilshalver y un Upelkuchen

Tiempo después, acompañamos a mi padre quien andaba jugando en lanzar dardos a unos globos -¡Coño! –maldijo en fallar un lanzamiento –No es lo mismo que usar una pistola.

-¿Por qué no usa sus poderes?

-No, no puedo, ya no los uso muy a menudo –contó mi padre.

-¿Y eso por?

-Últimamente sufría mareos, hemorragia nasal y fátiga al usar sus poderes –le conté –El doctor dice que la magia de la sangre todavía no está acostumbrada en su sistema circulatorio y la debilita cuando los usa.

-Sí y además, la magia en ella agota mis glóbulos rojos y si uso mis poderes en exceso, llegaré a enfermarme de anemia otra vez -seguía contando papá mientras seguía lanzando los dardos.

-Sí y además, nos estamos quedando sin cucharas, ya que las dobló todas –comenté.

-Digo, no significa que nunca más los usaré, puedo usarlos de vez en cuando o mejor para emergencias…¡Tómala! –gritó victorioso al ganar el juego.

-Su premio –dijo el lacayo rana del puesto del juego dando un enorme unicornio de felpa, era más grande que el que yo tengo, se lo regaló a Alicia -¿Divertida? –imitó el rechinado del unicornio haciéndola reír.

-Sí, ya necesitaba algo de diversión –nos dijo.

-Se me antojó una manzana con caramelo, ¿quieren una? –nos preguntó mi padre.

-OK –le contesté. Mientras él iba por unas manzanas con caramelo, observabamos un montón de gente juntándose para ver una obra de marionetas, entre ellos estaban Iracebeth y el Tiempo, agarrados de la mano, el Tiempo no dudó e traer a Wilkins y a sus segundos para ver la obra.

-¿Y eso de que la Reina Roja está saliendo con el Tiempo? –preguntó Alicia sorprendida.

Yo encogí los hombros –Al parecer la cabezona encontró el amor, justo a tiempo con el Tiempo –dije haciendola reír.

-Menos mal que esté con él y no con Stayne –comentó Alicia.

Ya en sus lugares, la función comenzaba.

-¡ _Bonjour, mes enfants, mesdames et messieurs !_ –apareció un bufón dándole inicio a la obra -¡Y feliz _Florítico Día_ !

-¡Aquí tienen, chicos! –apareció mi padre con las manzanas al mismo tiempo que el bufón seguía con la obra – _Aujord' hui,_ les contaremos, _la romantique mais triste histoire de_ La _Princesse_ Tyvidiana.

-Se le entendería mejor si no lo dijera en francés –dijo Iracebeth entre dientes, haciendo reír al Tiempo.

-Había una vez, una _princesse_ muy hermosa _la plus belle_ que ustedes podían imaginar…-contaba el bufón. Mi padre observaba las marionetas de la obra, presentando todo lo que le había ocurrido a esa pobre princesa y su campesino enamorado, él escuchaba la historia y observaba los muñecos con tanta tristeza que se le aclaraba en su maquillaje de payaso.

- _Mais, un jour, la princesse_ llegó a estar embarazada d' _un petit…¡Un petit de son amoureux!_ …-seguía contando el bufón, todos sentían tristeza al oír la historia, incluso Alicia quien ya se la conté, menos el Tiempo, quien oía la historia con rareza como si hubiese encontrado un error en ella.

- _Mais_ , tristemente, _la princesse a perdu la vie_ al dar a luz a ese _petit,_ no pudo resistir y muere junto con _sa mére_ –muestran la marioneta de la princesa muriendo con su bebé en brazos y la marioneta del enamorado de rodillas llorando sobre la difunta princesa.

-Y fue así como _la princesse et son petit sont arrivés_ al cielo… -la obra cerraba mostrando la marioneta de la princesa y su bebé convirtiéndose en ángeles y elevándose hacia arriba -… esperando que _son amoureux_ se une con ellos y formar _la famille_ que tanto anhelaban tener. Fin.

La gente aplaudía y a la vez lloraba con tristeza, mi padre seguía observando el teatro y al parecer le afectó mucho la historia de la princesa -¿Padre? ¿Padre? ¿Pá'? ¿Ruco? –lo llamaba pero no me hacía caso.

–¿Señor Hightopp? ¡Señor Hightopp! –le llamaba la atención Alicia, él entró en sí -¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntaba.

-Sí…sí, Alicia, estoy bien –dijo aún triste –Mejor me voy al puesto –dijo retirándose.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-La historia de la princesa lo deprime –le conté.

-Pobre tía Tyvidiana -se lamentó Iracebeth, secándose las lágrimas al escuchar la triste historia de la hermana de su padre –Papi sufrió mucho cuando ella falleció.

-Se me hace raro –comentó el Tiempo extrañado –El día que, supestamente falleció la princesa…nunca paró su último "tic" a su "toc".

-¿Ah, no? –le dijo Iracebeth como si tratara de ocultar algo –Ah, pues…tal vez el tiempo se le averió.

Tiempo después…

-¿Y cómo te fue en Italia? –le pregunté a Alicia, quien la invité a tomar el té en mi casa.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –me dijo muy desanimada.

-Veo que tienes problemas –me di cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Mis padres igual lo notaron.

-Últimamente en las expediciones que hemos hecho nos andan pidiendo nuevas entregas, nuevo material y nuevas mercancías, nuestros números están bajando -soltó un suspiro –Tengo que hacer algo de una vez o sí no mi compañía irá a la quiebra como los Ascot.

-Sí que la situación se pone canija, ¿no? –le dijo mi padre.

-Ni siquiera algo comestible que vender se me ocurre, al no ser que haga un puesto de un platillo que probé en México –dijo ella imaginando hacer un puesto de aquel platillo méxicano.

 _(En la imaginación de Alicia)_

 _Estaba ella en un puesto de quesadillas anunciando sus platillos._

 _-¡Quesadillas! ¡Prueben sus quesadillas! ¡Unas deliciosas quesadillas con salsita verde y roja! ¡Sólo 20 chelines! ¡20 chelines! ¡Prueben si quesadilla!_

(Regreso al mundo real)

-¡Wow! –reaccioné desanimado.

-¡Ah, oye! –anunció mi padre y a mi madre -¡Tengo una idea, Tyva! ¿Qué dices si tú y yo lavamos los platos? Así dejamos a los chicos a solas, ¿eh? –le preguntó y ella reaccionó con una sonrisa picarona –OK, tal vez pueden buscar una manita para "Kingsleigh y Kingsleigh" –dijo mi madre mientras se retiraban, creo que ya sabía por qué nos dejaron a solas, ¡qué familia la mía!

Ya a solas, pude ver a mi Alicia más preocupada -¿Y tu hermana? ¿No puede ayudarte? Digo, ella es misionera, pero por lo menos, ¿no pueden darte la mano ella y Lowell? –pregunté.

-Ella sí quiere ayudar, pero su esposo se niega, como siempre manipulando mi hermana.

-No la entiendo –me quejé –Que tu hermana siga a su esposo en todo incluso en contra tuya, como si fueses su enemiga, ¿no puede seguir tu ejemplo?

-Mi hermana es de la vieja escuela –dijo Alicia –Ella cree que vino al mundo para casarse, tener hijos y atender al esposo…la vida perfecta según ella.

-Qué barbaridad –suspiré -¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? –le pregunté, esperando cómo ayudarla en su problema.

Ella suspiró –Ojalá pudieras…al no ser que puedas hacer sombreros para la compañía y llevarlos a otros continentes cargados por el Maravilla –murmuraba.

Pero en realidad, para mí, suene loca o no la idea, me parece perfecta. Incluir los sombreros que hago para salvar su compañía -¡Eso es! –reaccioné, de repente -Dijiste que están exigiendo nuevas mercancías, nuevos objetos…¡nuevas ideas!

-Sí, ¿y?

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte, haciendo sombreros para tu compañía y quizas así salvarla –le comenté la idea.

-¿Harías eso por mí? –reaccionó Alicia al oír la idea.

-Lo que sea por ti, mi querida Alicia –dije agarrándole las manos –Todo para que tú estés bien.

-Pues…creo que…¡No, Sombrerero! ¡No! Eso es explotación, los sombreros que tú haces, son únicos, obras tuyas, sólo tuyas e incluirlos a una compañía, en un lugar donde no eres…no lo sé, no quiero perjudicar tu talento –me dijo ella.

-Alicia –le llamé la atención –Tú me ayudaste en todo, me salvaste, salvaste a mi familia y te lo debo mucho, y como tú estás en problemas; además de los que te metiste con el Viejo Stayne, ¿no crees que yo tenga que ayudarte igual con tus problemas? –le dije haciendo que sonriera –Además, del poco tiempo que estuve en Londres, me di cuenta que los sombreros que usan no son tan…fascinantes como me lo esperaba, creo que ellos necesitan un poco de mi "retoque de locochón" –dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…está bien –dijo Alicia satisfecha y luego nos abrazamos -¿Cómo podré agradecertelo?

-Yo haría lo que sea por ver a mi Alicia feliz –le dije. Y ya cuando nos soltamos ella dijo -¿A "ensombrerar" Londres?

-A "ensombrerar" Londres.

Y así, empezamos a organizar cómo ayudar la Compañía Mercantil de "Kingsleigh y Kingsleigh" con mis sombreros, primero, hicimos discuciones de negoscios con mi familia.

-OK –dijo mi padre –Si planeas poner un puesto del negocio en Londres, tendrás que ser reralista para idear qué tipo de sombreros vas a incluir en ese negocio, no creo que acepten sombreros con plumas del ave Jub Jub, hay que ser discretos.

-Eso sí –dije –Esta vez tendré que diseñar unos muy apropiados para Sobretierra, pero con mi "propio estilo"y divertidos.

-El propósito de un sombrerero es apegarse a las normas propias de la sociedad –informó Alicia.

Mi padre quedó extrañado al oír eso -¿Dónde escuchó eso? –le preguntó.

-¿Dónde cree? –le dijo Alicia, haciendo que los demás de mi familia ahogaran las risas que se le salían.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo dónde –dijo mi padre. __

Y así, empezamos a diseñar los sombreros para la compañía, con ayuda de Alicia, podía visualisar los sombreros que __en Sobretierra, de sus distintos países, las modas que se usan allá, el tipo de gustos, la clase de gente desde un Nón lá para los que viven en los campos de Vietnam, hasta un bicornio para los soldados de Napoleón Bonaparte en Francia. Incluso, Alicia, mi padre y yo visualizamos a los faraones y reinas de Egipto, con los sombreros y coronas que le hicieramos, bailando un típico baile egipcio. ¡Tantas ideas teníamos que nos hacían brincar de felicidad!

 _ **Everybody all around the world, gotta tell you what I just heard  
There's gonna be a party all over the world**_

 _ **I got a message on the radio, but where it came from I don't really know  
And I heard these voices calling all over the world **_

_**All over the world, everybody got the word  
Everybody everywhere is gonna feel tonight**_

Ya con nuestra "pre-producción" de los sombreros, empezabamos con la "producción", o sea, la fabricación. Aproveché en enseñarle a Alicia cómo fabricar sombreros, lo cual ella aprendió muy bien, ella es muy rápida en aprender. Trabajabamos día y noche y pasra aliviarnos del estrés nos hacíamos bromas: Cuando Alicia estaba despistada y le lanzé a su boca una bola de papel atragantándose, mi padre y yo reíamos cómo trataba de recuperar aire. O cuando me quedé dormido en el trabajo, mi padre mojó un meñique con su saliva y me lo metió en la oreja despertándome, él y Alicia reían. O cuando buscaba en la cocina un pastel como merienda y en una alacena, una Alicia encojida por el Pilsharlver junto con Mally me disparóun trozo de pastel con una resortera en la cara. Mally y Alicia se mataban a acarcajadas y se chocaban los cinco. Y la última pero la mejor, fue cuando mi padre se quedó dormido. Alicia y yo tratando de aguantar la risa, le hicimos dos coletas a su cabello adornándolo con moños rosados. Cuando se despertó sin darse cuenta, comenzó a inspeccionar los sombreros que hicimos y diciéndonos qué hicimos bien y que no, mientras aguantábamos las ganas de reír al ver la borma que le hicimos.

 _ **Everybody walkin' down the street, everybody movin' to the beat  
They're gonna get hot down in the U.S.A.  
(New York, Detroit, L.A.)**_

 _ **We're gonna take a trip across the sea, everybody come along with me  
We're gonna hit the night down in gay Paris **_

_**All over the world  
Everybody got the word  
Everybody everywhere is gonna feel tonight**_

Ahora llegamos a lo era la "post producción". Fuimos a comentarle al señor Harcourt de nuestro plan y, ¿qué dijo? Esto fue lo que dijo:

-Bueno, para poder incluir el negocio del señor Hightopp en la compañía, tengo algunos consejos para darle.

-OK, échemelas –le dije.

-Primero deberá colocar un puesto en Londres, para poder promocionar su negocio además de mandar unos cuantos sombreros en las expediciones.

-Mi padre tiene como propiedad una tiendita cerca de mi casa –anunció Alicia –Ahí puedes alistar tu negocio.

-Sí, buena idea.

-OK, ya está la tienda –alistaba el señor Harcourt –Sólo necesitamos un préstamo del banco…bien hablando de las expediciones, ¿dónde les gustaría hacerlo?

-Francia –anuncié.

-Francia, muy bien –anotó el Señor Harcourt.

-Italia –dijo Alicia –Si se puede, unos cuantos gorros para el frío en Berlín.

-Va, Berlín –dije.

-Los bombiens dijimos que serán para…

-Irlanda –dije.

-Un Jaapi para la Princesa de la India.

-Un Mitra para el Papa en el Vaticano.

-E igual unos Nón lá en China.

-Boinas para Escocia

-Y para México serían…

-Hice un montón de charros para México.

-¡Amo México!

-Kipás para judíos.

-Capotain para perigrinos de Salem.

-No, Salem, no –le dije –Acusan a cualquiera de brujería, no me agradan.

-¿Entonces para quién?

-Para cualquiera.

-¿A qué te refieres para cualquiera?

-Cualquiera puede usar un Capotain.

-¿Y por qué lo estamos discutiendo?

-Tú lo estás discutiendo. Cualquiera puede usar un Capotain.

-Pues sí, cualquiera que los puede usar.

-¡Exacto!

-¡Bien!

-¡Claro!

-¡Perfecto!

-¡Va! –terminé -Pero no quiero nada con Estados Unidos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque son racistas.

-Ah, OK. –terminó Alicia -¿Y bien, señor Harcourt?

El señor Harcourt quedó enredado conforme nos escuchaba a mí y Alicia discutiendo nuestros planes hasta llegar al punto final –Eh…¿decían? –dijo idiotizado.

Y así, con lo discutido, fuimos al banco de Londres, con la compañía del señor Harcourt para pedir el préstamo. El banquero de buena manera, acepta nuestra oferta y nos da el prestamo. Felices, Alicia, el señor Harcourt y yo brincabamos nos chocábamos los cinco. __

 _ **London, Hamburg, Paris, Rome, Rio, Hong Kong, Tokyo  
L.a., New York, Amsterdam, Monte Carlo, Shard End and**_

 _ **All over the world  
Everybody got the word  
Everybody everywhere is gonna feel tonight**_

Ya con esa tienda en nuestra manos, Alicia y yo fuimos a esa tienda, cargando un repuesto del espejo envuelto con una sábana.

Adentro, colocámos el espejo cerramos todas las cortinas y ventanas y…¡Voilá! Mi familia y nuestros amigos salieron para ayudarnos a arreglar la tienda.

Y así, pintando las paredes, limpiar la suciedad, colocar estanterías, muebles, material de trabajo y…por supuesto Sombreros, muchos sombreros. Y Pusimos un nombre a la tienda: _Sombreros Hightopp, donde una cabeza linda requiere un sombrero igual de lindo._

Ya lista la tienda, hicimos una pequeña inauguración para abrirla, todos juntos en familia y con amigos.

 _ **Everybody all around the world,  
Gotta tell you what I just heard  
Everybody walkin' down the street,  
I know a place where we all can meet  
Everybody gonna have a good time,  
Everybody will shine till the daylight**_

Tiempo después, Alicia se iba a su siguiente expedición en el Maravilla. La acompañé con un tanto de sombreros como la mercancía oara llevarlos con ellos. Empezando esta expedición en Francia. Me despedí de ella, deseándole suerte y diciendole que todo iba a salir muy bien. Mientras subí a bordo junto con su madre, yo cruzaba los dedos, esperando que todo llegué a salir bien, Alicia hacía lo mismo.

La verdad, sí esperaba que nuestra idea funcione para salvar la compañía Kingsleigh y Kingsleigh.

 _ **All over the world, everybody got the word  
Everybody everywhere is gonna feel tonight**_

 _ **All over the world, everybody got the word  
All over the world, everybody got the word, word, word, word, word, word, word  
All over the world, everybody got the word**_


	16. Nadie te pregunto, Dulce Luna

Cap. 16 –Nadie te preguntó y Dulce Luna.

 _Otra canción incluída_ _–"Nadie te preguntó"_ _de_ _Sol_ _Pereyra._

Para aquellas, fans de la relación AlicexTarrant como **AliceHightoppPotter** _y_ _les tengo un regalo en este capítulo._

Una noche oscura en Londres, se hallaba en el bar de un barrio muy bajo, Lowell, el cuñado de Alicia. No se sabe cuántas copas se tomó, pero tan decaído estaba que le pedía al cantinero uno más -Oye, amigo, ¿no crees que ya has tenido suficiente? Ya vamos a cerrar –le dijo el cantinero.

-Dije otro más –ordenó Lowell.

-Bien, bien, sólo le digo que mi turno ya acabó, pague la cuenta –le dijo el cantinero. Lowell pagó con las pocas monedas que tenía. El cantinero lo llegó a ver desanimado –Veo que no tuvo gran día, como todos los que vienen aquí –le comentó.

-Nunca debí confiar en Margaret –dijo con mal humor –Y su…absurda idea de hacer contratos con la Religión Católica…¡Sabía que esto iba aocurrir! –decía mal humorado.

No se dio cuenta que un tipo muy cubierto con una pierna amputada remplazada por una pata de palo andaba viéndolo.

-¿Mala noche, amigo? –le preguntó y trajo una botello con otro licor invitándolo –Anda, ahogue las penas, no hay otro remiedo que estas gotas de felicidad.

-La compañía donde trabajo está en la quiebra, y mi esposa es cada vez más…estúpida.

-Todas, amigos, todas son estúpidas.

-Y peor con esa compañía que su…hermanita y madre han hecho nos están pisoteando y más con ese…sombrerero extraño…el tal Hightopp.

-Ah, sí, Hightopp, el bastardo de Tarrant Hightopp.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Cuando era niño –le contó el tipo –Pueda parecer un fino caballero, pero en verdad es una rata mugrienta, miserable un sinverguenza como lo es su padre, cuan alguien ve a ese niño ve al padre y su madre…una…asquerosa prostituta que avergonzo a su madre. Ese niño es la más grande abominación que hicieron sus padres. Y debido a eso, voy ayudarlo a usted y a su compañía.

-¿Qué insinua usted? –preguntó Lowell.

El tipo le dio unos papeles, Lowell los tomó y los leyó -¿Infratierra? Nunca oí de ese lugar.

-Es un terreno mío, y no se imagina las riquezas que tiene…sólo denme al Hightopp y hacemos negocios con su compañía.

A la mañana siguiente… En mi tienda llamada "Sombreros Hightopp"

-OK…aquí tiene, gracias y vuelva pronto –le dije un cliente tras darle un sombrero. Cielos, no esperaba tener tantos clientes en esta tienda, pensaba que nunca tendría porque me llegué a preguntar ¿Quién aceptaría sombreros hechos por un loco? Perlo luego recorde que de por sí, los sombrereros suelen estar locos…¡Como yo!

-¡Válgame, señor Hightopp! ¿De dónde se les ocurre estas ideas? –dijo una mujer maravillada por ver mis obras -¿Usted viajó mucho?

-Estén…no, pero una amiga sí y me contaba qué tipo de sombreros se usan en las distintas partes de Sobre…de todo el mundo –dije.

Y de pronto, alguien tan bajito, pero muy bajito…un enano, puso un sombrero de copa en la mesa –Hola –me saludó a sí no más el señor enano

-Hola –lo saludé así no más.

-Quisiera…hacerle unas preguntas sobre este sombrero –me dijo el señor enano muy inseguro.

-Ah…sí –le dije –Sí, es un… sombrero de copa –comenté viendo el sombrero.

-Exacto, y tengo entendido que se llama sombrero de copa debido a que tiene la copa alta, ¿no es así? –me preguntó el señor enano.

-Estén…sí –le dije un poco inseguro, más inseguro que él –De hecho, mi apellido se basa en ese sombrero. "Hightopp" significa "Copa Alta".

-¿Y es cierto? –me preguntó el señor enano un poco ansioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que si el que usa el sombrero de copa se verá más alto de lo que es.

-¿Más alto? Pero usted es … -iba adecir algo, lo cual pensé que lo iba ofender si lo dijera –Pero…pues…no que yo sepa, no lo sé –le dije discreto

-Y si me pongo este sombrero…¿me veré más alto? –me volvió a preguntar el señor enano.

-Estén…sí, sí…se…verá más alto de lo que es –le dije.

-¿Y le queda claro que se me verá mal debido a que soy un enano? –me volvió a preguntar.

-Pues… no, la verdad no creo que se vea mal usándolo, no.

-OK…quiero este…¿cuánto cuesta?

-Veamos…siete libras con dos chelines –le dije el precio.

-Bien…gracias y no olvidaré lo que hizo por mí, señor –me dijo el señor enano con su sombrero.

-Yo prefiero hacerlo…cuídese –le dije. Al irse solté un suspiro para sacar la tensión –Pobre buey –dije sintiéndo lástima por ese señor enano.

Lo que luego es que me sorprendí es ver a Lowell entrando a mi tienda. Cosa que se me hizo rara debido a que no le agradaba al tipo ese.

-¡Oh, señon Manchester! ¡Qué sorpresa verlo! –le saludé.

-Señor Hightopp –me saludó con firmeza, muy seco diría yo -Con que ya ha colocado su negocio en Londres.

-Pues sí, cortesía de las Kingsleigh, son maravillosas, tiene suerte de tener una como esposa –le dije viendo que no le agradó tal comentario –En realidad no esperaba hacer esto y el éxito que está teniendo, solamente quise poner mi negocio para ayudar Alicia con su compañía…¿Cómo está la señora Manchester y el pequeño Harrison?

-En casa, donde deben estar.

-Pero, ¿están bien?

-Los asuntos de mi propiedad, son asuntos míos, señor Hightopp –me dijo con firmeza. ¿Propiedad? ¿Llamó a su propia familia Propiedad?

-Oiga, cuando acabe, ¿le gustaría tomar unos cuantos tragos conmigo a un bar? Yo invito –me dijo.

-Qué amable de su parte, señor, pero yo no soy de ir a tomar unos tragos en el bar –le dije cordialmente –De hecho, ya que Alicia regrese de su viaje a Francia, nos quedamos a cenar con mi familia. Mis padre han hecho un delicioso pastel de bienvenida para ella.

-Oh, vamos, Hightopp ¿No me diga que sólo tiene ojos para Alicia?

-¿Disculpe? –me llamó la atención.

-Por favor, señor, Alicia sólo es una…y usted…bueno…muchos lo envidiarían por ser un hombre de buen aspecto, debe aprovecharlo para ser un buen partido para otras mujeres –me dijo muy cínico. Ya sabía sus intenciones.

-Mire, señor Manchester –le dije con firmeza –Tal vez sea un sombrerero loco, pero no soy mujeriego…y sí, qué bueno que sea un buen partido, pero sólo soy partido para dos personas: Para Alicia y para mí.

-¿A poco? –me dijo sarcásticamente.

-Además…yo no soy como usted…que le pone los cuarnos a Margaret con cualquier tipa que se le cruce en su camino…sí, señor…Alicia me contó sobre usted y de lo poco hombre que es…y, ¿le digo algo? Yo conocí a un tipo como usted y no sabe qué tan bajo cayó.

-Hightopp…¿se da cuenta de lo que habla? Con sólo una se va aburrir. Tiene oportunidad para estar con otras, ¿no se le hace? Dígo, es mi opinión –me dijo más cínico Lowell.

-¿Su opinión? ¿Y quiere saber mi opinión sobre "su opinión"?

-Lo escuchó.

Yo me paré sobre mi escritorio, inhalé alzando los brazos y exhalé colocándonos sobre mi pecho y de repente comencé a bailar agitando los brazos hacia harriba y en el ambiente se oía una extraña, chistosa, pero rítmica canción que decía:

 _ **Nadie te preguntó, nadie te preguntó, nadie te preguntó, nadie te preguntó**_

 _ **Nadie te preguntó, nadie te preguntó**_ _._

Y así logré que Lowell se largara espantado. Yo comencé a matarme a carcajadas -¡Imbécil! –dije bajando de mi mesa y de ahí sacandp un artefacto del futuro que me prestó el tiempo llamado "Bocina".

-¡Qué canción, señorita Pereyra! –dije parando esa canción llamada " _Nadie te preguntó_ ".

Lanzé la bocina al espejo, que esta atravesó y llegó en manos del Tiempo en Infratierra.

-¡Qué envidia de futuro! –dijo sorprendido Bayard impresionado.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Choca esa pata, hermano! –le dijo el Tiempo feliz chocando los cinco con la pata de Bayard.

-¡Sombrerero! –apareció Alicia entrando a la tienda.

-¿Alicia? ¡Cielos, no esperaba que regresaras a tiempo!

-¡Ya están aquí! –dijo emocionada -¡Los resultados de las ventas ya los tienen el señor Harcourt!

Tiempo después, en la oficina del señor Harcourt, junto con la señora Kingsleigh…

-Un éxito –dijo feliz el señor Harcourt viendo los papeles -¡Todo un éxito! ¡La venta de los sombreros están dando buenos números! ¡Tanto en la tienda con los que están salvando la compañía! ¡Lo hemos logrado! –dijo haciendo que yo, Alicia y su madre nos levantámos de nuestros asientos muy felices y emocionados, riendo yabrazándonos.

-¡Ay, señor Hightopp! ¡No sé cómo recompensarle de lo mucho que nos ayudó! –me dijo muy contenta la señora Kingsleigh.

-No hay de qué, señora Kingsleigh, lo hago por que quería ayudarlas –le dije agradecido a la señora.

-¡Ay, Tarrant! –me dijo Alicia dándome un fuerte abrazo -¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por todo! –me dijo soltándome -¡Esto hay que celebrarlo con los muchachos!

-¡Lo sé! Pero antes, hay que decirselo a mi ruco, ¿no se te hace?

-¡A huevo que sí!

Mientras en Infratierra…

-¡NO MAMEN! –gritó muy feliz mi padre. Él y mi mi madre nos abrazaron a mí y a Alicia, dando brincos y vueltas mientras nos abrazábamos, mis tíos y primos se unieron al abrazo -¡Lo lograron! ¡lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron! ¡A huevo! –decía más feliz mi padre sosteniéndome la cara con sus manos y devorándome a besos -¡Mi hijo! ¡El primer Hightopp creando sombreros en Sobretierra! ¡Mi Tarrant! ¿Por qué tú siempre tienes que ponerme orgulloso de esa manera?

¿Dijo que le pongo orgulloso? ¡Orgulloso de mí, no descepcionado! ¡Por fin dijo que le hago orgulloso!

-Los chicos y yo vamos a festejarlo en una fogata –anuncié -¿Quieren ir, chavos? –les pregunté a mis primos.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Con gusto! Hay que traer el chupe –bromeó Pimlick.

-No, niños, nada de chupe –le dijo mi tía Bumalig.

-Es broma, má' –le dijo Paloo.

Mientras hacíamos las botanas para la fogata, llegué a preguntarle a mi padre -¿Es cierto que el sombrero de copa te hace ver más alto?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Lo que pasa es que en la tienda un enano quiso compra un sombrero de copa, para verse más alto.

-¿Ah, sí? Pobre buey –dijo con lástima mi padre.

-Eso mismo dije.

-No quiero arrinuarles la fiesta –apareció Sonriente –Pero Fez dejó un "regalito" en tu habitación, Tarrant.

-Ay, no inventes –me quejé.

-Límpialo –me ordenó mi padre.

-¿Neta?

-¿En qué quedamos?

-OK –le dije yendo a mi cuarto a limpiar el "regalito" de Fez.

-Que te acompañe tu madre –le dijo a mi madre.

-Vas a ver, imbécil, vas aver –le amenazó en forma de broma mi madre mientras me acompañaba.

Mientras Alicia esperaba junto con mi padre.

-Me alegra que hayas salvado tu compañía –la felicitó.

-Todo se lo debo a su hijo –agradeció Alicia.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo mi padre discreto pero orgulloso –Él…es especial…siempre lo fue.

-Si mi padre, estuviera aquí, gozaría ver que nuestro negocio se está salvando con sombreros. A él le encantaba los sombreros –contó Alicia.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo mi padre recordando cuando vino Charles a Infratierra, recordólo maravillado que estaba mi padre cuando veía los sombreros que el hacía –Ha de tener buen gusto…¿Lo querías tanto?

-No tiene idea. Él era mi gran ídolo, siempre estaba conmigo, me apoyaba, me escuchaba, me daba ideas locas, él era todo mi universo…hasta su muerte –mostró tirsteza en su rostro.

-¿Cómo falleció? –preguntó mi padre sintiendo empatía.

-Un ladrón entró a su estudio…lo sorprendió y…lo mató cortándole la garganta –contó. A mi padre se le encogió el corazón –De verdad lo lamento –dijo pensando en Charles, era un buen hombre.

-Sí –dijo Alicia conteniendo las lágrimas –Jamás se supo quién era el asesino…yo tenía 12 años. De ahí, el mundo se derrumbó y esa fue la causa de haber perdido mi muchosidad. Pero gracias a Tarrant, logré recuperarla…cada vez que estoy con él, siento que estoy con mi padre.

-¿Por ser u buen hombre o por su locura? –bromeó mi padre haciéndola reír.

-¿Le digo algo? –le decía –No sé qué tipo de milagro logró hacer que Tarrant sobreviviera de un aborto cuando iba a nacer, pero ha de ser uno muy poderoso, mostrando que este lugar es un País de Maravillas…él es una de ellas.

-Creo haber escuchado eso en alguna parte –murmuró mi padre nostálgico.

-Mi padre decía que aquellas personas especiales…como Tarrant…han venido al mundo para dejar una gran huella en el universo, no importa cuánto tiempo durarán, no importa si su nombre quede en el olvido, la huella que dejarán en el universo, se mantendrá ahí y estará en la memoria de toda naturaleza –dijo muy sabiamente, tan sabia como mi abuelo.

-Wow…qué lista eres –se sorprendió mi padre –Creo que tú y Tarrant harán bien saliendo juntos.

Alicia rió un poco –Oiga…y hablando de salir, ¿por qué no dejaba a Tarrant que saliera con una chica?

-Buey, ¿no fue esa la razón de por qué rechazaste a Don Ass-co? –preguntó con sarcasmo mi padre –Digo, qué bueno que Tarrant sea guapo y buen partido para las chicas, pero ¿qué tenga una novia nada más por que le atrae algo que no le va durar? ¿Y esperas que tenga una esposa para que la mantenga encerrada en la casa, cocinando, limpiando, teniendo hijos y usando corset dejándola sin respiración? Ah- ah, no señor –dijo él.

-¿Neta? –se sorprendió Alicia.

-Digo…Tyva, mi esposa es ama de casa, pero tambien la dejó ser una mujer libre en sus preferencias y necesidades y ser independiente con sus cosas…además de ser mi esposa y madre de Tarrant; tambien Tyva odia usar corset y no la veo mal…No, Alicia –le dijo mi padre –La chica que quiero para Tarrant tiene que ser especial, una mujer fuerte, independiente con sus propias desciciones, que ame a mi hijo como es, que lo ame por ser especial y que lo respete…y con muchosidad, por supuesto.

Alicia sentía como si volara en las nebes al oír eso.

-Bueno, ya acabe –aparecí -¿Lista, Alicia?

-Más lista que nunca –dijo ella levantándose.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-Ah, pues….trataba de decir ella.

-De Marihuana –comentó mi padre.

-¿Marihuana? –dudé.

-Que tengan cuidado si les encuentro fumando Marihuana.

-¡Padre!

-¡Era broma! Vayan, diviértense.

En las afueras de Marmoreal, todos mis amigos y primos estábamos alrededor de una fogata, calentando bombones mientras conversabamos de una supesta secta que hubo un tiempo en Infratierra.

-La Secta de la Tierra Real –comentó Mirana contándoselo a Alicia.

-No sabía que hubo sectas en Infratierra.

-Sí hubo –contó McTwisp –Esa fue de las más canijas, incluso estuvo cuando viniste por primera vez.

-Era una de las sectas más temibles de todas –contó Bayard –Tenían ideas sumamente temibles, más si eres animal.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Alicia.

-La premisa de esa secta indicaba que Infratierra ha sido maldecida por el Diablo debido a que hay animales antropormóficos –contó.

-Yo le diría racismo a animales antropormóficos –contó Iracebeth.

-Yo le diría "Faunafobia" –dijo el Tiempo.

-Pero, Infratierra ha tenido animales que hablan desde siempre, ¿no?

-Pero es por fantismo religioso, de la peor –contó Twidli Dee.

-La gente fue manipulada por las ideas de…-iba decir su hermano, y jusntos me observaron y luego en unísono dijeron –De Lady Amalya.

-Lady…¿quién?

-Mi abuela materna –le contesté –Ella era una fanática religiosa…diciendo que todo lo que estba por quí es del Diablo –decía un poco rencoroso –Incluso cuando yo nací, ella decía que fui yo que trajo el Mal de que posiblemente hace que los animalas.

-Sí, de hecho, le decía a sus seguidores Tarrant trajo la Apocalipsis al mundo ya que a la tía Tyva la "violaron" –comentó mi primo Pimlick.

-¿Violaron? –dudó Alicia extrañada.

-Idioteces –comenté –Odio el fanatismo religioso…con sus tonterías de que Dios nos maldijo con cualquier cosa que ocurre en el mundo, cuando en realidad…Dios no Maldice, ellos se maldicen de lo que sea –decía –Cuando tenía nueve meses de nacido, tuve epilepsia por mi envenenamiento y ella decía que necesitaba un exorcismo.

-¿Sufriste envenenamiento por mercurio desde bebé? –se sorprendió Alicia.

-Él nació con el –contó Paloo –Por eso casi muere abotado cuando iba nacer.

-Hola, chicos –llegó mi padre con una cesta de bombones –Tyva trajo más bombones para la fogata.

-Gracias, pá' –le dije tomando los bombones –Ven, siéntate, nos agradaría un tantito tu compañía –le dije dándole espacio.

-¡No hay lugar para rucos! –exclamaba Thackery -¡No hay lugar! ¡No hay lugar! –hasta que Mally lo calló picoteánole con sus aguja-espada -¡Hay mucho lugar! ¡Mucho lugar! –cambió de parecer.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó mi padre encontrando en su lugar una cajita musical.

-Me la regaló el Tiempo –le conté.

-Lo quería en lugar de una ouija –contó el Tiempo.

-¿Ibas a regalarle una ouija? –se espantó Iracebeth. Mientras mi padre giraba la manivela de la cajita –Conozco esta canción –dijo –Dulce Luna, ¿no la oyeron? –preguntó y todos negamos –Era una de las canciones de cuna más antiguas de Infratierra, tu abuela nos la cantaba a mí y a tu tío de niños. Pensaba cantartela cuando sufrías insomnio, pero…

-¿Pero? –pregunté.

-Es una canción muy poderosa –contó –Puede hacer dormir hasta el otro lado del bosque y también…-sonrió de forma picarona.

-¿Y también qué? –preguntaba Alicia.

-Dicen que suele ser una arma muy usada para los enamorados, ya que cuando la escuchan junto con su pareja, la da un beso…hecho y derecho.

-¡Uy! ¿Listo para el besito, Tarrant? –aperció Sonriente mientras los demás bromeaban conmigo y con Alicia.

-¡Y ya estoy condenado de por vida! –dije apenado mientras Alicia reía.

-Cántala, tío –animó Pimlick –A ver si funciona.

-Sí, señor Hightopp, cántale –daba brinquitos Mally en el lomo de Bayard. Y todos animaban a mi padre que cante esa canción.

-OK, OK, lo haré –dijo comenzando a girar la manivela de la cajita –Sólo que no me critiquen de que no canto bien…aquí voy.

La verdad, no cantaba mal, de hecho su voz era muy suave, perfecta para aquella canción. Conforme cantaba, todos comenzábamos a sentir aquel sabor de la luna de la canción, mientras los demás lo escuchaban, el sueño les llegaba.

La letra era así:

 _Dulce Luna, tan dulce te es_

 _Cuando en la noche me haces dormir_

 _Que incluso llegaste dormir al sol_

 _Con tu dulce luz._

 _Al sentir tu adorable sabor_

 _Y con amor, el ángel ya durmió_

 _Y así le cantas con tu dulce amor_

 _Con tu dulce luz._

 _Las estrellas han dormido, cuando sintieron tu miel_

 _En ti se siente la dulce paz, y al dormir la luz soleada._

 _Dulce Luna, podrías endulzar_

 _A todo ángel que te desea soñar_

 _A quien le estés cantando, para un mañana especial_

 _Con tu dulce luz…con tu dulce luz._

Todos quedaron dormidos, menos Alicia, mi padre y yo.

No nos dimos cuenta que nos sosteníamos de la mano. Al darnos cuenta, nos vimos en los ojos y algo en ella me hacía acercar mi rostro al de ella, y ella al mío. Nuestros labios se llamaban para estar cerca y nos dimos…un dulce beso.

En ese beso no sentí miedo ni recuerdos terribles. Sentí amor, pude por fin besar a mi Alicia con un beso del amor que sentía por ella. Por fin le revelé que estaba enamorado de ella.

Mi padre nos observaba con una sonrisa -¡Funcionó! –susurró con orgullo. Gracias al quien me prohibía salir con una chica, logré encontrar a mi chica ideal…a mi verdadero amor.


	17. La ardillita que resulta ser una rata

_**Canción: Love Me Do de The Beatles**_ **(Últimamente le estoy poniendo canciones a la historia n_n)**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo trae contenido subida de tono (osea Lemon) , discresión por favor o perderán la cabeza...jaja, no es cierto XD.**

Cap.17 La ardillita que resulta ser una rata

Una nueva mañana, en la casa de los Kingsleigh.

-Alicia –llamaba la señor Kingsleigh entrando al cuarto de Alicia, ahí estaba sentada en su ventana haciendo un bordado, suspirando y soñando despierta. La señor Kingsleigh, se acercó y vio el bordado, eramos yo y Alicia cuando no vimos un beso.

-Lindo bordado –dijo la señora Kingsleigh.

Alicia saltó del susto -¡Madre! ¡No me di cuenta que entraste! –dijo algo apenada.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo tú y el señor Hightopp? –preguntó su madre de forma picarona.

-Estén…oye voy al estudio, tengo que ver unos papeles –dijo retirándose.

-Se me hace que ya encontró su media naranja –dijo sonriente a señora Kingsleigh a Dinah.

Mientras en Infratierra…

 _ **Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do**_

Me andaba arreglando los más presentable posible, como un caballero para impresionar a una dama de Londres. Últimamente me vestía con ropa más adecuada y no tan estrafalario como solía vestirme…¿Qué quieren que diga? ¡Estoy enamorado!

-¿Y bien? –le pregunté a Sonriente y a mis gatitos.

-Perrrrfecto –me dijo Sonriente dándome su opinión.

 _ **Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do**_

Bajando, vi a mi padre, mi tío, Pimlick y Bim en el taller. El tío Poomally y Pimlick le enseñaban a Bim hacer sombreros, el era el nuevo aprendiz.

-Eso, hijo, cada vez vas mejorando –animaba mi tío a Bim.

-¡Órale, Tarrant! ¿Por qué tan guapo? –me dijo de forma picarona Pimlick.

-Obvio para ver a su chica –dijo muy sonriente mi padre.

-¿Qué quieren que diga? Ya tengo mi media naranja –dije –Ahora, si me disculpan tengo unos asuntitos que hacer con MI Alicia –dije preparándome para a travesar el espejo que va directo a mi tienda a Sobretierra.

-¡Oye, quiero darte besito! –me dijo mi padre. Yo me acerqué para que me dé un beso en la mejilla, pero lo que hizo fue lamérmela.

-¡Agh!...¡Oye! –me quejé limpiándome su baba.

-La venganza es dulce –me dijo recordando que yo le hice eso una vez de niño, me pedía su besito antes de irme a la escuela y le dí una lamida en la mejilla como él me hizo. Y así me fui.

-Ay, jóvenes enamorados –rió mi padre.

-Oye –le decía mi tío –Y aquella noche, ¿nada más se besaron o también hubo aquel tropezón de apetitos? –comentó.

Mi padre se indignó y se tiró encima de él haciendole luchitas.

 _ **Someone to love  
Somebody new  
Someone to love  
Someone like you**_

Atravesando el espejo llegué primero al taller y saliendo abrí la tienda, seguía feliza, enmorado más bien, conformé las cortinas de la ventana que daba vista a la tienda, vi una mujer con su hija con un carrito lleno de flores.

Salí –Buenos días, señor –me saludó la niña -¿Quiere comprar unas flores?

-Claro –le dije -¿Me da ese ramo de rosas rojas y blancas? –pedí un bellísimo ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

-¿Es para su enamorada, señor? –preguntó sonriente la niña.

-Acertaste, mi pequeña amiguita –le dije a la nena.

 _ **Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Whoa, love me do**_

Tiempo después…

-Hola, Alicia, ¿cómo estás? Mira, te compré unas…¡No! Muy casual ese saludo –dije mientras caminaba a la casa de Alicia, meintras ensayaba cómo darle las flores –Buenos días, Alicia, te he comprado unas flores, mostrando cuánto te…¡No! Sueno peor que Don Ass-co –me dije –OK,OK, sólo sé tú mismo, sé tú mismo.

Ya cuando llegué a su casa, toqué la puerta y, ¿quién la abrio? La doncella, Mary.

-¡Señor Hightopp! –se impresionó.

-Buenos días, señorita Mary –la saludé caballerosamente -¿Se encuentra Alicia?

-Lo siento, señor, pero la señora y señorita Kingsleigh tuvieron que irse –dijo Mary –Tuvieron que ver a los Manchester, hubo una emergencia.

-¿Emergencia? –pregunté espántado -¿Qué ocurrió?

-Ni idea, pero creo que ocurrió algo muy grave.

¿Cuál era esa enmergencia? El negocio con la Iglesia Católica fue un fraude, un fracaso, poniendo a Los Ascot y los Manchester en la miseria. Y lo peor, Lowell le pidió a Margaret el divorcio.

Margaret lloraba terriblemente, mientras su hermana y madre la consolaban.

-¡Perdimos todo, nos quedamos sin ningún centavo! –decía entre lágrima –Dijo que yo tuve la culpa por tener la éstupida idea de hacer negocios con la Iglesia, me quitó el puesto de misionera y planea meter a Lowell en un internado porque ya no podemos mantenerlo.

Aquel comentario le hervió la sangre a Alicia, no podía permitir que su adorado sobrino esté en un internado -¡No! ¡No vamos a permitir eso, Maggie! Vamos ayudarte para que puedas tener a tu hijo –le dijo.

-Sí, amor, te podemos ayudar con nuestra compañía y así no habrá problemas –le dijo su madre.

-Pero, ¿qué dirán nuestras amistades respeto a eso? ¿Qué dirán cuando se enterán que ustedes me mantienen a mí y a mi hijo ya que su matrimonio fue…un fracaso? –preguntó preocupada Margaret.

-¡Que digan una verga! ¡Si yo fuera tú, me lo paso po el culo! –dijo con firmeza Alicia.

-¡Alicia! –se impactó su madre.

–Si quieres, podemos buscar un puesto en nuestra compañía para que puedas conseguir un trabajo y así podrás mantenerte a ti y a Harrison, pagarás su ropa, escuela, comida, estarás junto con nosotras.

-No, Alicia –se negó Margaret –No creo que pueda. Ustedes son mujeres de negocios y yo…yo ni sé cómo manejar una oficino –dijo llorando más -¡No! ¡Yo solamente estoy para estar casada, tener hijos y atender mi esposo, ese es mi mundo…¡Y lo perdí, Alicia! ¡Lo perdí! –se levantó y empezó a correr.

-¡Maggie! –trató de deternla la señora Kingsleigh, pero fue en vano.

Mientras, yo estaba en mi tienda, pensando qué había pasado con Alicia o con su herman o peor con Harrison, sea lo que sea, esperaba que todo le salga bien.

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando entró alguien que no esperaba que entrara. Era Alexandra, la mujer de Don Ass-co.

-¡Oh, Lady Ascot! –me sorprendí -¡Qué sorpresa verla y qué guapa obviamente!

Ella me sonrió –Buen día, señor Hightopp –me dijo de forma coqueta –Sólo vine a admirar su puesto, si no es mucha molesta.

-¡Oh, no! Adelante, observe todo lo que quiera, tal vez haya un sombrero que le guste –le dije con amabilidad. Ella empezó a observar los sombreros que exponía en la tienda.

-Ya se me hacía falta algo de distracción –mientras voletaba a verme sin darme cuanta ya que apuntaba algo en mi libro de cuentas, pero me obseraba deun modo de que me planea hacer algo no apropiado para una dama –Lamentablemente, el negocio de la familia anda en malas condiciones y mi esposo está en sutuaciones de crisis.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues…de verdad lo lamento –dije mientras me imaginaba a Don Ass-cp en crisisi, aguantando la risa.

-¡Uff, qué sed tengo! –dijo Alexandra acercándose a mi escritorio.

-¿Tiene sed? Yo también ¿Le gustaría una limonada? –le pregunté amablemente.

-Con mucho gusto –me dijo con su sonrisa coqueta.

Un minuto después traje dos vasos con limonada, uno para ella y otro para mí. No me di cuenta que ella dejó caer una tijera de mi escritorio "apropósito".

-¡Ay!, lo siento.

-Descuide, yo lo levanto –le dije mientras me agachaba para recoger la tijera que cayó bajo el escritorio.

Mientras buscaba la tijera, Alexandra, discreta, puso en mi limonada un líquido de color rojo. Al caer la limonada, el rojo se desvaneció manteniendo el color natural de la limonada.

-Listo, la encontré –anuncié.

Y así tomamos la limonada –A su salud –le dije cuando tomaba un sorbito.

De repente, comencé a sentir cono una clase de calor -¡Uff, hace calor! Me voy a tomar otro sorbito.

Y me lo tomé, pero más calor seguía teniendo. Era un calor muy raro, no un calor que te pueda dar el sol, más bien era un calor de…deseo.

-¿Quiere que le abra la puerta? –me sonrió Alexandra.

-Eh…sí, creo que…-decía mientras observaba su…su…¡su busto! ¿Estoy observando el busto de una mujer? Si mi padre me viera, me arrancaria los ojos.

De repente sentí un mareo que hizo caer sentado al piso.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –me decía Alexandra.

-Sí –le dije tratando de recuperar el conocimeinto –Sólo necesito un poco de…-la miré a ver, ella me sonreía de forma coqueta, de pronto pude sentir como una clase de …apetito; no era de dulces, ni pastel, ni de té, era un apetito muy…apasionado.

-La necesito a usted –me excité.

…

-¡No puedo creerlo! –decía indignada Alicia -¿Qué tan bajo pudo caer la codependiencia que Margaret tiene hacia Lowell? ¿Ahora se quiere deshacer de Harrison? ¿Y Margaret no pude evitarlo? –se quejaba.

-¿Qué quieres que se haga, Alicia? Margaret cree que ella tendrá que estar en el lugar de su esposo, así las he educado –le dijo su madre.

-Sí, pero tú decidiste cambiar en unirte a mí –le dijo Alicia.

-Bueno, es que yo estaba sola y tu me ayudaste que hacer con mi vida.

-¿Y no puedo hacer lo mismo con mi hermana?

-Claro, pero ella se tiene dejar ayudar –le explicó su madre –Cosa que no se deja.

-Sí, es cierto, pero yo no voy a permitir que se lleve a Harrison a un internado, sobre mi cadáver.

-Señorita Kingsleigh –la llamó Mary –El señor Hightopp vino y le trajo estas flores –le mostró el ramo que le regalé.

Ella con una sonrisa las tomó.

-Por lo menos a ti te tocó un buen hombre –dijo su madre sonriente.

-Sí –dijo Alicia con una sonrisa –Tal vez no sea un lord, pero es el idicado.

¿Indicado? Bueno, si me quitara encima a Alexandra. Estábamos en el taller detrás de la tienda, besuqueándonos y manoseandonos, hasta forzarnos en quitarnos la ropa.

-Oiga –le decía recuperando aire –Hagamos el amor –le dje excitado –Hay una cama en la habitación de arriba.

-Con gusto –me dijo Alexandra apasionada.

Ese extraño apetito que todavía tengo con desear gozar a una mujer, y Alexandra estaba ahí para darmelo.

Alicia iba a mi tienda, feliz del regalo que le dí.

Mientras, yo estaba con Alexandra en esa habitación , la tendí en la cama, me puse sobre ella y…¡ _TÓMALA, PERRA_!...¡Me conecté cuerpo a cuerpo con ella!

Lo movía salvajemente dentro de ella, hasta obtener un orgasmo y gemíamos con mucho placer al sentirlo -¡Uff, está tan caliente que se me va hacer chicharrón! –dije mientras seguía.

Alicia entró a la tienda -¿Sombrerero? ¿Sombrerero, dónde estás? –me buscaba, vio en el escritorio dos limonadas y un frasco con extraño líquido rojo y me seguía buescando hasta que empezó a oír nuestros gemidos desde arriba.

-Primera vez…que hago el amor…a una mujer –jadeaba mientras seguíamos.

-¿Todavía no se lo ha hecho a Alicia? –dijo Alexandra.

Y de pronto, me detuve -¿Alicia? –pregunté. Volví a entrar en sí, todo ese calor y exitación se me fue, y vi que estaba en una cama con una mujer que no es Alicia, me espanté.

-Pero…¿qué es todo esto? –dije indignado como si ella hubiese hecho un crimen.

Se abrió la puerta y Alicia nos encontró, en la cama, sin ropa y bañados de sudor.

-¡Alicia! –me espanté al ver la mientras cubría mi desnudez con la sábanas.

Ella espantada me dijo -¿Pero qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Alexandra? –reconoció a Alexandra.

-Alicia…no es lo que crees –trataba de decirle pero ella se fue molesta -¡Alicia! ¡No! ¡Espera! –me levanté de la cama al mismo tiempo queme vestía y Alexandra seguía en la cama muy sonriente con sus sucio plan hecho un éxito.

Alicia salió de la tienda muy molesta, yo salí medio vestido persiguiéndola -¡Alicia, espera! ¡Por favor! –la tomé del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –agitó su brazo para que la soltara.

-¡No es lo que parece! –le trataba de decir.

-¿Qué es lo que no parece? –me preguntó furiosa -¿Verte puteando con la vieja de Don Ass-co, como cuando puteabas en tu "calvario" de Salazen Grum? ¿Para eso me diste esas flores? ¿Para luego venir y que me vieras la cara de pendeja?

-¡No! ¡Alicia, entiende…sólo quiero!

-¿Quieres qué? ¿Para eso fue tu idea en ayudarme con mi compañía? ¿Para ser el primer Hightopp en crear sombreros en toda Sobretierra y así hacer que tu padre esté más orgulloso de ti?

-¡No, no, no, eso no tiene nada que ver! –le trataba de decir.

-¡Y tú criticabas al Viejo Stayne de que era un asqueroso mujeriego, cuando tú eres igual que él! ¡Eres igual que él, como Lowell, cómo todos los hombres! –dijo más furiosa.

-¡No digas eso, Alicia! ¡Por favor, déjame explicarte!

-¡Ya! –me detuvo -¿Por qué tienes que decepcionarme de esa manera? –me dijo esa palabras tan crueles que incluso, llegué a escucharlas en un tiempo en la boca de mi padre.

-Alicia…por favor…escúchame ¡Alicia! –trataba de consolarla hasta que ella me dá una bofetada -¡Chinga tu madre! –me insultó y se marchó.

-Alicia –vi como se alejaba mientras me sobaba la mejilla que me abofeteó.

Desilucionado, entré a mi tienda, seguía sobando mi mejilla que quedó roja. Me senté a la silla de mi escritorio recapacitando lo ocurrido, mientras Alexandra bajaba de la escalera cudbierta con sábanas, se acercó a mí y me acariciaba el hombro con sus dedos –Oh, no te preocupes, querido –me dijo consolándome –Ustes es joven, guapo y fuerte, habrá más chicas que querrán estar con usted.

Al oír eso, la miré. La miré con mucho rencor, como si ella fuese la culpable de lo ocurrido ¡Y lo era! Esa mujer que parece ser una dama de fina alcurnia era una cualquiera, esa Doña Ass-co.

Arrojé a Alexandra a la calle. Tal vez no sea adecuado para mí tratar así a una mujer. Mi padre me enseñó en tratar muy bien a las mujeres de todo, pero ella no tiene "M" de Mujer, tiene "M" de Mustia; otras palabras que investigué que empiecen con la letra M. Y si era necesario, la saqué a patadas y luego arrojé sus ropas en su cara.

-¡Y no vuelva a poner su asquerosa vagina en mi propiedad! ¡Mustia de Mierda! –la insulté y cerré la puerta con un aporreón.

-¡Dios! –azoté mis manos a mi escritorio. Poco tardé en encontrar un frasco con una pequeña cantidad de un líquido rojo en él.

En Infratierra…

-Tarrant encontró esto –dijo mi padre mostrándole a Mirana el frasco que encontré en mi taller –Conozco ese líquido –dijo Mirana analizando el rojo líquido del frasco.

-¡Yo también! –afirmó Iracebeth.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó mi madre.

-La posión _Venúrufis._

-Venúru…¿qué? –preguntaron mis padres unísonos.

- _Venúrufis_ unadroga muy potente –contó Mirana –Dicen que si lo tomas te da apetito sexual y te hace tener relaciones sin tener tu voluntad. Lo usan mucho los infieles y violadores.

-¿Algo así como el _ruphynol_? –preguntó el Tiempo.

-¡Es cierto! –contó Iracebeth –El Viejo Stayne me forzaba a beber eso cuando abusaba de mí.

-Tarrant dijo que después de haber bebido su limonada, comenzó a sentirse raro –contaba mi padre –Que tenía "antojitos" en querer acostarse con la vieja de Don Ass-co…bueno…desafortunadamente, Alicia lo vio.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Mirana preocupada-

-Le dio una bofetada y le dijo que me vaya a chingar –comentó mi madre –Tarramt se siente fatal.

-¿Y cómo quiere que se sienta? ¡Se dio un acostón con una mustia! –comentó el Tiempo, mi padre lo observó indicándole que no le gustó ese comentario –Sin su voluntad, obvio.

-¿Sben qué se me hace raro? –decía mi madre –Que esa tipa de Sobretierra haya tenido en su poder esta posión que es de Infratierra.

Sí, a muchos se le hizo raro de que Alexandra obtuvó esa posión.

…..

Esa tarde, estaba en la azotea de mi casa, viendo el atardecer, me sentía todavía fatal ¿Cómo es posible que le he hecho esto a mi Alicia? Por fin logré mostrarle que estoy locamente enamorado de ella y por la maldad de una "mustia", la perdí. Ya me estaba imaginando a Alicia, encerrada en su habitación, sintiéndose traicionada y defraudada llorando en su cama.

-Tarrant –escuché la voz de mi padre atrás de mí. Se acercó se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó para consolidarme -¡Ay, padre! ¡Me siento asqueroso! –le decía conteniendo las lágrimas –En pleno momento que le revelé a Alicia mi amor por ella, la perdí…¡No es justo! Cuando alguien obtiene un poco de felicidad, siempre hay alguien que quiere destruirlo –me quejé mientras él me soltaba. –Ahora ví porque no querías que vaya a Sobretierra.

-La gente de ahí es muy cruel, en eso estoy seguro –comentó mi padre -¿Y es cierto que lo primero que hiciste era verle la "pechuga"? –se impresionó algo indignado. Yo apenado, me sonrojé –No sabía qué me pasaba, estaba pendejo –le dije -¡Ya qué! Lo peor es que no podré recuperar a mi Alicia.

-No digas eso –me animó mi padre –Todavía puedes recuperarla, dile la verdad, muestra esa droga como evidencia y te creerá, eres bueno para decir la verdad cuando se trata de situaciones graves.

-¡Sí, claro! Tú no me creíste cuando conté que el Viejo Stayne le hacía "cosas sucias" a Iracebeth. Diciendo que lo que te decía era puro berrinche.

-Bueno, recuerda que en es tiempo estaba pendejo, todo lo que me decías era para mí "puro berrinche", pero Alicia es diferente, ella es demasiada inteligente y confiable para que te crea, digo; te creyó cuando descubriste que aún seguíamos vivos, ¿no?

-¿Pero, cómo desenmascarar a Alexandra? –pregunté.

-Tal vez se te ocurra algo –me comentó mi padre -¡Oye! ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías cinco años y te llevé a ver el Circo de Totters Button?

-Ah, el Circo "Maleante" de Totters Button –recordé ese día.

-¡Sí! Era un circo maleante –dijo mi padre recordando tal circo –Y ese escándalo terrible. Los padres pusieron un grito en el cielo mientras los niños lloraban descontroladamente. Los artistas les regalaban a ti y a los otros niños ardillitas, elevándolos con globos hacia las gradas, atados en ellos o dentro de frascos. Tú fuiste el primero en llorar porque la ardillita que te tocó murió cuando su globo reventó y el frasco cayó en el piso, destrozando al pobre animalito –recordaba cómo quedó la pobre ardillita –Después, ocurrió con los demás pequeños, cayendo sobre sus cabezitas, y lastimándose con las astillas de los frascos ya rotos…en ese momento cerraron el circo. Revelaste la asquerosa intención de los artistas.

-Padre, el que se le murió la ardillita despellejada por astillas, fue el niño de a lado –le corregí –Yo lloraba porque la ardillita que me tocó resultó ser una rata que después de sacarla de su frasco, me mordió. Tú quedaste neurótico, salimos del circo para buscar dónde curarme la mordida. ¡No eran ardillitas lo que nos regalaban, eran ratas!

-¡Eso es! ¡Ratas! Lograste revelar que fueron ratas, no ardillitas–me decía mi padre -¿Ves? Al igual como ocurrió en el circo, revela ese plan horrible de Alexandra. Ella es igual una ardillita que resulta ser una rata. Una dama de gran alcurnia que resulta ser una perra.

-¿Será posible? –me pregunté.

-O hasta imposible, digo; Alicia es buena para hacer lo imposible –me dijo mi padre.

-No lo sé…a ver a si mañana hablaré con Alicia. Hoy en día debe sentirse mal –dije –Pero, por favor, ya no quiero que me recuerden esa asquerosidad que hice, porque voy a tardar en superarlo –dije aún apenado.

-Va, que no se hable más del tema –aseguró mi padre.

-Hey, chavos –apareció mi tío Poomally –Oye, Tarrant, para levantarte un poco los ánimos, ¿quieres un poco de "acostón" caliente?

-¡POOMALLY! –rigió mi padre.

-¡Perdón, perdón, de chocolate caliente, quise decir!

-¡Oh, mierda! –dije sintiéndome peor, y me retiré.

-¿"Acostón", hermano? ¿Tenías que decir la palabra "acostón"? –le decía indignado mi padre.

-Es que está situación que le pasó me pone nervioso –explicó mi tío.

-¿Sabes qué? Chinga tu madre –le dijo mi padre retirándose.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo anda diciendo que vaya a chingar a su madre? –se quejó mi tío.

-¡Chinga tu madre! –le volvió a decir mi padre desde lejos.

-¡Tú ya la chingaste naciendo! –se defendió mi tío, recordándole que ellos vienen de la misma madre.

…

Alicia andaba llorando en su cama después de aquel suceso. Su madre muy discreta, tocó la puerta y asomó un poco su cabeza -¿Quieres compañía?

-Sí, má'…pasa –le dijo ella.

-Alicia, por favor…me duele verte así –le decía su madre.

¿Y cómo quieres que me vaya a sentir madre? Creí haber encontrado el hombre que amo y me viene con…con…¡Con eso! –lloraba más –Ahora entiendo cómo se siente Margaret….¿Por qué hay hombres tan…sinvergüenzas!

-¿Te digo algo? –decía la señora Kingseigh –Yo no creo que Tarrant haya sido capaz de hacerte tal acto….de por sí… además de que me parecía un poco…excentrico, parecía apreciarte mucho. De cómo eres, en lo que haces, te ama por ser diferente…y…además…yo no creo que tuvo la culpa de hacer eso con…Alexandra.

-¿Me quieres decir que Alexandra hizo algo para que Tarrant se acostara con ella?

-Tal vez –dijo la señora Kingsleigh –Aunque temo decirte, que después de haber invitado a Tarrant a cenar con los Ascot, vi cómo Alexandra lo observaba de manera que me daba espina, como si planeaba hacerle algo, incluso veía como te sonreía cuando lo presentaste ante él –decía su madre muy pensativa -Cuando entraste a su tienda, ¿no viste algo más, además de verlo a él con Alexandra?

Alicia paró de llorar y trató de recordar.

-¡Ese frasco! –recordó el frasco -¡Había un frasco con un líquido rojo! Quizás…

Y de pronto, se levantó de la cama y salió a su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó a su madre.

-¡A averiguar algo!

Salió de su casa y se fue directo a mi tienda. Ya era muy de noche, a esa hora, nadie se atrevería salir en la calle y menos una joven dama como Alicia. Pero ¿ya qué? Es mi Alicia.

Paró al escuchar un ruido en un callejón que se iluminaba en la luz de un farol. Vio a dos personas abrazándose, manosearse y besuqueándose. Se impactó a ver quienes eran -¡Lowell! –impresionó a su cuñado y vio con quien estaba -¿Alexandra?

La vieja de Don Ass-co también se impresionó.

-¿Alicia? Yo…-trataba de hablar Lowell -¿qué haces aquí?

Con sarcasmo, Alicia daba lentos aplausos mientras mostraba una cara de desilusión –¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Bravísimo! ¡Caíste donde deberías caer! –le dijo a su cuñado –¡Aprovechando en pedirle el divorcio a mi hermana y mandar a mi sobrino a un internado, nada más para andar con esta PERRA!

-Alicia…déjame explicarte –trataba de hablar Lowell.

-¿Y tú…tú resbalándote con él, como lo pinche zorra que eres después de haber engatusado a Tarrant? ¡A MI SOMBRERERO!

A Alexandra no parecía importarle –Por lo menos lo hizo bien –dijo en broma haciendo reír a Lowell.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que se acostara contigo? –le preguntó más molesta.

-Nada más la di una drogita que lo dejó muy calenturoso y me deseo –dijo muy cínica Alexandra.

-¿Qué droga?

-Una que tus amigos nos dio –dijo muy cínico Lowell.

-¿Cuáles amigos? –preguntó algo nerviosa Alicia.

De pronto, en la oscuridad del callejón, aparecieron dos hombres altos, vestidos de negro, uno más joven con un parche en el ojo derecho y otro más viejo, con una pierna amputada reemplazándola con un palo.

Alicia hizo cara como si hubiese visto dos fantasmas.

-Hola, Alicia –le saludó el Viejo Stayne.

-¡Lowell! ¡Alexandra! ¡Corran! –alertó Alicia, pero su cuñado la agarró del brazo antes de que se escapara –Lo siento, Alicia, pero tienes unos asuntos muy importantes que atender con los Stayne –le dijo arrojándola a los brazos del Viejo Stayne.

-¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! –Alicia luchaba en poder soltarse, mientras Ilosovic reía.

-Vamos a ver como reaccionará el Joven Hightopp cuando le entregue a su Alicia como la voy a dejar –dijo maliciosamente el Viejo Stayne y la arrojó en el suelo.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No me haga nada! ¡No! ¡No!

En Infratierra, las 3:33 de la mañana…

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Alicia! ¡Alicia, no! –se escuchaban mis gritos en mi casa. Mis padres se despertaron al escucharme y corrieron a mi cuarto. Vieron que me retorcía y gritaba a causa de mis pesadillas. Sonriente intentaba despertarme pero todo fue en vano.

-¡No sé qué le pasa! –le dijo a mis padres.

-¡Tarrant! ¡Tarrant, despierta! –me despertaba mi padre, sacudiéndome para poder despertar.

-¡NO! –grité a todo pulmón y me desperté, todo sudado y tratando de recuperar aire.

-Calma, hijo, respira…eso es…inhala…exhala –me guíba mi padre en mis ejercicios de respiración.

-¿Qué ocurrió, mi amor? ¿Qué soñaste? –me preguntaba mi madre.

-Alicia…algo le pasó a Alicia…¡Algo malo le pasó!

-Pero, ¿qué? –preguntaba mi madre más angustiada.

-No lo sé...pero ví que…tengo que ir a verla –dije levantándome de mi cama.

-¡Tarrant, no! –me detuvo mi padre –Mejor espérate hasta mañana.

-No, tengo que ir –dije así de repente saliendo de mi cuarto.

-¡Tarrant, espera! –me seguía llamando mi padre, pero yo ya me he ido.

Ya en Londres, corrí hacia su casa, pero no había nadie, salvo Mary quien me dio la dirección de un hospital. Lo más rápido que puede llegué a tal hospital.

Conforme caminaba en el pasillo, escuchaba a la señora Kingsleigh llorando en un cuarto, entré y vi un montón de médicos, enfermeras alrededor de un paciente, les abrí un espacio para ver el paciente.

-¡Alicia! –reconocí a mi Alicia en una camilla, inconsciente, llena de golpes, moretones, y varias herida y estaba abatida en sangre. La señora Kingsleigh estaba a lado de la camilla, llorando desconsoladamente, sosteniendo la mano de Alicia.

-Lo siento, no puede pasar –me tomó una enfermera sacándome del cuarto.

-Pero…es mi…es mi novia… –trataba de hablar.

-¡No puede pasar! –me sacó la enfermera, mientras la señora Kingsleigh derrama lágrimas sobre Alicia -¡Alicia! ¡Mi bebita! ¡Mi bebita, por favor, no te vayas! ¡Alicia por favor! ¿Quién te hizo esto? –lloraba al mismo tiempo que me cerraron la puerta.

Yo seguía en frente de la puerta, escuchando los llantos de la señora Kingsleigh, impactado al ver a mi Alicia en esas terribles condiciones.

-¿Quién fue? –me pregunté a mí mismo -¿Quién lastimó a mi Alicia?

 **¿Impactados?**

 **NOTA:**

 **Para la historia del circo y las ardillas me inspiré en un escándalo que ocurrió en un circo ruso; del cual no me acuerdo del nombre, y ocurrió un caso muy similar al que le pasó a Tarrant y a su padre, sólo que usar ardillitas, usaron hámsters.**

 **Igual, la frase que dice Tarrant "** _ **Cuando alguien obtiene un poco de felicidad, siempre hay alguien que quiere destruirlo**_ **" es la misma frase que J.M Barrie (interpretado también por Johnny Depp) dijo en Finding Nerverland, lo cual es muy cierto.**

 **Bueno…espero sus comentarios y hagan changuitos para que Alicia se recupere.**

 **¡SALUDOS!**


	18. Despertando a Alicia

Cap. 18 Despertando a Alicia

Estuve el resto de la noche y toda la mañana en el hospital, esperando noticias. Tiempo después llegó el señor Harcourt, Margaret y Harrison. Los cuatro estuvimos sentados en un banco frente al cuarto donde le hacían análisis de salud a Alicia. Harrison estaba entre su madre y yo, Margaret andaba rezándole un rosario por su hermana y yo no paraba de ver en frente con la esperanza de aquella puerta se vaya abrir.

-Mami –llamó Harrison a su madre -¿La tía Alicia se recuperará?

-Harrison, no me interrumpes cuando estoy rezando –le dijo Margaret sin verlo. Me sorprendía la manera fria de cómo le habló al niño. Muy parecido a Lowell.

-Sí, Harrison –le dije dulcemente al niño acariciándole la cabeza –Tu tía va a recuperarse, ya verás. Pobrecito, él quiere mucho a su tía, creo que ella es su única aliada, ya que tiene unos padres muy ausentes. Y ya que mencioné de ausencia, me preguntaba por qué Lowell no estaba con ellos.

-¿Qué pasó con el señor Manchester? –le pregunté a Margaret cunado terminó de rezar. Ella me vio de forma dura –Está en unos asuntos. Cosa que usted no debe involucrarse.

El señor Harcourt se acercó un poco más a mí –Se están divorciando –me susurró en el oído.

-¿Qué? –me sorprendí.

-El negocio con la Iglesia Católica fue un fiasco, dejando a los Ascot y los Manchester a la miseria, ahora el señor Manchester le está pidiendo a su esposa el divorcio y mandarán a Harrison a un internado porque no pueden mantenerlo.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso -¿Y Alica y la señora Kingsleigh no pueden ayudarlos? –pregunté.

-Le ofrecieron su ayuda, pero se negaron.

Miré a ver a Harrison, estaba temiendo por él, no deberían hacerle eso, era un pequeño inocente, la adoración de mi Alicia. Más sorprendido quedé cuando vi en su mejilla izaquierda un moretón –Harrison, ¿qué te paso en la carita? –le pregunté. Él se quedó callado y volteó a ver a u madre –Se cayó jugando en la escalera –me contestó aún sin voltear a vernos, como si escondira algo.

Yo no le creí, yo conocía esos moretones y no puede ser causada por una caída en la escalera.

-Disculpen –se oyó una dulce voz. Volteé a ver. Era el Profesor Dodgson, traía un ramo de flores.

-¡Profesor! –me levanté y nos abrazamos.

-¿Hay noticias? –preguntó angustiado mientras lo soltaba.

-Nada, profesor, siguen averiguando qué le ocurrió.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-La encontraron en un callejón, inconsciente y mal herida –contó el señor Harcourt –Unos hombres la forzaron a entrar en ese callejón y la golpearon, la policía la encontró y le avisaron a la señora Kingsleigh –volteó a verme –Ella dijo que salió a verlo a su tienda.

Y yo sabía por qué salió, para que yo pueda explicarle lo ocurrido conmingo y con Alexandra.

-¿Lowell? –reaccionó Margaret al ver a su esposo. Él ni viró a verla –Arreglé este asunto –dijo con firmeza –No nos vamos a divorciar, ni llevar a Harrison a un internado…ya sé cómo aliviarnos de la quiebra.

A Margaret se le brillaron los ojos de la ilusión -¿De verdad? –preguntó ampliando una sonrisa y se levanta para abrazarlo -¡Oh, Lowell, gracias! ¡En serio muchas gracias! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz!

Yo me impacté a oír eso. ¡No podía creer lo que dijo ella! ¡Su hermanita está en un hospital muriéndose y ella feliz de que no se divorciará del patán de su esposo! ¡Eso es: NO tener dignidad!, como dijeron una vez mi padre y mi abuelo

-¿Y usted qué hace aquí? –me preguntó Lowell viéndome como si fuese un delicuente -¿No debería estar fabricando sus ridículos sombreros y revolcarse con la puta con quien se acostó?

-¿Disculpen? –dije defendiéndome.

-No se haga el inocente, señor Hightopp –me dijo ahora Margaret con una mirada acusadora –Si usted estuvo en la cama con otra mujer, siéndole infiel a mi hermana, ya lo supimos todos, debería darle verguienza…¡Usted fue el causante de porque Alicia está aquí en este hospital!

-¡Por favor, señores! –trataba de calmar la situación el señor Hartcourt –Hoy no es hora de…

-No, señor Hartcourt –lo detuve –No se preocupe. Son asuntos míos –miré a los Manchester poniéndome a la defensiva -Cosa que ustedes no deben involucrarse –les dije con firmeza.

-Vámonos, Margaret –dijo Lowell –No es bueno juntarse con gentuza. Harrison, vámonos.

-Pero quiero ver a mi tía Alicia –rogó Harrison

-Harrison, obedece a tu padre –le dijo Margaret.

El pobre niño cayó la cabeza.

Yo me agaché a su altura –Descuida, Harrison –le dije con amabilidad –Cuando tu tía se recupere, yo te aviso, ¿va?...y por favor… –miré el moretón de su mejilla –…ten más cuidado la proxima vez que estés jugando en la escalera.

-OK, señor Hightopp –me dijo Harrison abrazándome.

-¡Harrison! –le seguía llamando su padre.

Conformé veía que se alejaban los Manchester, vi que Margaret se aferraba al brazo de su esposo, mientras que Harrison caminaba desanimado a sus espaldas. No podía creer que Margaret le importara más la situación con su esposo que lo que le estaba pasando a Alicia. La bilis me hervía por el coraje.

De repente, se abrió la puerta. Yo volteé esperanzado, pero todo me cambió al ver al doctor con la mirada baja y la señora Kingsleigh quien seguía llorando.

Tiempo después…

-Lo siento mucho –eso nos dijo el doctor después de decirnos el diagnóstico de Alicia. El Profesor Dodgson y el señor Hartcourt quedaron atónitos, la señora Kingsleigh seguía llorando y yo…yo sentía como si alguien me clavara un cuchillo en el corazón. Mi querida Alicia estaba gravemente mal. Conteniendo las lágrimas, me acerqué a la señora Kingsleigh para abrazarla –Lo siento mucho, señora Kingsleigh –le dije mientras ella lloraba mojando mi hombro con sus lágrimas -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi bebita? ¿Por qué a mi Alicia, Dios mío, por qué? –lloraba más, yo igual derramaba lágrimas.

En Infratierra…

-¡Carajo! Ya no aguanto esta angustia de que algo malo le había pasado a Alicia –dijo mi madre ansiosa, caminando como león enjaulado. Toda mi familia y amigos esperaban noticias en el portal que estaba en mi casa.

-¡Ya vino! –anunció Mally viéndome apareciendo a través del espejo, todos se acercaron.

-¿Qué pasó, Tarrant? ¿Cómo está Alicia? ¿Está bien? –me preguntaba mi padre.

Con los ojos llorosos, miré a todos esperanzados.

-Alicia…Alicia…cayó en estado de coma.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? –todos reaccionaron espantados.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? –preguntó asustada Mirana.

-Iba a verme en mi tienda, ayer en la noche, pero un tipo la tomó de sorpresa, la llevó a un callejón oscuro y…le dio golpes muy fuertes hasta dejarla inconsciente.

-¡No puede ser! –reaccionó el Tiempo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Sufrió muchos golpes en la cabeza, ocasionándole una fractura craneana –seguía contando –Y por eso, no llegaba oxígeno a su cerebro…los doctores están haciendo lo posible para despertarla, pero…dicen que… haya posibilidaddes que se vaya a…a…a…-no soporté más. Lloraba horriblemente. Mi padre me abrazó mientras él lloraba.

Todos lloraban, incluso Sonriente, no podíamos creer lo que no estaba pasando, nuestra Alicia estaba al borde de la muerte. Nadie quería creer que nuestra querida amiga, salvadora, campeona estaba en sus últimos días. No podíamos perderla.

Esa misma noche, en Londres…

Volví al hospital, entré a la habitación donde estaba Alicia. Ella seguía incosciente, menos mal que le limpiaron y vendaron las heridas, más de su cabeza., el cuarto estaba lleno de ramos de flores y regalos con tarjetas que decían: _Mejórate._ La señora Kingsleigh estaba a lado de la cama sosteniéndole la mano, se veía muy cansada y con sueño, pero con la mirada llena de esperanza.

-¿Cómo sigue? –pregunté, viendola muy tranquila entre esos espántosos golpes en su bello rostro.

-Igual –dijo la señora Kingsleigh my cansada –Ni siquiera dándole agua, logró despertarla. Y…¿usted cree que logre despertar? –me preguntó.

-Sí…yo creo que sí…ella es fuerte –dije esperanzado –Si ella es capaz de hacer imposiblidades, creo que esta que tiene lo lograrará…tengo mucha fé en ella.

-¿Usted ama a mi hija, señor Hightopp? –me preguntó.

Yo le sonreí –Más de lo que usted cree, señora Kingsleigh. No porque ella es muy hermosa, si no por lo maravillosa que es…en todo lo que ha logrado…como supera todo…por ser una gran mujer…la amo enormemente.

Ella sonrió, pero yo con timidez decía –A pesar de que…-la miré con pena –Creo que le contó lo ocurrido conmigo y con…Lady Ascot.

Ella insistió con seriedad.

-Si usted está indigninada por eso, lo siento mucho, yo no quise que pasara estas cosas…Lady Ascot me…

-Lo sé, lo entiendo –me dijo la señora Kingsleigh con amabilidad –Yo no creo que usted sea capaz de hacerle eso a mi hija…siempre me dio mala espina Alexandra y cuando lo vio de una forma que no me agradó en la cena con los Ascot…siempre noté que tenía un plan malvado en mente.

Yo le sonreí .

–Se me hizo raro que Margaret no haya venido –dijo extrañada.

-Vino un momento en la mañana, pero llegó Lowell y le dijo que el asunto de la quiebra se arrelgó y que no habrá divorcio, lo bueno es que Harrison no irá a ningún internado y se fue...feliz de que no se va a separar de él –le conté.

-¿Qué? ¿Se fue feliz? ¿Y no le importó cómo estaba su hermana? –se impresionó la señora Kingsleigh y yo hice cara de que posiblemente sea cierto –De por sí, Margaret está muy aferrada a él –dijo ella más tranquila –Alicia tiene razón, su codependencia hacia Lowell ha llegado lejos. Ahora lo que más me preocupa es Harrison.

-Señora Kingsleigh –la llamé un tanto preocupado tras mencionar a Harrison –Sé que no debo involucrarme en sus asuntos o de sus hijas…pero…yo creo que…su yerno golpea a su nieto.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Es que…cuando vinieron, vi que el niño tenía un moretón en su mejilla, Margaret me dijo que él se cayó jugando en la escalera…pero…no le creí.

Vi la cara de angustia de la señora –Tal vez contradiga a Margaret, pero creo que separarse de Lowell no le vendría mal y más si lo hace por el niño. Si se llegan a divorciar, por lo menos que Margaret tenga la custodia de Harrison y pueda…no sé…trabajar para ellos dos solamente. O que también se una en su compañía –le daba ideas.

-Eso mismo le dijimos, señor Hightopp, pero no quiere, para Margaret el mundo gira en torno a su esposo.

Al oír eso, caí desanimado.

-La veo muy cansada –le dije viendo que casi se estaba cayendo por el sueño –Si quiere, puede ir a su casa a dormir, mientras me quedó a cuidar Alicia y mañana pueda volver –le dije.

-Oh, señor…no quiero separarme de ella…¿y si le pasa algo?

-Si pasa algo, mandaré a alguien para que le avísen –le sonreí –Ándele, señora, le vendría bien descansar, tampoco quiero que a usted le pase nada –le dije tomándole de la mano.

-Está bien –dijo rendida y levantándose.

Pero antes de irse, me dijo –Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, señor Hightopp, por todos, en especial por Alicia.

-No hay de qué, señora Kingsleigh –le sonreí. Ella se acercó y me abrazó.

Ya cuando ella se fue, me senté en la misma silla donde ella estaba sentada a lado de Alicia.

Con mucho cuidado, apoyé mi frente contra la de ella mientras le decía –Por favor, Alicia…despierta… vamos, tienes que despertar –mismo me hizo ella cuando estuve a punto de morir cuando perdía mi muchosidad –Despierta…sé que tú lo lograrás…siempre has logrado lo imposible. Ahora logra esta imposibilidad de despertar de este dolor que te está agonizando…hazlo por tu familia, por ti, por mí…por nuestro amor.

Al siguiente día…

Casi pude dormir sentado en esa silla toda la noche, pero cuidar alguien en estado de coma no era tarea facil. Ni siquiera comí, causandome unas pequeñas convulsiones por el hambre.

Oí que alguien tocaba la puerta, se abrió y el que la tocó se asomó -¿Puedo?

–Pasa, padre.

Era mi padre, entró trayendo un ramo de flores y una caja. Dejó la caja y puso el ramo de flores en los otros regalos -¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó acercándose a Alica y le acaricia suavemente la cabeza –Igua –le contesté –Por lo menos el doctor dijo que su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio avanzan bien, lo cual puede ser buena señal.

Él viró para verme. Notó mis convulsiones –Supuse que no comiste nada –dijo sacando algo en su abrigo, algo que estaba envuelto en un trapo –Ten, te lo hizo tu madre –tomé aquello y resultó ser un pedazo de budín de pan y mantequilla.

-¿Qué traes en esa caja? –pregunté viendo la caja que trajo. Él sonrió y la abrió.

-¿Dinah? –ví que adentro estaba la gatita de Alicia, Dinah -¿Por qué la trajiste?

-Recordé un truco que tu abuela hizo cuando trabajaba de enfermera en Crimson. Tuvo un paciente que sufrió lo mismo que Alicia y ella le hizo esto, chaca no más –dijo cargando a Dinah mientras ella maullaba –Ya, ya, ya bonita, ya, vamos a despertar a tu dueña –dijo poniéndola sobre Alicia, mientras yo observé que en la caja estaban mis tres gatitos –Trea a los demás –me pidió mi padre. Tomé la caja se la di y él hecho a Fez, Salacot y Cupcake sobre Alicia, ellos junto con Dinah, andaban y maullaban sobre ella –Cuando el paciente sintió el pelaje suavecito y oyó los maullidos de unos gatitos que tu abuela le echó encima, logró despertarse del coma y se recuperó rápidamente como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

-Wow…a toda madre –dije -¿Y crees que funcione con ella? –le pregunté.

-Eso espero…a tu abuela si le resultó…más que esos medicamentos que te dejan pedo e idiota.

Reí al esuchar eso, pero todavía sentía angustia, mi padre lo notó -¿Te pasa algo? Te ves preocupado.

-No, yo…bueno…es que estaba pensando en Harrison.

-¿Quién?

-El sobrino de Alicia –le dije –Es un niño muy lindo, pero creo que su padre le pega…ayer lo vi con un moretón, su madre dijo que se cayó, pero…no le creo…estoy seguro de que su padre le golpea –decía más preocupado –No puedo creer que haya hombres con esa estúpida idea, de que la mejor forma para educar a los niños es dándole golpes. Tú, que fuiste un padre severo conmigo, jamás te atreviste a ponerme una mano encima, ni siquiera cuando el Viejo Stayne te lo aconsejaba.

-No –dijo mi padre –Nunca me atreví –y rió tras recordar algo –Y eso de que tu madre me amenazaba que si lo hiciera, me sacaría de la casa desnudo. No, Tarrant. La violencia hacia los niños no es para educar, si no; como decía tu abuelo, para "pendejear" –rió un poco más.

Saqué mi reloj de bolsillo y observé la hora –En media hora vendrá la señora Kingsleigh. Le dije que vaya a descansar.

De pronto, un ruido nos llamó la atención, vimos que Alicia daba pequeños movimientos pero bruscos, haciendo que los gatitos cayeran de la cama asustados, Alicia se sacudía y trataba de respirar.

-¡Alicia! –me alarmé acercándome a ella -¡Calma, querida! ¡Por favor, cálmate! ¡Estás a salvo! –mi padre y yo tratábamos de calmarla. Cuando mi padre estuvo a punto de salir para buscar a los médicos, Alicia se despertó de golpe, trayendo consigo mucho aire.

Resultó. ¡Dio resultado! ¡El plan de mi padre! ¡El truco de mi abuela la salvó!

Ella con su mirada, trataba de buscar a alguien hasta que nos encontró -¿Sombrerero? ¿Señor Hightopp? –nos observó –Son ustedes…¡De verdad, son ustedes! –sonrió pero seguía adolorida. Mi padre y yo reíamos y a la vez llorabamos de alegría.

-Bienvenida de regreso a la vida, Alicia –le dijo mi padre acariciándole la cabeza.

-Sombrerero…eres tú…estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo –me decía.

-Sí, Alicia, estuve contigo y siempre voy a estar contigo –le dije y nos dimos un beso –Alicia, perdóname…perdón por lastimarte, por defraudarte. Yo nunca te quise hacer esto…yo jamás te sería infiel…lo que pasó es que, Alexandra…

-Lo sé –dijo de repente Alicia –Sé lo que te hizo. Ya lo supe todo. Alexandra te drogó.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ella me lo contó…me lo contó junto con Lowell…

-¿Junto con Lowell? ¿Cómo?

-Los encontré besuquéandose en un callejón…El callejón…Lowell está con ellos…¡Lowell está con ellos! –alzaba la voz asustada.

-¿Con quiénes, Alicia? –le preguntó mi padre.

-Lowell me entregó ante ellos…me metieron al callejón y me…hicieron esto…para luego entregarte a ti y para ver cómo reaccionarás si me vieras toda lastimada.

-¿Quiénes, Alicia? ¿Quiénes? –le seguía preguntando.

Ella nos vio con mucho miedo –Los Stayne.

El terror nos llegó a mí y a mi padre. Los Stayne lastimaron a Alicia ¿Cómo es posible?

-Creo que tambien sobrevivieron en el choque del tren.

-¡No sean mamones! –maldijo mi padre.

Ya puede ser posible que los Stayne siguen causando terror y peor, con Lowell como su complice.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? –preguntó muy angustiada Alicia viéndome. Mientras yo pensaba.

-OK, esto tengo en mente. Padre, necesito que regreses a Infratierra y vayan a preguntarle al Tiempo si siguen con vida los Stayne. Y en caso de problemas…prepárense.

-Va.

-Alicia…-tomé de las manos a Alicia –Pase lo que pase, quédate aquí, tú y tu madre. Que no salgan del hospital, ni cuando te den de alta, ¿de acuerdo?

-OK, pero ¿qué hay de ti?

-Voy a averiguar si es cierto…primero veré a Lowell si anda con esos perros –dije saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Tarrant! –me llamó mi padre –Por favor, ten mucho cuidado –me rogó.

-Lo tendré –dije ya partiendo.

-Señor Hightopp, tengo mucho miedo –le dijo Alicia a mi padre.

-Calma, Alicia. Todo va a salir bien –la calmaba acariciándole la cabeza –Por ahora manténte a salvo. Tú y tu madre. Mientras voy hacer lo que me pidió Tarrant…¡Chamacos, a la caja! –metió los gatitos a la caja.

…

-¿Señora Kingsleigh? –llamaba a la madre de Alicia buscándola entre los pasillos, sentía que me estaba axfisiando debido a los nervios que tenía. Trataba de no sufrir otro ataque de pánico, incluso me encontraba con enfermeras que me preguntaban si estaba bien al ver recuperar la respiración.

-¿Señora Kingsleigh? –la seguía llamando hasta que por fin la encontré en la entrada -¡Señora Kingsleigh! Por fin la encontré –me acerqué a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Hightopp? –preguntaba preocupada -¿Ocurrió algo con Alicia?

-No, ella está bien…despertó.

-¿Despertó? ¿Y cómo está? ¿Sigue grave?

-No, señora, no, ella está bien, muy bien, pero…-trataba de estar tranquilo por darme cuenta que ella me observaba con angustia –Necesito que haga esto –le decía –No vayan a salir del hospital. Para nada salgan, ni siquiera cuando den de alta a Alicia.

-¿Por qué? Me está asustando, señor Hightopp, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tranquila, sólo le pido que se calme…usted y Alicia están en peligro y por eso necesito que estén aquí.

-¿Peligro? ¿De qué?

-Eso es lo que voy averiguar. Por ahora le pido que no salgan –y vi que ella seguía asustada –No se preocupe, no dejaré que nada les pasé–terminé de decirle dándole un beso en la frente. –Nada más quedense aquí, estarán seguras –y me marché del hospital.

…...

Con mucha dificultad traté de encontrar la casa de los Manchester hasta que la encontré.

Toqué la puerta y me recibió Margaret -¿Qué hace aquí? –me preguntó viendome como un delicuente –Margaret…señora Manchester, ¿está su esposo? Tengo que hablar con él.

-Lo siento, pero él no…-me iba cerrar la puerta pero la detuve –Por favor es urgente –le rogé –Se trata de Alicia.

Al oír el nombre de su hermana, me dejó pasar -¿De qué se trata? –me preguntaba.

-Señora Manchester…por favor, no lo tome a mal –le trataba de decir –Pero debe saber esto y es muy grave….su esposo es cómplice del atacante de Alicia.

-No…no le creo –me decía –No le creo nada, usted…está mintiendo ¡Usted está loco! ¡Tanto fabricar sombreros lo dejó loco! ¡Miente!

-Su hermana me lo contó cuando recuperó el conocimiento. Él estuvo con él cuando la agredió –le trataba de decir, pero ella se negaba –No, no puede ser…él no sería capaz. Ella dice eso porque…porque ella está en contra de mi matrimonio…¡Sí! Es por eso que dijo eso –seguía diciendo.

-Margaret, entiende que su esposo no es un buen hombre –le decía casi rogándolo –No es el hombre que usted cree, ¡Entiende! ¡Use la cabeza!

-¡Señor Hightopp! –oí al pequeño Harrison lo vi con la cara brillando de ilusión -¿Qué pasó? ¿Despertó? ¿Mi tía Alicia despertó?

Pero vi en él algo que me causó miedo, en su cuello tenía marcas. Más que marcas, moretones y raspones causadas por manos, como si alguien había intiendado estrangularlo -¿Qué te pasó en el cuello, Harrison? –le pregunté al ver sus marcas, pero él se quedó callado –Harrison, por favor, dime ¿qué te pasó en el cuello? ¿Ah? –él siguió callado y vio a su mamá.

-Volvió a caerse –dijo sin voltear a vernos. Yo ya llegué al límite.

-No le creo –le dije con seriedad –Yo no creo que esas marcas fueron causadas por una caída –le decía pero ella ni volteó a verme –Esas marcas son de manos, Margaret, como si alguien lo intentó estrangular.

-¡No diga esas barbaridades! –se defendía ella.

-Señora, por favor, dígame…¿Lowell golpea a su hijo?

Ella lo que quería era alejare de mí –Lo que pasa es que…Harrison se porta mal y…Lowell sólo trataba de corregirlo –decía pretextos inútiles.

-¡Margaret, escucha! ¡Tenga en cuenta con qué tipo de hombre está! ¡No puede lastimar así al niño!

-¡Sólo lo está disciplinando!

-La disciplina es otra cosa, la violencia nunca formará la educación de un niño…¿Qué hara si lo llegue a matar? ¡Lowell es un hombre peligroso! ¡Esto que están viviendo no es bueno para su hijo!

-¡Pero Lowell es mi esposo! ¿Por qué no lo entiende? –decía ella empezando a llorar.

-¡Es un mal hombre! –le alcé la voz –¡Le es infiel, maltrata a su hijo y por su culpa, Alicia estuvo al borde de la muerte!

-¡Pero todo lo hace para salvar nuestro matrimonio!

Cusndo oí eso, sentí que la sangre se me heló -¿Me está diciendo que ya lo sabía? ¿todo este tiempo? –dije impactado -¿Sabía que Lowell estuvo con los Stayne? –ella me miraba como si hubiese hecho un crimen –No puedo creer lo bajo que usted llegó –le dije decepcionado –No puedo creer lo que usted sea capaz por un hombre que no vale la pena, poniendo en peligro a su hermana, a su madre, a su hijo…A su familia… Usted no tiene dignidad.

En serio…Margaret era todo lo contrario a Alicia…¡Y Peor! Mi Alicia era fuerte, valiente, libre de manejar su vida y tomar sus decisiones. Margaret era débil, cobarde, aferrada con "cadenas" a un patán con la ilusión de una bella familia perfecta, cuando en realidad estaba en un infierno.

-¡Margaret! –se escuchó la voz indignada de Lowell, al verme, me observó como un intruso -¿Qué hace este engendro de prostituta en mi casa?

Yo ya tenía una pista que es cómplice de los Stayne; llamarme "engendro de prostituta" como ellos me insultaban, todo estaba claro. Furioso, me acerqué a él, lo tomé del cuello y apoyé su espalda contra la pared -¡Eres un…! ¿Qué sabes de los Stayne? ¡Dímelo!

-¡No sé de qué me habla! –me decía Lowell tratando de liberarse.

-¡Usted es cómplice de que esos malditos perros lastimaran a mi Alicia! ¿Lo niega? ¿Eh? ¡HABLA, PUTO! – los ojos se me tornaron rojos de la ira rodeados por ojeras negras mientras empezaba a estrangularlo.

-¡Señor Hightopp! ¡No! –me apartó Margaret de su esposo y lo protegió con su espalda. Yo me calmé.

-¡Se lo advierto, señor, lárguese de mi casa! ¡Si no llamó a la policía! ¡Lárguese! –me ordenó Lowell.

-Lo voy a vigilar muy de cerca –dije de forma amenazante. Él reaccionó al escuchar eso, como si alguien más le hubiese dicho lo mismo que le dije.

Furioso, iba a mi tienda. Todavía no podía creer qué tan bajo cayó Margaret, convirtiéndose en enemiga de su propia hermana. Mi madre le daría cien bofetadas para que recapacitara.

-¡Extra, extra! ¡La joven Alicia Kingsleigh, encontrada herida en un callejón! ¡Extra, extra! ¡Supuesto ataque violento hacia Alicia Kingsleigh! –pasé donde un niño vendía periódicos. Vi que lo ocurrido de Alicia estaba en primera plana -¿Quiere el periódico, señor? –me dijo el niño y compré uno.

Llegando a mi tienda, leía la noticia de Alicia en mi taller. El titular decía: " _Alicia Kingsleigh, encontrada inconsciente y gravemente herida en un callejón a dos cuadras de su casa_ " y la noticia decía _"Hija menor del difunto, Charles Kingsleigh, encontrada incosnciente, la policía dice haber sido atacada por un delicuente"._ El corazón se me partió al ver la foto de Alica golpeada e inconsciente que la editoral tomó. Conformé leía la noticia, más coraje tuve al leer la columna u opinión del autor al final de la noticia _-¿Estas son, sin duda, las consequencias que una mujer ha de padecer por no tomar las normas que la sociedad le indique al no obtener marido y dedicarse al hogar_? –El machismo en Londres cada vez me tenía impactado –Por Dios, este país ya se está yendo al carajo –comenté arrojando el periódico a la basura. El coraje se me pasó al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta de mi tienda, indicando que había llegado clientes.

Salí del taller y cuando vi a tales clientes, hice cara como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Joven Hightopp –dijo el cliente con una pata de palo, sonriéndome.

-Me meo –dije cuando vi a los Stanye frente a mí.

Ilosovic sacó un trapo y me lo apretó en la nariz. El trapo tenía un olor que me causaba sueño. Cloroformo. No supe qué sucedió después.

 _Al fin Alicia despertó y se reconcilió con Tarrant, pero ahora tendrán que enfrentarse de nuevo con los Stayne. ¿Cómo lo harán? ¿Logrará Tarrant salvar a Alicia y a su madre a tiempo? ¿Margaret podrá usar su "estúpida" cabeza y darse cuenta que montruo es su esposo? Eso lo dirá el tiempo y no me refiero a "Tic-Toc" sino el verdadero tiempo._

 _¡Comentarios, por favor!... n_n._


	19. Las intenciones de Don Ass-co

**OTRA ADVERTENCIA:**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO VA CONTENER ALGO QUE LES MARCARÁ DE POR VIDA, NO APTO PARA DÉBILES DE CORAZÓN. LOS QUE QUIERAN ATREVERSE A LEERLO, PREPAREN MUCHOS PAÑUELOS Y LOS CORAZONES Y ESTÓMAGOS BIEN FUERTES! CHEQUEN Y DENME SUS COMENTARIOS.**

Cap. 19 Las intenciones de Don Ass-co

Recuperaba el conocimiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Todavía tenía cerrados los ojos, pero podía escuchar a alguien haciendo ruidos amortiguados, como si alguien tuviese una mordaza. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, y pude ver claramente que estaba tirado en el suelo. A mi lado estaba mi padre, tirado al suelo, atado y amordazado. Vi que su cara estaba llena de golpes, el más claro fue su ojo izquierdo que lo tenía morado tras recibir una paliza. Espantado, traté de ayudarlo, pero me di cuenta que igual estaba atado y amordazado como él. El pánico empezaba entrar en mí. Mi padre negaba con su cabeza, tratando de avisarme que me calmara, me empecé a agitar, no podía respirar y peor con una mordaza puesta. Mi padre, aun atado, me guíaba para poder inhalar y exhalar por la nariz. Se logró.

Me di cuenta que estábamos encerrados en un cuartito donde se guardaba material extra. Mi padre trataba, por lo menos, sentarse. Lo logró. Pegó su espalda a su rincón. Yo intentaba acercarme a él y llegué aferrarme a su hombro. Papá sacudía la cabeza para liberar su boca de la mordaza. Pudo.

-Oye…-decía recuperando aire –Iba a hacer…lo que me pediste…pero él me tomó por sorpresa…cuando venía la tienda y…me dio una buena madriza –contó riendo un poco –Vi que te tenían dormido por cloroformo.

Yo me sacudía para quitarme la mordaza –Por lo menos,…¿sabes si Alicia y su madre están bien? –dije hablando.

-Sí…de hecho vi a la señora Kingsleigh, pidiendo seguridad en el cuarto de Alicia.

-Menos mal –murmuré.

-Ahora hay que…desatarnos… –comenzaba a tratar de liberar sus manos que estaban atadas a su espalda –E, informarle a los demás…

Yo sacudía mis manos igual atadas y de mi manga izquierda salió una tijerita.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó mi padre sorprendido.

-¿Nunca has oído la frase "tener un as bajo la manga"? –le pregunté. Yo tenia la manía de estar cargado de mis herramientas de trabajo, uno nunca sabe cuándo necesitara un hili, una tijera o una aguja, y no para hacer sombreros sino para lo que sea.

-En serio, eres en realidad mi "Cabroncito" –me sonrió mi padre admirado y a la vez orgulloso.

Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta y entró el Viejo Stayne sonriéndonos –Muy bien Hightopp, es hora de hablar de negocios con ustedes.

-¿De qué putos negocios nos quieres hablar? –dijo mi padre a la defensiva mientras yo me aferraba a él.

Nos sacó de tal cuarto y nos llevó a la tienda. Habían cerrado las cortinas para mantener discreción. Vi a los Manchester reunidos con Hamish Ascot.

-¡Lord Ascot!–le gritaba alarmado -¡Huya! ¡Estos hombres son peligrosos! Huya, pronto!

Pero Hamish reía, Yo me extrañaba.

-Mi querido, señor Hightopp… –volteó a vernos.

-¿Cuál de los dos? ¿El ruco o el chamaco? –preguntó mi padre.

-¿Por qué tengo que huír de un socio que me ayudará a aliviarme de la quiebra? –dijo de forma cínica.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ayudarlo? –preguntaba más extrañado -¿A qué se refiere? –le pregunté al Viejo Stayne que me sostenía.

-No se haga –dijo Hamish –Usted proviene de aquelllas tierras las cuales el señor Stayne me ha ofrecido para incluír en mi compañía. Con ellas ganaremos todo el dinero que hemos perdido…a causa de la Compañía Kingsleigh y Kingsleigh.

-¿Tierras? ¿Cuáles tierras? –preguntó mi padre sintiendo mala espina.

-Déjeme contarle algo, señor Hightopp –empezaba hablar Hamish –Cuando Alicia y yo éramos pequeños, ella solía contarme sobre…curioso sueño que ella tuvo donde persiguía a un conejo blanco con chaleco y reloj e hizo que cayera a una tierra muy extraña donde los animales y flores hablaran, que jugaba al croquet con una reina con cabeza grande, se encontraba con un gato sonriente, una oruga azul y…que tomó el té con un encantador y particular…sombrerero loco –me observó.

¡Oh, no! Esta situación se veía más canija.

-Siempre pensaba que era muy absurdo en haber soñado un absurdo lugar del cual, ella lo llamó el País de las Maravillas…decía que fue tan real para ser un sueño…yo la taché de loca, como todo el mundo; excepto su padre. Pero, ahora en haberlo conocido a usted y esa particular liebre que estropeó mi cena; y la cual la llamó su amigo. Pude darme cuenta de que aquel País de las Maravillas no fue un sueño infantil de Alicia…Que es un lugar real…Así que dígame, Hightopp –se acercó a mí y me vio a la cara -¿Es usted el Sombrerero Loco que conoció a Alicia en esa loca fiesta de té? ¿Usted proviene de ese…curioso…País de Maravillas?

Yo, muy tranquilo y llenándome de valor dije tal como Jesús Contestó cuando Le preguntaron si era El Rey de los Judíos –Usted lo dice.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en el País de las Maravillas? –preguntó mi padre.

-Me alegra que hayá preguntado eso, señor –le sonrió mientras sacaba unos papeles de su abrigo –Porque gracias al señor Stayne, con una información que según el señor Manchester, no ofreció ese lugar, que era terreno suyo…

-¿Terreno suyo? –pregunté impresionado.

-Así es…Infratierra, según me dijo que así se llamaba… –me mostró los papeles indicando que Infratierra era terreno del Viejo Stayne y que se la ofreció a la compañía de los Ascot para venderla. ¡Stayne nos vendió al mejor postor! –La cual tiene grandes riquezas en las cuales nos ayudarán a recuperar toda la fortuna que hemos perdido.

-¿Vendiste toda Infratierra? –preguntó furioso mi padre al Viejo Stayne -¡Nos condenaste a todos! ¿Qué chingados tienes en la cabeza?

-¿Qué será de nosotros y de los demás habitantes de Infratierra? ¿nuestros hogares y pertenencias? –le pregunté.

-Bueno…tenemos que hacer negocios muy práticos –decía Hamish –Ustedes y los demás habitantes serán desalojados de Infratierra, usaremos como mercancía cada objeto inusual de ese lugar…incluyendo animales y flores parlantes y ustedes terminaría en…no sé…en circos…asilos…manicomios o como en su caso…en burdeles –me sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eres un hijo de…-me acerqué a él con la mirada roja de la ira, hasta que el Viejo Stayne me golpeó el abdomen heciéndome de caer de rodillas.

-¡Tarrant! –gritó espantado mi padre al mismo tiempo que Margaret soltó un grito del susto.

-¿Tarrant? –mi padre quería ir a auxiliarme, pero Ilosovic; quien lo sostenía, le jaló de las greñas, haciéndolo alzar la mirada mientras le colocaba una daga en la garganta.

Andaba recuperando aire tras aquel golpe, mientras Hamish decía –Entonces, señor Hightopp ¿Me puede decir cómo llegar a ese lugar?

Yo le miré con la mirada amenazadora –Vete a la mierda, Don Ass-co –y le escupí la cara.

El Viejo Stayne me dio un manotazo en la cabeza haciéndome caer a un lado.

-¡Tarrant! –gritó de nuevo mi padre e Ilosovic lo seguía amenazando con aquella daga en su garganta –Dilo, Hightopp o perderás a tu padre de nuevo y no lo volverás a tener de vuelta –dijo Ilosovic mostrándome cómo lo amenazaba.

-¡No lo digas, hijo! –me advertía mi padre.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó el Viejo Stayne.

La situación se me ponía muy difícil. No sabía que era peor ¿Perder a mi padre o mi hogar? Ahora entendía como se sintió Alicia como le pedían que vendiera su barco a cambio de su casa. Un tuve opción –En un espejo –dije rendido –Se tiene que atravesar un espejo… es un portal mágico para llegar más rápido.

-Muy bien, Señor Hightopp –me decía Hamish –Eso es se un hombre de negocios…¿dónde puedo encontrar ese espejo?

-Está atrás, en mi taller –dije cabizbajo.

-¡Excelente! ¿Nos puede guíar por favor? –el viejo Stanye me levantó e ibamos de camino al taller hasta que mi padre dijo -¿Va a vender una tierra que fue protegida por su padre?

Hamish se detuvo y volteó a el -¿Disculpe?

-¿No es usted el hijo de Richard Ascot?

-¿Cómo conoce a mi padre?

Mi padre le sonrió -¿No lo sabía? Mucho antes que Alicia, su padre y sus amigos: Charles Kingsleigh y Harris Brown estuvieron tres días perdidos en Infratierra, fue hace mucho tiempo; mi hijo era un pequeño de cuatro años cuando vinieron. Cuando los ayudamos a regresar a su hogar, ellos nos prometieron proteger el portal para evitar que intrusos maliciosos lleguen y usted…es un intruso malicioso…su padre estaría decepcionado.

-Eso sí puede ser cierto, señor –dijo Hamish cabizbajo, pero luego alzó de nuevo la mirada –pero mi padre, desafortunadamente falleció y no creo decepcionarlo mientras esté dentro de su tumba.

Entramos al taller y él vio el espejo -¿Este? –me preguntó.

Yo insistí con la cabeza. Lowell encontró en un rincón, la caja dnde estaban mis gatitos y Dinah. La tomó y la lanzó al espejo. Los gatitos llegaron atravesarlo.

-¡Pazumecha! –se impresionó Margaret.

-Señor Manchester, ¿nos haría el favor? –le decía Hamish a Lowell.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Lowell.

-Atraviese el espejo para estar asegurar –le explicó.

Lowell, miró el espejo…No es tan hombre como parece ser. Lentamente se acercaba al espejo. Muy discreto, le hice una seña a mi padre con la cabeza. Él logró entenderlo. Apuntó el espejo con su mirada y…¡CRASH! El vidiro del espejo cayó en pedazos.

-¿Qué rayos? –reaccionó Lowell al ver los vidrios rotos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hicieron? –dijo Hamish espantado mientras nos observaba con una mirada acusadora.

-Usted… no tocará… nuestro hogar –dijo jadeando mi padre, un poco maraedo por usar sus poderes, pero sus ojos se tornaban rojos y con ojeras negras.

-¿Hay otro espejo donde nos puede llevar? –me preguntó Hamish a la cara. Yo me quedaba callado -¡Conteste! –me gritó.

-Lo hay –dijo Ilosovic –Alicia tiene un espejo en su casa. Con él va, a menudo a Infratierra.

De pronto, Hamish puso cara de sorprendido –El espejo del estudio de mi padre…¡Al que Alicia consiguio en la subasta! –sonrió -¡Con razón! ¡Con razón ella estaba feliz de obtener ese insinificante espejo! ¡Qué ironía! No nos vendría mal visitarla a su casa.

-Ella no está en su casa –le dije –Esta en el hospital.

-Bueno, creo que se andará aburriendo estando en el hospital…Señor Manchester…-llamó a Lowell. Él ya sabía por qué.

-Margaret –llamó a su esposa –Ve al hospital y trae a tu hermana.

-Pero…-trató de hablar Margaret.

-¡Hazlo!

Margaret no le quedó de otra, iba a patir directo al hospital -¡Margaret, no! –me interpuse -¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! ¡No cometas errores de los cuales te arrepentirás! ¡Por Harrison, por tu madre…por tu hermana…no lo hagas! –le rogaba.

-¡Ya, cállate! –me dijo el Viejo Stayne amordazándome la boca.

-¡Margaret, obedece! –le alzó la voz Lowell.

Margaret, nerviosa, me observó mientras yo le rogaba con la mirada –Lo siento…no tengo otra opción –dijo saliendo de la tienda.

-Encierren a esos loquillos de una vez –ordenó Hamish.

Los Stayne nos arrojó de nuevo al cuarto.

-Como pueden ver, mis queridos Hightopp –nos decía el viejo Stayne –Las mujeres sólo sirven para obedecer al hombre y las que no lo hacen…terminan siendo putas como Tyva.

Furioso al escuchar eso, mi padre intentaba levantarse para atacarlo pero debido a sus ataduras no podía. La mordaza en su boca bloqueaba las groserías que le decía, pude entender que le gritó -¡Puto!

Riendo, el Viejo Stayne nos cerró la puerta. Mi padre se calmó. De nuevo, las cosas se pusieron peor. Alicia de nuevo en peligro y ahora Infratierra. Sólo conseguir esos papeles y destruirlos nos podría salvar.

…

En Infratierra…

-¿Zanik? ¿Volviste? –preguntaba mi madre al escuchar los gatitos, pero sólo vio la caja donde estaban ellos y el espejo agrietado.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –se preguntó preocupada.

En Marmoreal…

-Oiga…oiga, reina Mirana –llamaba el Tiempo a Mirana.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Tiempo?

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero su hermana se está portando bien rara.

Fueron a la habitación de Iracebeth donde ella estaba observando el horizonte desde su ventana.

-¿Racie? –llamaba Mirana a su hermana -¿Ocurre algo? Dijeron que te comportabas muy rara.

-Es que…-decía Iracebeth virando para verlos, tenía una cara reflejando un miedo atroz –Presentí que…los Stayne siguen vivos.

…...

En Sobretierra…

Margaret llegó al hospital muy nerviosa. Encontró la habitación de su hermana que era la única vigilada por dos enfermeros.

-¿Margaret? –se impresionó su madre -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar con Alicia.

-No creo que puedas, está descansando.

-Por favor, madre, tengo que hablar con ella, es urgente –dijo Margaret entrando el cuarto.

-No puedes…¿Margaret? ¡Margaret! –la señora Kingsleigh, trató de detenerla, pero no pudo.

En la cama de Alicia, se podía ver un cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas sin mostrarlo.

-Alicia –llamaba su hermana –Tengo que hablar contigo…Alicia…¿Alicia? –retiró las sábanas y vio que el cuerpo no era de ella, sino del enorme unicornio de felpa que mi padre le regaló en la feria del _Florítico_ Día.

-¡No está! –avisó Margaret a su madre.

Y vieron desde la cabecera de la cama a la ventana, había una tira larga de sábanas atados con magníficos nudos. De ahí, Alicia salió del hospital y corrió a mi tienda.

…

-¿Sombrerero? ¡Sombrerero! –me llamaba Alicia entrando a mi tienda. Vio que la puerta estaba abierta, pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Sombrerero? –entró al taller y lo primero que vio fue el espejo hecho pedazos -¿Qué habrá pasado? –se preguntó y luego sintió una corazonada que le indicaba que vaya asu casa.

Esa mism noche, llegó a su casa y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, no había nadie. De pronto escuchó unos ruidos amortiguados en su estudio. Corrió y se sorprendio al vernos a mí, a mi padre y a su doncella Mary sentados en un sillón, atados y amordazados.

Mi padre y yo le hacíamos ruidos para decirle que se largara pero ella creyó que le estábamos pidiendo que nos ayudara. Se acercó y me quitó la mordaza de mi boca -¡Es una trampa! –le advertí. Pero la puerta de cerró por el Viejo Stayne.

Alicia se sorprendió al ver a Hamish en frente –Hola, Alicia –le sonrió.

-¿Hamish? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Alicia, sintiendo mala espina, hasta que Ilosovic la sostuvo.

-¡Déjala! –le ordené, pero todo fue en vano.

-Lamento entrar en esta forma indebida a su casa y tratar mal a sus amigos, señorita Kingleigh –decía Don Ass-co muy cínico –Pero, los Stayne, el señor Hightopp tenemos que hablar de un negocio con usted.

-¿Qué negocio?

-Stayne vendió Infratierra para que Don Ass-co se salve de la quiebra –le dije.

-¿Cómo? –reaccionó Alicia impactada.

-Así es…veo que tu ridículo sueño es una realidad que superó la ficción Alicia –le dijo Hamish con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Acaso estás pendejo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre vender a Infratierra? Ahí no es como la religión Católica. ¡Es un país como otro, hay gente que vive ahí, familias, niños! ¿Vas a dejarlos sin hogar?

De pronto llegó Margaret se sorprendió al ver a su hermana en el estudio –Muy bien hecho, Margaret, trajiste a tu hermana en la hora correcta –comentó Lowell muy cícnico.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también estás con ellos? –se sorprendió Alicia. Tal vez ver que la Mirana e Iracebeth fueron un tiempo enemigas pero con su propia hermana, es atroz.

-Sólo estoy haciendo esto para salvar mi matrimonio.

Yo ya estaba hastala madre de que Margaret se pase de sumisa.

-¡Encantador! –dijo Hamish aplaudiendo de forma sarcástica.

-No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído, nada más por un hombre que no vale la pena –dijo Alicia decepcionada con su hermana y se dirige a Hamish –No voy a permitir que le arrebates a mis amigos su hogar. Voy a defenderlos de ti, cueste lo que cueste. Al no ser qué cosa harás con Infratierra para que te dé de comer, no creo que quieras probar un pastel Upelckunchem debido a tus problemas de digestión.

Mi padre ahogó una risa debido a su mordaza y yo dije -¡Tómala, puto! ¡Ya me imagino qué te crecerá por dentro cuando lo vayas a probar! –aunque en realidad, imaginarlo me dio asquito.

-Tal vez esto te haga cambiar –dijo el Viejo Stayne sacando una pistola.

-¡No, no, no, no, no lo haga! –gritaba con el temor que iba a disparar a mi padre. Él igual gritaba, pero al quien le tocó el balazo, fue a Mary. Le disparó en el lado izquierdo de su cráneo. A mi padre, quien estaba sentado a su lado, le salpicó un chorro de sangre en la mitad de su cara.

El cuerpo de Mary cayó al suelo. Margaret se quedó sin aliento por el terror.

-¿Y ahora? -Le preguntó a la asustada Alicia.

-¡Es un pinche piscópata! –reaccionó ella, mientras yo seguía tratando de liberarme de mis ataduras con la tijerita.

-Lo seguiré siendo hasta que este puerco… –señaló el Viejo Stayne, groseramente a mi padre y luego a mí –Y su asqueroso bastardo se vayan a pudrir y convertirse en mierda de gusanos bajo la tierra.

-¿Por qué le tiene tanto rencór a los Hightopp? ¿Qué le hicieron?

-¿Qué me hicieron? –preguntó en forma sarcástica el Viejo Stayne, luego me ve a mí -¿Nunca se lo contaste? ¿No le contaste a tu "enamoradita" cómo le hicieron, los putos de tus padres para que tú existieras? –preguntaba dándole más dudas a Alicia.

-Se acabó la fiesta –dijo Hamish acercándose al espejo –Vamos a ver que hay a través del espejo.

Por fin logré desatarme y con la misma tijera la lanzé a la mano de Don –Assco clavándosela antes de atravesarla al vidrio. Hamish gritaba como niña por el dolor. Ahorraba tiempo para desatar a mi padre y al mismo tiempo, Alicia se liberó de Ilosovic dándole un cabezaso en la boca.

Cuando Hamish se quitó la tijera de la mano me vio con odio.

-¿Qué? –pregunté haciéndome el tonto.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! –me maldijo.

-¿Y qué esperabas de mí?, soy El Sombrerero Loco.

Ya libre de sus ataduras, mi padre le arrebató su pistola al Viejo Stayne los amenzaba con él mientras nos protegía a mí y a Alicia en su espalda –De acuerdo, caballeros…basta de chantajes –dijo mientras caminabamos hacia el espejo protegiéndolo de ellos –Así que no me hagan cometer una pendejada…denos esos papeles y olvidaremos este asunto. Así es como se cerrará este negocio.

-Alicia…por favor…no nos hagas esto –rogaba Margaret, nerviosa por la situación

-Eso te pasa por leer libros de romances aburridos sin dibujos ni diálogos –le dijo Alicia decepcionada.

-Por supuesto les daremos esos papeles –nos decía el Viejo Stayne sacando una daga –No antes de extriparles los corazones –se acerco a nosotros.

-¡No! ¡No lo haga! –rogaba Margaret -¡Lowell, no dejes que los lastime!

-Lo siento, Margares, pero así es como aprenderá Alicia

-¡Pero, es mi hermana!

-¡Y yo soy tu esposo! Así que tendrás que decidir.

La situación se estaba poniendo peor hasta que una voz se escucho en la entrada del estudio -¿Alicia?

-¡Señora Kingsleigh! –me sorprendí ver a la madre de Alicia entrando al estudio.

-¡Madre! –se sorprendió Alicia.

Rugiendo con toda su ira, el Viejo Stayne alzó su daga hacia nosotros. Alicia, mi padre y yo apretamos los ojos.

-¡No! –gritó alarmada la señora Kingsleigh corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Madre, no, espera! –trató de detenerla Margaret.

Cuando abrimos los ojos, vimos que el Viejo Stayne apuñaló a…

…...

Margaret corrió hacia nosotros, mi padre y yo hicimos cara de terror y Alica gritó un -¡NOOO! –el Viejo Stayne había volteado y clavó la daga en el pecho de la señora Kingsleigh.

La madre de Alicia, seguía parada, helada viendo el cuchillo atravesado en ella, derramando su sangre -¿Usted? –le dijo al Viejo Stayne viéndolo los ojos, como si ya la hubiese visto antes. De forma violenta, el Viejo Stayne le quitó el cuchillo y la señora Kingsleigh se tambaleaba hasta caer. Sus hijas lograron agarrarla en sus brazos. Mi padre y yo seguíamos parados, atónitos y espantados por aquella escena. Las lágrimas se me caían viendo cómo a la pobre señora Kingsleigh se le iba la vida. Vio a su pequeña hija en los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro con una mano bañada en sangre, manchándoselo y ahí…se fue.

El impacto, el susto, el dolor y la tristeza hacían una mezcla en mí. Tan impactado estaba que los oídos se me quedaron sordos por un momento. No podía ni escuchar los llantos desconsolados y dolidos de Alicia, en cuanto sus lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo de su madre.

Al entrar en sí, la ira me llegó -¡HIJO DE PUTA! –le maldije al Viejo Stayne y le arrebaté a mi padre la pistola -¡Tarrant, no! –intentó detenerme pero le disparé al Viejo Stayne en el hombro.

-¡Llévate a Alicia y cierren el portal! –le dije a mi padre, dándole la llave del cuarto del espejo mientras seguía disparando.

-¿Tú qué vas hacer? –me preguntó mi padre preocupado.

-¡Voy a tratar de conseguir los papeles! ¡Anda, carajo! ¡Llévatela!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, mi padre trataba de agarrar a Alicia, quien no quería soltarse de su difunta madre. Pero logró tomarla y corrían tras el espejo.

-¡No dejen que se escapen! ¡Atrápenlos! –ordenó Hamish. Lowell e Ilosovic corrían tras ellos. Los ojos de mi padre estaban fruncidos, con un color rojizo y ojeras negras y de pronto, un terremoto comenzaba a ocurrir en la casa.

-¡TERREMOTO! –gritó como niña Hamish. Mi padre logró hacer tiempo en causar el terremoto con sus poderes para que él y Alicia atrevesaran el espejo. Salieron rápido del cuarto del portal y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

-¡Ay, buey! –se espantó el Picaporte -¿Cuál es la pri..? –mi padre bloqueó su boca-cilindro metiéndole la llave –Lo siento –se disculpó mi padre con él.

Ya cuando el terremoto pasó, Hamish, desesperado, trató de atravesar el espejo pero lo que llegó a pasar es que chocara dándose un golpe.

-¿Qué rayos? –se preguntó Hamish incrédulo -¿Por qué no puedo atravesarlo?

-Porque está bloqueado el portal, perra –le contesté sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo me llamó? –preguntó ofendido Don Ass-co.

-PERRA, como su vieja…una PUTA PERRA –le contesté.

La verdad no me lo esperaba, pero Lowell sacó una pistola y me disparó en el corazón. El disparo me impulsó hacia la ventana, choqué y caí al jardín de la entrada. Todos vieron desde arriba y me encontraron tirado. ¿Estaba muerto? Ni idea…

Margaret seguía llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre, mientras que Hamish ordenaba a Lowell que traiga a la policía, los Stayne desaparecieron.

Yo seguía tirado en el jardín de la casa cuando llegó la policía. Unos checaban si seguía vivo, mientras otros se llevaban los cuerpos de Mary y la señora Kingsleigh.

Lentamente abría los ojos, motón de policías estaban a mi alrededor –Sigue vivo –informó el que me estaba chequeando –Algo que tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo lo salvó del disparo.

-¡Arréstenlo! –oredenó de repente Hamish, cuando recuperaba el conocimiento, pero seguía tirado en el piso -¡Es un hombre peligroso! ¡Asessinó a la señora Kingsleigh!

-¡Es cierto! –dijo Lowell -¡Él y su padre secuestraron a la hermana de mi esposa!

Sólo Margaret estaba callada.

-¿Es cierto, señora Manchester? –preguntó un policía a la hermana de Alicia. Ella, observó la mirada amenazadora de su esposo –Sí –contestó nerviosa –Fue él…el señor Hightopp mató a mi madre y…con la ayuda de su padre…secuestraron a mi hermana.

Un policía de atrás me forzaba a levantarme mientras uno en frente me colocaba unos grilletes en las muñecas –Lo siento, señor Hightopp, admiro sus sombreros, pero usted queda arrestado –me afirmó el policía.

Pero, sin previo aviso, le di un cabezaso al policía de atrás en su cara y un rodillazo al de en frente en sus genitales. Logre hacer que me soltaran y salí de la casa, huyendo de ellos.

-¡No lo dejen escapar! ¡Pronto! ¡Atrápenlo! –ordenaba Hamish mientras él y Lowell acompañaban a los policías a perseguirme. Sólo Margaret quedó parada, dándose cuenta del gran daño que ocasionó por su; mis condolencias, por su estúpida mente sumisa.

Corría lo más rápido que pude, quería alejarme de los policías, ellos me perseguían, unos a pie y otros en sus carrozas. Incluso unos intentaban dispararme. No era muy fácil correr con las manos esposadas.

-¡Chingada madre! –maldije cuando vi que había un tráfico asqueroso lleno de carruajes. Me trepé en una atrás hasta llegar a su techo.

-¡Ahí está! –los policías ibana dispararme hasta que el carruaje donde yo estaba comenzó a moverse. Yo mantenía el equilibrio para no caerme. A lado estaba otro carruaje, salté sobre él y comenzaba hacer eso en distintos carruajes en distintas direcciones, todo para alejarme de los policías.

-¡Está loco! –se impresionó uno de los policías.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es un sombrerero –le dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Pasaba de un carruaje a otro hasta llegar a un barrio llamado Covent Garden. Entré a un callejón y vi una puerta que decía: _Sólo personal del teatro_. Entré sin previo aviso. No me di cuenta que era la entrada de los bastidores del Teatro Real de Ópera. Adentro, avanzaba discreto sin que nadie me viera. Entre unas cortinas vi el escenario del Teatro donde se estaba presentando un acto de ballet.

-¡Ay, no mames! –me quejé viendo cómo salir de ahí. Hasta que vi que los policías entraron. No me quedó de otra que cruzar el escenario, intrometiéndome en el acto de las pobres bailarinas, e intentaba en no estropearles sus pasos, que lo hacían muy hermosos. Cuando giraban, yo giraba en el lado contrario, cuando se alzaban en puntas y elevando sus brazos arriba, yo me agachaba, pero peor cuando se juntaban en círculo y yo en medio. El público se impresionaba y a la vez reía, no sabían si yo era un bailarín del acto.

-¡Ahí está! –oí a los policías. Ellos osaron en atravesar el escenario, estropeando el acto. Bajé del escenrario y comencé a correr en las butacas. Los policías seguían lanzándome disparos, espantándo a la gente.

Salí a la entrada del teatro y comenzaba a bajar al salón principal.

-¡Deténgalo! –apareció un policía. Los guardias del teatro igual trataban de atraparme. Pero me interpuse a ellos.

Por fin llegué a la puerta principal del teatro y de ahí salí.

Los policías corrían a la puerta, pero ya afuera vienron que la tierra me había tragado, osea, logre escapar de ellos.

Tiempo después…

-¿Lo encontraron? –preguntaba Lowell en la casa de Alicia.

-Desaparecio de la nada –informó el policía.

-¡¿Desapareció?! –gritó furioso Lowell -¡Busquen a ese maldito! ¡Esa rata ya debería estar colgada del cuello!

…...

En los barrios más bajos de Londres, es ahí donde me encontraba. Estaba oscuro y desierto. Sólo la luna me daba luz. Estaba en un callejón, tratando de liberarme de los grilletes en mis muñecas. Con una aguja de mi trabajo sosteniéndolo con mis dientes, lo usaba como llave para los grilletes. Era muy difícil pero por fin lo logre.

Después de haberme masajeaba las muñecas, descubrí que me bloqueó el disparo que me dio Lowell. Saqué del bolsillo de mi abrigo, en mi corazón un cuadernillo con una bala atravesada. Era el cuaderno de los acertijos sin resolver que el Profesor Dodgson me regaló –Tenía razón, profesor –dije sonriente –Algún día, los acertijos nos podrían salvar la vida.

Pero la sonrisa se me despareció al recordar, por qué escapé, qué había pasado…La señora Kingsleigh, la pobre señora Kingsleigh. Asesinada, cruelmente por el Viejo Stayne. Alicia perdió a su padre y le dolió mucho haberlo perdido, ahora su madre; su pariente más cercano, la ha perdido igual, cuando ella estaba más unida a ella, cuando le ganó su confianza a ella y a mí y cuando le confesé el gran amor que sentía por su hija y ella, de buena gana lo aceptó, se ha ido. Era una grandiosa mujer. Una mujer bondadosa y amabre pero igual fuerte, valiente, como su esposo, como su hija: mi Alicia. Tan dolido estaba al ver cómo murio que me hizo caer de rodillas y comencé a llorar en ese oscuro callejón.

 **NOTA:**

 **Algunos de ustedes me odiarán por poner que mataron a la señora Kingsleigh, pero tenía que agregarle más drama a la historia.**

 **Otra cosa, la verdad, si logran en promocionar tercera película de Alicia, yo pienso que Hamish Ascot sería un buen villano, desde que vi Alicia a través del Espejo, noté que tenía aire de ser un proximo villano…no sé ustedes, pero yo lo veo así.**

 **Así que les dejo este capítulo y espero sus comentarios y si están dolidos, mil disculpas.**

 **¡Comentarios, por favor!**


	20. Consiguiendo los papeles

Cap. 20: Consiguiendo los papeles.

-¿Cómo la ves? –Alicia escuchó la voz de una chica en la oscuridad.

-¡Agh! Madreada –dijo la voz de un chico –Más madreada que el tío Zanik.

-¿Creen que logre despertar? –oyó la voz de otro chico, pero más joven.

Alicia lentamente abría los ojos y se llegó encontrar con mis primos.

-¡Wow, wow, wow, se está despertando! –aunció Pimlick. -¡Llamen al tío Zanik, pronto!

-¡Tío Zanik! ¡Tía Tyva! ¡Alicia despertó! –avisaba Paloo.

Alicia se encontró en mi casa, en mi cuarto, acostada en mi cama, bien cubiertita.

Estaba adolorida, ya que sus heridas todavían no habían sanado, con fiebre y dolor de cabeza.

-Calma, Alicia, tranquila, estás a salvo -Pimlick y Bim la ayudaban a comodarse en la cama con mucho cuidado. Mis padres entraron de repente.

-¿Alicia? –mi padre se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza -¿Alicia, estás bien?

Alicia notó que mi padre tenía golpes en la cara y unas cuantas heridas vendadas, entre ellas, maracas de ataduras en sus muñecas y el ojo izquierdo morado. Igual lo veía sudado, pálido,tembloroso y con la piel helada. Causar el terremoto, le bajó la presión.

-Aun tiene fiebre –dijo mi madre tras tocar su frente que le hervía, pasó un paño húmedo en ella.

-¿Señor Hightopp? ¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó Alicia tratando de recordar cómo llegó a mi casa.

-Pues…te desmayaste cuando llegamos –le contó mi padre –Caíste en shock y aún no estás toda curada. Te traje aquí para aliviarte.

-¿Dónde está Tarrant? –preguntó Alicia buscándome.

-Sigue en Londres, va a tratar de conseguir los papeles donde Stayne vendió Infratierra, él me pidió que te trajiera aquí. Y… además…

-¡Los Stayne! –dijo espantada recordando lo de anoche –El Viejo Stayne…el Viejo Stayne…mató a mi madre…¡Mató a mi madre! –comenzó a romper el llanto. Mis padres la abrazaban para consolarla.

-Lo siento mucho, muñeca –le decía mi padre mientras la abrazaba –Sé lo duro que estás pasando esto…tranquila, haremos lo posible para que se haga justicia –la soltó y la miró en los ojos –Pero, si en verdad lo necesitas, aunque lo llegues a superar, recuerda que aún tienes una familia con nosotros.

-Gracias, señor –dijo Alicia entre lágrimas, mientras mi madre se las secaba, cariñosamente con su mano.

Paloo llegó con Dinah en sus brazos y se lo pasó a Alicia.

Ella brazaba con mucho cariño a su gatita mientras seguía desahogándose.

-Hay que…hay que avisarle a los demás –dijo más tranquila –Sobre el plan de los Stayne y Hamish.

-Tiene razón –dijo mi madre –Ya el Tiempo informó que ellos siguen vivos…además, tenemos que buscar cómo recuperar a Tarrant.

Mientras en Londres…

Esa misma mañana, me encontraba dormido en un rincón en un horrible y asqueroso barrio, lleno de ladrones y maleantes. Temblaba debido por mis convulsiones del hambre y por el frío, estaba húmedo por la llovizna que cayó anoche y mi ropa se encontraba bañada con lodo y suciedad. Un hombre anciano, saliendo de su casa, me encontró. Al principió pensó que era un vago invadiendo su área, pero al verme con unas condiciones delicadas, sintió lástima. Se acercó a mí y me despertó –Disculpa…¿señor? ¿Está bien, jovencito? –me trataba de despertar. Y yo, temblando más, me desperté. Observé al señor con miedo -¿Está bien? ¿Qué hace aquí? –dijo viendo que la ropa que llevaba puesta, aún sucia, no parecía un vago -¿No tiene casa? –me seguía preguntando el señor, mientras yo buscaba cómo contestarle.

-Está muy helado… ¿Tiene hambre? –me preguntó. Ya dándome cuenta que era un buen hombre, le insistí con la cabeza –Venga, entre a mí casa, para que esté caliente, y le dé de comer, no se vaya a enfermar.

Me dejó a entrar a su casa. Ahí me dio una sopa caliente, me quité toda mi ropa, él la tendió y me puse frente a la chimenea, desnudo pero cubierto con una frazada.

-Tenga –me dio ropa seca –Es la mejor ropa que pude encontrar.

-Gracias –le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Perdió su trabajo? ¿Su casa?

Yo le negué con la cabeza –Estaba huyendo de la policía.

-¿Por qué?

-Me están acusando de un crimen que no cometí.

-¿Cuál crimen?

-Asesinaron la madre de la chica que amo…los verdaderos asesinos me acusaron, incluso me acusan de que la secuestré –dije llorando por la señora Kingsleigh.

-¿Dónde está su chica?

-Mi padre la está protegiendo en casa, igual lo acusan de haberla secuestrado…tengo que buscar cómo hacer justicia de lo que nos está pasando –dije llenándome con energía y venganza -¿Tiene una daga y una pistola?

-Sí…creo que sí.

-¿Sabe cómo puedo llegar a la masión de los Ascot?

Ya con las indicaciones que me dijo el señor, salí de su casa, agradecido por ayudarme. Llevaba puesto la ropa que me dio, un poco desgastada pero adecuada; más bien parecía a Oliver Twist si fuese adulto y llevaba en un cinturón la daga y la pistola que me dio el tipo.

Llegué a la plaza de la ciudad, muy discreto, esperando que la policía no me llegué a encontrar y entre escondidas, escuchaba a tres caballeros, chismoseando sobre el asesinato de la señora Kingsleigh.

-Con que el que ayudó a la chica Kingsleigh resultó ser un delicuente, ¿cómo dijeron que se llamaba? –decía uno de esos tipos.

-Tarrant Hightopp, un sombrerero…y muy talentoso, andan diciendo que sus sombreros se están convirtiendo los mejores en Londres y proviene de Escocia. Oía rumores que él ya iba a enamorar a la chica Kingsleigh hasta hacerla caer en sus redes –decía otro.

-Menos mal que ese chico Hightopp, casi le sacaba de la cabeza en andar en el mar como bucanera –se burló otro.

-Es capitana marítima, pendejo –lo critiqué. ¿Yo quitarle de la cabeza a Alicia su sueño de navergar? ¡Nunca! Aunque esté casado con ella, siempre la dejaré libre en aventurarse por el mar con su adorado Maravilla y si llegara a acompañarla, mejor.

-Muy raro que ese chico, quien tenía finos modales, sea un asesino en serie.

-No hay que culparlo –decía otro –Dicen que su padre era un hombre alcohólico y violento que abusaba de él y lo influyó desde niño a la delicuencia, y de su madre, ni se habla que era una prostituta.

Maldita sea, esos insultos hacia mis padres. ¿Mi padre, un hombre violento y alcohólico? Severo sí lo fue, pero violento nunca y jamás lo he visto apendejarse con alcohol, ni hacer "cosas sucias" conmigo, se castraría si lo hiciera. Era obvio que el Viejo Stayne dio esas ideas ante esta gente con cabezas de chorlito.

-Es una lástima, ya quería que ese muchacho Hightopp me vaya a hacer un sombrero –se burló uno de ellos –Pero, pensandolo bien no vaya creer que los sombreros que fabrica estarían envenenados.

-¡Tienes razón! –dijo otro –De hecho él ya estaba envenenado por mercurio, dicen que estuvo así por que su padre, en lugar de alimentarlo con leche, lo alimentaban con el mercurio del que trabajaba.

Así, los tres caballeros se fueron riendo, abriéndome el paso para avanzar más. –Sí, los enveneraría, para que dejen de ser tan pendejos –murmuré.

Llegué a ver en unas de las paredes Unos carteles donde habían dos imágenes, una mía y otra de mi padre, diciendo:

 _SE BUSCAN:_

 _VIVOS O MUERTOS_

 _Zanik y Tarrant Hightopp_

 _Padre e hijo._

 _Secuestradores y asesinos peligrosos._

 _Descripción:_

 _Ambos pelirrojos, el hijo tiene piel pálida, ojos verdes brillantes y aspecto enfermizo._

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Mi padre y yo eramos, hasta ahora, enemigos públicos de Londres!

En casa de Don Ass-co…

El señor Harcourt, andaba caminando en el invernadero, muy preocupado, no podía creer que la señora Kingsleigh había muerto, ni que nos estén acusando a mí a mi padre por su muerte y por haber "secuestrado" a Alicia. Más nervioso se puso al ver que Hamish llamó no sólo a la policía si no también a un manicomio, oficiales y enfermeros andaban merodeando en la casa.

Sin previo aviso, alguien entre los arbustos, lo tomó por sorpresa tapándole la boca con una mano y lo forzó a entrar en los arbustos.

-¿Usted? –se sorprendió al verme.

-¡Shh, no haga ruido! –lo callé.

-Lo andan buscando por la muerte de la señora Kingsleigh.

-Lo sé, lo sé –le dije -¿Usted cree que fui yo?

-No, yo creo que no, pero…¿quién fue?

-Unos hombres peligrosos, quienes Hamish y Lowell andan negociando.

-¿Dónde está Alicia?

-Ella está bien, mi padre se la llevó para protegerla…¿quiénes son ellos? –pregunté viendo los enfermeros entre los policías.

-Son enfermeros –me dijo el señor Harcourt –Al parecer, Hamish quiere llevarlo a un manicomio…¿qué va a hacer?

-¿Sabe dónde está la oficina de Hamish?

…

Ya con las indicaciones dadas por Harcourt, a escondidas me escabullía a la casa de los Ascot, evitando que no me vieran, ni la familia Ascot, ni los policías, ni los enfermeros.

-OK, esto es lo que voy hacer –me decía a mí mismo –Buscar esos papeles, hacerlos mierda, ir a la madriguera donde Alicia cayó, llegar a Infratierra…y buscar cómo detener a esos idiotas.

Escuché que alguien se acercaba, alertado entré en el primer cuarto que tenía a mi lado, sin darme cuenta que ahí estaba….

-¿Usted? –reaccionó Alexandra al verme.

-¡Lady Ascot! –se impresioné al verla.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a detener a su esposo quien va a hacer algo fatal –le dije apartándome de ella mientras se acercaba y me sonreía -¿Ah sí? ¿y qué tal si usted y yo…? –puso sus manos en mis hombros acariciándomelos.

-¡Aléjese! –dije haciendo que me soltara –Por su culpa, le hice mucho daño a mi Alicia y no lo volveré a repetir –dije poniéndome en defensa.

-¿Ah, no? –dijo ella disgustada y de repente comenzó a gritar como loca, a rogar diciendo que la soltara, llamando a su esposo, pidiendo auxilio, se despeinaba y se forzaba en desvestirse, para darse el aspecto de haber sido abusada -¡No, no, no me lastime! –gritaba, mientras me jalaba para forzarme a caer en el suelo sobre ella -¡Oye! ¡Cálmese! ¿Qué hace?

-¡Hamish, ayúdame! –gritaba ella.

De pronto, entró Hamish y se impactó al verme sobre su esposa, mientras ella fingía estar lastimada y llorando.

-¡Hightopp! –reaccionó.

-¡Me intentó violar! ¡Me iba a violar! –lloriquiaba Alexandra.

-¿Aparte es un violador? ¡Policía!

Dándome cuenta del lío que me metí, salí del cuarto.

-¡Calma, querida! –le decía Hamish a Alexandra mientras ella seguía fingiendo su llanto -¡Le daremos su merecido a ese monstruo!

-¿Qué ocurre? –llegó el Profesor Dodgson preocupado al escuchar el escándalo desde abajo.

Corrí en todos los pasillos, subiendo escaleras, tratando de alejarme de los enfermeros quienes me persesguían. ¡Era una mansión enorme! Hasta que al fin encontré el estudio de Hamish. Entré y cerré la puerta con llave. Me acerqué al escritorio, buscando, abriendo cajones, hojeando un libro de cuentas, hacía todo un desmadre para buscar esos papeles -¿Dónde están, cabrones? –me preguntaba desesperado, hasta que…-¡Lotería! –pude encontrarlos.

Al mismo tiempo, los enfermeros lograron abrir la puerta. -¡Mierda! –maldije dando un brinco del susto. Tomé los papeles, corrí hacia la ventana y trataba de analizar la altura que tenía hasta el cesped, vi al horizonte un bosque, ahí debería estar la madriguera.

El señor Harcourt y el Profesor Dodgson me vieron desde abajo -¿Señor Hightopp? –me llamó el profesor impresionado.

-¡Profesor! –le exclamé.

-¡Se acabó, Hightopp! –escuché a Hamish entrando al estudio -¡Ya no tienes escape! Ahora, denme esos papeles.

-¡Jódete, puto! –me enfrenté a él -¡Estás negociando con una fantasía! –le dije -¿Acaso no lo entiende?¡Infratierra no es real! ¡Yo tampoco lo soy! –recordé lo que me dijo Alicia en el balcón de Marmoreal, un día antes del _Frabulloso_ día, cuando creía que todo era un sueño –¡Somos producto de la imaginación de Alicia ¡Sólo ella crearía a un demente!

-¡Deje de hablar de disparates y deme esos papeles! –me dijo Hamish.

-¡Sí, es un disparate…un sueño! –me preparé para saltar de la ventana –¡Y en un sueño nada ha de dañarme! –salté. Todo el mundo se espantó al verme cayendo al cesped. Cuando toqué tierra, sin haberme lastimado, comencé a correr hacia la madriguera.

-¡Vaya que está loco! –reaccionó un enfermero impresionado.

-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Atrápenlo! –le ordenó Hamish a dos enfermeros que estaban abajo. Mientras ellos me perseguían, el señor Harcourt y el Profesor Dodgson los seguían preocupados. Corrí todo el prado, era casi un laberinto, necesitaba a Mctwisp para que me guirara la agujero como hizo con Alicia -¡Rayos, Mctwisp, cuando uno te necesita, no estás! -Hasta que al fin, lo encontré. Tomé los papeles y comencé a arrancarlo en pedazos, arrojandolos al agujero. Un peso menos para Infratierra, pero uno más para mí cuando los enfermeros llegaron. Poniéndome en defensa, los apuntaba con la pistola que me dio el señor del barrio.

-¡No se me acerquen! ¡No me hagan cometer una estupidez! –les advertía.

-Tranquilo, amigo –me decía uno de ellos –No queremos lastimarlo, sólo vamos a llevarlo a un lugar donde lo puedan curar de su problema –sacó un jeringa de su bolsillo, pero cuando daba unos pasos hacia a mí, le disparé la pierna haciéndolo caer al cesped. El otro me atrapó hacia atrás, rodeó sus brazos en mí. Yo me movía para que me pueda soltar, caímos al piso haciendo luchas, hasta que llegué a poner su espalda al suelo, mientras yo estaba sobre él. Saqué mi daga e iba a acuchillarlo pero él sostuvo mi mano para evitarlo. La locura entró en mí, mis ojos rojos por la ira, ansioso de clavarle la daga en su garganta, hasta que llegó el señor Harcourt.

-¡Señor Hightopp! ¡No cometa los crímenes de los que lo andan acusando! –dijo con la intención de detenerme.

Yo volví entrar en sí, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, estuve a punto de matar a alguien. El enfermero, quien le disparé la pierna, aprovechó en pasarle la jeringa al otro que estuve a punto de matar y luego…

-¡No! –gritó el señor Harcourt. Sentí un piquete en mi cuello. El enfermero sacó la jeringa de mí y el líquido que traía recorría por mis venas. Me sentía mareado, cansado, no podía pensar, sentía que todo el cuerpo me pesaba, no sentía mis brazos, ni mis piernas, caía lentamente al suelo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Harcourt, por detener al delicuente –le dijo uno de los enfermeros –Traigan una camilla.

De pronto llegó el Profesor Dodgson -¿Señor Hightopp? –se acercó a mí preocupado, colocando una mano en mi brazo –Profesor…profesor, ayúdeme –le rogaba mientras me invadía el sueño –Señor, por favor aléjese de él, no vaya a lastimarlo –le dijo uno de los enfermeros alejándolo de mí, y yo cerré los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

…...

No tenía ni idea cuánto me durará la anestesia, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, hasta que por fin me desperté, lentamente abría mis ojos, veía borroso, luego en par hasta que pude ver claramente, estaba en una sala circular, llena de camas con bases metálicas, una tina, objetos con cables eléctricos, además de la que yo ocupaba, había otras dos más camas ocupadas, el de en frente había un tipo, abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose mientras veía el techo, a mi lado izquierdo había otro tipo acostado en posición fetal, chupándose el pulgar, un enfermero estaba vigilando el lugar, podía escuchar afuera gritos, llantos, incluso risas de maniáticos. Sabía dónde estaba; En un Manicomio. Espantado, iba a levantarme de la cama, pero llegué a darme cuenta que me tenían atado en ella con correas. Escuché a alguien entrar, era un doctor, volví acostarme en la cama fingiéndo estar dormido.

Aquel doctor se acercó, me tomó de la cara con cuidado y comenzó a mover de un lado a otro una linterna, la luz me molestaba en los ojos.

-No, no, por favor –me quejé. El doctor apagó esa linterna, tenía la cara muy seria y fría.

-¿Cómo se siente? –me preguntó.

-Un poco mareado.

-Es normal por la anestesia, dentro de poco tiempo se sentirá mejor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –le pregunté.

-Cinco horas –me dijo el tal doctor de nombre Rumwood.

De pronto apareció otro doctor, era uno con cara que me daba pavor, estaba sonriente con ojos amenazantes queriendo decir que va a hacer alguna travesura.

-¡Ah, señor Hightopp! Despertó al fin –dijo sonriéndome –Soy el Doctro Bennet y voy atenderlo.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? –pregunté en forma de defensa.

-Oh, señor Hightopp, pobre e ingenuo señor Hightopp –decía de forma sarcástica el doctor Bennet, sacando unas notas -¿No sabe lo que tiene? Usted padece…

-Envenenamiento por Mercurio, sí, lo sé. Es muy común en los sombrereros –dije con seriedad.

-Ah, con que sabe su enfermedad, ¿no es así?

-Lo padezco desde pequeño –le decía –Pero, para su información, sé cómo dominarlo, así que no necesito ayuda para que me atienden.

-Señor Hightopp, creo que sí necesitamos atenderlo –me sonrió Bennet –Está aquí, no sólo por su discapacidad causada por Mercurio, si no para darle un…dígamos… un pequeño castigo de las malas comportaciones que tuvo. Se le acusa por allanamiento de morada, intento de violación a Lady Ascot, el asesinato de la viuda de Charles Kingsleigh, y secuestro de su hija menor; Alicia Kingsleigh. También se informa que su padre, una tal… Zamuell Hightopp.

-Zanik, doctor, Zanik Hightopp –lo corregí.

-Cómo sea, a su padre también se le acusa por ser su cómplice del secuestro.

-No la secuestramos, la protegimos, los verdaderos asesinos de su madre querían lastimarla.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quiénes son los tales delicuentes?

-Suélteme y se lo digo –me enfrenté a él.

-OK, si usted insiste, ¿señor Harris? –llamó al enfermero a liberarme de la cama.

Ya sintiéndome libre de esas incómodas correas, no pensé para nada en levantarme y tratar de salir. Pero el doctor, sacó una especie de vara metálica, la puso en mi espalda baja y sentí una corriente dolorosa que me hizo caer de rodillas, incluso sentí que me entumía.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dije adolorido.

-Eso, amigo mío, es electricidad –dijo mostrándome la vara, conforme apretaba un bontó, le salía chispitas –Un descubrimiento interesanre, perfecto para domar a loquillos como sombrereros…como usted.

-Yo lo llamo: Varita mágica de sadomasoquista –comenté tratando de aliviarme, cuando el doctor puso la vara en mi abdomen, dándome más dolor.

-Así que dígame, ¿dónde tienen a la señorita Kingsleigh?

-Ya le dije que está protegida.

-¿Dónde? –me alzó la voz, volviendo a lastimarme con esa vara electrica.

-¡No lo sé! –dije gimiendo de dolor, sí sabía dónde, pero no lo podía decir.

-Bien, si no se va a portar como un caballero como manda la sociedad, será un caballero a mi manera –me dijo amenazante el doctro –Señor Harris, lleve al señor Hightopp a una celda en el área de pacientes peligrosos…¡Ah! Y ajústenle bien la camisa.

-¿Cuál camisa? –pregunté. Ese enfermero, el tal señor Harris sacó una camisa blanca con mangas largas, muy largas y atrás tenía correas; una camisa de fuerza. Me la puso, me forzó en mantener cruzados mis brazos, el resto de las mangas largas me las ató con las correas, que tambien me ajustaban la camisa, era muy incómoda y rasposa, al tener los brazos cruzados, me daban dolor de cuello, hombros y espalda.

Ya con la camisa de fuerza puesta, me sacaron del cuarto circular, pude ver los demás pacientes, unos dopados por los medicamentos, otros neuróticos tratando de quitarse la camisa de fuerza, mujeres tristes y asustadas, era un infierno el lugar. Llegamos al área de pacientes peligrosos, abrieron una celda, cuyas cuatro paredes y piso estaban alcochonados, sólo tenía como mueble un catre para dormir y un foquillo daba luz a la oscura celda. Me arrojaron al suelo de aquella celda –Goze su estadía en nuestro humilde palacio, dulce príncipe –se burlaron los enfermeros cerrando la puerta con llave.

Ya encerrado, trataba de liberarme de la camisa, era muy difícil y doloroso, se oían más los gritos de locura y terror de los demás pacientes, y los enfermeros gritándoles que se callara. De pronto, oí como una risa. Vi desde la ventanilla de la puerta que sacaban a un tipo de la celda de enfrente. Éste reía frenéticamente mientras lo ataban a una camilla con ruedas -¿Oigan a dónde me llevan? ¿A una fiesta? ¿Sí? ¿Veré a su Majestad la Reina? ¡Oigan! ¿Qué es eso? –su risa cambió a gritos de terror cuando lo empezaron andarlo en la camilla -¡No! ¡No, por favor, ahí no! ¡Oye, amiguito! –me llamaba -¡Sí, tú, el pelirrojito de bonitos ojos verdes! ¿Me quieres ayudar? Te daré un caramelo si me ayudas…¡Vamos, amigo, no seas malito! ¡No dejes que me quemen el cerebro! ¡NOOO! –salieron del área, pero sus gritos se oían más y de terror en otra habitación. El pánico me llegaba, dándome otro ataque respiratorio, me senté en el rincón, aferrándome mientras oía los gritos de tal tipo y peor cuando se oía como choques eléctricos, mezclándose con unos gritos de agonía, esos choques hacían que al foquillo se le iba la luz, parpadeándo. Me llegó otro ataque de pánico, pero esta vez trataba de calmarme con mis ejercicios de respiración. Inhalando y exhalando. Cuando esos choques pararon, el foquillo seguía con su luz y el tipo quedó callado, ¿Lo mataron? ¿Le quemaron el cerebro con electricidad, como me contó mi padre?

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y entraron unos enfermeros con el doctor Bennet –Adivine qué, señor Hightopp –me dijo Bennet con una sonrisa –Su tío vino a verlo.

-¿Mi tío? –pregunté extrañado.

Acaso vino mi tío Poomally, y si es así, quizas vino para sacarme de este lugar y llevarme de vuelta. Pero no. No era mi tío Poomally como me lo esperaba, era el Viejo Stayne.

-Oh, Tarrant, querido sobrinito, me tenías preocupado –dijo imitando una voz de lástima.

-Ese tipo no es mi tío –dije viéndolo como un intruso -¡Él no es nada mío!

-¡Señor Hightopp, por favor! No sea grosero con su tío, él sólo quiere que mejore su salud –me decía Bennet, mientras el Viejo Stayne me veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡El no es mi tío! ¡Él es el verdadero asesino! ¡Él iba secuestrar a Alicia! ¡Mató a su madre!–me acercaba para atacarlo, pero unos enfermeros me tomaron, yo luchaba para que me soltaran.

-¡Hijo, tranquilo! ¡Sólo lo estamos haciendo por tu bien! –seguía fingiendo Stayne.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Él…él me envenenó cuando era niño! ¡Por su culpa, sufro el envenenamiento!¡Me envenenó cuando era bebé! ¡No, suéltenme! ¡Ay! –una enfermera me inyectó un calmante en el cuello, ya empezaba a debilitarme, cayendo en un sueño profundo, los enfermeros me agarraban conforme me caía y con suavidad me recostaron en el catre, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

-Lamento mucho que su sobrino esté pasando este momento, señor –le dijo Bennet a Stayne.

-No lo culpo, doctor, este muchacho sufrió mucho de pequeño, y todo fue por su padre, un hombre del Demonio que lo hizo sufrir un calvario por sus abusos –decía Stayne –Abusaba de él en todo, golpes, violaciones, explotación…sólo espero que atrapen al padre pronto, él es más peligroso que su hijo…

Y así caí en donde solían encerrar a gente como yo: en un manicomio. El peor temor de mi padre se hizo realidad, mostrándome que Londres no hay lugar para los locos.

 **NOTA:**

 **La idea de que Tarrant cayera encerrado en un manicomio, fue una de mis ideas principales para la historia, mostrando que Tarrant se deberá enfrentar a una realidad donde los locos como él son tratados como delicuentes. Ahora buscará una forma de como salir de ese manicomio o que Alicia y su padre lo lleguen a rescatar.**

 **Sean pacientes en que Tarrant salga del manicomio y me den sus comentarios!**

 **BESOS!**


	21. El Secreto de los Hightopp

**POR FIN, EL CAPÍTULO QUE TANTO ESPERABA ESCRIBIR, MI POSTRE, LA IDEA MÁS LOQUÍSIMA QUE SE ME HA OCURRIDO, SÉ QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDAS DIRÁN: WTF? O RECIBIRÁN UN IMPACTO TIPO:** _ **LUKE, YO SOY TU PADRE**_ **DE** _ **STAR WARS…**_ **PERO AQUÍ SE LOS DEJÓ Y ME DEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: OTRO LEMON, DISCRECIÓN.**

Cap 21. El secreto de los Hightopp

- _¡Sombrerero! ¡No te vayas!_ –Alicia se escuchó ella misma mientras despertaba de mi cama.

 _-¡Alicia! ¡Corre! ¡busca ayuda!_ –me escuchaba afuera de mi cuarto _-¡Busca ayuda!_

Ella comenzó a bajar de la escalera y ahora escuchaba que yo estaba cantando:

 _Al caer la tarde, el sol se durmió y la selva empieza arder en fuego_

 _De ahí, vino el viejo holbo hiking_

 _Y dijo que no se esfumen_

 _Encontré una tierra muy lejana_

 _Con fuentes de cristal…_

Y a su lado vio la puerta del cuarto de mis padres, abriéndose sola.

Se asomó y vio a mi padre sentado en la cama de espaldas -¿Señor Hightopp? –lo llamaba -¿Señor Hightopp, pasa algo? –sin previo aviso y muy lento, la cabeza de mi padre giraba hacia atrás, sonaba horrible como la giraba, con un crujido, su barbilla llegó topar a su nuca ( _ **Como la niña del Exorcista**_ ) y tenía un aspecto de fantasma –Recuerda bien –eso le dijo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia en frente y de pronto apuntó al tocador –Recuerda bien –le volvió a decir sin verla. Alicia se acercó al tocador, y entre las joyas de mi madre, encontró el pétalo. Muy despacio lo tocaba y de repente…

-¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA! –oyó a Iracebeth y de pronto, enormes naipes de poker giraban aldedor de ella, como estar en un tornado de naipes.

-¡ABUELO! –me oyó gritar y me vio a lado de una cama donde estaba un anciano muerto, yo abrazaba su cuerpo mientras llloraba, mi padre me apartaba deeél mientras me consolaba. Yo lloraba más, gritando por mi abuelo.

-¡ALICIA! –me escuchó gritar y ahora me vio con el Viejo Stayne llevándome atado hacia atrás dentro de unas catacumbas -¡Busca ayuda! –le grité mientras ek Viejo Stayne me ataba en el cuello una soga y comenzó a apretar el nudo, ahorcándome, a lado había una anciana, mi abuela Amalya, maldiciéndome en Nombre de Dios.

Hasta que…

-¡Suélta a mi amigo! ¡Viejo de mierda! –Alicia se vio a si misma de niña montando con el Bandersnatch y comeznzó atacar al Viejo Stayne.

-¿Alicia? –escuchó a mi padre llamándola, ella comenzó a correr hasta que lo vio sentado en una silla de madera, cabizbajo.

-Señor Hightopp, me puede decir qué está pasando –le decía, pero mi padre seguía cabizbajo -¿Señor Hightopp? ¿Señor Hightopp, me escucha? ¡ZANIK!

Ya cuando él levantó la cabeza, apareció un relámpago. Alicia asustada vio a mi padre atado con correas en esa silla y vio que en su cabeza tenía un casco de metal con cables dando choces eléctricos, lo electrocutaban hasta matarlo. Mi padre murió en una silla eléctrica, un método de pena de muerte en un futuro ya escrito.

Asustada, Alicia volteó para atrás y vio que el Viejo Stayne bajó una palanca causando la muerte de mi padre, en su otra mano colgaba una soga atada en mi cuello, yaciéndome muerto en el suelo.

-La venganza es mía –dijo el Viejo Stayne sonriéndo.

-¡Alicia! –oyó de nuevo a mi padre. Ella parpadeó y se encontró de nuevo acostada en mi cama. Mis padre y la Reina Blanca la observaban preocupados.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alicia? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –preguntó mi padre viéndola con malestar.

-El Viejo Stayne…el Viejo Stayne…los mató…a Tarrant…y a usted…las catacumbas….¡La catacumbas! ¡Quiero vomitar! –dijo. Mi madre le dio un tazón y de ahí Alicia vomitó, sacó un vómito de color gris pláteado –Guácala –reaccionó mi padre al ver el vómito.

Alicia, paró de vomitar y luego…-Ya lo recuerdo –dijo -¡Lo recuerdo todo! ¡Mi primera vez! ¡Recuerdo, el abuelo de Tarrant…su padre…murió de…!

-De cáncer –dijo con tristeza mi padre.

-¡Las catacumbas! ¡Es día, detuve a Stayne cunado iba a matar al Sombrerero! –veía más claras las imágenes -¡Lo iban arrestar pero…se escapó! ¡Dijo…dijo…! Le decía a usted cuando vino por Tarrant…-le decía a mi padre.

-¡ _Me vengaré de ti, Hightopp! ¡De ti y de tu bastardo!_ –repitió lo mismo que el Viejo Stayne

-¡La pócima Olvidaderisma! –anunció Mirana –Te la dimos cuando te ibámos a llevar a tu casa tras tu primera vez…es una droga que te hace olvidar todo lo que viviste aquí. Es por eso que casi no recuerdas muy bien la otra vez. Cuando Stayne escapó pensamos que te iba hacer daño si seguías aquí y pensamos que la única manera de mantenerte a salvo es que olvidaras todo…Tarrant te dio la pócima y te llevamos a tu casa atravesando el espejo…

-Pero…¿por qué se quería vengar de los Hightopp? ¿Qué le hicieron? –se dirigió a mis padres -¿Por qué ese rencór hacia ustedes? ¿Hacia Tarrant? Todo el tiempo los maldicen por tenerlo, ¿por qué? –vio la cara preocupada de mi padre. Parecía que quería llorar, cayó la cabeza rendido –Alicia –le decía dirigiendo su mirada a ella, la toma de la mano -¿Amas a mi hijo?

-Claro que sí, señor, muchísimo –dijo con sinceridad Alicia.

-Pues…si en serio, lo amas –miró a mi madre –Creo que, tú tambien, mereces saber la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad? –preguntó Alicia sintiendo mala espina. Mi madre tomó a mi padre del hombro –De cómo hicimos para que Tarrant viniera al mundo.

En el pasillo de las pinturas…

-Creo que sabes quién es ella, ¿no? –le dijo mi padre a Alicia, mientras veían el retrato de la Princesa Tyvidiana.

-Es la princesa Tyvidiana, su hijo me contó la historia –decía Alicia –Estaba comprometida con el Viejo Stayne por un arreglo matrimonial que él hizo con su madre. Pero ella tenía un amante secreto que la embarazó de un hijo…pero…ella falleció al dar a luz al igual qe su bebé.

-Sí, esa es la versión que muchos conocen –comentó mi madre.

-¿Hay otra versión?

-Sí, Alicia…hay otra…la verdadera historia –le dijo mi padre –La princesa y su bebé siguen vivos.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó Alicia, ansiosa.

-Observa la pintura, Alicia…¡Obsérvala bien! Mira bien a la princesa –le decía mi padre mientras ella analizaba detalladamente el retrato -¿Ves su cabello? ¿Su cara? ¿Su ojos?...¿el pétalo? –Alicia vio más cerca, notó el hipnotizante color verde de los ojos de la princesa, un verde que vio en sólo dos personas, luego vio el collar de la princesa –El pétalo –dijo recordando el pétalo de mi madre -¡Tienen el mismo pétalo!...¡Sus ojos! Esos ojos son de…-se quedó quieta, volteó a ver a mi madre, la observó como si hubiera visto un fantasma de nuevo observó la pintura, luego a mi madre y logró ver la similitudes -¿Es usted? –le preguntó impresionada -¿Usted es…la Princesa Tyvidiana?

Mi madre insistió con la cabeza con tímidez –Mis amigos me llaman Tyva –dijo.

-¿Tyva…Tyvidiana? –seguía más sorprendida –Si usted es la princesa…eso significa que…el bebé…el que supestamente falleció junto con usted…¡¿Era Tarrant?! Y usted…-se dirigió a mi padre –Usted era aquel campesino enamorado…el padre del bebé…¡El amante de la princesa!

-Tú lo has dicho, Alicia…has dicho la palabra adecuada: Amante –dijo mi padre con un poco de pena Tyva y yo…no somos en realidad marido y mujer como lo aparentamos ser…nunca estuvimos casados, ni cuando Tarrant nació…en realidad somos…Somos Amantes.

 _ **(Impacto de: Luke, yo soy tu padre de Star Wars)**_

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que ustedes…? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! –se impactó Alicia.

-Tuvimos que crear la idea de que morí con mi bebé para que no sospeche nada.

-Pero…¿por qué? ¿Cómo es que ustedes…? ¿Me lo podían explicar? –decía Alica en shock.

-No, Alicia, no te lo vamos a explicar –le dijo mi padre –Te lo vamos a mostrar.

-¿Cómo?

Decididos, mis padres se tomaron de las manos –Alicia, tu mano –le pedía mi padre que junte su mano con las suyas. Sin pensarlo, Alicia las sujetó, luego mi padre asomó su cabeza hacia la suya.

Alicia parpadeó, ya no se encuentra en el Castillo de la Reina Blanca, sino en otro castillo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Dónde crees que estás? –le preguntó mi padre con su frente pegada en la suya, en el presente.

-Se parece al castillo de Witzend…pero más renovado –dijo Alicia exploranto el pasillo y vio que una puerta se abrió, se asomó la cabeza de un hombre mayo de 40 años, pelirrojo que se parecía a mí pero más serio -¡Zanik, apresúrate! ¡Estos sombreros no se fabricarán solos!

-¡Ya voy! –se escuchó la voz de un joven. Alicia volteó y vio a un chico de unos 17 o 18 años, pelirrojo, ojos verde grisón. Un chico muy guapo aunque con un aspecto tímido. Corría muy apresurado.

-¿Señor Hightopp? –lo reconoció. Era mi padre cuando era aprendiz para mi abuelo.

-Qué guapo era de joven –le dijo Alicia en el presente.

-Gracias –sonrió con tímidez mi padre.

En los recuerdos, Alicia vio que mi padre chocó con una jovencita de unos 15 años, muy hermosa, ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes, carita angelical y pelirroja, vestía con un fino vestido de princesa.

-¡Ay, caray! ¡Lo siento! –dijo mi padre apenado.

-Descuida –dijo con amabilidad la princesa. Se vieron en los ojos. Se miraron fijamente. Mi padre jamás había visto una chica tan bella. Aquella mirada, misma mirada que hacía cuando pensaba en Alicia. La princesa, igual lo observaba de ese modo. ¿Será posible? ¿Amor a primera vista?

-Yo…-decía mi padre tratando de entrar en sí –Yo…tengo que…estén…me tengo que ir…lamento de haberla molestado…su Alteza –dijo con timídez.

-Sí…bien…yo igual me voy…lamento en molestarlo…joven Hightopp –dijo aquella princesa, retirándose.

Mi padre seguía observándola.

-Con que así se conocieron –dijo Alicia.

De pronto vio que todo el ambiente cambió a otro lugar y a otro tiempo, estaba en otro lugar del castillo y vio muchos sombreros, ahí vio a mis padres en sus veintitantos años, charlando y riéndo.

-Oye –decía mi madre de joven -¿Es cierto que los sombrereros quedan locos por el Mercurio? –le preguntó mientras mi padre arreglaba unas telas –Oh, sí –dijo –La mitad de los Hightopp quedaron así y casi mueren…ser sombrerero es un negocio muy serio, más con el peligro que nos podía causar el mercurio.

-¡Ándale pues! –raccionó mi madre -¿Y tú cómo lo haces para no estar loco? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues, con disciplina, equilibrio, alimentarme bien y mucho…mucho…mucho…

-¿Sí?

-Mucho…-acercaban sus rostros para llegar darse un beso, hasta que…

-¡Tyvidiana! –era el Viejo Stayne más joven -¿Qué haces con este méndigo? –dijo muy malhumorado -¡Debo recordarte que tú eres mi prometida!

-Sí, lo sé –dijo mi madre seria.

-¡Sal de esta pocilga, sino te jalo de las greñas! –le ordenó y mi madre cabizbaja salió del taller –Y tú –señaló a mi padre –Más te vale que no te acerques a ella sino, te juro que te arranco los ojos.

-Sí, señor Stayne, no se repetirá –dijo mi padre, observando al Viejo Stayne con rencór y coraje. No entendía cómo es que Lady Amalya quería casar a su hija con un mujeriego, borracho que la maltrata, sentía lástima por mi madre…haría lo que fuera para hacerla suya, tal vez no sea de la realeza, pero haría lo que fuera para hacer a su princesa enamorada feliz.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo con el hijo del sombrerero? –preguntó mi abuela indignada con mi madre.

-Nada, sólo hablaba con él.

-¿Por qué tienes que hablar con ese campesino?

-Es mi amigo.

-¡Tu lugar es con Stayne! Y si no le cumples como mujer, no sabes lo que yo soy capaz. Siempre una inútil, como tu padre

-¿Por qué jamás hago nada bien para ti? –se quejó mi madre y al mismo tiempo, mi abuela dijo -¿Por qué tú siempre tienes que decepcionarme de esa manera? –A Alicia le pareció escuchar aquella frase. Mi padre, en el presente, derramaba lágrimas, recordando que él mismo me dijo eso una vez.

-Lo siento, Zanik –le dijo mi madre en la entrada de la tienda de los Hightopps –No podemos estar juntos…no me queda de otra que casarme con Stayne.

Mi padre deslucionado observaba a mi madre con los ojos –Él sólo quiere usarte –le dijo –Te ve como entrada para ser parte de la realeza o de la corona…él no te ama. Siempre te engaña con otras mujeres a tus espaldas incluso tu madre lo protege debido a eso.

-Eso lo sé –dijo mi madre con ganas de llorar –Soy un objeto para él y para mi madre…dicen que no merezco el amor de nadie.

-¡Sí lo mereces! El mío…yo te amo…yo haría lo que fuera por estar contigo, te daría todo el amor que tu madre o Stayne no te quieren dar…sé que lo nuestro es imposible…sé que lo tenemos que hacer, pero no tengo las fuerzas para aceptarlo…aceptar que no podré estar contigo –decía mi padre llorando –Lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte y no sé cómo dejarlo aunque quisiera, me gustaría tener otra oportunidad para estar contigo….¿Tú me la darías?

-Sí, con gusto lo haría…pero seamos realistas…no podemos estar juntos aunque quisieramos…

De pronto todo cambió alrededor de Alicia y vio que estaba en la celebración de una boda. Ahí vio al Viejo Stayne, en brazo de una mujer vestida de blanco con velo. Era mi madre, se veía triste al estar atada en ese hombre asqueroso.

-¿Se casó con él? –reaccionó Alicia.

Luego cambió otro tiempo, en la tienda de los Hightopp, alguien tocaba la perta desesperadamente, mi padre la abrió y vio a mi madre llorando con su vestido de novia.

-¡Tyva! ¿Qué paso? –preguntó mi padre, mientras ella lo abrazaba -¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! –le decía llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Para ti es moral que un esposo me pida acostarme con él mientras ande con prostitutas, en plena noche de bodas?

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre me estaba pidiendo que le cumpla a Trébol, pero él trajo un montón de putas en nuestra cama y borracho –dijo llorando mi madre.

-¡Perro asqueroso! –maldijo mi padre.

-¡No puedo, Zanik! ¡Me siento una inútil! –le dijo llorando en su pecho.

-No, no, no digas eso, Tyva…mira…si no puedes con él, déjalo y deja de hacer lo que tu madre te ordene, es hora de que seas una mujer de verdad, en ser libre de tus decisiones y con quieres estar. Tyva…sé que hoy es tu noche de bodas pero...quiero mostrarte el amor que yo siento por ti…Tyva…quiero…hacerte el amor.

Alicia se sorprendió al oír eso en boca de mi padre y prefectamente vio que esa misma noche, mis padre estaba en una cama, sin ropa, conectándose cuerpo con cuerpo. La Princesa Tyvidiana hizo el amor en la noche de su boda con un hombre que no es su esposo, pero aún así lo hacía con él, mostrando su amor encarnadamente. A mi padre le latía el corazón y su miembro mientras estaba dentro de mi madre. De pronto otra imagen de ellos, haciendo el amor, en un sótano debajo del castillo de Witzend, hasta que oían a Stayne llamando a mi madre, ella se detuvo e iba apartir hasya que mi padre dijo -¡No, no! Déjalo –y continuaban. Luego otra imagen, haciendo el amor en las ruinas del campo de batalla, donde Alicia peleó con el Jabberwocky. Mi padre no podía parar, tan excitado estaba de estar dentro de ella que no quería parar. Mi madre se dio cuenta que era suficiente –Zanik…¡Zanik, no, espera, por favor!

-¡BASTA! –se oyó mi padre en el presente.

Los tres cayeron al suelo, mi padre estaba ahí resoplando, sintiéndose asqueado.

-Sé lo que vas a decir –le dijo a Alicia viéndola con pena -¿Qué clase de hombre tendría sexo con una mujer casada con otro, sin consciencia? –se levantó y comenzó a llorar.

-No, Zanik, no –le decía mi madre, dándole consuelo –No fue tan malo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Cometí un crimen! Y de ese crimen fue que Tarrant vino al mundo…¡Ay, Alicia! Lo siento mucho…Tarrant es producto de un Adulterio.

Él lloró mientras mi madre lo abrazaba igual llorando. Alicia estaba más impactada. No esperaba escuchar eso: Yo Soy Producto de un Adulterio. Por eso ese odio de Stayne hacia notros, por eso todo el tiempo maldice a mis padres por tenerme y me insultaba Bastardo.

-Me sentía tan mal, culpable, en haber ocasionado esto, insultaban a Tyva como prostituta y es por eso que…por eso de que fui tan duro…tan estricto con Tarrant…ya que…

-¡Pero, Tarrant no tiene la culpa! –le dijo Alicia.

-Lo sé…pero…una cosa me siento orgulloso en haberlo hecho –dijo más tranquilo –En que ese niño…es la encarnación del amor que yo sentía por la Princesa.

Mi madre sonrió al oí eso.

-¿Puedo verlo? –preguntaba ansiosa Alicia -¿Puedo ver cómo nació Tarrant?

Mis padres le sonrieron –Sí, Alicia, mereces verlo de todos modos –le dijo con amabilidad mi madre.

Y así, Alicia viajó en los otros recuerdos de mis padres.

-Zanik, tengo algo importante que decirte –le decía mi madre preocupada mi padre –Estoy embarazada…tú eres el padre…

-¡¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE?! –preguntaba furiosa mi abuela, tras descubrir aquel embarazo.

-Lady Amalya –apareció mi padre.

-¿Qué quiere ahora, Señor Hightopp? –le preguntó furiosa mi abuela –Ahora, no podemos atenderlo, mi hija…

-Lo sé, está embarazada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque yo soy el padre.

Alicia vio como mi abuela y Stayne peleaban por el embarazo hasta que se deidió algo duro. En que estaba decidido que cuando nazca me enviarán a un internado en las Tierras Lejanas, mis padres ya no sabían qué hacer, con más que se esforzaron, no pudieron evitar que me abandonaran.

Llegó el noveno mes, mi madre estaba ya con su vientre redondo, donde yo estaba adentro, acariciándolo, dolida en no poder estar conmigo. Mi abuela llegó con un vaso de agua, se lo dio y de repente…

Mi madre empezó a sentirse mal, muy mal, temía perderme, gritaba con agonía mientras sujetaba su vientre. Jaque, el Caballero Blanco la intentó ayudar, al igual que el médico real, aun en contra de mi abuela y Stayne, vio que debajo de sus piernas se derramaba sangre, ella pidió que la llevaran con los Hightopp.

Cuando llegaron, comenzaron hacer el parto, mientras ocurría una feroz tormenta.

-¡El bebé está en peligro! –anunció el doctor analizando el estado en que estaba.

-¿Se puede salvar? –preguntó mi padre asustado.

-Haremos lo posible, pero debo advertirles que…el niño pueda, posiblemente, morir abortado.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Salve a mi bebé! ¡Se lo suplico, lo quiero tener! –rogaba mi madre aterrada y adolorida.

Y así, mi madre, empujaba con todas sus fuerzas para sacarme. Mi padre observaba con tanta desesperación, estaba helado y el corazón le palpitaba con tanta desesperación mientras sostenía la mano de mi madre.

Mamá empujaba, gritaba, lloraba, sus gritos hacían unísonos con los truenos de la tromenta, seguía incluso debilitándose y con fiebre, Alicia nunca ha visto un parto tan impactante incluso angustiante, hasta que…

Tras el último grito y empujón que dio mi madre, se escucharon los gritos de un bebé.

Mi padre observó impactado, al ver a un niño, en las manos del doctor -¡Es un niño! –dijo con orgullo el doctor -¡Un hermoso pequeño, sano y completo!

-¡¿Sombrerero?! –se impresionó Alicia al verme recién nacido. Yo empezaba llorar y de pronto, la lluvia furiosa y los truenos y relámpagos de aquella tormenta se detuvieron –La tormenta…él detuvo la tomenta ¡Él detuvo la tormenta!

-¡Su hijo, señor Hightopp! –le dijo una enfermera a mi padre entregándome a él después de limpiarme y cubrirme en sábanas.

-¿Mi hijo? –decía mi padre atónito –Sí…es mi hijo…¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi bebito! –decía entre lágrimas mientras me abrazaba -¡Tyva, nuestro hijo! ¡Nuestro hijo nació sano! –me mostró a mi madre, ella cansada y débil me observaba con tanta ternura y estaba feliz de tenerme -¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

-Mira, la tormenta se detuvo…él calmó la tormenta –dijo mi madre, viéndome con más ternura.

-¿Tormenta?...tormenta –pensaba mi padre -¡Eso es! La Tormenta…¡Tarrant! ¡Lo llamaremos Tarrant! ¡Tarrant Lewis Hightopp!

-Sí…Tarrant…nuestro bebé milagroso…milagroso por sobrevivir de una muerte segura…milagroso por calmar la tormenta –dijo mi madre, mientras ella y mi padre me observaban con más amor –Tarrant…nuestro amor encarnado –dijo mi padre.

De pronto llegó mi abuelo, muy, pero muy serio y nada contento. Atrás de ellos estaban Jaque y mis tíos, con Pimlick de tres años cargado por mi tío.

-Mira, padre –me iba a mostrar –Es tu nieto, se parece mucho a ti –mi abuelo observaba aquel bultito como un intruso, pero al verme, su mirada dura y seria se ensuavisaba y enternecía muy lentamente –Qué bello niño…es el niño más hermoso que visto –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Verdad que se parece a ti? –le sonrió a mi padre.

-Igual un tantito a ti y tiene…los ojos de su madre –le sonrió a mi madre -¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

-Tarrant…Tarrant Lewis Hightopp.

-Tarrant…por la tormenta…él fue quien calmó la tormenta –decía mi abuelo, queriendo cargarme -¿Me permites…darle…mi bendición a mi nieto?

Mi padre, con los ojos llorosos, me entregó a él.

-Hola, Tarrant –me decía en sus brazos mi abuelo -¿Cómo estás? Qué lindo niño eres. Eres un bebé milagroso…Mi "Tormentita".

Alicia parpadeó y se soltó de mis padres. Observaba sorprendida a mi padre, quien este lloraba debido a lo que le había mostrado.

-¿Su padre, antes no quería que Tarrant se quedara con ustedes?

Mi padre negó con la cabeza –Todo el mundo me decía que lo diera en adopción, ya que él no debería haber nacido por ser producto de un adulterio. Incluso ya me convencía que es mejor abandonarlo en las Tierras Lejanas, pero cuando él nació, todo cambió…él dio un gran cambio, no sólo para mí ni para Tyva, sino para todos, casi todo Witzend lo llegó aceptar, menos Stayne, la corte y Lady Amalya. El rey Oleron, nos dejó bautizarlo en el mismo día que bautizaron a Iracebeth, pero de ahí, las cosas se pusieron peor. Lady Amalya le quitó su titulo a Tyva y la desenterró y de ahí la tachaban de prostituta…ellos comenzaban a hecharme la culpa de tal ocurrido con nosotros, Stayne me lavaba el cerebro en reflejar a quel error con Tarrant, y que la única forma para deshacerme de ese peso era…ser un hombre rígido con el niño para luego…-mi padre no pudo más -¿Qué era más preferible para él? ¿Abandonarlo o haberme negado en darle todo el amor de padre que todo niño merece para ser feliz?

Alicia se quedó viéndola. Sentía empatía, coraje, rabia e incluso sorpresa. Muy firme le dice –Lo único que le voy a decir es esto: cuando lo vi regañando a Tarrant, diciéndole que nunca llegará ser un sombrerero digno del apellido Hightopp sino llega a ser cuerdo, sobrio y disciplinado, estuve, pero apenas, estuve apunto de arrancarle las bolas cuando le dijo eso…Me preguntaba ¿por qué carajos este ruco de mierda no aprecia al hijo que tiene? Por que no ve lo bueno de él, por que lo ve como un mal en la sociedad, si yo fuera él, de seguro sería un padre muy orgulloso en el hombre que se convirtió a pesar de sus dificultades. Usted señor perdió esa oportunidad y no por que estuvo encerrado en un vidrio de arena, sino en que quedó tan ciego de una, estúpida culpa, en las palabras de un desgraciado que lo único que quiso era dañarlo más a ti que a él y lo que llegó hacer es que Tarrant viviera momentos terribles debido a su falta de amor y nada más por la culpa de un insignificante crimen a la cual gente ignorante osa apuntarle como un maleante. Le dire la verdad, tal vez no sea un hombre, pero yo sé que ser padre no es sólo casarse con una mujer, darle un hijo para darle techo, comida, educación, sino caminar junto con él a una especie de campo de batalla en donde tendrán que pelear en obstáculos de los cuales usted debería hacerle una armadura con amor y valores que un padre debe darle a su hijo. Cuando un hijo triunfe, el padre debe triunfar también, si él cae usted tambien tendrá que caer junto con él para luego levantarse en seguir adelante. Y usted no se atrevió nisiquiera tropezar cuando él tropezaba, usted dejaba que Tarrant seguía en el suelo ya que por una estúpida culpa de haberlo engendrado fuera de un matrimono ¡De hecho, conozco más hijos de matrimonios que están siendo tirados en el piso, como el caso de mi sobrino, siendo yo la única que lo levanta! ¡Usted permitió que un estúpido mujeriego le lavara el cerebro para tener atado una culpa y usted pensó quitarsela en maltratar, juzgar o darle la espalda a su hijo! ¡Eso es de cobardes y usted no lo es, PUTA MADRE! ¡USTED ES MEJOR QUE ESO! ¡USTED PUDO HABER SIDO MEJOR PADRE, SIN IMPORTAR CÓMO OBTUVO A SU HIJO!

Mi padre quedó callado al escuchar como fue juzgado por Alicia. Ella tranquila, le dijo –Que le valga verga cómo tuvo a Tarrant, señor Hightopp, yo no vi ningún crimen ahí, yo lo que ví era que usted le daba amor a una mujer que lo necesitaba y creo que Tarrant fue la razón de porque ese gran amor le ha dado…¿no se le hace?

-Sí –dijo simplemente a mi padre –Llegué a enterarme de lo que insinuaba hacer Stayne al revelar…que el fue quien envenenó a Tarrant…cuando fue secuestrado en las catacumbas, se lo reveló, que él y Lady Amalya, le agregaron mercurio del boticario de Salazen Grum; mismo que yo compro para el trabajo, en un vaso de agua que le dieron a Tyva cuando estaba embarazada. Elos habían planeado el aborto y…Lady Amalya fue cómplice del Viejo Stayne cuando lo secustraron en las catacumbas…

Alicia recordó ese momento en las catacumbas, vio aquella mujer que me decía hijo del pecado.

-¿Entonces. cuál crimen sería peor? -preguntó mi padre -¿El mío o el de ellos?

Alicia, rendida se acercó a él y lo abrazó –Definitivamente, el de ellos, señor. Tener hijos, no importa cómo los tuvo, no es un crimen.


	22. Mas verdades, Instinto Paternal

Cap 22 Más verdades, Instinto Paternal

 **MÁS ADVERTENCIAS: CONTENIDO RAPEFIC, DISCRESIÓN POR FAVOR.**

Andaba sentado en un rincón de aquella celda alcochonada, mareado por las anestesias, cansado de tratar de quitarme la camisa de fuerza, los enfermeros entraban para darme comida, sirviéndomela como bebé y medicamentos.

-¿Más medicamentos? –me quejé –Lo único que hacen es dejarme pedo e idiota.

Pero aún así obedecía en tomarmelos, dejándome caer dormido pou una o dos horas. Mientras dormía por causa de los medicamentos escuchaba voces.

Vi a Alicia, con vestido azul celeste con delantal blanco, muy parecido al vestido que llevó en su primera vez a Infratierra. En lugar de parecer a la adorable pequeña que fue en un tiempo, parecía maniquí con sonrisa maquiavélica, me causaba miedo y cantaba:

 _Los gatitos  
lucirán muy lindos vestiditos,  
usarán sombrero y zapatitos,  
en mi país de ilusión._

Y las flores  
jugarán conmigo en las campiñas,  
cantarán y charlarán cual niñas,  
en el mundo de mi propia creación…

-Esa no eres tú, Alicia –le comenté, mientras ella cantaba caminado hacia atrás y desaparece en la oscuridad –Ahora sé, porque mi padre odia los medicamentos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la celda y entró el doctor Runwood.

-Señor Hightopp, el doctor Bennet quiere hablar con usted en su oficina.

Entraron tres enfermeros, uno de ello traía una silla de ruedas.

-No creo que esa silla me haga falta –dije viendo esa silla, no entedía por qué iban a trasladarme en ella.

-Será mejor que sea así, señor Hightopp, no vaya meterse en problemas en caso de no subirse.

-Está bien –dije con un suspiro, dejando que los enfermeros me sentaran en la silla de ruedas, en el camino observaban a los pobres internados sufriendo y ser maltratados por los enfarmeros -¿Por qué los tratan así? –pregunté sintiendo empatía.

-Así es como se debe tratar a los locos –me dijo un enfermero.

Llegamos a la oficina de Bennet.

-Ah, señor Hightopp, bienvenido –dijo de forma cínica –Por favor, retírenle la camisa.

Me quitaron la camisa de fuerza. Me maseajaba los hombros y cuello d¡por el dolor que me causó y cerraron la puerta dejándome solo frente a Bennet.

-Po favor, siéntese –pero yo quería alejarme de él –Oh, no tengas miedo, princesita, no voy a lastimarte, soy un hombre de palabra.

¿Pincesita? ¿Me llamó "princesita"? ese apodo, el mismo que me ponían los asquerosos cortesanos cuando se aprovechaban de mí en ese infierno que viví en Salazen Grum.

Pero aún así, me senté frente a su escritorio –Dígame, ¿cómo ha estado? –me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo quiere que esté? Pendejo por las anestesias que me dan –le contesté.

-Bie, señor…lo he traído aquí para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre usted…empecemos…¿cómo era su infancia?

-Como la de cualquier niño natural –le contesté un poco nervioso –Iba a la escuela, jugaba, tenía amigos, con mi familia…

-¿Tiene hermanos?

-No, pero tengo tres primos y los considero mis hermanos.

-Pero, ¿en verdad no tiene hermanos?

-No…soy hijo único.

-Hijo único, muy bien…¿Y por qué no tuvo hermanos?

-Porque mi madre ya no podía tener más hijos –le contesté poniéndome más nerviosos, cada pregunta me daba mala espina.

-¿En qué se dedicaba su madre?

-Es ama de casa…

-¿Es? ¿Sigue viva? –vi que llevaba el Pétalo de mi madre, en su mano, observándolo como una joya valiosa. Me lo había quitado cuando me tenía anestesiado.

-Sí, buey, sigue viva –le contesté más indignado, queriendo quitarle el Pétalo –Es ama de casa y me ayuda a mí y a mi padre en el negocio de la familia.

-¿Y en qué se dedicaba su padre?

-Es sombrerero como yo. Y era el mejor…¿Por qué tanta pregunta sobre mi familia?

-Porque resulta que usted me está contestando una versión muy diferrente a la que me contó su tío.

-Él no es mi tío –le dije con seriedad -¿Qué versión le contó Stayne, doc?

-Me dice que usted fue hijo de una prostituta, la cual falleció cuando nació y que estuvo bajo el cargo de su padre a quien dicen que fue un hombre alcohólico y violento, que abusaba física y sexualmente de usted desde pequeño y que lo influyó a la delicuencia…¿es cierto?

-Es mentira –le dije –Mi padre es un buen hombre, nunca abusó de mí. Era muy severo conmigo, eso debo aclararle, pero nunca me puso una mano encima, se castraría si se aprovechara de mí y él no es alcohólico, a él no le gusta las borracheras. Él me enseñó a ganarme la vida como se debe ser y no cometiendo crímenes.

-No me diga –me dijo Bennet, como si no me creyera, mentras chequeaba unos papeles –Pues conforme le hicimos un análisis de salud cuando usted estaba anestesiado, encontramos en usted, marcas, cicatrices en particular, indicando que usted había sido…abusado sexualmente…¿sufrió violencia sexual en un tiempo?

-Sí –le dijo recordando mi calvario en Salazen Grum –Si fui violado en un tiempo.

-¿Su padre estuvo ahí?

-Sí –le contesté –Pero él no me hizo nada.

-¿No le hizo nada? ¿Entonces quién abusó de usted?

-Unos malditos que ahora están pagando el daño que me causaron.

-¿Unos "malditos"? ¿Y su padre los influyó para que ellos abusen de usted? ¿Eran sus amigos?

-¡No, tarado, estuvo ahí porque lo torturaban mostrándole lo que me hacían! –le dije alzando la voz, ya me estaba indigando –¿Por qué ataca a mi padre? ¿Cuál es su puto problema?

Bennet se levantó azotando sus manos en el escritorio y se acercó a mí, viendome cara a cara –Porque usted y su delicuente progenitor han cometido un crimen ¡Privándole la libertad a la hija menor de Charles Kingsleigh!

-¡Ya le dije que la estamos protegiendo, no secuestrando! –le decía, hasta que agarra fuertemente el mentón –Escucha, Hightopp, ya me tiene usted harto con sus berrinces y mentiras.

-¡Me está lastimando! –le dije moviéndome para que me soltara el mentón.

-¿Lo estoy lastimando? –dijo sonriéndome. El terror me llegó cuando vi su otra mano manoseándome las piernas y con la misma mano que sostenía mi mentón, me acariciaba la cara. Me daba asco, como si Morath reencanara en él.

Viré los ojos y vi en el escritorio, cerquita de mi mano esta un pisapapeles.

-Creo que tendré que "probarlo" para saber cómo lo vivió sus clientes…o su padre…"princesita" –me sonrió más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé el pisa papeles y le golpeé la cabeza con él -¡CERDO! –lo maldije. Ya libre de él, salí de la oficina.

-¡Hightopp está escapando! ¡Atrápenlo! –ordenaba Bennet desde su pficina.

Corría en todos los pasillos mientras los enfermeros me perseguían. El viejo Stayne se dio cuenta. Comené a subir en todos los pisos del manicomio, hasta llegar al techo. Pero ver que no había forma de cómo bajar, maldije un -¡Mierda!

Yo buscaba, por lo menos una soga o escalera, hasta que oí al Viejo Stayne a mis espaldas -¡Salta, Hightopp! ¡Vamos, lánzate del tejado! ¡Nadie lamentará el suicidio de un demente!

-¿Y si no lo hago? –le pregunté poniéndome en defensa.

Él sacó el mismo cuchillo que usó para matar a la señora Kingsleigh y me apuntó con él –Te atragantarás con este cuchillo.

-¡Claro! ¿Y cuándo descubren mi cadáver la policía y te encuetran con ese cuchillo? –le dije.

-¡Ja! ¡Tan estúpido como tu padre, chico Hightopp! ¡La policía no sabe que existe este cuchillo, ni las muertes que ocasionó! ¡Ni siquieran saben que este fue el cuchillo que ocasionó la muerte del padre de tu Alicia!

Al escuchar eso, me impacté. ¿Fue él quien mató a Charles Kingsleigh? ¿Él lo mató?

-¡¿Tú?! ¿Lo mataste? ¿Mataste a Charles Kingsleigh? –recordé aquella vez que fui a la casa del Profesor Dodgson, la foto de Charles con varios hombres y ese tipo misterioso: ¡Era el Viejo Stayne! Ese ladrón que lo degolló era él.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –le grité furioso.

-¡Un buen escarmiento le di a esa puta mocosa en no entrometerse en mis planes que tuve para ti, tras lo ocurrido en las catacumbas! –se acercaba más a mí -¡Qué ironía! ¡Con este cuchillo dejé a Alicia sin su mami y su papi y con este mismo cuchillo lo dejaré sin su príncipe!

La ira entró en mí, los ojos se me tornaban un rojo sangre, la bilis la sentía en mi garganta.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! –salté a él comencé a atacarlo en el suelo -¿Cómo pudiste haber matado a Charles? ¡Era un buen hombre! ¿No sabes cuánto daño le has causado a Alicia y a su familia? ¡Cerdo! ¡Maldito! ¡Desgraciado!

-¡Ahí está! –los enfermeros me tomaron y llegó Bennet con la madriza que le dí en la cabeza.

-Intentó suicidarse –mintió el Viejo Stayne –Yo lo que hice fue detenerlo, pero me atacó.

-¡Mentira! ¡Es un asesino! ¡Él mató a Charles Kingsleigh! –le decía mientras me forzaba para que me soltaran -¡El mató al padre de Alicia! ¡Suéltenme!

-¡Ahora sí, Hightopp! ¡Me llegaste a donde me tenías que llegar! –me dijo Bennet furioso –Lo siento, señor Stayne, pero su sobrino requiere atención muy estricta.

-¡ÉL NO ES MI TÍO! –rugí.

-Haga lo que sea doctor, por favor, mi sobrino necesita mucha ayuda por lo de su problema –seguía mintiendo Stayne.

-Sé lo que haré con él –dijo Bennet observándome -¡Hay que hacerle la Terapia Electroconvulsiva!

No sabía que era la Terapia Electroconvulsiva, pero sonaba terrorífico -¡NO! –grité tratado aún de soltarme de los enfermeros, pero me sostenían.

-Lamento que estés pasando esto, hijo –dijo el viejo Stayne haciéndose el inocente, cuando en realidad sonreía con malicia.

Adentro, me llevaron a una habitación llena de objetos que me causaban pánico, parecían objetos de tortura, una camilla con correas y una caja con aparatos eléctricos.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no lo hagan! ¡Suéltenme, no tienen derecho! -les decía a los enfermeros para que me soltaron pero ellos me acostaron en esa camilla y ataban mi pecho, brazos, manos, piernas y pies con las correas

-Calma, Hightopp –me sonreía Bennet –Sólo sentirás unos choques eléctricos.

Otra correa me colocaban en la cabeza, con dos electródos pegados en mis sienes y conectados en esa caja.

-¿Lo anestesiamos, doctor? –preguntó una enfermera.

-No, sólo le haremos esto como escarmiento –dijo Bennet, mientras me forzaban a colocarme un pedazo de madera envuelto con hule en la boca, forzándome a morderlo con fuerza.

En Infratierra, mi padre puso sentir algo que no le agradó, algo que le daba mala espina, sentía frío, nudos en el estómago.

-¿Señor Hightopp? –lo llamaba Alicia -¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Zanik, qué ocurre? –le preguntó mi madre.

-Tarrant –dijo él presintiendo lo que me estaba pasando. Su Instinto Paternal.

Ya teniéndome prepararado, yo resoplaba del terror, mientras algunos enfermeros me sujetaban más fuertemente que las correas.

-Ahora –indicó Bennet y una enferrmera, elevó una palanquita de esa caja y de repente…

La eléctricidad entró en mi cabeza, era muy doloroso, tan doloroso, los choques eléctricos dolían peor que un golpe, o un corte o fuego. La eléctricidad entró en mí, en todos lados de mi cuerpo, que me hacían cerrar los puños y los dedos de mis pies, los enfermeros me sosnían más, hasta setía que mi mente ardía y todos mis huesos se rompieran, mordía tan fuertemente ese pedazo de madera que me colocaron la boca.

Mi padre se tiró boca arriba al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y convulsionando. Espantadas, mi madre y Alicia se agacharon para auxiliarlo

-¡Zanik! ¿Zanik, qué te pasa? ¡Señor Hightopp! ¿Qué tiene? ¿Señor Hightopp? –decían ellas tratando de levantarlo, pero él se seguía retorciendo y gimiendo, sintiendo la eléctricidad que me dañaba.

Bennet subía un díal para elevar la eléctricidad, causándome más dolor. Ya no lo podía soportar más hasta que ya detuvieron los choques. Empezaba a convulsionar horriblemente, convulsionaba peor cuando tenía hambre. Y llegué a quedarme dormido.

-¿Señor Hightopp? –llamaba Alicia a mi padre quien ya paró de convulsionar. Se levantó y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zanik? –le preguntó mi madre.

-Algo le pasó a Tarrant –dijo mi padre llorando. Sintiéndo un nudo en el estómago.

Me llevaron a mi celda, dejándome tirado en el catre.

2 horas después…

 _-¿Tarrant? ¿Tarrant, me escuchas?_ _¿Hijo? Soy yo. Soy papá_ –escuché a mi padre.

En Infratierra…

-¿Con eso se comunicó con él? –preguntó Alicia viendo el truco que mi padre hizo con la tijera para comunicarse conmigo con sus poderes.

-Lo hizo cuanto tú y él fueron secuestrados por Stayne –le contó mi madre.

Todos estaban observando la tijera para que girara a la derecha. Se logró

-¡Dijo que sí! –anunció mi padre, todos se alegraron al ver eso.

-Preguntale si ya destruyó los papeles –le informó Alicia.

 _-Tarrrant, ¿qué pasó con los papeles? ¿los destruíste?_ -escuché a mi padre.

Yo como pude hice girar a la derecha.

-¡Dijo que sí! –dijo el Tiempo viendo cómo se giró la tijera, todos soltaron un suspiro del alivio.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿estás a salvo? –me preguntó mi padre. Y la tijera giró a la izquierda. Todos comenzaron a preocuparse, mi madre empezaba allorar del miedo.

-Hay que buscar algo para que nos diga dónde está –decía Alicia –No sé, algo con letras, un abecedario o…

-¿Esto? –mostró el Tiempo la ouija que me iba a regalar. Todos se espantaron al ver eso.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Va hacer que nos meta un chamuco! –se quejó el Carpintero.

-Pues que entre ese chamuco, pero necesito saber dónde está mi hijo –dijo mi padre tomando la ouija. Colocó la tijera sobre ella y dijo –OK, Tarrant…dinos, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿puedes decirnos qué ocurre?... ¿Dónde estas?

Yo, me forzaba para mover esa tijera, señalando unas cuantas letras de esa ouija.

La tijera se movía bajo las siguientes letras: H-A-M-I-S-H.

-Hamish….¿Hamish? –dudaba Alicia.

-¡Don Ass-co! –informó mi padre -¿Qué te hizo, hijo? ¿dónde te tienen?

La tijera señaló las siguientes letras: M-A-N-I-C-O-M-I-O.

-Manicomio…¿En un manicomio? -dijo espantado mi padre -¡No! No, no, no…no puede ser…Tarrant, ¿en qué manicomio estás? Dime ¿En cuál?

Pero de pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de mi celda y entró Bennet sonriéndome. Estaba aterrorizado, tanto que hice que la tijera se moviera en estas letras: A-Y-U-D-É-N-M-E.

-"Ayudénme" –dijo Alicia -¡Está pidiendo ayuda!

-No, por favor, no, mi bebé –decía mi madre acercándose a la ouija –¡Maldito, quien quieras que seas, no lo toques! ¡No toques a mi bebé! ¡Déjalo ir! –le gritaba a la ouija.

Pero de pronto, la ouija brincó ante todos, dándoles un buen susto.

-¡El chamuco! ¡Es el chamuco! –gritaba asustado Thackery.

Ya que pasó todo, mi padre recogió la ouija y la tijera -¿Tarrant? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Tarrant?

En el manicomio, transportado en una silla de ruedas, me llevaron a un baño. Ahí la gente que se bañaba, se veía aterrorizada, como si el baño fuese un lugar de sufrimiento. Vi en frente una regadera. Era la segunda vez que vi una regadera.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Un día después de mi Bautizo de Mercurio…_

 _-¿Sabes qué es eso? –me mostró mi padre una regadera, estabamos en el hospital del puerto de Crimson, mismo hospital donde trabajaba mi abuela, papá y yo estábamos bañados de mercurio._

 _-No –le contesté._

 _-Es una regadera, es para tomarse una ducha._

 _-¿Qué es una ducha?_

 _-Es una clase de baño, muy rico por cierto –dijo él desvitiéndose y luego me desvestía –Vas a ver, es muy delicioso._

 _Arrojó la ropa a un bote. Abrió la llave de un tubo y una lluvia de agua salió de la regadera –Es como jugar bajo la lluvia –me dijo metiéndome en la regadera –Tú nunca me dejas jugar bajo la lluvia –le dije al sentir las gotas de agua sobre mí._

 _-No porque esa lluvia te puede enfermar, en cambio esa no. –me dijo empezando a jabonarme el mercurio que tenía encima, vi que todo el mercurio se nos quitaba iéndose a la coladra, mientras disfutabamos la ducha -¿Verdad que se siente rico? –me dijo gozando de la ducha._

 _-Sí –dije relajado al sentir el agua –Se siente rico…muy rico._

 _-Muy rico._

 _-Muy rico._

 _(fin de flashback)_

Pero la ducha que estaba tomando no se sentía rico, ya que atrás de mí estaba Bennet, me cubrió la boca con su mano y susirraba en el oído –Gózalo, muñequita, solamente gózalo.

El corazón me latía con mucha desesperación.

Mi padre intentaba comunicarse conmigo con la ouija, pero de pronto, su instinto paternal les estaba dando otroa advertencia de que me estaba pasando algo malo.

Volvió a retorcese de dolor, se caía al suelo, sudaba, sentía asco.

Me estaba lastimando el maldito doctor, abusaba de mí. Me sostenía en los tubos de la regradera, gimiendo mentras él me tapaba la boca, lloraba con agonía. Podía oír a los otros pacientes gritando de terror y como habían tantos de ellos de acumulaban, se amontonaba, chocaban, haciendo que el espacio quedara chico. Estaban unos enfrente de mí, atraves de los tubos, alargando sus brazos y gritando. Era una pesadilla.

Tuve que llenarme de valor, le mordí la mano a Bennet y logré liberarme de él.

Iba a correr a la puerta, pero Bennet me tomó de los tobillos y me arratró a él. Yo intentaba sujetarme del suelo, solamente logré marcarlo con mis uñas y gritas -¡PADRE, AYUDAME!

-¡TARRANT! –gritó mi padre, parando de retorcerse. Recuperaba aire. Todos lo observaban con anguistia.

-Abusaron de mi muchacho…otra vez –contó.

 **NOTA:**

 **La canción que Alicia canta es** _ **En Mi País de Ilusión**_ **misma que cantan en el clasico animado de Disney.**


	23. En el Pais de la Realidad

Cap 23 Los Primeros Infraterrestres en el País de la Realidad

Quizas logré destruir esos papeles, pero no era suficiente. Con los Stayne como sus cómplices y yo encerrado en un manicomio, la situación se veía muy canija.

Casi toda Infratierra estaba en la entrada del Castillo de Marmoreal, gritando, qujándose de la situación que estaba ocurriendo, parecía un golpe de estado, sólo Alicia y mi familia yacía callada, viendo la situación más difícil.

La Reina Blanca trataba de calmar la muchedumbre –Cálmense, por favor, les pido silencio, sé que están alterados, pero…

-¡SILENCIO! –se oyó gritar Iracebeth, unos gritos que muchos recuerdan nostálgicamente. Todo el mundo logró callarse.

-Bien hecho, Racie –le dijo su hermana –Gracias. Como han de saber, nos estamos enfretando a una situación muy delicada. Ya que Trébol Stayne y su hijo Ilosovic andan en complicidad con unos habitantes de Sobretierra para que nos deshaloje y vende a Infratierra…

-¡Ese maldito ya debería estar con la cabeza decapitada! –dijo furioso el Carpintero entre la multitud.

-¡Abusó de la Reina Iracebeth desde niña! –dijo alguien más entre la muchedumbre y todos decían -¡La influyó a causar su reino de terror! ¡Asesinó al buen Rey Oleron! ¡Intentó asesinar al hijo de la Princesa Tyvidiana sin haber nacido!

-No puedo creer las atrocidades que había causado ese maldito –dijo Alicia sorprendida tras oír lo que decía la gente –Quejándose no se solucionará nada.

-No hay otra alternativa –le dijo mi padre –Tienen miedo, Alicia. Jamás pensamos que Stayne llegaría muy lejos. Ahora con mi Tarrant en un manicomio, no se sabe qué hacer –comentó preocupado por mí.

-Que nos corten la cabeza –dijo rendida Iracebeth, viendo que todo se estaba poniendo difícil.

-Alicia –llamó Mirana a Alicia -¿Hay algo que nos puedas ayudar con esta situación? ¿Crees que nos puedas hacer el favor de ayudarnos como las otras veces?

-¿Yo? –preguntó Alicia sorprendida -¿Qué tengo que hacer? –dijo. Se sentía insegura. No sabía si enfrentar malditos de Londres sará más difícil que enfretarse al Jabberwocky o piratas.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? –le preguntó a mi padre enperando a que le diera apoyo.

-Todo depende de ti –le dijo.

Alicia miró a toda la multitud, quienes la observaban con ojos de esperanza. En ese momento ya decidió que hacer –No –le dijo a mi padre –Esto no depende solamente de mí, sino de todos.

Se puso en frente a la multitud, a lado de las reinas –Bien –comenzó hablar –Sé que ustedes andan esperando que yo vaya de regreso a Londres a detener al tipo que les quiere quitar su hogar e inclusó destuir a los Stayne como hice con el Jabberwocky…pero debo decirle que no va a ser así –dijo haciendo que todo el mundo se ponga más tenso, pero aún así le ponían atención –No estoy diciendo que me niego ayudarlos, más bien les estoy diciendo que en este momento que están viviendo, yo no seré la única que dentendrá al enemigo que se aproxima, si no todos. Ustedes, ahora tendrán que pelear no por un reino de terror, no por un monstruo asesino…si no por un desalojo…un desalojo que quiere realizar un tipo que les ha causando daños terribles, incluyéndome y lamentablemente está en mi hogar, en Londres –se llenaba más de valor –Así que les pido, si quieren que los ayude a salvar su hogar, les pido que también se llenen de valor a enfretarse a un lugar del cual ustedes se habían ocultado por años: Al mundo Real. Ahí es donde ustedes pelearan por lo que es suyo y es ahí donde ahí yo les revelaré… que este País de Maravillas ya no es más un mundo mágico creado por mis fantasías infantiles…¡sino un pueblo muy fuerte que alzará el puño y les gritarán: No dejaré que unos desichados arrebaten lo que es nuestro, no me dejaré caer por la maldad de la humanidad"! ¡Ustedes mostrarán la cara!... ¡Ustedes revelarán la verdad!... ¡USTEDES SERÁN LOS PRIMEROS INFRATERRESTRES EN EL PAÍS DE LA REALIDAD!

Y así, todos alzanban la voz, llenándose de valor, aplaudiendo a Alicia, estando de acuerdo con ella, gritando por la libertad. El Carpintero no dudó en hacerle un saludo militar. Toda Infratierra se va a enfretar al mundo real para proteger su hogar. Hasta mis padres estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Tiempo después toda la banda se unió con ella y junto con mi familia para que ella diga que se tendrás que hacer –OK, lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a casa de los Ascot y preguntarle a Hamish dónde tiene encerrado al Sombrerero…señor y señora Hightopp, ustedes irán conmigo –les dijo a mis padres –Señor Hightopp, si Don Ass-co no coopera, métele una bala por el culo.

-Le meteré una bala en donde sea –dijo en tono amenazante mi padre cargando una pistola.

-¿Y nosotros qué? –pregunté Mally ansiosa.

-Lo que hay que hacer, Mally, a romper las reglas –le dijo la Reina Blanca.

-¿Serías capaz de romper tus votos, hermanita –dijo con sarcasmo Iracebeth.

-Con todo respeto, Racie, mis votos ya me valen puta verga –dijo Mirana.

-¡Ja, ja, eso se llama: Chingar cuánta Puta Madre a la Realeza! –rió mi padre, mientras él y ella chocaban los cinco.

-Bien, muchachos –llamaban Alicia a los demás –Van a tener que estar preparados para una verdader merienda de locos.

-¡Tú dinos cómo, Ali! –decía ansioso el Tiempo.

-Es fácil, sólo tendrán que hacer orinar a cualquier maldito que ne cra que ustedes son de verdad.

-¡Ay, muchachos, me siento con energía! ¡Siempre he querido hacer pendejadas en Sobretierra! –dijo más ansioso el Tiempo.

Mientras, en el Manicomio…

-¿Creíste que escapar de mí te sería tan fácil? –se oía la voz de Bennet, jadeando, dentro de mi celda, se oía mis gemidos de dolor mientras él me lastimada -¡Ya me tienes hasta la puta madre por causarme problemas! Aunque debo decirte que no lo haces tan mal…lo heredaste de tu madre, ¿no?.

Se me oyó un grito amortiguado. Runwood escuchaba mis lamentos, sintiendo lástima por mí.

-Doctor Bennet –llamó la puerta. Bennet, salió algo agotado y jadeando, con la ropa un poco ajustada –Creo que ya ha sido suficiente para ese pobre muchacho –le dijo.

Bennet cerró la puerta de mi celda con llave -¿Suficiente? Para este perro, si su padre se lo hacía de niño, no creo que le sería…

-¡Su padre no abusó de él! –alzó la voz Runwood. Bennet se sorprendió.

-¿Me alzó la voz? ¿Usted alza la voz por este loco? –le preguntó impresionado.

-Ese niño alzará la voz…como los demás que mantiene encerrados.

-Señor Runwood…los locos nunca alzarán la voz…ellos no tiene derecho de alzar la voz –le dijo Bennet, ajustándose la ropa y retirándose.

Runwood miró por la ventanilla de la puerta, me vio en posición fetal, en mi catre, con la camisa de fuerza puesta, por haber mordido a Bennet me pusieron en mi boca una mordaza de cuero, tenía moretos y chupetones por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba, muy asustado por los abusos que me hizo Bennet.

-Hightopp, donde quiera que estés, date prisa –le decía a mi padre –Tu muchacho te necesita.

En casa de Don Ass-co…

-¿Nada? –preguntó a Hamish enojado a Margaret -¡Señora Manchester, por favor! ¡Nuestra oportunidad la destruyó ese asqueroso de Hightopp! ¡Stayne debe de tener otro plan para ayudarnos cómo conseguir esas tierras!

-¿Cuáles tierras? –preguntó Harcourt extrañado.

-Unas tierras que me ofrecieron para que nos ayude a salvarnos de la quiebra –comentó Hamish.

-¡Ningunas tierras tomarás, Hamish! –apareció Alicia en la entrada junto con mis padres.

-¡Alicia! –se sorprendió Margaret, acercándose de a ella -¿Cómo llegaste? ¡Aléjate de ese señor, te va a…! –la intentó apartar de mi padre.

-No, usted aléjese de ella, sumisa sin dignidad –dijo mi padre protegiendo a Alicia y sacando su espada.

-¡Harcourt, llama a la policía! ¡Que el otro Hightopp ya fue encontrado! –avisó aterrado Hamish.

-¡No te llevarás al señor Hightopp a ninguna parte, Hamish! –amenazó Alicia.

-¿Señorita Kingsleigh, quiénes son estas personas? –preguntó Harcourt.

-Ellos son el señor y la señora Hightopp, vinieron para que Hamish les diga en cuál manicomio encerraron a su hijo.

-¿Para qué? Si es ahí donde ese loco debería estar encerrado –dijo Hamish muy cínico.

-Puto cerdo, te voy a…-decía enojado mi padre andando para atacar a Hamish, pero mi madre lo detuvo –Todavía no, Zanik.

Mientras discutían, en un ropero, Alexandra y Lowell andaban gozando un buen amorío, no se dieron cuenta que los ojos gatunos y la sonrisa del descarado de Sonriente los andaba espiando.

-Haga lo que haga, señorita Kingsleigh, no podrá detenerme en poner en venta Infratierra –le seguía amenazando Hamish a Alicia.

-Discutiéndolo entre tú y yo no, pero sí discutiéndolo con los poblerinos de Infratierra.

De pronto, aparecieron los demás muchachos caminando bien cabrones en fila, con Mirana e Iracebeth en medio, enfretándose al que quiere quitarles sus hogares.

-Vamos, adimítenlo, les alegra vernos –dijo cínico el Tiempo.

-¿Y quiénes son estas bestias? –preguntó Hamish, sorprendido de ver a mis amigos.

-Ellos, son mis amigos, los Infraterrestres, y respeto a ellos porque estás ante sus majestades; las reinas Mirana e Iracebeth –le dijo Alicia.

-Muy bien, con que es usted, Don Ass-co, ¿no? –dijo Iracebeth a la defensiva –Ha de tener una cabeza tan hueca para no cortarsela.

-No importa quién de ellos es el líder, Infratierra es mía y ustedes ya deberían empacar maletas para salir de mi proiedad.

-Sobre mi cádaver, Don Ass-co –dijo Mirana indignada, al mismo tiempo que Sonriente apareció y le susurró algo en el oído al Carpintero para luego pasárselo a mi padre –Los hombres quienes usted negoció también son de Infratierra y ellos son más delicuentes que nuestro amigo que usted mantiene encerrado. Así que díganos, dónde está.

-Lo siento, pero no les diré –les dijo Hamish.

-Disculpen, señores –anunció mi padre con una sonrisa –Creo que tendremos que discutirlo en otro lado, ya que…-con sus poderes, abrió la puerta de un ropero y adentro estaban…

-¿Alexandra? –reaccionó Hamish.

-¡Lowell! –se espantó Margaret viendo a su esposo besando a otra mujer.

-Veo que "Don Marido Correcto" no es perfecto, de todos modos –dijo Alicia, mostrándole por fin a Margaret el tipo hombre con quien estaba casado.

El Tiempo, no dudó en tomar le una fotografía a esa pareja de amantes -¡Ay, debí traer mi celular para tomarme una _selfie_ con ellos! –dijo en broma.

-¿Qué es una _selfie_? –preguntó Bayard.

-Maragaret…yo…déjame…te voy a explicar –trataba de hablar Lowell a Margaret, pero ella furiosa comenzó a darle manotazos -¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Para eso te querías divorciar conmigo? ¿Para eso querías meter a Harrison a un internado? ¡Te apoyaba en todo! ¿Y así es cómo me pagas?

-¡Pégale al maldito! ¡Pégale, pégale! –echaba porras Mally y los Tweedles hasta que Thackery los calló.

Lowell se escapó, el muy cobarde, mientras Margaret lloraba desconsolada. Alexandra seguía parada, ahí no más mientras su esposo la miraba de forma acusadora.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a decir? –le volvió a preguntar Alicia.

Hamish, viró a verla –Oblígame, puta –la insultó.

-¡Ay, no mames! –maldijo entre dientes Walur.

Mi madre, inhaló aire y de repente, abrió de golpe sus ojos y se tornaron rojos sangre con ojeras negras,como a mí me pasaba cuando me enojaba, se acercó a Hamish y de repente…

-¡Tyva! –se soprendió mi padre.

-¡Señora Hightopp! –se sorprendió Mctwisp.

Mi madre le apretaba los testículos a Hamish, mientras él trataba de aguantar el dolor -¡Oiga, señora! ¿Qué le ocurre? –dijo con voz chillona.

-Ahora, Don Ass-co, dinos dónde tiene encerrado a mi hijo –le amenazó mi madre, apretándoselos más.

-¡Oiga! ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Una madre preocupada, capaz de convertirse en una perra si no le dicen dónde tienen encerrado a su bebé.

-Pues lo siento, pero no…-mi madre se las apretó más que sonó hasta un crujido.

-¡Dígalo, si no quiere que se los arranque!

-¡Con Bennet! ¡Lo mandé al Asilo Mental de Bennet! –confesó por fin.

-¿Bennet? –pensó Alicia –El mismo manicomio donde yo estaba…¡Sé dónde está! –informó –Suéltelo, Señora Hightopp.

Mi madre soltó a Hamish y éste cayó al suelo adolorido.

-Venga todos, sé dónde está –anunció Alicia cuando iba a salir del salón hasta que Margaret la sostuvo –Alicia, por favor…perdóname…estaba ciega…no sabía que…por favor….quiero tu perdón –le rogaba.

Pero ella la observó con descepción -¿No crees que ya es tarde? Perdonarte no le devolverá la vida a nuestra madre –le dijo alejándose de ella junto con los demás.

-¡Señor Harcourt! ¡Llame a la policía! –ordenó Hamish a Harcourt -¿Qué espera llame a la policía!

-Es usted un reverendo pendejo –le maldijo Harcourt, retirándose.

Afuera de la mansión…

-Sé en qué manicomio se ubica Tarrant, de Addison Bennet, tenemos que buscar un modo de cómo…-decía Alicia a los demás hasta que llegó Harcourt –Señorita Kingsleigh, ¿hay lugar para mí en su banda? –preguntó.

-Sí –dijo Mirana algo sorprendida del galán que era Harcourt. Alicia con una sonrisa, dejó espacio a Harcourt.

-Sí, pero necesitamos que buscar dónde mover el portal de tu casa para protegerlo –dijo el Carpintero –Con nosotros afuera, les será fácil a Don Ass-co robar el espejo.

Alicia tuvo una idea -¿Les gustaría visitar mi barco? –les sonrió a los demás.

Esa misma tarde en un puerto en el Támesis…

En el Maravilla, Harcourt con un traje de primer oficial, colocó el portal en una pared debajo de la cubierta y ahí apareció mi madre, tíos y primos, cargando un montón de armas. Harcourt salió de la cubierta y vio a mis amigos, vestidos de tripulantes del barco perparando todo para el rescate -¿Tripulación preparada, comodoro? –le preguntó al comodoro, quien resultó ser mi padre –En hora buena, señor Harcourt –le dijo. Estaba vestido con un reluciente unifome de comodoro marítimo mientras preparaba sus pistolas, Los Tweedles andaban viéndolas con ganas de tomarlas –Informéle al capitán que ya esperamos su órden…¡Oye, no! ¡No es un juguete! –detuvo a los Tweedles quienes agarraron una pistola.

-Tripulación preparada, capitán –le avisó Harcourt a Alicia, saliendo de su camarote, vestida como la gran capitana marítima que es.

-¿Cada quien con lo suyo, tripulación?

-Armados hasta en los dientes, capitan –le dijo Iracebeth, mostrando un espectacular mazo de croquet de madera en forma de flamenco, con retoques de corazón.

-Por fuera –se mostró el Tiempo cargado de dinamita.

-Y por dentro –Mirana mostró que dentro de su saco de mairnero llevaba cargado un sinúmero de pociones.

-¿Preparado, comodoro? –se acercó a mi padre, a quien mi madre le entregó una caja larga.

-Oh, sí, ven con papá –dijo ansioso abriendo la caja, dentro estaba un rifle calibre 22 –Capitán, le presento a su "futuro cuñado". El "Hermanito" de Tarrant –le mostró a mi "Hermanito". –Cuando quiera, capi.

-OK, ya saben el plan –le dijo a los muchachos, junto con mi familia y Harcourt –Señor Hightopp, Griffin, vendrán conmigo a sacar de Tarrant de ese horrible manicomio, Harcourt, familia Hightopp, se quedarán aquí en el barco protegiendo el portal y el resto los quiero en media hora para poder a trapar a los Stayne…¿entendido?

-¡Sí, capitán! –dijeron todos en un unísono.

-OK, a la carga.

-Zanik, por favor –le decía mi madre a mi padre rogándole –Pase lo que pase, no dejes que lastimen a nuestro Tarrant.

-Calma, Tyva, tendremos a nuestro hijo de vuelta como la otra vez y si tengo que reventarle los sesos a Stayne o a ese Bennet lo haré –le dijo mi padre calmándola.

-No se preocupe, señora Hightopp –le decía Alicia sosteniéndole las manos –Haré lo posible para que su Tarrant esté en sus brazos.

-En nuestros brazos, Alicia –le sonrió mi madre y luego se abrazaron –Tengan cuidado.

-Lo tendremos –le dijo Alicia subiéndose en el lomo de Griffin junto con mi padre.

-¿Vienes, Mocky? –le ofreció espacio Griffin a la tortuga falsa y éste se subió.

-Recuerden, chicos, en media hora.

-Va, tengan cuidad –les dijo Mirana.

Y así, Griffin despegó con Alicia, mi padre y Mocky en su lomo.

-OK, chicos, a chambear –dijo el Carpintero.

-Oye…¿y cómo es el tal Bennet? –preguntó mi padre, sosteniéndose.

-¿De verdad quiere saberlo? –le dijo Alicia.

-La verdad…no.


	24. Rescate en el Manicomio

Cap 24. Rescate en el Manicomio.

-Señortita, yo se lo doy, por favor, no vaya a tener problemas con él – escuché a Runwood, entrando a mi celda.

A él no me daba miedo, se veía que había confianza en él. Trajo un platillo de avena con leche y medicamentos, se acercó a mí, me quitó la mordaza y comenzó a alimentarme como bebé.

-¿Siempre se aprovcha de ellos? –le pregunté a Runwood.

-¿Perdón?

-Bennet…se aprovecha de sus pacientes, como yo…vi cómo unos pacientes se veían temidos cuando se les acercaba.

-La mayoría de sus pacientes, están aquí sin autorización de sus familias…

-¿Qué? ¿Me está diciendo que es gente secuestrada?

-La mayoría de sus pacientes…ando en cubierta para averiguar de ello.

-¿En cubierta? ¿Me está diciendo que usted es…? Un mometo –analizé la cara de Runwood, se me hacía conocido –Usted es…

-¡Shh! –me calló –Esto es entre usted y yo, joven Hightopp.

Mientras, un poco más lejos del manicomio. Griffin aterrizó a un tejado. Alicia bajó de él, y con su catalejo, llegó a encontrar en frente, dos kilómetros, el manicomio.

-Sólo falta unos kilometros –comentó cuando sintió una fuerte brisa. Todos miraron para arriba y vieron que enormes nubes grises, soplando un viento fuerte, cubrían el cielo –Oh-oh –comentó Griffin –Al parecer se avecina una tormenta.

-Y una muy fuerte –comentó un poco asustado Mocky.

-Pues a mí me gustan –dijo mi padre viendo las nubes con una sonrisa, como si fuese lo más hermoso que había visto –Me trae hermosos recuerdos –recordó el día de mi nacimiento.

-Creo que ya sé cuáles –le sonrió Alicia –Bien, continuemos.

Llegaron a la reja del manicomio y vaya que entrar ahí era una fortaleza. A escondidas, vieron a Ilosovic en la puerta principal divertiéndose con una enfermera –Vaya que heredó las cochinadas de su padre –comentó mi padre viéndolo.

-¿Cómo entramos? –preguntó Mocky.

Alicia pensaba cómo poder llegar y de pronto -¡Oye, puto! –le gritó a Stayne. Ilosovic dejó de besuqueaba con esa enfermera y miró a la reja.

Alicia y mi padre se escondieron. Ilosovic se acercaba lentamente hacia la reja hasta que…

-¡Ya! –le gritó Alicia a mi padre y este le dio una buena madriza en la cabeza a Ilosovic con mi "Hermanito".

-Ja, pan comido –dijo satisfecho mi padre.

-Quédense aquí –les dijo Alicia a Mocky y a Griffin.

En el otro lado del manicomio, esposaron a Stayne a un tubo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Él está aquí? –preguntó Alicia viéndolo en la cara.

-¿Quién? …¡Ah, el chico Hightopp! –dijo con sarcasmo -¿Y adivinen qué? Volvió a dar sus encantos como la otra vez –se burló, haciendo que mi padre mostrara una cara de enojo y rabia -¿Quién fue? –preguntó de modo amenazante. Styane se calló. Mi padre no le quedó de otra que volver a estrangularlo con sus poderes –No me hagas hacerte esto de nuevo, joven Stayne –le dijo mientras su mirada se ponía roja, con ojeras negras, y la cara pálida. Alicia juró haber visto que en su cara parecía marcar como una cara tatuada de calavera en su rostro –Dime, ¿quién tocó a mi Tarrant?

-Bennet…fue Bennet –dijo Stayne tratando de obtener aire.

-¡Alto, ahí! –se oyó una voz, Alicia volteó, luego mi padre, soltando a Stayne. Era la policía -¡Las manos arriba! –les dijeron amenazándoles y ellos obedecieron. Griffin y Mocky querían ayudarlos, pero Alicia les dio la señal que no salieran del escondite.

…...

-Señor Hightopp, ya es hora –me dijo una enfermera.

-¿La hora de qué?-pregunté un poco asustado –Para que le hagan la lobotomía –me dijeron mientras unos enfermeros me sacaban de la celda y me sentaron a una silla de ruedas. Yo estaba preocupado, no tenía ni idea que era la lobotomía, pero sonaba terrorífico. Mientras me llavaban, vi que otros enfermeros entraban llevándose a una chica de cabello rubio mientras ella forzaba para que la soltaran -¿Alicia? –la reconocí.

-¡Sombrerero! –me dijo ella trartando de liberarse de los enfermeros.

-¡Alicia! –me iba a levantar de la silla, pero me sostenían en ella -¡No, déjenla ir! ¡No la lastimen! –es gritaba mientras me alejaban de ella y me sacaban del cuarto, me callaron poniéndome la mordaza de cuero, vi que la encerraron en otra celda -¡No lo toquen! ¡Dejenlo! ¡No lo lastimen, ni a su padre! –gritaba ella golpeándo la puerta con sus puños, perocupada.

…...

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! –gritó mi padre quien estaba encerrado en otra habitación, sentado en una silla frente a una mesa, con las manos esposadas a su espalda, intentaba liberarse -¡Por favor! ¡Quiero que me liberen! ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? ¿Dónde se llevaron a Alicia? ¡Por favor, libérenme! ¡Quiero que me liberen! ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!...¡Puta madre! –maldijo cansado de liberarse.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y en la oscuridad se encontraba el Viejo Stayne -¿Cómodo, Hightopp? –le dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué hicieron con Alicia? ¿Dónde se la llevaron?

-Calma, Hightopp, calma, tu futura "nuera" esta en perfectas manos.

-¿Y Tarrant? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué hiciste con él? –le preguntó indignado.

-Calma, él está bien por ahora, te lo cuidé bastante bien…

-¿Bastante bien? ¡Dejáste que ese asqueroso pervertido lo violara, imbécil! –le gritó furioso.

-¡Se lo merece! –le alzó la voz viéndolo con una terrible mirara –Él tiene las mismas agallas de su madre, ¿no?...Agallas de puta.

-¡No insultes a Tyva! ¡Ella no es una puta! ¡Putas son las se acostaban contigo a sus espaldas! ¡Y mi Tarrant no es tampoco una puta!

-Pero sí un monstruo fuera de control, si lo hubieras disciplinado de la forma que te aconsejaba, dejaría de ser un dolor de cabeza para la sociedad…

-No…lo único que hacías era lavarme el cerebro, verme la cara de pendejo para dejar sólo e indefenso a mi hijo para que tú…tú, maldito perro lo mataras, lo mataras en esas catacumbas junto con esa vieja…enferma…pérdida…

-Pues para poder mejorarlo, le van hacer la lobotomía.

-¿La qué?

-Le sacarán el cerebro para saber por qué quedó tan loco…¿y qué crees? Estás invitado para ver la función –le sonrió, haciéndolo enojar más.

-¡Maldito puerco de mierda! –lo insultó mi padre -Envenenenarlo de bebé no te bastó, ¿eh? ¿eh? ¡¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?!

-No debiste engendralo, Hightopp, jamás debiste traerlo en el mundo…¡JAMÁS! ¿ME OÍSTE? –le dijo el Viejo Stayne con aire de venganza -¡Tyva era mi boleto para obtener la corona y tú lo echaste a perder, dándole a ese…bastardo!

De pronto, entró Bennet

-¿Así que usted es el señor Zanik Hightopp? ¿el padre de mi paciente consentido? –dijo Bennet sonriéndole a mi padre mientras le sostenía el mentón –Ya veo en dónde sacó su hijo sus encantos, señor –dejo analizando el rostro de mi padre de forma picarona –Muy bellos encantos.

-¡Puto puerco pevertido! –le insultó mi padre -¡Usted abusó de mi pequeño! ¡Puso sus asquerosas manos en él…dañándole su ángel….haciéndolo vivir el mismo infierno que el… mocoso de este idiota le ha hecho vivir! ¡Cerdo!

-Señor Harris –llamó a su enfermero Bennet –Dópenlo –el enfermero sostuvo a mi padre y le inyectó un calmante en el cuello. Mi padre cayó en un sueño profundo, mientras murmuraba –Mi Tarrant…quiero ver a mi Tarrant…no toquen a mi Tarrant.

-Tranquilo, se quedará dormido en unos segundos, cuando despierte podrá ver a si hijo –dijo Bennet mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba su cabello, sonriéndo de una forma maliciosa –Ya verá…su hijo quedará como nuevo, usted y él podrán vivir conmigo para que seamos una bella…y encantadora…familia feliz –dijo pensando en sus pervetidas intenciones que hará igual con él.

…...

Volví a entrar en el baño, pero no para tomar otra ducha, sino para que me cortaran el cabello para la lobotomía. Me lo cortaron y me lo raparon. Vi que toda mi cabellera rojiza estaba en el suelo. Después de tener la cabeza toda pelona, me metieron a la regadera. Yo estaba preocupado por Alicia. La bañado me llevaban a una sala de conferencias para que me hagan la lobotomía, sentía que estaba caminando directo a ser ejecutado al hacha de Iracebeth u otra forma de sentencia a muerte.

…..

Una hora después…llegraron los demás a un puerta que Alicia los indicó, tratando de ser cautivos –Twidlis, vigilen la entrada –le dijo Mirana a los Twidlis.

…...

Mientras en una sala de coferencias…

-Buenas tardes, caballeros –saludó Bennet a los hombres sentados en la sala circular, entre ellos estaba el Viejo Styane –Gracias por venir a esta prueba de lobotomía y déjenme presentarles a nuestro invitado de honor.

Dos enfermeros me trajeron ante esos hombres quienes se sorprendieron por mi aspecto afectado por el envenenenamiento de mercurio.

-Déjenme presentarles al señor Tarrant Hightopp –me presentó Bennet –Hijo de una prostituta y de un sombrerero alcohólico y agresivo quien logramos capturarlo hace unos minutos y muy pronto lo verán en unos minutos…saluda a los caballeros, Hightopp –me dijo Bennet quitándome la mordaza. Ya que mi boca estaba libre, escupí del enojo.

-Encantador –bromeó Bennet haciéndo reír a los tipos –Este joven, proveniente de Escocia, ha sufrido desde muy pequeño abusos desafortunados ocasionados por su padre. Su madre falleció cuando nació y su padre solía golpearlo, explotarlo y violarlo, él sufre envenenamiento por mercurio ya que sus padres intentaron matarlo al envenenarlo aliméntándolo con mercurio en lugar de leche cuando era infante, y eso le ocasionó estos efectos…

-¡Mentira! –eso le dije.

-Señor Hightopp, por favor –me llamó la atención Bennet –No sólo fue abusado por su padre, él le ofrecía a sus amigos aprovercharse de él, dígamos que lo prostituía…igual lo metió a la delicuencia desde muy niño, a la edad de los 20, el chico Hightopp comezó a tomar el lugar de su padre en el negocio de los sombreros, hasta que le llegó a afectar más el envenenamiento por mercurio que se utiliza como adhesivo…

-¡No es cierto! –les grité a los tipos -¡Es mentira! ¡Yo no soy un delicuente!

-Lo sé, pobre pequeño –le comentó Bennet a los tipos haciéndolos reír –Y como sorpresa para todos, aquí trajimos al causante de sus males.

Dos enfermeros entraron y trajeron a un tipo pelirrojo, flacucho, alto, con piernas largas y delgadas, con las manos esposadas y algo idiotizado por la anestesia.

-¡Padre! –grité al reconocerlo. Mi padre poco a poco despertada y cuando por fin recuperó el conocimiento, se espató al verme en terribles condiciones -¡Tarrant! –iba a correr hacia a mí, pero los enfermeros lo sostenían con más fuerza -¡No! ¡No lo lastimen! ¡Déjen a mi hijo en paz!

-¡Padre! ¡Padre, por favor! ¡Ayúdame, padre! –le gritaba hasta que una enfermera me inyectó otro calmante.

En otro lado del manicomio, Alicia estaba sentada en un rincón de la celda preocupada. De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, temía hasta que se abrió, vio a Mally con su espada-aguja en el cilindro de la puerta, colgada -¿Llegamos tarde? –preguntó.

Vi a los demás -¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo supieron que estuve aquí? –preguntó Alicia saliendo de la celda.

-Él nos dijo –dijo El Tiempo apuntando a Runwood quien estaba a lado de ellos.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Kingsleigh? –le preguntó.

-¿Y usted quién es? –le preguntó Alicia.

Runwood sacó una placa de policía –Oficial Harris Brown de Scotland Yard –se presentó.

-¿Es policía? –preguntó Bayard.

-Sí – contestó Harris –Como ha de saber soy amigo de su padre…lamento igual por lo de su madre, fue una gran mujer. Estuve aquí en cubierta desde que internaron al chico Hightopp. Bennet no es un médico como dice ser…la mayoría de sus pacientes son personas que él secuestró para abusar de ellos y hacer experimentos, los Hightopp ya son uno de ellos.

-¿Uno de ellos? ¿Qué les hizo? ¿Qué les harán?

-Bennet, abusó de Tarrant y le harán la lobotomía, después de haber acabar con él…Zanik correrá la misma suerte.

Asustada, Alicia informó –Tenemos que rescatarlos…¿dónde están?

…

Me acostaron a una camilla y me ataron en ella con correas. De una bandeja con isntrumentos que se veían terrorificos, Bennet tomó un martillo y una delgada aguja, ambos de plata, se acercó a mí –Qué lastima que tendré que clavarte esto en tus bellos ojos –me sonrió maliciosamente, acariciándome la mejilla.

-¡No se atreva! ¡No lo haga, por favor! ¡Es mi hijo, no lo vaya a lastimar! –rogaba mi padre.

Alicia llegó a la sala, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave -¡Mierda! ¡Ya van a empezar! ¡No puedo abrirla! –se desesperaba en abrir la puerta.

-OK, chavos, hagamos esto a mi modo –dijo Iracebeth desde lejos montando a Griffin, se puso un enorme yelmo dorado en forma de corazón que entró perfectamente a su cabeza -¡Venga, Griffin! -Griffin corrió a la puerta con Iracebeth en su lomo -¡QUE LE CORTEEEEEEEN…! –gritaba victoriosamente como un caballero de una justa, apuntando la puerta con su mazo de croquet -...¡LAAAAAAA…! –ahora apuntaba la puerta con su cabeza conforme se acercaba

-Y luego ni diga que fue mi culpa si se le hace más voluminosa –dijo Mirana con la idea de qué iba a ocurrir.

-…¡CABEZAAAAAAA! ¡Tómala! –pudo abrir la puerta. La cabezona lo logró. Griffin volaba en toda sala, asustando a todos.

La gente se espantaba y comenzó a correr mientras Griffin volaba para espantarlos -¡Eso, culeros! ¡Huyan! ¡Huyan, cobardes! –les decía Iracebeth montando a Griffin.

Mientras la gente escapaba, Alicia entró y Bennet sintió un jalón invisible causado por los poderes de mi padre, apartándolo de mí.

Alicia vio que a sus pies llegó tirado el Pétalo de mi madre, lo recogió y lo guardó.

-¡No dejen que se escape! –ordenaba el Viejo Stayne, hasta que mi padre le lanzó una jeringa en una bandeja con sus poderes, anestesiándolo y dejándolo inconsciente, luego le lanzó al enfermero de a lado izquierdo un bisturí, clavándoselo en la frente y al de lado derecho lo mató desnucándolo con su mirada. Alicia hizo un gesto de dolor, no por los enfermeros sino lo que mi padre acaba de cometer.

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí, pronto! –les ordenó a Alicia y a Iracebeth. Ellas tomaron la camilla donde yo estaba y me sacaron de la sala.

-¡No! ¡Vuelvan, malditas! –le decía Bennet arrastrándose al suelo hacia ellas -¡El es mío! –le dijo hasta que mi padre colocó las esposas que ataban sus manos alrededor del cuello del doctor y comezó a estrangularlo -¡Valiste verga, pendejo!

Se arrojaron al piso, mientras mi padre apretaba más las esposas en el cuello de Bennet y éste se retorcía y peleaba por su vida. Lleno de furia y sed de venganza por lo que él me hizo, mi padre las apretaba más sin tener piedad por el doctor, su ira lo impulsaba más en jalar las esposas, hasta que logró darle el último jalón y Bennet soltó su último aliento.

Ya viendo mi violador muerto, mi padre, tranquilo, se levantó del piso, mareado por usar sus poderes, intentando quitarse las esposas de sus muñecas. Nunca pensé que él sería capaz de matar y más por mí.

-Pérmiteme –oyó una voz y vio a Harris Brown quitándole las esposas.

-¿Brown?¿Oficial Harris Brown? –lo reconoció mientras se masajeaba las muñecas -¡Cúanto tiempo sin verlo –le dijo mientras se daban un abrazo –Sí, bastante –le dijo Brown –Y cómo creció su chamaco, buen chico por cierto.

-Gracias –dijo mi padre viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Bennet –Creo que me va arrestar por lo que hice.

-Tranquilo, ese enfermo ya le esperaba un apretón en el cuello por las atrozidades que le hizo a gente inocente –contó Brown –Su hijo lo sufrió y usted iba a caer en ese destino.

-¡Tarrant! –se alarmó mi padre –Tengo que sacarlo de aquí –dijo saliendo de la sala junto con Brown.

El Viejo Stayne se despertó de la anestesia –Ya verás, Hightopp –dijo vengativo viendo cómo salía mi padre.

…

-Sombrerero…¡Sombrereo, despierta! –me intentaba despertar Alica, dándome unas palmaditas, yo seguía drogado.

-Permíteme –dijo Mirana, se metió en la boca una de sus pociones mágicas, como enjuage bucal lo anhulaba y luego me lo escupe en la cara. Puede despertar -¡Agh,! ¿Qué chingaos? –me quejé al despertar.

-¡ _Eleven_ de _Stranger Things_! –se burló el Tiempo al ver mi cabello rapado.

-Púdrete, viejo sinverguenza –le dije sin saber quién es _Eleven_ de _Stranger Things._

-Cacao Despertador, bueno para aliviar efectos de drogas –contó Mirana.

Aquel escupitazo me alivió todas las anestesias, medicamentos hasta los efectos de la terapia electroconvulsiva. Estaba fresco, después me liberaron de la camilla y de la camisa de fuerza -¡Alicia! –dije viendo a mi Alicia sana y salva, le di un abrazo y un beso -¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, ya me escapé una vez de aquí, tómalo con calma –me dijo ella.

-¿Cómo supieron que estuve aquí?

-No vas a creerlo, pero tu madre tuvo que apachurrarle las pelotas a Don Ass-co para que nos diga dónde te encerraron –contó Alicia riendo.

-¿En serio hizo eso? –sije, me sorprendía cada día mi madre.

-¡Sí! Oye, qué bien te vez pelón –dijo viendo mi cabello rapado.

Yo reí –Lo sé y qué bien se ven todos como marinos –dije viendo a mis amigos todos vestidos como marinos. Ellos reían.

-Pero no por mucho –se oyó a Ilosovic, desde lejos en el área de paceintes peligrosos -¿Tan pronto te vas, Hightopp? ¡sin despedirte de los amigos que hiciste en este manicomio? –dijo maliciosamente abriendo la puerta y todos los pacientes alocados y peligrosos, salían gritando, rugiendo, riéndo, corriendo tras nosotros.

-¿Hiciste amigos aquí? –me preguntó la Morsa.

-Fue ironía, imbécil –le dije.

-¡CORRAN! –se alarmó Alicia.

…

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera?…¿piedra, papel, o tijera? –jugaban los Twidlis "Piedra, Papel o Tijera" en lugar de vigilar la entrada, hasta que…la gente de la sala de conferencias, mezclado entre enfermeros, enfermeras, los pacientes peligrosos, y, Alicia y compañía corríamos, gritabamos como…típico… Como locos.

-Oye, buey, ¿y a estos qué les pasa? –preguntó Twidli Dee.

-Relájate, así se ponen cuando tratan de curar a los locos –dijo Twidli Dum despreocupado.

-Ah, bueno –dijo Dee y seguían jugando "Piedra, Papel o Tjiera" hasta que el Carpintero los tomó soteniendolos en ambos brazos. Entre la multitud, Alicia y yo nos separamos debido a no saber en qué dirección íbamos, nos perdimos.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es su puta madre? –reaccionó mi padre viendo la multitud enloquecida.

-¿Desde cuándo insulta? –reaccionó Brown al oír mi padre insultando y creyó que era un fino caballero.

-¡Que chinguen a su madre! –volvió a insultar mi padre preparando a mi "hermanito" para la pelea.

-¡Corran! ¡Corran! –gritaba Iracebeth junto con el Tiempo y Mirana. Ella y su hermana seguían, el Tiempo se detuvo -¡TOMEN ESTO, PUTOS! –les lanzó dinamita a los locos que los perseguían…¡BOOM! Explotó el Tiempo voló de espaldas y ¡CRASH! Se hizo pedazos, todas las partes de su cuerpo, mecánicos y de hombre cayeron por doquier -¡Tic Toc! –gritó Iracebeth al ver a su galán hecho pedazos -¡Tic Toc! ¿Estás bien, mi amor? –le preguntó a su cabeza.

-No, mi chula –dijo el Tiempo mareado –Me siento como C3PO cuando lo volaron en pedazos en _El Imperio Contraataca_ …¡Coño, le dejé a Wilkins mi instructivo de emergencias! –comentó.

-Tranquilo, no sé quién es C3PO, pero vas a estar bien –le dijo Iracebeth con ojos de esperanza –Creí perderte.

-Chula, soy El Tiempo, El Infinito, El Inmortal –le bromeó su Tic Toc. Y así se dieron un beso hasta que…un enfermero corría tras ellos. Mirana pensaba qué hacer, tomó una de sus pociones, la bebio y…

-¡Beeee! –chilló una cabrita blanca, corrió tras el enfermero y lo golpeó con sus cuernos en sus…ya sabrán dónde.

-¿Mirana? –reaccionó Iracebeth al ver la cabrita blanca que llevaba la gargantilla de su hermana en el cuello -¿Neta, fueron del mismo papá? –preguntó el Tiempo.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Por mis bigotes, ahí viene! –decía asustado Mctwisp corriendo junto conmigo de un enfermero que agarraba la vara eléctrica, esa "Varita mágica de sadomasoquista", pero algo lo detuvo, un tipo chino bajito con traje de cocinero lo detuvo y le dio una tunda con una patada de artes marciales -¿Pimen Chong? –reconocí al Cocinero.

-¡Pimienta! ¡ _Mulcha_ pimienta! –decía Pimen Cong agitando el frasco de pimenta al enfermero haciéndolo estornudar.

-¡Júntate con los demás y nos vemos en la entrada! –le dije a Mctwisp separándome de él.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A buscar a Alicia y a mi padre!

Sin saber en dónde corría y por dónde iba, Alicia entró al baño, entre varias regaderas.

Todos los demás muchachos, seguían corriendo hasta juntarse en la entrada. De pronto, un relámpago cayó sobre el manicomio y las luces se apagaron.

-Tengo miedo, buey –dijo Mally aferrándose en la cabeza de Bayard.

-¿Por qué se fueron las luces? –preguntó mi padre.

-Un apagón –le dijo Brown –Suele ocurrir en tormentas eléctricas.

-¡Padre! –vi a mi padre, corrí a él y lo abrasé.

-¡Tarrant! ¡Mi niño! –decía mi padre abrazándome con más fuerza.

-Padre, no sabes lo que me hicieron…Bennet…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero tranquilo, le di su merecido a ese puto por haberte hecho daño –dijo mientras me daba su saco de comodoro para calentarme del susto.

-Hay que buscar Alicia.

-¿No estaba contigo?

-La perdí, tengo que buscarla.

-Hay que separarnos –dijo Brown.

Alicia seguía en el baño, por sorpresa vio que todas las regaderas estaban abiertas dejando caer la mitad de lluvia que había afuera. Entre las gotas, Alicia buscaba con cuidado quien abrió las regaderas.

El suspenso entraba en ella…no se dio cuenta que atrás de ella, entre el agua dejaba caer una regadera, estaba Ilosovic.

Ella volteó y….

Cayó en la trampa.


	25. Autosecuestro

Cap 25 Autosecuestro

-No la veo –dijo mi padre preocupado por Alicia.

-¿Dónde estará? –pregunté yo más preocupado.

-¿Buscaban a alguien? –se oyó al Viejo Stayne detrás de nosotros. Volteamos y vimos a los dos Stayne, Ilosovic tenía a Alicia, atada con correas.

Alertado, quería acercarme para liberarla, pero mi padre me detuvo.

-Déjala, Stayne, tu pelea es con nosotros –le dijo al maldito.

-Vengan por ella, si pueden –dijo el Viejo Stayne acercándose a nosotros, pero mi padre lo detuvo alargando su mano, Stayne hacía que algo invisible lo sostenía, mi padre parecia perder fuerzas al usar sus poderes.

-¡Padre, basta! –le decía preocupado, yo avanzaba para ayucar a Alica, pero Stayne lanzó la vara eléctrica como ballesta. La eléctricidad entró en mí, sentí un empujón haciéndo que mi espada chocara con mi padre y él en una silla de ruedas. La silla avanzó para atrás con nosotros sentados en la silla, siendo torturados por la vara. La silla chocó contra el pasa manos de la escalera, caímos al primer piso, delante de todos, llenos de terror, incluso Alicia. La silla quedó hecha pedazos y mi padre y yo inconscientes y temblorosos en el suelo.

Los Stayne bajaban de la escalera junto con Alicia, mientras los demás lo observaban con miedo. Se podía ver todo con la luz de los relámpagos en la oscuridad. Ya no se sabía qué hacer.

Lentamente, mi padre recuperó el conocimiento, adolorido se sentaba en el piso, yo apenas podía despertarme, me tomó y me aferró en sus brazos, protegiéndome.

-¿Cuánto más, Stayne? –le dijo al Viejo Stayne, mientras él se acercaba -¿Cúando dejarás de hacer daño? ¿Qué quieres de esa pobre niña? ¿No te bastó quitarle a su madre?

-¿A su madre? ¿Crees que solamente le quité a su madre?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Alicia extrañada, todos estaban extrañados menos yo.

-Él…lo mató…él mató a Charles… mató a Charles Kingsleigh…el padre de Alicia –dije con debilidad.

Mi padre sorprendido, recordó cuando Alicia le contó cómo murió su padre -¿Fuiste tú? ¿Aquel ladrón? ¿Tú mataste a Charles Kingsleigh? –dijo asombrado y enojado a la vez. Alicia estaba más impactada -¿Usted? ¿Usted mató a mi padre? –dijo con ganas de llorar.

-¡El soldado caído! –reaccionó el Tiempo, todavía hecho pedazos en un costal en la espalda de la Morsa.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿ Cómo pudiste matar a Charles? ¡Era un buen hombre! –dijo mi padre con mirada acusadora.

-¿Por qué a él? –decía Alicia llorando -¿Por qué a nosotros?

-¿Acaso no te lo contaron estos estúpidos? –le dijo el Viejo Stayne, señalándo a los demás –Mucho antes de que tú veniste por primera vez a Infratierra, tu padre nos visitó…hace mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a contar cómo llegó su padre en Infratierra, cuando yo tenía solamente cuatro añitos.

Durante su segundo día, yo, mi padre y Jaque llevamos a Charles y a sus amigos al castillo de Witzend, para pedirle ayuda al Rey Oleron. Él, con mucho gusto ofreció su ayuda. Él dijo que la forma de llegar a Sobretierra era atravesar el portal que resulta ser un espejo, pero que en ese momento no lo tenían en su poder. Asi que pidió a sus guardias que lo encontraran, en ese momento, el Viejo Stayne era capitán de los guardias del Castillo, a él nunca le agradó a los forasteros, andaba espiando al rey, discutiendo con ellos, junto con mi padre y Jaque debido al peligro de que gente de Sobretierra no debería andar por Infratierra; aunque nunca llegué escuchar esa conversasión ya que me quedé dormido en el hombro de mi padre. Pero, Charles y sus amigos prometieron no decir nada del Infratierra y prometieron cuidar el portal; que en ese tiempo era la madriguera de conejo, para que intrusos de Sobretierra llegaran a Infratierra.

-Nunca me agradó ese tal Charles –dijo de mala gana Stayne –Sólo provocaba problemas su presencia en Witzend.

-No es cierto, era una gran persona –lo contradijo mi padre.

-¿Y era por eso que le diste refugio a tu tienda? –le dijo, yo recordé que ellos pasaron las dos noches en Witzend en mi casa, cortesía de mi familia.

-Menos mal que se largó ese asqueroso, me repugnaba su presencia –dijo el Viejo Stayne y observa a Alicia con repugnancia –Pero más me repugnó en que vino a su…puta engendra, mal hechando mis planes.

-¿Lo ocurrido en las catacumbas? –dijo Alicia defendiéndose.

-Ah, ya te acordaste –le dijo con ironía el Vieo Stayne.

-Vaya que le di una buena madriza cuando iba a matar al Sombrerero –le dijo Alicia sonriéndole –No sabía que usted era un culero con el Bandersnatch –bromeó.

Mi padre ahogó una risita, yo aún débil me reí un poco, hasta que el Viejo nos vio con una mirada amenazadora.

-Pero aún así…-comenzaba hablar Stayne recordando cuando por fin lo capturaron la patrulla de rescate de Marmorreal, mientras yo con una pequeña Alicia en mis brazos, dormida en mi hombro y bañados de barro salíamos, portegidos por mi padre. Él se liberó de los guardias e intentó matarme y a mi padre, el Caballero Blanco lo detuvo, pero logró escaparse jurándole a papá venganza.

-Tras huír, le juré a Hightopp que me vengaría por todo lo que me hizo pasar, pensando en arrojar a su bastardo en el infierno, pero antes de matarlo, pensaba hacer sufrir a este perro –me apuntó –Lástimando a su pequeña amiguita forastera que invitó al té. Cuando me enteré que la regresaron a Sobretierra, borrándole sus recuerdos en Infratierra, aproveché buscarla para darle un buen…sustito, de ahí me enteré que era hija del mugriento de Charles Kingsleigh.

Alicia recordó de repente, su octava navidad, en esa noche buena celebraron la noche en su casa, mientras jugaba por los pasillos con sus gatitos esperando regalos, vio aquel hombre alto, de cabello largo y ojos fríos, él le sonrió, pero en esa sonrisa le causaba miedo, corrió en los brazos de su padre, el tipo la seguía viendo con una sonrisa.

Yo recordé cuando el Profesor Dodgson me invitó a su casa y encontré la foto grupal donde estaba Charles y sus amigos, y ese hombre…era él.

 _-¿Quién es él?_

 _Ni idea. Yo nu-nu-nunca supe quién era ese tipo. Sólo sé que se llamaba Trébol, se ve raro, ¿no?. D-d-desapareció tras la muerte de Charles. La noticia de su muerte fue terrible para todos…incluso para su esposa e hijas._

 _-¿Cómo murió el señor Kingsleigh?_

 _-Un ladrón entro a-a-a su estudio en una noche y le degolló la garganta. No se sabe q-q-quién era el asesino, la p-p-policía buscó en todo Londres, p-p-pero desapareció. Alicia tenía doce años, a ella le afectó mucho su muerte._

Cuando terminé de recordar pregunté -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-No fue tan díficil.

( _Flashback)_

 _Charles Kingsleigh estaba en su estudio, analizando unos mapas hasta que…_

 _-Lindo juguete te dio el pequeño Hightopp, Kingsleigh –de un susto vio a Stayne sosteniendo el caballero blanco de madrea que le regalé._

 _-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Charles un poco asustado._

 _-¿No se acuerda de mí? –le sonrió Stayne._

 _-¿Trébol? ¿Trébol Stayne? –lo reconoció -¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _-Nada más contarle que su hija, Alicia estuvo un tiempo en Infratierra y decirle que se portó muy…muy mal conmigo –saca un cuchillo –así que vine para darle una lección._

 _Más asustado, Charles se apartaba de él –No sé que quiere…pero…mejor váyese y…¡No se atreva a tocar a mi hija! ¡No se vaya a acercar a mi familia! –le decía hasta que…_

…

 _La pequeña Alicia de doce años oyó un grito, bajó de su cama y corrió al estudio de su padre y vio a su madre con su padre en brazos con la garganta degollada, la señora Kingsleigh lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo._

 _Alicia quedó aterrorizada al ver a su querido padre muerto._

-Usted…usted me hizo eso –resopló Alicia con aire de venganza, todo su sufrimiento su muchosidad perdida fue a causa de Stayne.

-No, Alicia, tú te hiciste eso, tú y tu papi –le dijo Stayne –Él firmó su propia sentencia de muerte y yo lo que hice fue ejecutarlo en el día adecuado.

Alicia ahora recordó el día del funeral de su padre…fue un día horriblemente triste para ella y se encontró de nuevo con ese hombre misterioso que vio en noche buena, Stayne le sonreía pero ella quería alejarse de él.

-Me tomó 17 años, pero creeme que la espera valió muchísimo la pena, deshacerme de cualquiera que se interponía en mi camino, los Hightopp, el Rey Oleron…

Al oír el nombre de su padre, Iracebeth se le encongió el corazón, ese maldito no sólo abusó de ella y la convirtió en un monstruo, mató a su padre. Tanto coraje sentía que si quería cortarle la cabeza -… y Richard Ascot. Pero los únicos que quería acabar era contigo y con el chico Hightopp.

-¿También mataste a Richard Ascot? –me impresioné.

-Fue muy fácil –dijo Stayne –Al enterarme que él y Alicia ya eran socios, pensé acaber con él, dándole un vino…con el mismo asérnico que le di al Rey Oleron. Cada quien que se quería involucrar con ustedes tenía que pasar la pureba de muerte conmigo, incluyendo ese tal…Hamish Ascot.

-¿También planeabas matarlo? –preguntó Alicia.

-Más o menos….era demasiado pendejo para matarlo –bromeó –La idea de que le viendiera toda Infratierra estaba tan planeado, con el fin de tomar mi lugar que merezco que es la corona y a ese imbécil cortarlo en pedacitos para arrojarlo en la basura.

-¿De verdad ibas a matar a Hamish Ascot? ¿Y todavía no lo mataste, eh? –dijo mi padre con una sonrisa picarona. El viejo Stayne volteó a verlo –Administración oculta, pendejo, es muy común en los psicópatas –dijo recordando algo que le dijo m abuela cuando trabajaba de enfermera –Digo, tú eres psicópata.

-Voy a matarte muy lentamente, hijo de perra –le dijo de tono amenazante.

Mi padre río -¡Claro! ¿17 años? ¿Una prueba de muerte contigo? ¡Vaya, buey, eres el asesino en serie más organizado de mundo! ¡Todo por la pinche corona! –decía mientras se mataba a carcajadas -Así que…¿qué estás esperando, imbécil? ¿Una señal de Dios?

Y de pronto llegó la luz. Arriba apareció el oficial Brown, amenazando a los Stayne -¡Te lo advierto, Stayne! ¡Suelte a la chica Kingsleigh! –les dijo mientras Ilosovic amenzaba a Alicia con una daga en su garganta.

-Hagamos esto, Hightopp –le decí el Viejo Stayne a mi padre –Tu muchacho…-mi padre aferró sus brazos en mí como si me estuviera protegiendo –Por tu futura "nuera" –mostró cómo Ilosovic amenzaba a Alicia.

Mi padre estaba nerviso, le dieron una decisión dificil hasta que –Padre…déjame ir con ellos –le dijo.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Tarrant! Te matarán, eso es lo que quieren –me decía mi padre.

-Padre, por favor, déjame ir con ellos, tengo que hacerlo por Alicia…tú harías lo mismo por mamá, ¿no? –al escuchar eso, mi padre suspiró. Me ayudó a levantarme y comencé a caminar hacia Stayne, los demás rogaban que no lo hiciera. Ilosovic empujó a Alicia hacia a mí –Sombrerero, por favor, no lo hagas, te matará –me rogaba ella igual mientras la desataba.

-Tranquila, todo es parte del plan –le dije ya dejándola libre.

Alicia se dio cuenta qué plan hablaba, ella me abrazó –Iré por ti, te lo prometo –me dijo en el oído.

-Lo sé, tranquila, voy a estar bien –le dije. Nos dimos un beso.

Los demás seguían rogando que no me vaya con él.

-¡Rápido! –ordenó Stayne impaciente.

-Ya voy –le dije asegurándome que Alicia estaba protegida en los brazos de mi padre, cuando me acerqué a él, el Viejo Stayne me tomó del brazo y con un jalón me acercó más a él, casi me arranca el brazo.

-Tú, cabezona, ven –llamó a Iracebeth, todos se asustaron, incluyéndome –Es su majestd, para su información –le dije.

-¡Cállate! ¡Puta cabezona, ven! –le ordenó a Iracebeth y ella se acercaba -¡No! ¡No lo hagas, amor! –le rogaba el Tiempo.

-¡Beee! ¡Beee! –lloriqueaba Mirana como cabrita, tratando de detener a su hermana, pero ella se acerba más a nosotros.

El Viejo Stayne también la tomó del brazo, él con nosotros y su hijo salían del manicomio.

-¡Ilosovic, maneja a los caballos! –ordenó a su hijo, mientras nos acercábamos a un carruaje.

-¡Súbanse, perros! –nos metía en el carruaje a empujones. Ya adentro, Iracebeth y yo nos abrazábamos para mantenernos tranquilos, mientras el Viejo Stayne se sentaba en frente.

Azotando las riendas, Ilosovic hizo que los caballos jalaran el carruaje, alejándonos del manicomio.

En la entrada, Alicia, mi padre y compañía corrían tras nosotros, pero ya era tarde.

-Iré por una patrulla de rescate –informó Brown iendo por esa patrulla.

-¿Y nosotros qué? –preguntó mi padre preocupado.

-Vayan por ellos –se oyó la voz de una mujer atrás todos voltearon y vieron a la Duquesa, tratando de calmar a su bebé berrinchudo en sus brazos –Se van a quedar aquí como colgados mientras ellos se alejan, qué valientes –se burló haciendo reír a Pimen Chong.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –le preguntó Alicia -¿No debería estar encerrada en la cárcel, despues de lo que nos hizo?

-Chica, hace tiempo que ya he sido libre.

-De hecho, la liberamos, despues del rescate –dijo Mctwisp apenado.

-¿La liberaron? ¿despues de lo que hizo con mi hijo y con…? –se quejaba mi padre.

-¿Qué no lo sabes, Zanik, mi cielo? –le decía la Duquesa –Ese secuestro lo planeó tu nene.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntaron mi padre y Alicia unísonos.

-El _selcuestlo_ fue planeado por el _zanaholio_ –contó el Cocinero.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Unos miuntos antes del secuestro…_

 _-¿Alicia? ¿Alicia, querida? –llamaba Alicia, mientras ella caía en un profundo sueño tras haber sido drogada por la Duquesa._

 _-¿Ya se durmió? –preguntó la Duquesa._

 _-Ya –dije asegurado de que Alicia estaba profundamente dormida._

 _-Bien, Tarrant, querido, ¿cuál es esa ayudita que quieres que te damos? –me preguntó._

 _Yo viendo con preocupació a mi Alicia dormida dije –Mi padre me matará si se entera lo que voy hacer –solté un suspiro –Tía Duche…necesito que usted nos secuestre a mí y a Alica y nos entregue con el Viejo Stayne._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! –reaccionó la Duquesa impactado –Pero mi cielo, ya conoces a mi Trebi, cada vez que te ve, lo primero que quiere es matarte._

 _-¡Por eso! Hay que saber dónde se ubica para poder detenerlo, la vida de Alicia y su familia peligran si él sigue en Londres y usted es la única en el mundo que se cominica con él, escríbele una carta a los demás que manden un equipo de rescate y que entreguen a Ilosovic como pago del rescate y ya cuando vengan por nosotros y los atrapamos, todos ya saben el plan, menos Alicia y mi familia, por favor mi Duquesa._

 _-Tarrant, mi cielo, yo te aprecio, no por ser hijo de mi bombon de Zanik, si no por lo riesgos que puede ser para ti cuando estás con Trebi, eso es autosecuestro._

 _-Pero no me queda de otra –le dije._

 _-Tú, zanaholio veldadelamente locochón –me dijo Pimen Chong._

 _-Lo sé, pero sólo tengo esa esperanza…no podré dormir si ese monstruo sigue suelto para dañar a mi Alicia…¿confío en ustedes?_

 _-Eso depende –me dijo Pimen Chong –¿Segulo que lo quieles hacel?_

 _Viendo que no hay alternativa, La Duquesa ordenó –Pimen Chong, ata a los chicos._

 _Pimen Chong, tomó unas cuerdas, yo me levanté y dejé que Pimen Chong me atara las manos a mi espalda…_

 _(fin de flashback)_

-¡No sé si darle unas nalgadas o decirle qué plan más loquísimo se le ocurrió a mi Tarrant en su cabecita loca! –dijo mi padre sorprendido al oír mi plan.

Mientras nos mantenía atrapados en el refugio de los Stayne, Pimen Chong me dio un cuchillo para liberarme de mis ataduras cuando nos metió en uan red de pescar.

-Lo único que nos falló era mandar un equipo de rescate, ya que usted se puso necio de ir por Tarrant y Alicia –le contó Bayard a mi padre.

-Sí, pero otra vez se llevaron no sólo a mi hijo si no a la Reina Roja y ni sabemos dónde se los llevarán –dijo preocupado mi padre.

Todos pensaba qué hacer hasta que Alicia dijo -¿Les gustaría un paeso por el omnibus? –dijo mostrando un omnibus.

-Yo lo manejo –dijo Griffin con una sonrisa.

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

 **Hola, sé que este capítulo es muy corto, pero esto es lo que más ansiama que leyeran, nada más debo informarles que no podré actualizar el fic a menudo, ya que como estoy ahora trabajando además de acabar mi último semestre de la universdad, las cosas se me harán complicadas, por ahora les pido que sean pacientes y cuando pueda les mandaré más capítulos…**

 **Muchas gracias a Kuronekosan2107, Ali Victoria y a** **Alice HightoppPotter** **por sus comentarios que me animan y que me comenten más ya que me dan más animos para continuar…**

 **¡SALUDOS!**


	26. En el Big Ben

Cap. 26 En el Big Ben

Comenzó a llover, el Oficial Brown estaba con una patrulla de rescate organizando cómo salvarnos a mí y a Iracbeth de los Staynes, hasta que uno de los agentes dijo -¿Qué tipo de caballo está jalando ese omnibus? –todos voltearon y vieron un omnibus jalado por Griffin, en su lomo estaban Alicia y mi padre. El Carpintero, junto con Bayard y Mocky estaban en el asiento del chofer y los demás en los asientos de los pasajeros. Iban detrás del carruaje donde estabamos, me dicuenta desde la ventanilla, pero Stayne me jalotoneó para volver a mi asiento.

-¡Ahí están! –anunció mi padre apuntando el carruaje.

-¡Ahora, Woodscrumbs! –ordenó Alicia al Carpintero quien soltó las riendas donde Griffin jalaba el carruaje.

Ya libre, Griffin abrió sus alas y volaba junto con Alicia y mi padre. Sin embargo, Ilosovic aprovechó en colarse en un tráfico lleno de carruajes parecidos.

Griffin aterrizó en un tejado -¡Rayos! ¡No logro encontrarlo! ¡Va ser imposible!

Mi padre frunció el ceño –Creo que te urge hacer seis imposibilidades antes del desayuno, Griffin –le dijo lo mismo que le dijo Alicia. Ella sonrió.

-No sé para qué carajos me querías –decía Iracebeth indignada ante el Viejo Stayne.

-Tú ya sabes por qué –le sonrió empezando a manosearle la pierna. Yo se lo aparté -¡Cuidado! ¡Sigue cortando cabezas! –lo amenacé.

De pronto, algo dio un golpe en el techo del carruaje y vi unas garras atravesándolo.

-¡¿Qué carajos está pasando?! –dijo el Viejo Stayne furioso.

-¡Es Griffin, padre! – aunició Ilosovic. Griffin había agarrado el carruaje con sus garras -¡Ahora, Griffin! –le ordenó Alicia. Griffin jaló el carruaje para arriba. Iracebeth y yo nos sosteníamos, mientras Ilosovic, azotaba las riendas para que los caballos corran más y hacer que Griffin soltara el carruaje.

-¡Me están jalando! –decía Griffin tratando de no soltar el carruaje.

Pero Ilosovic volvió azotar de nuevo las riendas y logró hacer que Griffin lo soltara torpemente. Por la sacudida, mi padre perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

-¡Señor Hightopp! –gritó alertada Alicia viéndolo caer.

Papá cayó al techo del carruaje, dándole un susto a Iracebeth al verlo desde la ventana -¡Hola, majestad! –la saludó mi padre.

-¿Señor Hightopp? –reaccionó ella.

-¿Padre? –reaccioné.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mas furioso el Viejo Stayne.

-¡El ruco Hightopp, padre! ¡Nos tiene!

-¡Pues, arrójalo!

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces? –le pregunté a mi padre desde la ventanilla.

-Pues salvándote, ¿qué más? –me dijo tratando de sostenerse del techo.

-¡Pues deja de hacerte el pendejo y hazlo! –le dije indignado.

-¡Eso hago…! ¿Pendejo? ¡Oye, respétame que soy tu padre! –me regañó hasta que Ilosovic hacía que los caballos sacudían el carruaje en el camino, para que él se cayera.

-¡Deja de sacudir el puto carruaje! –le dijo a Ilosovic, mientras daba vueltas, y se sostenía para no caer.

-¡Pues, bájase de ahí!

-¡OYE, NO MAMES! –le gritaba mi padre, cuando volteamos a una esquina y cruzábamos al puente de Westminster, directo al Big Ben.

-¡DETENTE, HIJO DE PUTA! –le decía más mi padre a Ilosovic.

-¡BÁJESE!

-¡OBLÍGAME!

-¡NOS VAN A MATAR! -Les grité.

-¡¿PARA QUÉ COÑOS NOS SERVIRÁ LA DIRECCIONAL?! –dijo mi madre recordando algo del futuro que contó el Tiempo.

-¡CUIDADO! –gritó Alicia, cuando de pronto, Griffin chocó con un faról dejándolos en el suelo inconscientes.

Ilosovi gritó al ver otro carruaje en frente, luego mi padre, los caballos se movieron por un lado y…el carruaje salió de control y cayó a una escalera directo al Támesis.

…

-¡De la chingada! –reaccionó el Official Brown, viendo lo ocurrido desde un catalejo, junto con los demás -¡Tuvieron un accidente!

…...

Abrí la puerta del carruaje destrozado, estaba algo aturdido por el viaje.

-¿Me ayudas? –pidió Iracebeth, yo la ayudé a salir.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté tomando un respiro.

-No lo sé, ¿cómo la ves? –me preguntó señalando su cabezota.

-Como un magnífico y heróico globo, como siempre –le bromeé, haciéndola reír un poquito.

-Pero no por mucho –se oyó una voz que nos dio pavor. Volteámos y el Viejo Styane nos apuntaba con una pistola.

Nerviosos, Iracebeth y yo alzamos las manos –Ahora…vamos a dar un paseo turístico en Big Ben y si se atrevan abrir la boca, les reviento los sesos.

Nos hizo subir al puente y caminar al Big Ben.

…...

-¡Recórcholis! ¡Qué putazo! –se quejó adolorido mi padre, mientras recuperaba el conocimiento, estaba tirado en la mitad del puente, atrás de él, cojo, Ilosovic caminaba con una espada, listo para matarlo, pero papá recordó haber tenido guardado un Pilshalver. Al enterarse que estaba atrás de él, se lo arrojó en la cara –Con que eso es tener un as bajo la manga-dijo orgulloso alver cómo Ilosovic se encongía, quedando con el tamaño de un escarabajo, con el mismo frasco, mi padre lo metió.

-¡Oye, maldito Hightopp! ¡Sácame de aquí! –le gritaba.

-Lo siento, joven Stayne. Ojo por Ojo, Diente por Diente –dijo recordándole en haberlo encojido para encerrarlo en la granja de hormigas.

Vio que a la entrada del puente estaban Alicia y Griffin inconscientes, corrió para auxiliarlos.

-¿Alicia? ¡Alicia! ¡Alicia, despierta! –la despertaba.

-¿Señor Hightopp? –reaccionó ella al despertar -¿Qué paso? ¿Griffin? –vieron que Griffin se despertaba, pero adolorido -¡Ay, mi ala! –sintió un dolor horrible en su ala izquierda, mi padre se la revisó –La tienes fracturada, creo que no podrás volar por unos días.

-Gracias por la información, enfermero –comentó Griffin adolorido.

Alicia vio al Viejo Stayne, amenazándonos con su pistola y llevándonos a la torre del reloj del Big Ben. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia nosotros.

-¡Alicia, espera! ¿A dónde vas? –intentó detenerla mi padre, pero ella ya estaba lejos.

-No, no, no, ir tras él lo lo podrá detenr –dijo mi padre preocupado –Necesitamos algo más para detenerlo, no sé, un arma, un cañón o…-trataba de buscar ideas –Creo que ya sé –y se fue corriendo de regreso al Maravilla mientras llegaan los demás -¡Hey, Hightopp! ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó el Carpintero.

…..

Ya habíamos subido en la mitad de la torre del reloj. Era muy cansado y peor con ese psicópata amenazandonos. Pude oír desde arriba alguien entrando y subiendo en la torre -¿Alicia? –reaccioné.

-Creo que alguien ha venido a cortarte la cabeza –le dijo Iracebeth a Stayne, pero él nos seguía apresurando subir hasta llegar en el interior del reloj. Sorprendido vi todas las tuercas, engranes, objetos mecánicos que le daban movimiento al reloj. Y vi el enorme reloj circular transparente viéndose como ventana.

Stayne me forzó a sentrarme en el piso, mientras le daba a Iracebeth la pistola -¿Para qué? –le preguntó preocupada.

-Mátalo –le ordenó.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo, su majestad y así volverá a ser la reina de toda Infratierra –le decía –Iracebeth, es la única forma para que vuelvas a tener el poder, matando a ese que se ha intrometido por causa de las puerquezas que sus padres hicieron para tenerlo.

-Pero…él es mi amigo –me observó Iracebeth –Es mi…es mi primo.

-¡Es un bastardo! ¡Un parásito que debería extenguirese! ¿No lo entiendes? Si él no hubiese nacido, todos nuestros problemas nunca ocurríeran y menos cuando tu tía Tyvidiana quiso estar con él y con el cerdo de su padre.

-Ella lo quizo tener porque amaba al Señor Hightopp y a él cuando iba a nacer. Usted no hizo nada más que usarla como boleto para ser de la realeza –dijo Iracebeth –No quiero, por tu culpa, hice cosas terribles, tú me metiste unas ideas terribles para hacer que me amaran como su reina mientras tú te aprovechabas de mí siendo una niña y lo único que causaste es que yo sea la reina más odiada y temida de Infratierra, no sabes el terror que yo causé con tus ideas y las de tu hijo –decía llorando.

-Pero por lo menos lograste ser reina, título que tu padre te quitó para darsela a tu hermana –le dijo Stayne y me observa –Y por su culpa, ¿no? ¿Debo recordarte de que él se reía de ti en tu coronación?

-Fue un accidente, y no por eso mi padre me negó ser la sucesira, sino porque…no tenía las cualidades de ser la reina que Infratierra merecía…no como los que tiene Mirana…tú no me convertiste en una Reina…me convertiste en un Monstruo –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Pues no tienes más opción…mátalo.

-¡No lo haré!

Mientras peleaban, Alicia llegó y vio a escondidas lo ocurrido.

-¡No tendrás otra opción! ¡Muestra qué tan podridos tiene ese perro los sesos por el mercurio!

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!

-¡Si no lo haces, yo mismo lo haré, para luego hacerlo con tu hermana, con tus subtitos, hasta con Alicia! ¡Tienes que decidir! ¡Él o los demás! ¡Decide, ahora! ¡Él o los demás!

Ella estaba nerviosa, iba acometer los mismos errores que cometió hace tiempo pero esta vez bajo amenaza. Se acercó a mí con la pistola en la mano -¿Tarrant? – me llamaba nerviosa.

-Haz lo que creas correcto, Iracebeth –le dije con calma. Yo pensaba que un día de estos iba aser asesinado por ella, pero durante su reinado de terror nunca bajo la amenza que ella estaba por un psicópata. Colocó la pistola en mi frente, esataba nerviosa, llorando, con el gatillo en el dedo, cortar cabezas le era una muerte su ficiente pero disparar nunca. Alicia sentía ansiedad al ver lo que ocurrió.

Cerré lo ojos, esperando que Iracebeth disparara, hasta que…-No puedo. Lo siento –dijo con calma, tirando la pistola en el suelo. Volteó hacia el Viejo Stayne y enfrentándose, dijo –Lo siento, Stayne, pero ya mucho daño le hice a mis amigos…soy otra. Tú eres quien ya perdió la cabeza.

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, yo le sonreía orgulloso, ya era otra, ya era de nuevo mi amiga…¡Es mi prima!

Furioso, el Viejo Stayne sacó un cuchillo, apuntó hacia nosotros…pero Alicia ya apareció, noqueando al maldito con una vara de metal.

-¡Alicia! –reaccioné al verla.

-¡Rápido, corrán! –nos dijo.

Corríamos lejos del Viejo Stayne, mientras él se recuperaba del golpe -¡Vuelvan aquí, malditos cabrones! –nos gritó mientras nos perseguía.

-¡Ahí! –señalé una escalera que llevaba a la campana del Reloj. Ellas subieron primero y cuando yo empezaba a subir, Stayne me tomó de los pies y me arrastró hacia él. Alzó el cuchillo para apuñalarme, yo sostuve su mano, se la mordí y pude liberarme de él huyendo a otro lado.

En el balcón de la campana, Alicia e Iracebeth, buscaban como bajar de la torre, se veía imposible, pero Alicia tuvo una idea. Vio sogas que, quizas eran usadas para los trabajadores del reloj. La tomó, ató unos buenos nudos en el pasamanos del balcón y comenzó a bajar sosteniendose de la soga.

-¡Estás realmente loca! –reaccionó Iracebeth viendo como bajaba -¡No sólo perderás la cabeza, te la vas a romper!

…

-¿Esa es Alicia? –preguntó Bayard viendo a Alicia bajando.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –dijo asustada Mally.

-¡Vamos, majestad, hazlo! ¡Es seguro! –le dijo Alicia a Iracebeth. Ella nerviosa, comezó a pasar del balcón para bajar. Tenía mucho miedo, muy nerviosa se puso al sostenerse de la soga. Comenzó a moverse por lo nerviosa que estaba, hasta movía a Alicia, quiens e seguía sosteniendo.

-¡Déje de moverse! ¡Tiene que calmarse!

-¡Es que tengo miedo! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo sostenerme!

El martinillo de la campana la golpeó sonándola, indicando que ya era las nueve de la noche. Me tapé los oídos, nunca en mi vida he escuchado una campanada tan fuerte.

Aturdida por la campanada, Iracebeth se soltó de la soga.

-¡En la madre! –gritó asustada Alicia al verla caer.

Iracebeth se sostivo de la manecilla chica del Reloj.

-¡No chingue! ¿Está bien? –preguntaba Alicia más asustada.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó a todo pulmón Iracebeth, desde lejós se oyó su grito, aunque nadie notrara desde lejo que ella estaba atrapada en el reloj del Big Ben.

-¡Oh, rayos! –se espantó el Tiempo viendo desde abajo la situación con los demás.

Mientras seguía escondiendome dentro del reloj, vi a Iracebeth sosreniendose de la manecilla chica desde el vidrio de la ventana -¿Qué chingaos? –reaccioné.

-¡Vamos a morir, Ali! –dijo muy asustada Iracebeth, mientras se sostenía de la manecilla.

-¡No, va a estar bien! –le decía Alicia -¡Sólo…salte a mí!

-¡Ni madres! ¡Me quedo aquí!

-¡Majestad, lo puede hacer! ¡Sólo… confíe en mí!

Viendo que no había alternativa, Iracebeth avanzaba a lado hacia ella poco a poco –Eso es, lo está logrando, impúlsese y salte a mi espalda.

Y eso hizó, brincó a su espalda y se abrazó a ella, pero el peso de su cabeza hacía que Alicia se resbalaba las manos de la soga, pero aún sin soltarse.

-¡No lo lograrán, se van a caer! –decía nerviso Mctwisp -¡Señor Hightopp, donde quiere que esté, dese prisa! –rogaba.

…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Están a salvo? –preguntó mi madre al ver a mi padre de regreso al Maravilla –No siguen en peligro –anunció mi padre, mientras buscaba en la cubierta un arma para poder detener a Stayne –Necesito algo para dentener a ese maldito, un cañón, o algo para... –sin querer dejó caer una arma que atodos les dip miedo verla. Menos él, el la sostuvo la examinaba.

-No me digas que planeas usarla –le dijo mi madre.

-En realidad…si planeo usarla –dijo mi padre –Trae al Bandersnatch. Iremos tú y yo a salvar a Alicia y a nuestro hijo.

Mostró aquella arma, que era el hacha que el Verdugo de Salazen Grum usaba para decapitar a los condenados a muerte por órdenes de Iracebeth.


	27. La Venganza de Zanik

Cap 27. La Venganza de Zanik

Mis padres montaban el Bandersnatch, mientras él andaba en las calles de Londres, la gente se espantaba al verlo, mienstras iba directo al Big Ben. Mi padre tenía la mirada en frente, llena de venganza, meitras sostenía el Hacha del Verdugo, mi madre se sostenía abrazada de la espalda de mi padre.

Ya estaban llegando, mientras Brown mandaba un equipo de rescate a subir a la torre del Reloj, todos se sorprendieron al ver a mis padres en el lomo del Bandersnatch. Cuandos e detuvo en la entrada de la torre, mi padre se bajo y entró con el hacha -¡Zanik, espera! –le decía mi madre sin haberse bajado del Bandersnatch.

-¡Hightopp, no es buena idea! –le adivirtió Brown, pero la sed de venganza que tenía mi padre, no lo dejaba escuchar ninguna advertencia.

…...

Alicia e Iracebeth se columpiaban para poder atravesar el vidrio del reloj.

¡CRASH! Escuché de repente y las vi sanas y salvas. Corrí para poder abrazarlas, no sin antes de darle un delicioso beso a mi Alicia, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo nos estabamos besando, hasta que Iracebeth nos interrumpió para adviertirnos que el Viejo Stayne se acercaba con una filosa espada y ameazadora.

-Alicia, ¿sabes qué voy hacer contigo? –decía de tono amenzante a Alicia apuntándola con su espada –Voy a despellejarte la maldita vagina, para que nunca…nunca…llgues a parir un asqueroso Hightopp más en esta, mugrienta vida.

-Primero, tendrás que enfrentarte connmigo –le dije a Stayne cubriendo a Alicia en mi espalda.

-¡Tarrant! –me llamó Iracebeth, lanzándome una vara de metal, casi lo largo para enferntarme con el viejo depravado –Hasta, mi buen señor Stayne, fin del camino –le dije preparándome para pelar, y así comenzamos a un duelo a muerte.

No era lo mismo pelear con una vara como pelear con una espada. No tenía filo, pero por lo menos les daba una paliza con ella hasta con algunos objetos mecánicoa que encontraba en el camino, cuando corría de él. La situación se puso difícil cuando me raspó el abdomen y me pateó tirándome al piso y desarmado.

Caminó hacia a mí y me dijo –Hasta aquí llegamos, joven Hightopp –apuntó su espada a mi pecho –Saluda a tu abuelo de mi parte, por lo menos lo alegraré cuando sepa que su "Tormentita" vivirá con él – y ya cuando alzó su espada para matarme, alguien atrás de él lo golpeo con el palo de un hacha, noqueándolo.

Miramos, era El Verdugo, el que decapitaba a los condenados a morir por órdenes de Iracebeth. Me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó con Alicia e Iracebeth.

-Qué raro –dijo Iracebeth al ver al Verdugo –No me acordaba que era más alto y delgado el Verdugo.

Cuando, el Viejo Styane se levantó para enfretarse al Verdugo, éste se quitó la máscara, revelándose.

-¿Padre? –lo reconocí.

-¡Hightopp! –rugió el Viejo Stayne.

-Ahora somos tú y yo, hijo de perra, ¡ven aquí! –dijo mi padre preparándo el hacha y se hizo un duelo con Stayne.

Me sorprendía, toda esa fuerza que tenía mi padre al esquivar el hacha, él siempre fue un tipo delgaducho y nada atlético y él mismo se consideraba un torpe en usar la espada, pero verlo pelear así ¡Qué impacto!

Ya cuando por fin desarmó a Stayne lo arrojó al suelo, boca arriba. Resoplaba por el cansancio y su sed de venganza. Nos miró.

-Estoy esperando su órden, majestad –dijo resoplando.

Al parecer, esperaba que Iracebeth dijera "¡Qué le corten la cabeza!" pero ella quedó callada, negando decir esa órden.

-¿No? No importa –dijo viendo a Stayne –Lo ejecutaré yo mismo –alzó el Hacha, listo para decapitarlo.

-¡No, padre! –corrí a él y sostuve el Hacha cuando iba a decapitarlo -¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡La venganza no nos llevará a nada! Sé que él nos hizo mucho daño, pero con venganza no podemos castigarlo, la venganza fue lo que lo influyó, por eso no la uses, sino, caerás tan bajo como él.

Al escucharme, su mirada lleno de ira y se de venganza se desvanecía hasta convertirse un un rostro lleno de espanto.

Me miró, miró a Alicia e Iracebeth y luego a Stayne quien seguía en el piso.

-Es cierto –dijo al fin entrando en razón –Sí, hijo, tienes razón, la venganza no nos lleva a ningún lado, sólo nos convierte en desperdicios como él, hay que dejar que la ley se encargue de él. –dijo bajando el Hacha y se alejaba del Viejo Stayne, para juntarse conmigo y con las chicas.

-¿Desperdicio? –preguntó el Viejo Stayne levantándose y tomándo una vara -¡¿DESPERDICIO?!

Mi padre, volteó y Stayne le golpeó la frente, dejándolo inconsciente y con una herida en la frente sangrando.

-¡Padre! –me espanté al verlo desmayado y herido.

-¿Quién es el desperdicio ahora? –dijo Stayne orgulloso en haberlo herido, agarra el Hacha y se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Linda opinión sobre la Venganza, joven Hightopp, pero eso no te salvará de una deliciosa muerte, ni tú, ni tus amiguitas.

Alzó el hacha hacia nosotros, Alicia, Iracebeth y yo nos curbíamos, preparándonos para nuestro destino final.

Mi padre abrió, de golpe los ojos, se tornaron rojos con ojeras negras e hizo que los brazos de Stayne con el Hacha alzada se detuviera en el aire. Una fuerza invisible hizo que volteara hacia él y vimos que él se levantaba pero él tenía la mirada baja, vimos que todo al nuestro alrededor se tornó oscuro, completamente oscuro, no se sabía si era por la lluvia.

Sólo se oía a mi padre, resoplando y de pronto….

Alzó la mirada…no lo reconocía, todos le tuvimos miedo con el aspecto que tenía, incluyéndome que soy su hijo.

Su mirada era roja con ojeras negras, la cara blanca, tatuada como una clavera, perforaciones de cuentas y huesos en la nariz y orejas, en su traje de Verdugo salían arañas, serpientes y todo tipo de animales espantosos, y en su cuello un collar formado con cráneos. Parecía un médico brujo. El médico brujo que donó su sangre para que se cure de la anemia, despertó en él.

Conforme caminaba hacia Stayne, todo su poder telequinético, todo, todo, comenzó a destrozar el interior del reloj, el vidrio del reloj se agrietaba, engranes, tuercas, tornillos y otros objetos mecánicos salían por doquier, y las paredes piso y techo se destrozaba como si hubiese un terremoto.

-¡Corran! –dijo Alicia. Ella, yo e Iracebeth comenzamos a bajar de la torre, tratando de no caer de los temblores que ocasionaba mi padre, yo preocupado no sabía si el va estra bien.

Ya teniendo en frente e inmovilizado a Stayne. Mi padre alzó las manos hacia el techo, este comenzó a agrietarse y usando todas sus fuerza, gritando con furia, la campana del reloj cayó encima de Stayne.

La campana caía en toda la torre, hasta llegar al piso, afuera del Big Ben, todos se dieron un susto al ver la campana caída.

Asustada mi madre entró a la torre y nos vio a mí y a las chicas ya abajo, abrazándonos, cubriéndonos de la campana.

Aturdido, el Viejo Stayne salía de la campana y por sorpresa, varios policías lo rodearon, con Brown como líder -¿Qué ocurre, Stayne? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? –preguntó Sonriente, apareciendo en el hombro de Brown.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? –preguntó mi madre. Yo, preocupado, no sabías si mi padre sobrevivió del caos que ocasionó con sus oderes hasta que Alicia, vio que algo grande de forma humana, caía desde el reloj, pero caía de forma, suave y ligera como una pluma. Era mi padre, estaba inconsciente.

Alargé mis brazos para agarrarlo, y ya cuando lo tuve, vi que volvió a tener su aspecto, débil, demacrado y desnutrido cuando se enfermó de anemia. Ya sintiendo estar en tierra firme, abría los ojos lentamente y vio las personas que tanto anhelaba ver: a mí y a mi madre.

-Lo logramos, pá' –le dije sonriendo –Misión cumplida.

Él sonrió y nos abrazó a mí y a mi madre.

-¡Están bien! –anunció Mactiwsp a los demás que entraron para felicitarnos. Mairana aún cabra, saltaba hacia su hermana, mientras ella la abrazaba, le daba besos a la cabeza del Tiempo. Alicia, feliz que todo se ha resuelto, observaba cómo me abrazaba con mis padres de forma nostálgica. La vimos con una sonrisa y le abrimos espacio para que se uniera el abrazo, ella feliz se unió.

Tiempo después…

-Tranquilo, padre –le decía Ilosovic a su padre mientras los llevaban esposados a una carroza de prisioneros –Huíremos de aquí, y nos vengaremos de esos malditos…

-¡Ya, cállate, ni siquiera sé cuál de las varias putas que me acosté te parió! –dijo furioso el Viejo Stayne -¡Ya verán, me vengaré de ustedes puercas! –nos insultó cuando le cerraron la puerta de la carroza en su nariz.

-¡Puerca la que te parió, puto! –le dije, a lado de Alicia y mis padres.

-¡Tarrant! –me regañó mi madre, sin aguantar de reír a la vez.

Ya nos atendían el servicio médico de la policía, a mí me vendaban el rasguño del abdomen, mi papá le dieron una vía intervenosa para otra transfusión de sangre, y esta vez aseguraron que era sangre normal, a Griffin le atendían el ala rota, al Tiempo le ajustaban sus partes, a lado de él estaba Iracebeth, que le vendaban las manos raspadas por sostenerse en la manecilla del Big Ben –Lindas manos –le dijo el que lo atendía.

-Gracias –sonrió apenada Iracebeth.

-Más su cabeza grande y bonita.

-Muchas gracias.

-Oye, amigo –dijo el Tiempo, haciéndose el celoso –Ella es mi chica, el Tiempo te la ganó –bromeó haciendo reír a Iracebeth y al policía.

-Majestad, ¿cuántas veces debo decirle que no hablo "cabrañol"? –le dijo Woodscrumbs a Mirana quien señalaba cuál era el antídoto para que volviera ser humana e su saco donde guardaba sus posciones –Ya lo tiene señalado, Woodscrumbs –dijo Mally sacando un frasco y Mirana se lo tomó.

Volvió a ser la bella reina pálida de antes.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, majestad? –le preguntó Mctwisp.

-Bieeeeen –dijo ella borregeando y aturdida.

Ya viendo que estabamos bien, el oficial Brown junto con Hartcourt quien llegó a ver que todos estabamos bien se acercaron a nosotros.

-Veo que se resolvió las cosas, señortia Kingsleigh –le dijo el oficial a Alicia.

-Sí –dijo ella aliviada pero triste al recordar a su madre –Aunque tuvimos pérdidas, pero se hizo justicia.

-Creame que con los crímenes que le cometió a su familia y sus amigos, los Staynes parasarán varios años en la cárcel.

-Igual, hay que detener a Ascot y a Manchester quiese todavían quieren adueñarse de Infratierra –dijo Hartcourt.

-No, no se preocupe de eso –dijo Alicia –Yo de eso me voy a encargar.

Yo le sostuve la mano –Todos nos vamos a encargar –dije.

-¿Usted vigilaba a Stayne, desde que vino la primera vez aquí? –preguntó mi padre.

-Sí, desde que se enteró que Alicia era hija de Charles –contó Brown –Después que regresamos de nuestro viaje a Intratierra, y quedamos en proteger el portal, nuestra idea que el espejo, que era de Charles, era que Ascot se lo quedara para mayor protección, yo solía vigilar el agujero de conejo a menudo, hasta que usted cayó por primera vez de niña –le contó Alicia –Le pedí a la reina Mirana que la trajeran de vuelta atravesando el espejo, pero sin que usted recuerde nada, para asegurarnos de que n vuelva, ya que Stayne quería laastimarla por hacerle fallar en asesinar al joven Hightopp.

-Me borraron la memoria para protegerme –dijo Alicia.

-Y al enterarme que Stayne llegó en Londres y asesinó a Charles, créame que yo era el único que no se rindió, ni cuando iban a cerrar el casodel asesinato como no resuelto, para hacer justicia, y veo que llegamos tarde –pensó en la Señora Kingsleigh y en Richard Ascot –Usted no sólo perdió a sus padres y Lord Ascot, señorita Kingsleigh, yo perdí a mis mejores amigos.

Y con eso se retiró junto con Hartcourt.

-Beeee- borregeó Mirana al ver pasar Hartcourt.

Y de pronto, apareció alguien más…El Profesor Dodgson. Nos vio, a mí, y a los demás Infraterrestres –No p-p-p-puedo…c-c-creerlo –dijo sorprendido –El Conejo Blanco…La Reina de Corazones…El Gato de Cheshire…El Sombrerero Loco –me vio. Yo le sonreí.

-Son reales. T-t-t-todo es real –miró a Alicia –El País de las Maravillas es real.

Alicia y yo nos miramos el uno a otro y luego miramos al profesor con una sonrisa –Sí, profesor –le dijo Alicia –Es real…el País de las Maravillas es real.

-Sí…perfecto…b-b-b-bien hecho –dijo el Profesor sorprendido, no sin antes de recibir a todos mis amigos y familia con una sonrisa.

-Creo que estará inspirado en escribir el libro –comenté haciendo reír a Alicia.

-¡Ah, por cierto! –anunció ella, sacando algo en su bolsillo –Se me olvidaba –mostró el Pétalo de mi madre –Creo que esto te pertenece, Sombrerero…perdón…Príncipe Tarrant.

Yo reí al tomar el Pétalo –Creo que ellos ya te contaron la versión original del cuento –dije viendo a mis padres con una sonrisa.

-No me la contarón…me la mostraron –dijo Alicia sonriéndole a mis padres –Y la verdad, prefiero más la versión original que la censurada –me sonrió y nos besamos.

-Y a propósito –nos interrumpió mi padre -¿Cómo se te ocurrió la mamona idea de pedirle a la Duquesa que los secuestraran? ¿Sabes el ataque de nervios que me hiciste pasar? –me regañó y río a la vez.

-Ups, ya supieron del autosecuestro –dije apenado meintras los tres me sonreían y me miraba de modo acusador pero al final reíamos.

-Londres –dije con un suspiro viendo el Támesis.

-Así es hijo –dijo mi padre –Puto Londres.


	28. Bienvenida al Clan Hightopp, Alicia

Cap 28. Bienvenida al Clan Hightopp, Alicia Kingsleigh

 _Canción: Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen._

Y así, logramos hacer justicia, nuestra misión ya fue cumplida, Los Stayne en la cárcel y Alicia ya está a salvo en su hogar. Sin embargo, había otros asusntos que atender, cosas que arreglar. Con el paso de los días, comenzabamos a reiniciar todo, e hice una: Pedirle matrimonio a Alicia. Ya que le declaré mi amor, decídi pedirle que se casara conmigo, no por lástima por haber perdido a su madre, no para que no se sienta sola, sino que ella ya está decidida en vivir a Infratierra, ya no tenía nada que hacer, sólo se quedaba en su hogar por su madre, pero ya que ella se fue, decidió dejar todo atrás, logró hacer que las tierras que quería vender Don Ass-co, o sea Infratierra, sea de su propiedad, para así ser la que protege Infratierra, como hizo su padre, Richard y Brown. Pero todavía trabajará de capitana de la compañía Kingsleigh y Kingsleigh, conmigo y con mi padre como sus socios.

 _ **Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me**_

El Profesor Dodgson, tuvo que volver a Oxford por cosas de trabajo, no sin avisarnos que ya está empezando de escribir el libro y que ya tiene título: _Las Aventuras de Alicia en El País de La Maravillas_ con el nombre artístico de _Lewis Carroll_.

Don Ass-co y Lowell, acabaron en la cárcel, por robo de propiedad y por ser cómplices de Stayne. Antes de ser arrestado, Hamish ya se divorció de Alexandra, nadie sabe qué ocurrió con ella. Margaret por fin le pidió divorcio a Lowell y la custodia de Harrison y decidió trabajar sola en un puesto que Alicia le dio en la compañía. Era muy difícil para ella, pero va aprendiendo poco a poco, sin embargo Alicia estaba resentida con ella por la muerte de su madre, ni siquiera quiere hablarle, sólo con Harrison, ya que ella la apoyaba por él.

Las acusaciones y cargos en contra mía y de mi padre, por el asesintato de la señora Kingsleigh fueron retirados, declarándonos inocentes y cerraron el manicomio donde me encerraron fue clausurado por las cosas terribles que Bennet hizo con sus pacientes, incluyéndome.

Y en Infratierra…pues…

 _ **Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters  
Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooh, I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…**_

Seguimos con nuestra misma rutina. Yo y mi padre con el negocio de la familia, Mirana e Iracebeth, reinando juntas como siempre, Iracebeth con su noviazgo con el Tiempo, La Duquesa, libre, pero aguantando a su cerdito-bebé y al neurótico de Pimen- Chong, aunque con sus…"fantasías cachondas" con mi padre; en su cabeza, nuestras locas horas de té, juegos de croquet, todo igual, como una merienda de locos, salvo que mi padre ya no tenía sus poderes, yo los extrañaba, pero él ya se acostumbró con facilidad en ya no tenerlos. ¡Ah! Y se quedó con el Hacha del Verdugo como trofeo junto con mi "Hermanito".

Pero aún así, perparabamos todo para nuestra boda y para que Alicia se quede a vivir con nosotros.

Alicia iba al juzgado a ver a Don Ass-co y a Lowell junto conmigo, con mi padre y con Hartcourt.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quién vino a burlarse de nosotros –dijo Don Ass-co viendo Alicia en frente.

-No, Hamish, no vine a eso –le dijo Alicia.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Rogar que nos liberen? –preguntó con sarcasmo Lowell.

-No –dijo Alicia –Nada más decirles que los perdono, por todo el daño que nos causaron, a mí, a mi familia y a los Hightopp –nos señaló a mí y a mi padre –Estoy rehaciendo mi vida, y para hacerlo tengo que perdonar a la gente que hizo daño, porque el perdón cura.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Perdonarte de qué? –le alzó la voz Lowell -¡Por tu culpa tu hermana me pidió el divorcio! ¡Esta ahora trabajando como pordiosera! ¡Dejaste a mí hijo sin su padre!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo sigas golpeando? –me enfrenté a él -¿Para lastimarlo hasta matarlo?

-Lo único que hacía era educar a mi hijo, para que se haga hombre, no en un enfermizo como tú, Hightopp –me dijo Lowell.

-Yo igual pensé igual que usted, señor –le dijo mi padre –En volver a mi hijo en un hombre…un hombre que no es él…que no es mi hijo…y eso casi lo mata –me vio con una cálida.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, ustedes, dañaron mucho a todos, así que yo me encargaré que ustedes paguen sus errores, y para que lo sepan, voy a mudarme a Infratierra y me voy a casar.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Hamish, atónito.

Me acerqué a Alicia y le tomé la mano –Conmigo –le dije a Hamish.

-¿Contigo, Hightopp? ¿Planeas casarte con un simple y demente sombrerero, Alicia? –se burlaba Hamish -¡Por Dios, Alicia! ¡Qué bajo has caído, desperdiciaste tu oportunidad de casarte con un lord, y quieres casarte con un loco! ¿Qué tipo de vida planeas darle, a Alicia Hightopp, con la poca vida que tienes?

-Una vida mejor de la que crees, Ascot y mejor que la de un Lord. O más bien, mejor que la de un farsante con mala digestión.

Mi padre y Hartcourt, ahogaron un poco la risa.

-Y además, mis "futuros" esposo y suegro son ahora mis socios de mi compañía, tengo a Infratierra como propiedad para poder proteger a mi nuevo hogar y a mi nueva familia de tus sucias, cochinas y cagonas manos de mierda.

-Y se lo chingaron, buey –murmuró mi padre a Hartcourt, haciéndolo reír.

-Y tú –se dirigió a su excuñado –Espero que cuando salgas de la cárcel, no te atrevas a buscarme, ni a mí, ni a Margaret, ni a Harrison, porque tú nunca fuiste un padre para él.

Se levantó, nos tomamos del brazo y nos retiramos.

-Que tengan buen día, caballeros –se despidió mi padre de ellos, inclinando su sombrero.

-No, no, Alicia, no puedes hacerme eso –decía Hamish, tratando de detenernos –Alicia, no puedes…¡Alicia! ¡Policía, sáquenme de aquí! ¡Soy un Lord! ¡No pueden tenerme aquí! ¡Los Hightopp! ¡Los Hightopp son los culpables, ellos son los verdaderos delicuentes! ¡Arréstenlos, arréstenlos! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Saquénme de aquí!

 _ **Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Never, never let you go  
Never let me go, oh.  
**_ _ **No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
**_ _ **Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me…**_

Sólo nos hacía falta un asunto más: Cerrar la tienda de _Sombreros Hightopp_. Quizas, obtuve buenas ventas en esa tienda, pero de todos modos lo quería cerrar ya que…no hay lugar para mí en Sobretierra.

Andabamos deshalojando la tienda, mientras Hartcourt revisaba los papeles.

-Bueno, creo que hemos acabado todo, señores, pero no entiendo, señor Hightopp…

-¿Cuál de los dos? ¿El Ruco o el Chamaco? –preguntamos en un unísono mi padre y yo.

-El Chamaco, ¿por qué decide deshalojar su tienda? Estaba teniendo buenas ventas y ganancias, y sus obras se consideran los mejores sombreros de Londres…

-Bueno, quizas sea cierto –dije –Pero, dejar un espacio aquí, en Londres…en Sobretierra, no sea lo adecuado para mí…como me habían dicho antes de venir aquí; en esta realidad no hay lugar para los locos, y no creo que la sociedad de esta sociedad quiera cosas creadas por un loco…seguiré fabricando sombreros para la compañía Kingsleigh y Kingsleigh…más bien, seguiremos –dije refiriéndome a mi padre –Ahora que somos socios de la compañía, pero dejar un lugar para mí en esta realidad, no. Infratierra es mi hogar, ahí es donde debo hacer mi tienda.

-Bueno, en realidad tenga razón señor Hightopp –dijo Hartcourt –Bien, tengo que retirarme, tengo que ver lo de los Stayne en la cárcel.

Ya que Hartcourt se retiró, yo estaba en la mesa principal sentado y pensativo, Alicia y mi padre se dieron cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo, Tarrant? –me preguntó Alicia.

-No, es que… estaba pensando en Lowell, que aún preso sigue siendo igual y…me da tristeza. Que ni él, ni Hamish, ni los Stayne nunca cambiarán.

-Sí, tienes razón, Tarrant –dijo Alicia sintiéndose triste como yo.

-Chicos, no tienen que estar tristes –nos animaba mi padre –Ellos así escogieron la vida que tienen, y lo que hicieron fue muy valiente, enfretarse a ellos ante los prejucios, insultos y burlas de que ustedes se unirán en matrimonio.

-Pues sí –le dije –Pero el hecho que no estés de acuerdo, más bien…aquí nadie esté de acuerdo de que una chica, tan valiente, fuerte e independiente como mi Alicia se case con un loco como yo. Que yo debo ser un hombre recto con mi mujer, encerrarla en la casa que me sirva de comer, que sólo atiende a los hijos y a mí, esas ideas machistas e hipócritas y ser infiel con otra mujer…¡Yo no quiero terminar así! ¡No quiero hacerte eso cuando nos casemos! –le dije a Alicia. Ella me abrazó del brazo.

Mi padre nos tomó de la mano con firmeza –Tú no vas a terminar así. Tú y Alicia se van a casar, van a ser felices, con la vida que les espera, se cuidarán tendrán hijos para que sean más felices, vivirán muchas aventuras y harán más imposibilidades juntos y yo y tu madre los cuidaremos porque los queremos mucho…a ambos –nos sonrió.

-Sí, Tarrant, escucha a tu padre, vamos a estás felices juntos, y sé que serás un buen esposo para mí, porque eres único, esa es la razón de porque me quiero casar contigo –me dijo Alicia –Aunque…nos falta una cosa antes de casarnos.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté.

-La Bendición de tu padre para nuestro matrimonio.

Mi padre sonrió al oír eso.

-Bueno…no sé…eso igual él lo debe decidir…¿qué dices, padre?

Mi padre, sonriéndo, tomó a Alicia de las manos y con un a dulce mirada le dijo –Bienvenida al Clan Hightopp, Alicia Kingsleigh.

Alicia le sonrió a mi padre y se abrazan. Alicia sonrió más al sentir ese calor de padre que tanto le hacía falta.

Feliz, me uní al abrazo.

Y sí, voy a hacer lo posible para ser un buen esposo para Alicia, quizas no sea un Lord o alguien cuerdo para una dama como ella, pero podré darle todo el amor que tenga, por que eso es una imposibilidad que juntos vamos a lograr.

 _ **Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.**_

 _ **Any way the wind blows.**_


	29. Capitulo final

Cap 29. Capítulo final

 **NOTA:**

 **Por fin, acabé la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no esperaba tener máas de cinco, gracias a Alice HightoppPotter, Ali Victoria y últimamente a LA Derp por animarme. Y gracias por ser pacientes.**

Tres años después…

-¿Sabes jugar croquet? –preguntaba a Iracebeth al redondo vientre de Alicia con siete meses de embarazo -¿Hola? ¿Te pregunto si sabes jugar corquet? –le preguntaba.

-Majestad, no creo que podrá jugar croquet dentro de mí –dijo Alicia riendo.

-Ya lo sé, sólo lo hago para que salga, ya quiero que nazca, ¡Quiero ser tía! –decía emocionada.

-Majestad, falta sólo dos meses, tenga paciencia –le dije a a Reina.

-Oh, Racie –la llamaba su hermana –No creo que el bebé quiera saber que su "Tía Cabesota" sea vencida por la Duquesa.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No señor! ¡Quiero que mi sobrinito tenga una tía campeona! ¡Si no, que me hagan crecer más la cabeza! –decía Iracebeth entrando en el juego de croquet que se organizó como el " _Baby Shower_ "

Tres años tras haberme casado con Alicia , en vivir varias aventuras con ella, tanto en Infratierra como en el mundo entero que viajamos durante nuestra luna de miel y ahora seremos padres, por primera vez, un nuevo Hightopp en camino. No podía creer que en dos meses ya voy a ser papá de un bello angelito dentro de mi querida esposa. Mis padres, estabas emocionados de ser abuelos, incluso mi padre quien amenaza en ser un abuelo muy, pero muy consetidor.

Andabamos observando el juego de croquet, que todos nuestros amigos estaban jugando con flamencos y erizos, Alicia y yo hacíamos un picnic junto con mis padres.

-Es una lástima que no podré tomar el té –dijo Alicia con un suspiro. Debido a su embarazo, no podía tomar el té.

-Ten –le dio mi padre un pastelillo –Es un pastelito de coco con leche, es muy bueno, ayudará a que tengas leche materna para alimentar a ese chiquitín.

-Ay, señor Hightopp, no sé es usted mi suegro o mi enfermero –bromeó Alicia.

-Alicia, ¿cuántas veces debo decirtelo? Ya eres una Hightopp, puedes llamarme simplemente Zanik.

-OK, "Simplemente Zanik" –bromeó Alicia.

-Lo hago para que mi nieto nazca sano, fuerte, feliz, loco y muchoso –dijo mi padre acariciando el vientre de Alicia con ternura.

-Como sus padres –sonrió mi madre -¿Y ya pensaron qué nombres ponerle al bebé?

-Pues, si es niño, nos gustaría llamarlo: Charles Zanik…Charles Zanik Hightopp –dijo Alicia.

-En honor a sus dos abuelos –dije sonriéndole a mi padre, para que sepa que su nieto tenga su nombre.

-¿Y si es niña? –preguntó mi madre.

-Si es niña, la llamaremos como mi madre: Helen…Helen Rosaleen Hightopp.

-Rosaleen por su bisabuela –dije.

-Ese era el nombre que pensaba ponerte, si hubieses nacido niña –me dijo mi padre.

-A Zanik le habría gustado tener una niña –contó mi madre a Alicia.

-Pues tal vez se le cumpla ese gusto…Zanik –dijo Alicia, al sentir un dolor.

-¡Alicia! ¡Mi amor! ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté preocupado.

-Sí…es que…-se calmaba mi Alicia –El bebé está algo inquieto.

-¿Y si le leemos para que se calme? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué tal esto? –mi padre mostró un libro. El libro que el Profesor Dodgson escribió de la primera vez que vino Alicia a Infratierra, nos dio una copia como regalo de bodas.

-Debo decirles que terminé de leerlo y creánme –decía mi padre mientras hojeaba y reía –No sé que cosas te pasó o no cuando viniste por primera vez…pero la verdad, no me gustó cómo te ilustraron, ¡nada que ver contigo! –me mostró una ilustración del libro, que era yo como un personaje en la historia, y sí es cierrto, nada que ver conmigo, ahí me ilustraron bajito, viejo, cabezón y narizón, pero la verdad me divertió, ese John Tenniel tenía buena imaginación.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Me veo divertido! –dije tomando el libro y dándoselo a Alicia.

-Vamos a contarle al bebé cómo llego su mami al País de las Maravillas –dije acariciando el vientre de Alicia.

-Y que ahora será su País de Maravillas.

Y así, Alicia comenzó a leer el libro; empezando con ese día aburrido de verano que estuvo con su hermana, mientras ella leía un libro aburrido sin dialogos ni dibujos.

Pude sentir a mi bebé, descansando dentro de su mami. Quizas estaba soñando o visualizando a su mamá de niña, persiguiendo a un conejo blanco con chaleco y reloj, corriendo desesperado diciendo que era tarde y haciendo que ella cayera a un agujero llevándola a tal País de las Maravillas y que será un hogar para nuestro bebé.

FIN


End file.
